The Red Demon (DISCONTINUED)
by SilverTreeandGoldLeaf
Summary: It's been two years since the graduation from junior-high, and the 3E-class is reunited. However, there's one person missing from the group - Akabane Karma. He had been thought to be dead by everyone, until Nagisa suddenly bumps into him. What happened to him? To figure that out, the whole E-class is pulled into a new adventure, that leads them to an island full of criminals.
1. Chapter 1

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's. Cover picture credits to the owner.  
_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _The Island Arc begins_

 _Chapter 1_

Nagisa's pov:

It was a quiet and a sunny afternoon, and Nagisa Shiota, a seventeen year-old boy, was just walking the familiar path leading to a familiar building. It was the summer vacation, and yet, he was making his way to the school. To be exact, he was going back to the 3E-class. He and the others from the class, including Koro-sensei, Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei, had planed a meeting. They had actually planned to spent the whole summer together - after this, they wouldn't see each other in a long time. Nagisa knew that, and it made him little sad.

So, now, they were prepared to have great time and fun, probably trying to kill Koro-sensei for the sake of the old times as well. It wasn't like they could actually kill the yellow octopus, but they could always try. And Karma-kun would do it, just for fun.

Yeah, Karma. The red headed demon. He and his golden eyes, and his mischievous smile. Nagisa missed them, he missed his friend so much. Karma had died, two years ago, in the fight for the sake of the world. He had saved Koro-sensei's life - no, he had saved _everyone's_ life - but it came with a cost. Nagisa still felt guilty about it, because it had been him who caused Karma's death.

For two years, Nagisa had wished for the red head to come back like _'It was only a joke, I never died' -_ but he didn't come. No one heard of him, since he disappeared in the day the world was supposed to explode. He was gone, nowhere to be seen. Nagisa still wished that he would come back.

And finally today, he had seen something in the port of the town next to the old school (that Asano-kun lead these days). He had seen a flash of red hair and golden eyes. He had been walking to the school, when he had suddenly bumped into an another man, a tall and a fit one. When he had looked up, the man had already passed him, without saying a word. They turned to look at each other, just before the man disappeared into the crowd. He had red hair like fire and eyes like gold. So familiar.

Nagisa had frozen. But the man was gone as fast as he had come, leaving Nagisa all alone. Then Nagisa had realized, that it was possible for Karma to still be alive - in the same town, close by. He needed to tell the others about it. He needed to find Karma.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Red Demon**_

"Oi, Nagisa!" a familiar and cheerful voice called out. Nagisa looked up to see a young teenage girl standing in front of the old E-class building. She had longer hair than Nagisa remembered, but it was still colored bright green and her eyes shone in the sun light. She had a big smile on her face and she, herself, was basically shining.

"Kayano!" Nagisa said, happily smiling. The two hugged each other tightly. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Well enough", Kayano answered, smiling even wider. "I mean, I've been studying to become an actress, but it's hard, alright! But still fun!"

"That sounds interesting", Nagisa nodded. "Want to tell more?"

"Of course I do!" Kayano said. "But let's go inside already, it's burning hot here and we finally have an air-conditioner! You're the last one to arrive by the way, Nagisa. Everyone's already waiting."

Kayano sounded so happy and cheerful, it was like she wouldn't have faced anything bad in her life before. Of course, that wasn't the truth, she had been through more than a normal grown-up adult would in her/his whole life. After all, learning to become an assassin and seeing your older sister die in front of you wasn't everyday life.

Nagisa was glad to see, that his old friend was still holding on to a certain amount of innocent behaving. Kayano wasn't a bad girl, to put it correctly. She was a good student now days, and a good actor. But yet again, she had always been a good actor.

Nagisa himself had left right after the graduation from junior-high. He had left with his mother to Tokyo and started to study to become a teacher. He had left the old school behind, as well as his friends. He had ran away, because of the guilt he felt.

Kayano dragged him inside and they came right in to the classroom when the others started to shoot at Koro-sensei. It looked so much like two years ago, that Nagisa had to stop to watch. He had missed this, yet he hadn't had the will to kill his sensei. Now, the yellow octopus was dodging the bullets easily, like he always had. He also had a big creepy smile on his face - like always.

Nagisa smiled at the sigh and suddenly everyone stopped. They turned to look at him and Kayano who had just stepped inside with Nagisa. Koro-sensei turned his head around as well.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun", he said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well, sensei", Nagisa answered. "If I've heard correctly, you're now teaching in the main campus."

"Yes, indeed", Koro-sensei nodded. "You see, Asano-kun changed the school system after his father left. He is now the head of the school, even tho his still basically a student. He is quite wise, maybe even wiser than I am."

"It's hard to believe into that", Nagisa said.

"Nagisa!" Nakamura yelled. "It's good to see you!" Suddenly there was over ten students jumping on him, hugging him, hitting his back in a gently way and yelling at him. They weren't angry, alright, but they were little too energetic.

Soon, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei came in as well. Nagisa heard that Bitch-sensei was working with Karasuma-sensei in the ministry of defense in now days, as his personal assistant. They were a good pair - in love and in work. Nagisa wasn't entirely sure, that did Karasuma-sensei return Bitch-sensei's feelings, but at least they seemed closer than before. Oh, and Bitch-sensei wasn't an assassin anymore, which was good news.

"Hello, everyone", Karasuma-sensei said politely. "Looks like you've all grown up."

"Aw, my little students", Bitch-sensei said, tears in her eyes. "You're all so big and all… adult like!"

"They aren't adults yet", Koro-sensei pointed out. "But next year, you'll all be eighteen."

"True!" Maehara said, smiling. "And then I can finally buy a real car and drink as much as I want!"

"Don't be stupid", Nakamura said to that. "If you drink too much, you'll become like Bitch-sensei."

"Excuse me, you little brat?!" Bitch-sensei yelled, already getting annoyed. "We're having a meeting after two years, and you're already mocking me?! And would you stop calling me 'bitch'?! My name is Irina!"

"But to us, you'll always be Bitch-sensei", Maehara stated, laughing. Soon everyone else joined him.

 _Seriously, it's like nothing would've changed,_ Nagisa thought, smiling himself. _I just wish you'd be here, Karma._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

The bartender's pov:

The ship would leave in two days, and they would finally return to the island of criminals. It was a big business around Japan, criminals from all around the world would come to visit the island. The island was big and far away from the trouble of the world. And only criminals were allowed to come there.

Exception being assassin. They weren't welcome.

The bartender sighed as he poured another glass of beer for some ugly man, who smoked weed like his life would've depended on it. The ship wasn't so pleasant when it wasn't at sea. Everyone was more classy when they were going or coming back from the island. In the island, everything was classy.

He said nothing as the man paid and left with his beer, leaving him alone and in peace. He started cleaning the tables, leaving his pose. To the island came families and loners, it didn't matter really. If they paid and behaved, they were welcomed with warm hands.

It was a strange rule. No killing and no fighting. They were all criminals, why weren't they allowed to fight and steal and do other things criminals did?

Maybe, the reason was the fact, that every criminal wanted to be a normal person in a while, enjoying life of a rich man.

Luckily, the man who had created the criminal island, had something to do with Japan's most well-known men and he made sure that no cop would ever find out about it. No, many probably knew already, but what could they do? Nothing, if you would ask from the bartender.

He himself had worked there for about a year now, and he was getting full of it. He was quitting the job soon, probably after this summer. He did get lot of money out of the job, he had the good looks and women came to him easily, paying lots of tips. And all of the people here were rich.

But most of the workers in the ship were just slaves, and so were the ones in the island as well. He himself was one of those who had come for their own free will. Still he hated the place. Everyone was so greedy for money, attention… and sex.

Either way, his master's orders where simple. Do you job as a bartender. Entertain the customers, anyway possible. And he had meant every word he had said.

The bartender turned around and went back to his pose as a new customer closed in. He took the orders silently like he always did and earned some tips. It was a woman of course, a woman who had come to him to get pleasure. But the bartender didn't want it.

He never did. The bartender wasn't some kind of playboy, who was with women one night and dumped them after that. Most of his co-workers did anything to get more money. So they could get out.

Now then, back to the present problem. How could he run away this time? What kind of excuse could he make up now? His friend and co-worker wasn't even close by, she would've certainly figured some kind of excuse for him.

 _Just great,_ he thought as he took the money from the older woman. _How did I get stuck here?_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa's pov:

They talked into the late night, and when the clock was finally eleven, they started to make their beds. Koro-sensei had cleaned the building yesterday so every place was clean and looked new. They could sleep everywhere. Of course, the girls slept in an another room with Bitch-sensei, and the boys in the other. Only Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei got their own rooms.

It was half past eleven when all of the former students and teachers gathered around again, in the boys bedroom. They weren't done talking. And Nagisa had yet to tell what he had seen in the port, he had yet to tell about Karma being alive.

Probably. He was probably alive.

"So, has anyone heard of Karma-kun?" Okuda-san asked suddenly. The question surprised everyone and an awkward silence fell into the room. No one said anything, no one knew about the red head.

"He's dead, right?" Terasaka-kun said suddenly, after a while. "He has to be, he was pierced by a tentacle, no one survives that."

That was true. Karma-kun had been pierced. Impaled when he had protected Kayano and Nagisa from the second God of Death. So, Nagisa wasn't the only one feeling guilty, Kayano had to felt some kind of illness in her, every time someone brought their friend up.

"Actually", Nagisa said, getting everyone's attention. "I think I've got something new on him."

"What do you mean?" Bitch-sensei asked. "Is he alive?"

Nagisa nodded. "I saw him, today. At the port."

"WHAT?" the whole class practically screamed, only Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei staying quiet. And then, the whole room was filled with voices, and questions were thrown at Nagisa with great speed. He couldn't answer any of them. Kayano just stared at him, concern in her eyes.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Isogai-kun yelled, and surprisingly, everyone did shut up. "Now, Nagisa-kun. Please explain."

Nagisa nodded again and started talking. "I bumped into him while I was walking here. I swear, even though I only saw him for a second, it was Karma. He had grown alright, but there was no mistaking from his red hair and golden eyes. No one else has eyes like that or hair as red as his was. It has to be him."

"Did you talk with him?" Kayano asked.

This time, Nagisa shook his head. "No, he didn't even stop to apologize for bumping into me. He only glanced at me, and I don't think he recognized me. I mean, I've cut my hair and all."

"So, we can't be sure it was actually _him_ ", Itona-kun stated.

"Yes, we can!" Nagisa said to that. He knew that he had seen Karma, he _swore_ he had. The hesitation from before was completely gone. He _knew_. "It was him, and I know it!"

"Your mind could be just playing with you", Terasaka snorted. "You just miss him, and thought that you bumped into him while coming back here. We all know that you feel guilty."

The class was quiet again.

Then, Koro-sensei opened his mouth for the first time. "I believe in you, Nagisa-kun. There's no lie in your eyes. But, to be sure, let's go to the port tomorrow, and see, if we can find him."

Everyone agreed to that, and so, they went to sleep.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

So, in the morning, everyone prepared to leave to the port. There was a awkward silence between all of them, Nagisa knew that most of them still doubted him. Kayano, Koro-sensei and Sugino-kun were probably the only ones who believed in him.

"We'll walk to the port", Karasuma-sensei said. "...And, just be normal."

"Right", the class nodded to that. The air was still filled with mixed feelings about this. Nagisa could sense Terasaka's disapproval and Okuda-san's hopefulness. Nagisa swallowed and wished that his eyes really hadn't just tricked him.

They walked slowly towards the port, everyone had scattered in their own little groups. Well, it was basically the same as always. Nagisa himself was with Koro-sensei, Kayano, Okuda, Sugino and Kanzaki.

"What if we really meet Karma-kun?" Kayano asked, worry in her voice. She had guilt written all over her face, Nagisa knew that she still blamed herself for Karma's "death". "What are we going to say to him?"

"I don't know", Sugino-kun muttered. "Maybe we should ask him to join us for this summer. At least, we have to talk with him."

"Yeah", Kanzaki-san nodded. "I want to know where and why he disappeared."

"To that, I think we all can agree", Koro-sensei hummed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's just hope he isn't mad or anything like that."

"Indeed", Nagisa said, smiling a little. Karma had been the strongest in their class, he had a strong mind and he had been physically the strongest as well, even if Terasaka seemed to be the most muscular. "I wouldn't want to face his anger when we meet for the first time in two years."

Nagisa didn't know, that had he really ever seen the red head _actually_ angry. One time, though, Karasuma-sensei had to stop their practice fight, because Karma-kun had gotten little too into it, after Terasaka-kun had mocked him and his family. In that moment, the red head had snapped for some reason, and their were lucky Karasuma-sensei was there.

Otherwise, Terasaka would be dead now.

Nagisa shivered as he remembered the eyes Karma had had that day. So empty and cold, but still very determined. No fear in them, no emotion. He hadn't smiled. Karma had been very serious looking, even scary serious. Nagisa never wanted to see that side of him again - that was the side of Karma, that made him so fearful. When they had their little fight, he had seen a glimpse of that side again, and it wasn't fun. And, if Karma wouldn't have suddenly given up, Nagisa certainly would've lost. The moment when Karma dropped his mask for a second, and showed the demon behind it. Nagisa had frozen completely, so scared he had been.

That was the moment Nagisa also realized that he could never be an assassin, not truly.

He didn't have what it took to kill. Karma again, he _did_.

They finally came to the port, and it was really crowded place. It was Saturday after all, and many ships would be leaving. And coming.

Nagisa noticed something different in the port almost right away. At the end of the wharf, there was big luxury ship, all alone. No one came close to it, even though it seemed to be a fairly new and all the lights on the ship were on. There were also some men running around the deck. But, because the ship was left alone, everyone would notice it. Maybe the ship had just come and was now being prepared for an another trip. Still, it woke Nagisa's suspicion.

"What's with that ship?" Kayano asked, before Nagisa himself could say anything. "Why is it all alone? And I'm getting strange feeling of it, it's like it would let out some strange bloodlust."

"Ships can't do that, they aren't living creatures", Terasaka snorted.

"Maybe the ship can't", Nagisa said. "But what about the people inside of it?"

Karasuma-sensei coughed and everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to say something. He seemed very serious suddenly.

"Let's go to the cafeteria close by", he said. "I have something to tell you, about that ship I mean."

"Like what?" Maehara asked.

"We'll talk in the cafeteria", Karasuma-sensei answered. "But let's just say, that me and Irina aren't here just for fun."

"So, you've got some kind of mission?" Nakamura asked.

"To the cafeteria", Bitch-sensei commanded. Everyone was now curious, even Koro-sensei, so they all did what they had been told to do.

In the small cafeteria, they took the place in the corner and everyone gathered around Karasuma-sensei. The workers in the cafeteria looked at them, some angry and some curious. But they left them in their own peace, only bringing them some water. No one actually dared to come closer, because… well, let's just say that Koro-sensei was definitely creepy - especially in his disguise.

"Have you heard of the Criminal Island?" Bitch-sensei asked.

Kanzaki nodded right away. "I heard some rumors about it. They say it's an island in middle of nowhere, and only criminals are allowed to go there. The thing is, police can't do anything to stop them from going there, because they haven't found the island and the owner is involved with Japan's most influential men", she said.

"An island for criminals?" Isogai asked. "For what reason?"

"It's like a paradise island", Karasuma-sensei told them. "If you're rich enough, you can go there for a vacation. Criminals all around the world go there. Out there, you don't have to worry about cops and any other criminal world worriers. Even we, the defense ministry, don't have much of knowledge on the island."

"So, why are you worried?" Maehara asked. "If they don't do anything bad, why worry?"

"It's not that simple", Bitch-sensei said. "They have unlicensed casino's there, and gambling places, that aren't excepted by the police. But the biggest problem is the slavery there."

"What?" Sugino-kun yelped. "Slavery? Do they keep slaves there?!"

"Please, don't yell, Sugino-kun", Karasuma-sensei said. Sugino swallowed and looked around nervously. Luckily, no one seemed to pay anymore attention to them.

"And yes, they have slaves around there", Karasuma-sensei continued. He had crossed his arms on his chest and was looking very angry now. "It's disgusting, really. They gather people all around the world and make them work for them against their own will. And some of them get beaten up - even killed, if they don't do their job well. And that's when we come in."

"We?" Nagisa asked.

Karasuma-sensei nodded. "The ministry of defense has assigned me and Irina to investigate the Criminal Island, and possibly, save the slaves. The ship you saw in the port is the one who takes the criminals to the island. It's the only one in the world. And it's very well secured, it took over half year for us to get the tickets for the island. And, finally tomorrow, we'll be leaving with the ship."

" _WE?!_ " the whole class was now questioning.

"You guys are coming with us", Bitch-sensei stated.

"WHAT?!"

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO GET MYSELF KILLED BECAUSE OF THE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE!"

"Everyone, calm down", Koro-sensei said. He was staying unusually calm. "Think about the slaves there, they could be desperate for help. We should go, after all, we know how to defend ourselves."

"Assassins aren't allowed to the island", Karasuma-sensei bluntly said.

"Then why are you asking us to come along?" Kayano asked.

"Because you're wise and you know how to defend yourselves - just like Koro-sensei here said", Bitch-sensei said. She too, was very calm and professional. "C'mon, you can spend your whole summer in a paradise island without paying for it. All we have to do is act like we would be criminals and stay low. Easy."

"I still don't like this", Kanzaki muttered.

"It does sound very dangerous", Isogai nodded. Many agreed.

"We were supposed to come and look for Karma", Nagisa pointed out. "Not leave for some trip."

"We have still time", Karasuma-sensei nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, and that's final."

"So, we can't say no?" Nakamura asked.

Karasuma-sensei glanced at her, and yeah, that was it. No one dared to say anything against it anymore.

"Now, class", Koro-sensei said, smiling again. "Think it the way Irina-sensei said. We're going to a paradise island for free, and we can help other people at the same time. Doesn't it sound good?"

"That's true", Maehara nodded. "Some action could be fun."

"Yeah", Kayano said. "Why not?"

The class seemed to forget about the dangers of this trip and everyone started excitedly make plans for the vacation. Swimming, eating, sleeping, shopping, playing around… They could do anything on the island. At least, if Bitch-sensei was telling the truth.

Nagisa glanced at Karasuma-sensei who observed them carefully, little smile on is face as well. He seemed to be happy to see, that the class agreed to come along. Nagisa sighed in relief, he himself had been ready to go in the moment Karasuma-sensei had brought the whole island thing up. He was ready to help other people.

Still, this thing meant, that Karma was getting left behind. Nagisa was quite sure that Karma didn't have a ticket for the trip.

He looked outside of the window, just in time to see a familiar person. There was a tall young man, walking towards the cafeteria. His hair was fiery red and his eyes glimmered in gold. Strange thing, he was dressed like a bartender and he had no smile on his face. His face seemed empty and emotionless.

But it was definitely him.

Nagisa stood up in the second he saw the red head. He had expected for the boy to come to the cafeteria, but he was wrong. The familiar person stopped right in front of the cafeteria, not seeing Nagisa or the others.

What was he waiting for?

Then suddenly, a silver haired woman stepped out of the cafeteria and she walked to the red head. She said something, but the young man didn't answer. Nagisa just stared, even though, he should've walked to the familiar person and stopped him from leaving as he left with the woman.

"Nagisa", Kayano said. "Where are you looking at?"

Nagisa didn't answer, as he quickly ran out and looked around. Kayano came out right after him and she too, saw the red head, who was walking away slowly.

"Is tha-", Kayano was cut off by Nagisa's sudden yell.

"Karma!"

The red head stopped for a moment, and Nagisa knew he had been right. It was him, it really was Karma.

The boy turned his head around, and looked at Nagisa and Kayano for a second. His eyes were wide in surprise. They stared at each other for a while.

"It really is him", Kayano whispered as the others came out. No one said anything as Nagisa and Karma stared at each other. But the spell was broken when Karma turned his head away and disappeared behind the next corner with the silver haired woman.

No one ran after him.

But why?

Why didn't anyone go after him?

 _End of chapter 1_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 2_

Nagisa's pov:

It was Sunday morning, the day the ship was supposed to leave to the criminal island. Nagisa and the others were ready to go, but he himself, was still little shaken from Karma's sudden appearance. And that he had just turned his back at them.

Nagisa knew that the boy had recognized them when he had turned to look at him. But he hadn't said anything to them - all he did was stare at Nagisa for few seconds, before leaving. What kind of friend did that? After two years?

"Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei called out, the yellow octopus seemed to notice that he was feeling down.

The blue haired boy was standing alone in the classroom that boys used as a bedroom, looking out of the window. He had just packed all his things he needed for the trip and everyone else was outside already. Koro-sensei was standing in the doorway, waiting for him.

"We're leaving", Koro-sensei continued.

Nagisa turned to look at his former teacher and he smiled weakly. "So, do you think this trip will be any fun?" he asked, acting like nothing was wrong. The truth was, he was very sad about Karma. He didn't get why the boy had just left without a word.

"Indeed it will", Koro-sensei nodded. He patted Nagisa on the head gently. "And don't worry about Karma-kun, I'm sure he's just fine. And I have a feeling that we'll meet him soon again."

"But we're going on a two-month trip to an island full of criminals!" Nagisa said to that, letting Koro-sensei hear his frustration. "There's no way we can meet him there! And after we come back, Karma will be long gone."

Koro-sensei pulled his package up from the floor and said: "You'll get a chance to meet him again, I'm sure. Just let things sort themselves out."

"Right", Nagisa nodded, feeling slightly better. Koro-sensei wasn't only good at teaching - he was also good when it came to comforting others. "Let's go then."

"Yes", Koro-sensei nodded, warmth in his voice.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

The port was even more crowded than yesterday. The end of the wharf was now full of people, and like Karasuma-sensei had told them, there were many men dressed in black suits and sunglasses. They were the guards, anyone could figure that out.

"Now", Bitch-sensei said, as they came closer to the ship. "Don't say anything, unless someone asks you directly. We'll do the talking." She meant herself and Karasuma-sensei.

"Wont they know that you're from the ministry of defense?" Sugino-kun asked, seeming nervous.

"That has been taken care of", Karasuma-sensei answered. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

After that no one said anything. They walked inside the terminal and their tickets were checked. Surprisingly, no passport was asked. Well, maybe criminals only had fake ones anyway, so it would've been waste of time to ask for them.

The 3E-class got inside the ship without any trouble and Nagisa had to admit - the place was amazing. Right when they stepped inside, they saw how classy it really was. Everything was shiny and clean, and the people were dressed in beautiful dresses and suits. They could hear talking everywhere around them and even children ran around the ship.

They saw lots of workers around the place, running around and helping people with their packages. They were now standing in the main hall, were tens of elevators took the passengers to their own cabins and other decks.

"Welcome to the Criminal Line!" a tall, beautiful woman walked towards them, a fake smile on her face. "My name is Miaka Nakai, and I'm one of the workers or servants (if that's what you want to call me) here! I'll be showing you your way to your cabins, so please let me see your tickets."

Karasuma-sensei gave the tickets without saying a word and Nakai-san lead them towards a free elevator. Even the elevator was glimmering in gold and it was a huge one, so the whole class fitted in.

"Your cabins are in the fourth deck", Nakai-san told them. "Please follow me."

She left the elevator and turned to left. The fourth deck was A-class and very rich looking men were walking around there, beautiful women in their hands. Nakai-san lead them to a long corridor.

"All these cabins here are yours", Nakai-san said, still smiling that fake smile. "Three or four per one cabin. Please, if you have anything you want to ask, you can always come to us workers. We'll help you anyway you need. Have a nice trip." She bowed her head a little and left with a hurry.

"Split into four men groups and take any room you want", Karasuma-sensei told. "All of them are the same."

The students did as told with excited smiles on their faces.

"Nagisa, Maehara and Isogai", Sugino said. "Care to share the room with me?"

"Sure!" all of the three nodded.

It didn't take long until everyone had found their groups and cabins. A-class really was something different. The cabin was huge and very clean. It must've cost a lot for the ministry of defense to pay for this trip. Nagisa was still doubting that they only chose them because they could fight.

After all, didn't the ministry of defense have many capable men, who could fight better than few kids?

"This is amazing!" Maehara-kun yelled. He jumped on one of the beds, out of the four. "This bed is bigger than my own! And so soft!"

Nagisa smiled as he took the bed right next to the window. He looked at the cabin in amazement. The walls were white as snow and the floor was covered in a warm carpet. The bathroom was big and smelled like flowers and some strange soap. There was enough space for all of them, and they even had their own little TV's! It was wonderful.

"Should we go to do something? Like check the whole ship out?!" Maehara continued soon, smiling like a little kid.

Nagisa admitted, he was really excited as well. Just when did you get luxury like this - for free?! He had never been spoiled and this certainly felt like it.

"Definitely", Isogai-kun nodded. "But we need to ask Karasuma-sensei for permission. After all, we're here in a mission."

"Tch", Maehara said to that. "We can have some fun in a while, can't we? And I've waited for this vacation so long - I'm going to enjoy it!"

"Me too", Sugino-kun smiled. "It's going to be so much fun."

"But, seriously", Nagisa said. "Let's ask Karasuma-sensei's permission before we do something stupid."

"Yeah, yeah!"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Koro-sensei's pov:

He was very happy to see his students so happy and energetic. They all smiled and talked a lot, but Koro-sensei didn't mind at all. After all, this kind of vacation could prove to be a very relaxing one. He just had his own suspicions about the mission. Karasuma-sensei had explained it again for just him, more clearly and everything - but there was still something weird in it.

"Ne, Koro-sensei", Kayano asked. "How's the food?"

The clock was seven pm, and they were now in the best restaurant in the whole ship, eating dinner. Every student seemed to enjoy their meal, and Koro-sensei was loving his own.

"It's very good, Kayano-san", he answered. "What about yours?"

"Good", the green haired girl said, smiling to him.

"How come you aren't feeling seasick?" Nagisa asked. The blue haired boy was sitting right next to Koro-sensei, curious look in his eyes.

"Ah, the reason is probably the fact that this ship is big and moves very smoothly", Koro-sensei said. "I'm surprised how easily this ship really moves, despite the fact that it is so big."

"Well be on the island tomorrow, right?" Kayano said. "Do we stay in a hotel or something?"

"No", Karasuma-sensei said. He and Irina-sensei were sitting in the same table with Koro-sensei, Nagisa, Kayano and Sugino. "We'll be staying in a big luxury house at one the beaches."

"Sounds amazing!" Sugino said.

"Indeed, nurufufufu", Koro-sensei laughed a little. It was his way of saying that he approved.

Suddenly he felt Nagisa-kun stiffen next to him. The blue haired boy stared outside of the restaurant, surprised look in his eyes. Koro-sensei followed his gaze, but he already knew what he was going to see as he recognized a familiar smell.

Smell of strawberries and a slight smell of ginger. There was only one person in the world who carried that smell.

Yep, Koro-sensei was right. Outside of the restaurant was standing a red headed boy, who was dressed like a bartender. He didn't look bad in it at all, but the fact that he was there, in a ship full of _criminals_ was what made Koro-sensei angry all of sudden.

Karma.

The young man was having a conversation with another man, older one, who seemed to be a worker. The man was obviously angry about something, because he was yelling at the red head.

Wait - was Karma working here?!

"Sensei", Nagisa whispered. "When you said that we'd meet him soon, you didn't mean like this, now did you?"

"What?" Kayano asked, turning her head around to look at the way Nagisa and Koro-sensei were looking at.

"I can assure you", Koro-sensei answered. "I did not know he was here."

The older man left, leaving Karma behind. The young red head seemed to sigh in relief as the man left. He watched the older man's back for a while and after the man was completely gone, he looked around nervously. After a moment, he started walking towards the bar, that was right next to the restaurant.

"Why is _Karma_ here?" Kayano asked with a very loud voice.

Everyone heard that, and all of the students turned to look at Koro-sensei like asking for an answer.

Koro-sensei swallowed nervously and he knew that he probably was colored red or blue right now. "I don't know", he muttered.

Karasuma-sensei sighed, facepalming.

"This is a serious matter", Karasuma said after a while of thinking. "Karma's a minor, isn't he?"

"Yes", Koro-sensei nodded.

"Then, I think our problem got just bigger", Irina said, looking at Karasuma-sensei, worried look in her eyes. "If there are lot of minors here, as _slaves_ for criminals, we need to do something - and fast."

"I understand that", Karasuma-sensei sighed. "But it's not as easy as it seems. We can't drop our act. Everyone please, relax and behave. If we meet Karma-kun again, we can talk with him. But we need to be careful."

"Yes sir", few of the students mumbled, continuing their meals. But Koro-sensei noticed, that Nagisa-kun didn't seem to be okay with this, his blue eyes were filled with concern and sadness. The blue haired boy didn't touch his food after that, and Koro-sensei was slightly worried. He was worried about Nagisa, but not only him. The blue haired boy wasn't his biggest problem at the moment.

Karma was.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa's pov:

Seeing Karma on the ship made Nagisa's stomach ache. He couldn't finish his meal after that, and he was feeling even more down than before.

Why in the hell was Karma there?

Was he one of those slaves, who were here against their own will? Or was he here for his own free will? Was Karma a criminal?

 _No,_ Nagisa thought. He shook his head and sighed. Karma wasn't a bad person - no matter how evil he seemed to appear at first. He was a caring person and a good friend once you got closer to him. He was - he _had been_ one of Nagisa's best friends.

Nagisa sighed as he walked out of the restaurant, Kayano right next to him. The others were still eating, but he and Kayano had gotten a permission to go and explore the ship. To be honest, Nagisa only wanted to find Karma. As fast as possible.

"Nagisa", Kayano said, as they walked amongst the people. "Are we going to look for Karma-kun?"

Nagisa frowned. He didn't want to drag Kayano into any kind of danger, and he didn't know what kind of person Karma was now days. He just had to wish, that the red head wasn't in some kind of trouble.

"You don't have to come along", Nagisa answered.

"I'll come, I'm not scared."

"I know that", Nagisa sighed. "I know very well that you can take care of yourself. When it comes to life." He took a deep breath in. "But I don't want to drag you into any trouble. I just want to find Karma - after all, he's our friend, isn't he?"

Kayano smiled warmly. "Of course he is. Two years wont change that fact, he's still part of our class - our big family. And seriously, don't worry about me, Nagisa."

That made Nagisa smile as well. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Well I can relate to that", Kayano lowered her voice. "All of these people seem to be like normal people, they dress normally - they even act normally. There's been no fighting and no killing while we've been in this ship. Do you think it's normal?"

"Yeah, Karasuma-sensei mentioned something like that", Nagisa nodded. "He said that fighting here is not allowed. But we mustn't forget, that they are all criminals in the end. They've all done something bad in their life."

"There's also something else that worries me", Kayano said. "Have you noticed that how easily we fit in here?"

Nagisa stopped and stared at Kayano for a second. She was right. They all seemed like these people in this ship - they all had their secrets that they wanted to hide. That same thought had crossed Nagisa's mind, but he had pushed it away.

"Yes", he answered. "But, we aren't the same, remember that Kayano. Let's keep a line there, okay? Don't ever forget why we really are here."

Kayano nodded.

After that, they searched the whole ship through, but they didn't see Karma anywhere. They did see some other interesting places, like the gaming hall, some sweet bars and different shops. Nagisa and Kayano were both amazed, and the blue haired boy had to practically drag Kayano away from one of the sweet shops - that happened to sell different kind of puddings.

The clock was ten when they finally decided to return to their cabins. Kayano had bought a strawberry pudding for her and Koro-sensei, and she was little too into it. When they stepped inside the elevator, she didn't even watch where she went, as she just walked towards, her whole attention in the pudding - and so, she collided right into a servant.

Nagisa didn't know was it a good or bad thing that the servant happened to be Karma. The elevator door shut, before anyone could leave and so, they were inside closed doors - all by themselves.

"Karma", Nagisa whispered, mostly to himself. The red head didn't seem to hear him.

Kayano looked up and stared at the cold golden eyes, that stared right back. The red head didn't react, he just stood there, waiting for the elevator to stop. No one said anything, and it was getting somehow awkward.

Then suddenly the elevator stopped, and it was Nagisa's and Kayano's time to step out. But, to their surprise, Karma left the elevator as well.

"Oh, Nagisa and Kayano", Koro-sensei, who was standing outside the elevator said. "Finally, I was just about to leave to look for the two of you." He was smiling, but his smile faded when he saw the red head who had just stepped out of the elevator.

Karma himself didn't seem to notice anything weird in this situation - he didn't pay any attention to them. Or, he did bow his head a little as a hello, but nothing else. He didn't talk or even give them another glance. It was like he didn't even know them.

Karma started walking to another direction, but he was quickly stopped by Nakamura-san, who had appeared out of thin air. The blonde girl had an angry look on her face and she was followed by Maehara, Isogai, Kanzaki and Sugino.

"Where did you guys come from?" Nagisa asked.

"We were just bored", Maehara-kun answered, paying more attention to Karma than Nagisa. "So we decided to…" he nervously glanced at Koro-sensei and decided not to finish his sentence. Nagisa sweat dropped, the five of them had probably left without saying anything to Karasuma-sensei. So, they were planning to do something bad.

"Where have you been, mister?!" Nakamura-san asked from Karma, and Nagisa turned his attention back to the red head. The golden eyes were now staring at Nakamura, like he wouldn't get why the blonde had stopped him. Nakamura was holding onto his hand, that for some reason was covered in bandages. Had Karma hurt his arm?

But the weirdest thing was, that Karma didn't answer. He just stared at Nakamura, looking confused as hell.

"Well? Care to give me an answer?" the blonde demanded.

"Now, Nakamura-san", Koro-sensei had decided to step in. "Don't be so mean, behave a little."

Nakamura glanced at Koro-sensei, anger boiling in her eyes. She didn't give a damn what the yellow octopus was saying. "Don't ignore me, Karma! Where have you been for two years?! You know that we've been looking for you!"

 _No, we haven't. We all thought that he was dead, so there was no reason to look for him,_ Nagisa corrected Nakamura in his mind, bitter taste in his mouth. _But we should've done something._

Karma stayed quiet.

Suddenly a new person stepped in. Bitch-sensei walked across the hallway, towards them. She had an angry look on her face, and Karasuma-sensei came right after her. He again seemed little tired and bored.

"You little brats!" Bitch-sensei yelled. "We thought that something had happened to you, when you just disappeared from your cabins! You should've at least said something to us before leaving!" She was angry all right. But Nagisa realized, that Karasuma-sensei looked also little disappointed.

And let's not even count Koro-sensei - the yellow octopus was crying in shame, muttering; 'My poor students don't know how to behave anymore, I should've taught them better'.

Nakamura let go of Karma's arm, and started to look little guilty. Nagisa guessed that leaving without a word had been her idea. Luckily, they hadn't gotten very far.

"I thought we agreed that you are supposed to tell us before leaving - no matter where you were going", Karasuma-sensei said. "You know that me and Irina-sensei here are responsible of you. If something happens to you, we're the ones who are going to pay for it."

"We did sensei", Kanzaki-san said, bowing her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"We're all sorry", Isogai-kun added. Nagisa didn't know why such a nice guy like Isogai had decided to do something against simple orders. "We promise not to do something like this again."

Nakamura, Maehara and Sugino muttered their short apologizes too, and Karma seemed to think that it was his time to leave. But this time, he was actually stopped by Koro-sensei.

"Please, stay here and talk", the yellow octopus said. Expect, that he wasn't yellow when he was in his disguise - so he seemed (tried) to act like a normal human. _Tried._ Anyone who knew Koro-sensei personally would know right away that he was in a costume, but those who didn't - they just believed into his costume, because humans don't believe in yellow octopuses that are almost immortal. Not just like that.

Karma seemed to get nervous and he stepped back, and Nagisa could sense that he was on the defensive right now. He couldn't blame the red head - no matter how well you knew Koro-sensei, he was still quite frightening.

"No need to get scared", Koro-sensei said, like he too, seemed to notice Karma's behavior. "I just want to have a little chat. You do know who I am, don't you?"

It took a moment for Karma to react, but in the end, he just shook his head a little.

Nagisa didn't get it. Was Karma telling them that he didn't recognize Koro-sensei? That wasn't possible, that costume shouldn't be able to fool him. No - it had to be something else. Maybe Karma lied. Maybe he just didn't want to talk with them.

"You don't?" Koro-sensei sounded surprised as well. "Well, do you know that blue haired boy over there? Or this blonde girl here?" He pointed at Nagisa with his other "hand" and Nakamura with his other. Karma shook his head again.

 _Seriously, you don't remember us?_ Nagisa felt his heart sunk a little. He had been sure that Karma had recognized him and the others back at the port. But, Karma's behavior was telling him that he wasn't lying when he told them that he didn't know them. He obviously was nervous and confused.

"You… you really don't know us, do you?" Nagisa said, his voice little shaky.

The red head looked straight at him, his golden eyes deep but empty. Nagisa saw nothing in them.

He shook his head again.

"Why wont you talk?" Bitch-sensei asked. She was only curious to hear, why the kid refused to open his mouth. To that, Karma of course didn't answer. "You can't talk?" was the next thing the blonde ex-assassin asked. That made the red head flinch a little and Nagisa knew the truth. For some reason, Karma couldn't talk.

Why? What happened to him? Why didn't he remember them and why couldn't he talk?

Before anyone could ask any other question, they all heard a sudden yell.

"Karma-kun?!"

Nagisa looked behind him and saw a silver haired woman walking towards them. She was the one who he had seen with Karma in the port yesterday, and she was dressed like a bartender as well. Or maybe she was just a normal worker in the ship. Her hair was long and curly, color switching from white to silver. Her eyes were colored deep blue, like the night sky.

As she got closer, she bowed her head. "Hello", she said. "If I may step in here, I just needed to inform my co-worker here that his sift is starting in twenty minutes. Please, Karma-kun, you still need to go and help Hiro with his problem. And you can't be late from your sift." Was there a slight threat in her voice? The woman was smiling and Nagisa couldn't tell was it a fake or a real smile - she was definitely better at her work than Nakai-san had been.

Karma nodded slightly. Then, Koro-sensei let Karma pass him and soon the red head was gone.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something important", the woman continued. Wait - she didn't seem to be much older than Nagisa himself. So, she was a minor as well. Still, with her curvy body and adult-like behavior, she seemed much older than she really was. Maybe that was what she wanted. "My name is Kasumi, and if you needed any kind of help or, let's just say, anything, I'll be glad to help. I'm sorry for Karma-kun, he just doesn't talk. If you wanted something from him, he'll be working in the ships biggest bar, right under us."

"We don't need anything", Karasuma-sensei said coldly.

"Ah, I see", Kasumi nodded. "Then, if you'll excuse me." She bowed her head again a little and left after Karma.

 _End of chapter 2_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 3_

Nagisa's pov:

Dreaming of the past wasn't really his cup of tea, but it wasn't like he could control his dreams. All he had hoped for was a nice and dreamless night, but no, when he had closed his eyes, he woke up almost right away, to see Karma's "death" again.

What he meant by that, was that he was again fighting against the second God of Death, and he was just staring at Kayano, who was preparing to strike their enemy, while protecting Koro-sensei. Nagisa saw, that it would end badly from the very beginning. So, when the tentacle closed in, he jumped in the way.

He wanted to protect Kayano. He didn't want to see his other friend be pierced right in front of him.

Just when the tentacle was about to hit him, Karma appeared out of nowhere, and pushed him and Kayano out of the way. It all happened in a blink of a eye, suddenly Nagisa was laying on the ground, seeing his other friend lay pretty close to him, blood gushing out of his chest and eyes staring into nothingness.

What Nagisa saw that day would never leave him in peace.

He screamed Karma's name and reached out for him, but in vain. The red head didn't react to anything, not even when the No. 2 lifted him up with it's tentacles… and threw him away. Just like that. No one went after him, everyone seemed to be too surprised to do anything. They were just staring – doing nothing to help Karma. In everyone's eyes, Karma was dead. Koro-sensei was the first one to react, by turning pitch-black and leaking out murderous bloodlust.

Kayano was crying right next to Nagisa, when she too, seemed to realize what had happened. Nagisa saw only black and he knew that he was letting out bloodlust as well - he wanted to kill the damn Death God, he wanted to make the sick thing pay.

How easily and mercilessly had it killed Karma? A minor, a student?! How mercilessly had it killed another human-being?

He wanted to make the thing pay.

At the moment, he was sure that he could kill anyone.

For Karma.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa opened his eyes and sat up in his bed at the cabin. He was covered in cold sweat and he could hear his heartbeat ring in his ears. He pressed his hand against the exact place Karma had been pierced. He sighed in relief when he realized that he had only been dreaming - again.

It had continued for two years now. Every now and then, Nagisa would dream of the day he had lost his friend. But before that, he would always see these strange kind of pictures of the time when he and Karma had been really close. In the pictures the both of them were always smiling or Karma was doing some kind of prank. Back then, everything had been okay. It was like his brains were trying to make the dream following even more painful than it was. And it did quite good job at that.

Nagisa looked around in the dark cabin and luckily, everyone else was still sleeping. The clock was five am, the ship would be at the island in seven hours.

Nagisa knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he never was. So, he got up and went to take shower. After that, he just decided to read and stay as quiet as possible. He had been lucky when he had gotten such heavy sleepers as his roommates.

It didn't take long for him to get bored, so he decided to leave the cabin. And seriously, it wasn't the best idea he had. Nagisa sneaked out of the room and stepped to the quiet hallway. There was no one to be seen and no sound. Nagisa waited for a moment, just to be sure that no one heard him leaving. Then he started walking towards the elevators.

It took him a moment before he reached the golden metal doors, that opened almost right away when he pushed the button. Nagisa still heard nothing, but he wasn't alone in the elevator. There was an old rich looking man standing right next to him, and they both left in the fifth deck.

To Nagisa's surprise, the deck was full of people, even though the clock wasn't even six am. Some people were coming out of the bar and some were just shopping. He did notice, that there was no kids around. Only adults.

He walked slowly around the deck, without really doing anything. He once stopped in front of the bar, but left as soon as the guard standing in the doorway looked at him. He knew that he didn't look like an adult, and there was no way he could get inside. Not when the clock wasn't even six.

 _But Karma could be inside._

Nagisa had to go outside so he wouldn't try to do something stupid. It wasn't like him to lose his cool, and Karma had probably left already. Or maybe not. Nagisa sighed and took a deep breath in. The air was cold and wind blew pretty strongly. The sun was starting to rise and the sky was colored light pink and orange. Few stars could still be seen.

Nagisa enjoyed the clean air for a moment until it started to get little too cold. He left back inside, and decided to go back to his cabin as well. He had just stepped out of the elevator at the fourth deck when Nagisa walked past a dark wooden door, that didn't seem to belong into the ship. He hadn't noticed it before, but now it seemed like it was the only door he had ever seen. It wasn't like the other doors in the ship, it looked heavy and somehow important. But there were no guards at the door.

Nagisa looked at it, but decided not to pay anymore attention to little details like that. But when he heard a yell inside, he froze. It sounded like someone would've gotten hurt. He walked back to the door and looked around. No one was close by, so he pressed his ear against the cold wood.

Again, he heard a yell, this time weaker than the first time. Then silent laughing. He swallowed harshly when someone yelled again. That someone who was yelling, was definitely getting beaten up.

And, Nagisa of course couldn't leave it like that.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Kasumi's pov:

What in the actual hell was that blue haired boy doing?

That was the first thought that crossed Kasumi's mind as she closed in from behind. The blue haired boy she had met earlier, was now kneeling in front of the dark wooden door - obviously listening.

Was the boy crazy?

Kasumi shook her head and touched the boy's shoulder slightly. She shouldn't have done it, because she scared the blue haired boy and made him yelp accidentally. And the boy yelled quite loudly. Well now, Kasumi's pretty good day turned in to a hell in mere seconds.

"Please keep your mouth shut", she hissed as she grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him with her. She was running for it, there was no way she was getting punished for this. Luckily, she knew the ship, so Kasumi was easily able to get the both of them safe, before the door opened.

Whatever happened behind the dark wooden door was nothing good, and every worker in this ship knew that. If you wanted to stay alive - never, _never_ step inside that room.

Kasumi stopped for a second to listen.

She heard someone come after them so she quickly grabbed the boy's hand again and lead them through different kind of doors and hallways until they finally reached a familiar cabin door. They would be safe inside it.

She quickly opened the door and pushed the poor blue haired boy inside. Then she herself stepped inside and closed the door. She pressed her finger against the boy's mouth, telling him to stay quiet. Then she listened, breathing as quietly as she could.

No sound.

They were safe.

Kasumi sighed in relief and turned to look at the boy. "May I ask, sir, but what the hell were you doing?" she asked, trying to sound calm, and not so mean, but it was hard. She would've been the one getting punished, not this brat who was a customer. But Kasumi had to remember, that _he_ was a _paying_ customer, so she had to behave herself.

"I don't understand", the boy answered. "What was behind that door?"

Oh yeah, of course he didn't know what that door meant. Well, this was pain in the ass. But before Kasumi could answer, she heard someone step out of the bathroom. Great, _he_ was awake as well. But, if the red head wouldn't have woken up from the noise, Kasumi would've been surprised.

Nagisa turned to look behind him, and looked at the red head who stood in front of them, surprised look in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Kasumi's dear friend turned his gaze at her.

"Oh, good morning, Karma-kun", Kasumi said, faking a smile. "I'm sorry for coming in without a knock, but we were in trouble."

The red head frowned, but kept his mouth shut. Kasumi looked at him, and shook her head slightly. She wasn't going to explain anything in front of the blue haired boy.

"So, sir, what's your name?" Kasumi asked.

"Nagisa Shiota", the blue haired boy answered, turning his gaze away from Karma. The red head walked away, ignoring the two completely. Very much like him to do something like that.

Kasumi had to be lucky that her and his cabin was in the fourth deck, otherwise she and Nagisa would've been screwed.

"Why did we run away? And why did I hear screaming from that room?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm sorry Shiota-sama", Kasumi said, keeping the smile in her face. "I mustn't talk about it. May I escort you back to your cabin? The sun is up already and soon it'll be time for breakfast, your friends may be waiting for you."

"What time is it?"

"06.30", Kasumi answered.

The blue haired boy nodded. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to go back now." He said it with a slight sadness in his tone. Kasumi looked over the blue haired boy's head and saw Karma leaning on a wall, his back turned at them. The red head was listening, he _always_ was - but like always, he didn't say anything.

"Then, shall we go, sir?"

She opened the door and stepped out. The hallway was still empty, usually customers slept until ten, sometimes even longer. After twelve everyone had to be out of their cabins, so the ones returning from the island could come. It was a busy business after all.

Nagisa followed her, his head bowed slightly. Kasumi had been maybe little too rough with the boy, so she tried to lighten up the atmosphere by talking. She told the boy some stupid things, about some stupid customers and funny stories about her co-workers. She didn't even know was the blue haired boy listening or not, but she kept talking until they were back at the elevators.

She noticed that the noise had stopped and so did Nagisa. He glanced at the door before looking at Kasumi. There was sadness in his eyes, but also curiosity. And also something else, something she couldn't understand - was it little evilness? The boy had strange eyes… they reminded Kasumi little of the eyes of a snake.

 _But his a criminal isn't he? I mean, this is a ship only for criminals,_ Kasumi thought, and she smiled at the boy.

"Hope you'll have a better day from now on, Shiota-sama", she said, bowing her head.

"Thank you", Nagisa said. "I don't know the reason why we had to run away, but I know that there was something bad going on in that room." He was looking at the dark wooden door, coldness in his eyes. "I think you saved me", he then stated.

That made Kasumi frown. "No need to thank me, sir. But you must remember from now on, that everyone here has their own little secrets. We in this ship - in the island - want to keep secrets as _secrets._ "

"I know that", the blue haired boy muttered. "Thank you anyway."

He turned away, and started walking towards the hallway where his cabin was. But before disappearing behind the corner, the boy turned his head around and looked straight at Kasumi, determined look in his eyes: "I'll try my best to fix this all."

Kasumi didn't know what the blue haired boy was talking about. What would he fix? Was there something wrong with her? She checked her surroundings and then her own outfit. Well, her sift hadn't ended long ago, so she probably wasn't looking the best. She was tired and wanted only to sleep, but she didn't look that bad. So what was there to fix?

Kasumi felt a strong presence behind her and turned around to see Karma standing there, few meters away. The red head had his usual emotionless look on his face, but he did have slight worried look in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just you", Kasumi muttered. "You scared me. Don't sneak behind me like that, Karma-kun. You know, that's a bad habit. Some customer will have an heart attack if you continue like this."

Karma said nothing to that, he just stared at Kasumi. But his gaze softened a little and Kasumi could see a slight smile appear on his face. Only for a second, but still. Karma didn't smile very much these days.

 _But it was all part of the plan._

Kasumi smiled and walked to the red head. She took his arm and they started making their way back to their cabin.

"You know, that blue haired boy is little too curious", Kasumi said. "Don't you think that he'll get in trouble if he continues like this?"

Karma nodded almost unnoticeably.

But Kasumi wasn't worried, Nagisa could probably take care of himself. After all, the look on his face had been very determined. Almost like the face of an assassin. Kasumi had to smile at the thought.

"I think I've found someone really interesting", she said, glancing at Karma, who looked straight back. "I wonder, how easily will he break?"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa's pov:

Kasumi had really scared him, when she had appear out of nowhere from behind and then dragged him to another cabin - and then Karma had happened to be there. Did he and the silver haired woman like… _sleep together?_

Well, anyways, when Nagisa opened his cabin door, someone jumped on him right away. It was Kayano, and for some reason she was looking very worried. She hugged him tightly for about a minute.

"Wha- what's going on?" Nagisa asked when the green haired girl let him go. "Did something happen?"

He noticed that Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei were in his cabin, with his other roommates. Sugino was sitting on his bed, Maehara and Isogai right next to him. Okay, Nagisa realized that he was screwed.

He had been gone too long, but he would've still thought that everyone would be sleeping. Well, things didn't always go the way he wanted.

"Where have you been?" Koro-sensei asked. "We were worried about you."

Nagisa swallowed, feeling probably as ashamed as Nakamura and the others had felt yesterday. He had left without saying a word, and he had been gone for over an hour, almost two. Not good.

He didn't know how to explain the thing. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmares, and how would he explain the door-thing?

He took a deep breath in. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a little walk. But I ran into some trouble on the way."

"Trouble?" Karasuma-sensei shared worried looks with Bitch-sensei. "What kind of trouble?"

Nagisa decided to tell the truth about the whole door-thing. After all, they were there to save the slaves, so why shouldn't he tell about the fact that the slaves were probably abused. He explained it as well as he could, and silence fell over the room. Koro-sensei looked angry, but Karasuma-sensei was the same with Bitch-sensei - very worried looking.

"That sounds awful", Kayano whispered. "You mentioned that worker - Kasumi, was it? She saved you from getting caught, but why?" Kayano frowned and turned then look at Karasuma-sensei. "Do you think we should ask help from her? I mean, maybe she would want to get out of here, and maybe she would understand why we are here."

Karasuma-sensei seemed to think Kayano's suggestion for a moment, but then he shook his head. "It would be too risky. We don't want this mission to fail, nor do we want to get caught. Not in middle of the sea, in the island full of criminals. We need to keep low profile." He turned to look at Nagisa and the blue haired boy knew that some kind of punishment was coming.

"I'm little disappointed", Karasuma-sensei said. "But honestly, you brought us some knew information that might be useful. So, as long as you don't do this again, I will let it go for now." Nagisa sighed in relief.

"We should look more into that door", Bitch-sensei said. "Maybe I could fool some man to open the door for me."

"We'll talk about it later", Karasuma-sensei answered.

"But, we'll be at the island in few hours", Maehara-kun said.

"Indeed", Koro-sensei stepped into the conversation. "But don't forget that we have two months left. We need to take it slow, so we wont make the wrong move. Now, I would like us to keep an eye at Kasumi - and if you wont mind, Karasuma-san, I'll personally keep an eye at Karma. He's still one of my (former)students, and I would like to keep him safe."

To that, Karasuma-sensei nodded. "I understand, but don't do it too obviously. Karma-kun has some serious skills - when it comes to fighting. So, he can probably tell when people are paying too much attention to him."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll make things very quick."

"And, that's exactly what I'm worried about", Karasuma-sensei sighed.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa didn't meet Karma or Kasumi after that. He slept for the few hours while they still were in the ship and once he got up, the ship was already at the island. Karasuma-sensei told everyone to keep quiet again, and the atmosphere was filled with excitement.

Nagisa wasn't feeling so down anymore. He had felt slightly down when he had talked with Kasumi, but now, he understood that he could actually help these people. He knew, that he could do _something._ Maybe he could help Karma as well. Nagisa was sure that he could help the red head remember and find out what happened to him. Excitement was making him feel little light.

"I wonder what kind of island it is," Kayano whispered right next to him. They were almost out of the ship and Nagisa could already see the sunlight and feel the warm summer breeze against his face.

He recognized the smell of sea and different kind of flowers. He could hear excited talking all over him and where ever he looked, everyone had a smile on their face. It was hard to believe that everyone there was a criminal. Expect their children, but who knows how they were taught. Who knows how many of them would become criminals in the future.

When Nagisa stepped outside, he was as amazed as when he had stepped inside the ship.

At first, all he could see was light yellow sand and endless amount of water around him, but as he walked forward, he realized how amazing the island really was. It was huge alright and Nagisa saw that in the middle of the island was a mountain and lots of forest. There were many roads leaving from the port, but the biggest one was the one which would take some of the passengers to the biggest hotel in the island. Nagisa could see the hotel from the port even though it was far away from it.

It was a huge modern building, few other buildings surrounding it. At the port, there were beaches very close by, and different kind of boats roamed around the ocean. He saw people swimming and he heard laughing and yelling all around him. The air wasn't too hot nor too cold, it was perfect.

"Whoa!" Maehara-kun yelled out. "This place really is amazing!"

Bitch-sensei grinned and turned to look at her former students. "Oh yeah, you've seen nothing. Just wait until we get to our house and our private beach." She had never been at the island, but supposedly she had seen pictures of the house they had rented. Bitch-sensei had an excited smile on her face as well - she couldn't hide it.

"Then, we should go", Karasuma-sensei said. "There's a bus waiting for us there. You see that big blue one?" He pointed at the lonely bus, that stood in the shadow of some huge trees. "That's ours."

They walked to the bus, but Karasuma-sensei wasn't letting anyone inside just yet. They only got to put their package into the boot.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nakamura-san asked.

"We're getting some servants with us", Bitch-sensei explained. "We need to wait for them to come."

"Why are we taking workers with us?" Isogai-kun asked. "Won't it risk our… umn… _holiday_?" He decided not to call this trip a mission.

"Yeah, that was my first thought as well", Karasuma-sensei told them. "But it comes with the prize. And, now you don't have to clean everything up by yourselves. If I correctly remember, we are getting three workers with us…"

Bitch-sensei nodded and like they would've been heard, three persons walked towards them. One was short, one was a woman and one had fire red hair. Nagisa gulped as the three stood in front of them.

"I'm assuming that you're coming with us", Karasuma-sensei said.

The woman - who happened to be Kasumi, smiled and bowed her head. "Yes, sir. If you don't mind that, of course."

"No", Karasuma-sensei muttered. "We've paid for it, so hop along."

Kasumi lifted her head and gazed at the students. Her gaze stopped at Nagisa and she waved her hand a little - a meaningless action, but it was enough to make Nagisa nervous.

Next to Kasumi was standing a silver haired, short boy with dark grey eyes. He had pale skin like Kasumi, but his eyes were cold and he had no smile on his face. He wasn't even trying to look nice. And he looked like he would be less than 14 years-old. All Nagisa could feel from the boy was pure coldness. Then there was the red head, Karma. The taller one of the two boys, was standing still, his gaze at the forest. Okay, so the red head wasn't interested. Not until Kasumi stepped on his foot making Karma look at her and then she made the silver haired boy bow his head by grabbing his hair and pushing him down.

"I apologize for these two", she said, putting an angry smile on her face. "Here's Hiro and here's Karma - but again, you probably already knew him. And my name is Kasumi." Her smile faded for a second, and Nagisa saw a glimpse of coldness in her eyes, but the bright smile was back in mere seconds. "I hope we won't be on your way and we'll do our best to do anything you ask for."

"I hope that too", Bitch-sensei mumbled.

Nagisa noticed that Karma wasn't wearing the bartender outfit anymore, now he was wearing the same clean looking outfit everyone of the workers was. Expect, men didn't wear skirts.

The red head's attention was still somewhere else, and the silver haired boy just stared the ground, looking little nervous. Or maybe he was just bored.

"We're leaving now", Karasuma-sensei said. The students went in before the adults and servants, who came in last. The driver stopped Kasumi and whispered something in her ear. The silver haired woman grabbed Hiro's shoulder and held the boy tightly against her.

Why did she suddenly feel like hugging the boy? But then Nagisa noticed, that the silver haired woman wasn't hugging Hiro - she was protecting him. Was the driver actually threatening them?

She listened the driver, scared look in her eyes. Nagisa saw it only for a second, until Karma came in and pushed Kasumi and Hiro forward. Someone would say that he was being rough and mean, but Nagisa knew that the red head was only protecting the two silver heads. He stopped in front of the driver and the older male stared at him, angry look in his eyes.

And Karma stared right back, his golden eyes cold, making the driver anxious.

Kasumi sat next to Hiro and Karma just stood there, next to the driver. When the bus started moving, Nagisa was afraid that the red head would fall. But he was again surprised by Karma's excellent balance.

The atmosphere was little nervous and excited, they didn't dare to speak too loud. Everyone was afraid that they would accidentally reveal the plan. Nagisa was sitting straight next to Kayano and he looked at Karma, wishing that the red head would remember them. Karma made sure not to look anyone in the eyes. His gaze moved around the bus, but never stopped.

Once, the golden eyes looked at him, but like always, Nagisa couldn't read them. Nagisa swallowed and sighed, leaning his back at the seats back.

It was going to be a long journey _._

 _End of chapter 3_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don_ _'_ _t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC_ _'_ _s._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 4_

Nagisa's pov:

Why did it feel like the trip to the house was so damn long?

Nagisa checked the clock every now and then, but it seemed that the clock wasn't moving at all. He checked the clock at 12.16, and then he waited like five minutes (really for a minute) and checked the clock again - only to see that the clock was 12.17. And Karasuma-sensei had told them, that the trip to the house would take at least two hours.

It had only been half an hour, and Nagisa was already wishing that he would've stayed home. He wanted peace and quietness, and he certainly wasn't getting it here.

People around him were talking again with loud voices, forgetting the nervous atmosphere. Nagisa was quiet and Kayano slept. She was leaning against his shoulder, snoring quietly. Nagisa didn't mind at all, as long as Kayano didn't start snoring too loudly.

He looked at Karma, who was staring out of the window, no emotion on his face. His red head was little messy and the slight breeze didn't make it any better. But it wasn't like messy hair would make Karma look any worse - seriously, the guy was like a model.

Nagisa turned slowly to look at the two silver headed servants, who sat close by Karma. Kasumi was talking with Hiro with a low voice, obviously lecturing the younger boy about something. Nagisa noticed, that she seemed little more relaxed around Hiro and lot more nicer.

She patted Hiro on the head, smiling brightly. Hiro blushed slightly and slapped Kasumi's hand away. Nagisa had to wonder what the two were talking about. Kasumi was behaving like she would be Hiro's older sister, with her caring and commanding - yet kind and warm - attitude.

Nagisa realized, that it was very possible that Hiro was Kasumi's younger brother. They did look a like - the same silver hair and pale skin. Only, Hiro was shorter, he was a boy and his eyes were light grey. Kasumi's eyes were dark blue.

Nagisa watched them carefully, observing their every movement. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, they behaved like normal people. Like normal siblings. Then Kasumi turned her head at Karma and said something, still smiling brightly. Karma nodded slightly at her and Kasumi kept talking. Watching the two, Nagisa noticed how strong bond they seemed to have. Karma didn't need to talk for Kasumi to understand him and Kasumi accepted his silent.

They had probably worked together for a while now.

 _Maybe Kasumi would know why Karma doesn_ _'_ _t talk,_ Nagisa thought. _And maybe she knows the reason he_ _'_ _s here._

He kept watching the three servants the whole trip to the house. He noticed that Hiro had the habit of spacing out now and then, and Kasumi smiled a lot and she didn't fake it when she was around the two boys. Karma again always just listened, sometimes shaking or nodding his head - he even smiled slightly once.

Nagisa realized for the first time how much he had missed the smile. Karma used to smile a lot when they were still in the junior-high. Nagisa had noticed that sometimes the smile was forced, but when Karma truly smiled, he felt warmth in his chest and he wanted see him more like that. Happy. Carefree.

The small smile Karma made in the bus was nothing like in the past - but it was a real one. Nagisa assumed that he didn't smile a lot now days. That made him feel little sad.

"Hey little guy!" Terasaka's sudden yell woke Nagisa's attention. The brown headed boy was talking to Hiro, the bad thing happened to be that Terasaka sat four seats behind the silver haired boy - and so, he had to yell. Everyone in the bus quieted down.

Hiro turned to look at Terasaka, his eyes dull. "Yes?" he asked, as politely as he could (failing with his cold voice). He wasn't really good at acting happy.

"How come you're working here?" Terasaka-kun asked. "You look like you would be ten!"

Hiro frowned. "I'm twelve."

"Yeah, whatever. But why are you here?"

"Because I work here."

Hiro and Terasaka stared at each other, the other pissed off and the other looking like he didn't get were Terasaka was going. Hiro's grey eyes were empty, and he had no smile on his face, but somehow Nagisa got the feeling that the boy was mocking Terasaka. Hiro seemed very serious, but at the same time he seemed like he would be just playing with them.

He was another kind of devil, right next to Kasumi and Karma. Nagisa started to realize, that around the three was a strange aura. The aura was like a silent agreement, everyone of them seemed to play a role. A role that Nagisa couldn't figure out - he had no idea who these three _really_ were.

Hiro and Terasaka continued their silent argument, Kasumi and Karma watching - observing - it. Nagisa looked at Karma's cold eyes, and at the moment, he truly realized that the old Karma was gone.

He felt like the real Karma would be somewhere sleeping - no, _lost._ And Nagisa had to find a way to find the person he had known.

He would find the real Karma Akabane.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Finally the bus stopped in front of a huge house, it looked like a mansion. The house was beautiful white and there were three floors - probably a cellar and an attic as well. The front yard was huge. The grass was green and Nagisa saw many different flowers. There were even few sakura-trees growing in the yard. Everything seemed perfect, maybe even little too perfect. He could hear the sea behind the house. Nagisa took a deep breath in - he enjoyed the warm breeze that blew against his face. It had a little salty and wet taste.

Bitch-sensei had been right, the island seemed like a paradise.

They lifted their package out of the bus and Karasuma-sensei ordered them to take everything inside, to Kasumi's surprise. The silver haired woman asked Karasuma, that wasn't it their job, but the raven haired man just shook his head.

"You don't have to do everything here", he said.

Kasumi was left dumfounded, and she stared at Karasuma-sensei's back as the raven haired man walked inside. Nagisa smiled a little, but his smile disappeared quickly, as he noticed the red head standing right next to him. Kayano was leaning on Nagisa, so he was having hard time with his _and_ Kayano's package. The green haired girl wasn't completely awake and she wouldn't move on her own.

And Nagisa couldn't get their packages inside because of her.

"What is it?" he asked from Karma, who stared at down at him. Of course the red head didn't answer, but he gave him his hand. Nagisa quickly understood that he wanted to help him with his little trouble.

"No need for that", Nagisa said, pulling a smile on his face. "Kayano will be awake soon. See, - she's standing already."

Karma blinked his eyes and tilted his head to the left. He looked little confused - probably because Kayano didn't seem awake at all. Then the red head smiled a little, it was a small smile, but a warm one. Nagisa couldn't help but blush a little.

"Seriously, I'll be just fine", he mumbled, gaze at the ground.

"Let him help", Hiro said. The shorter silver haired boy was holding on to his and Karma's bags, a bored look on his face. "It'll be quicker that way."

Nagisa had to agree with the boy, so he let Karma help him. The red head lifted the two bags easily and led the way to the house. Kasumi had gone to open the door and she was already gone somewhere when they stepped inside.

"Whoa!" Kayano was finally fully awake, staring at the high ceiling. The house was even more amazing from the inside. The ceiling was up high and there were expensive looking carpets on the floor. The floor itself was smooth and brown wood, but not even the little bit slippery.

Nagisa could see the stairs from the door, and there were already few of his friends climbing on them with their bags. Kasumi was discussing something with Karasuma-sensei. Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei were on the second floor, splitting students into two-man groups.

"Nagisa, you'll be with me!" he heard Sugino yell. The raven haired boy was also already on the second floor, waving at him. "Come on!"

Kayano took her bag and left to Okuda-san, who was her roommate. Nagisa took his bag and bowed his head a little. "Thank you for helping me", he said to the red head who was still standing in the doorway.

Karma nodded a little and looked down at the floor. He was obviously not used to getting any thanks. Nagisa would make sure to thank him every time the red head would do something for him.

He wanted to make sure that Karma knew, that he appreciated his help.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Koro-sensei's pov:

It was around two o'clock when he felt a good smell coming out of the kitchen. He was all the way in his room and could still smell it - a smell of gourmet food. Ah, it smelled really nice.

Koro-sensei got up and sneaked downstairs. Karasuma-sensei was outside with the students and Irina-sensei, while Hiro was keeping an eye at them and Karma and Kasumi were making food at the kitchen. Honestly, Koro-sensei hadn't guessed, that the red head was actually good at cooking, but maybe he was wrong.

The smell at least was heavenly.

He crossed the living room, that was huge - partly because it was also the place they would eat. There was two huge tables, so everyone could sit. The tables were already filled with different kind of salads and breads. The bread smelled excellent, it was still warm.

Koro-sensei would've wanted to taste it, but the smell coming from the kitchen was even better. He quietly walked past the living room, and stopped at the doorway to the huge kitchen. He heard Kasumi's silent talking and then someone opened the fridge.

"The dessert should be done now", he heard Kasumi say. "Would you make the sauce for the main course?"

Koro-sensei heard no answer, but he was sure that Karma was doing what Kasumi had asked for. He then decided to show himself. And it wasn't the best idea - a yellow octopus appearing suddenly, a hungry look on his face, was more than enough to scare the poor little silver haired girl.

Kasumi let out a surprised scream, but the red head just stared at him. He didn't look the bit surprised. And just then, Koro-sensei remembered that he had forgotten to put on his disguise. Now, Kasumi and Karma saw what he truly looked like.

Suddenly Hiro was standing behind him. Koro-sensei was surprised how quietly the boy moved - getting behind him without him noticing was something new. The boy froze as he saw him.

"Wha- what the hell?" was the first thing coming out of his mouth. Soon enough, Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei and the whole class was standing outside the kitchen. Koro-sensei saw Karasuma-sensei facepalming and Irina-sensei sighed loudly.

"Umn", Koro-sensei coughed. "How should I explain this? Does anyone have any ideas?"

Instead of answering, the whole class started laughing. Hiro, Karma and Kasumi were all just watching quietly, too dumfounded to say anything. Well, Koro-sensei couldn't blame them. Karasuma-sensei took the situation under his control quickly.

"As you can see", he said. "Our friend and co-worker here had a little accident few years ago. He was trying some new chemical… _things,_ and he… well, he failed. And now he looks like this."

The class was still laughing.

"Not only that", Irina-sensei continued, nervous look on her face. "He can move very fast - no, he's the fastest person in the world. And he's the one who blew up the moon few years ago."

"You?!" Hiro asked.

Kasumi seemed to get her voice back. "Hiro, please behave!" she said. The silver haired girl walked past Koro-sensei and kneeled in front of the silver haired boy. She whispered something to him, in other language, that Koro-sensei and Irina-sensei weren't able to understand. Soon the boy bowed his head in apologize.

"Sorry for being rude", Hiro muttered.

"Not at all", Koro-sensei said, smiling as kindly as he could. "I know I probably look very weird, but don't worry, I wont hurt any of you."

Hiro mumbled something Koro-sensei couldn't quite catch, but Kasumi could. The silver haired girl hissed the boy to shut up - with different language of course, but Koro-sensei didn't need to know the language to understand those words.

"Koro-sensei isn't a bad person", Nagisa said. "Believe me, he may look scary, but once you got to know him, he's the kindest person you'll ever meet."

"Kindest criminal", Karasuma-sensei sighed. "And that's way he sucks at his job. He's too kind."

Nagisa sweat dropped. "Yeah, that too."

And Koro-sensei laughed.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

The meal was amazing, the best one Koro-sensei had ever had. And he had eaten a lot - he had tasted food from French to Thailand, Russia to America - and he had never tasted anything good as this. He and the others ate a lot, but the best part was definitely the dessert.

After the meal, Kasumi and Karma cleaned the table as Hiro disappeared to the cellar. He said something about trees and fireplace.

"Do you need any help?" Koro-sensei asked from the red head, who was washing the dishes. Karma shook his head slightly, and Koro-sensei didn't try to push it any futher.

Koro-sensei went outside and sighed. He had many thoughts in his mind at the moment. First of all, he had accidentally exposed himself to normal people - even his new class at the Kunugigaoka junior-high didn't know who he really was. They didn't know his true form. He had wanted to show them - but the ministry of defense disagreed and they decided to keep his true form as a secret. Even tho, Koro-sensei wasn't a danger anymore, the ministry of defense wanted to keep an eye at him. Karasuma-sensei had tried his best to convince them, that the yellow octopus was no harm to them - but guess it was hard to believe him, because Koro-sensei had blown the moon up.

Well, at least assassins didn't try to kill him anymore - the ministry of defense had pulled the bounty of.

The second thing that Koro-sensei couldn't shake off of his mind, was Karma's reaction when they had seen his true form. The red head hadn't been the slightest bit surprised and Koro-sensei had to suspect, that maybe the red head _did_ remember them. But then, why would he act like he didn't?

They were there to help them, yet it seemed like neither of them wanted help.

 _Oh well,_ Koro-sensei thought. _We just have to wait and see what happens. Let_ _'_ _s just hope that it wont take long._

He stared at the beautiful sunny sky and sighed again. The students had left with Karasuma-sensei to explore the island, if Koro-sensei had heard correctly, they wouldn't be back until ten pm. So, he and Irina-sensei were alone with three servants.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Kasumi voice asked behind him. The silver haired girl was standing in the doorway

Koro-sensei's hearth skipped a beat. _How didn_ _'_ _t I sense her?_ First Hiro and now Kasumi - something was wrong with these servants. They moved strangely quietly and left nothing behind. What was even more strange, Koro-sensei couldn't smell her at all. Sure, now he could sense her fresh ocean-like smell, but not before.

"Sir?" Kasumi asked again, looking at him concerned look in her eyes.

Koro-sensei snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing is wrong, dear. I was just thinking, nothing more."

Kasumi smiled brightly. "That's good to hear", she said. "If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

But before she could go, Koro-sensei gently stopped her with his tentacle. "Actually Kasumi-san, I'd like to ask you few things."

The silver haired girl stopped and looked at the yellow octopus for a moment, before nodding. "Of course sir, go ahead."

"Is Hiro your younger brother?" he asked.

"Yes, how come?"

"It's nothing, I was just wondering, why would you two come here? Are you criminals?"

"We? No, of course not", Kasumi answered, looking little uncomfortable. "We just have lot of experience of being around criminals. And bad things don't trouble us as much as normal people."

"Bad things?"

"Fights and death… criminals and their little games", Kasumi explained. "It's complicated."

"I see", Koro-sensei nodded. He saw how uncomfortable this made Kasumi, so he decided to leave it there. "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you. Both you and Hiro were very surprised when you saw how I really look. So, why didn't Karma-kun seem the least surprised?"

"Karma?" Kasumi sweat dropped. "You probably know that he is little different, because he doesn't talk. Well, that is one of the reasons why he is capable of observing people so well. He can tell things that other guards in this island can't. When it comes to you… I just think, that he saw right through your disguise. And, Karma doesn't get surprised easily."

"Hmmn, that's interesting. If he's so good at observing others, shouldn't he be working with the guards?" Koro-sensei asked.

"That's what I thought at first as well", Kasumi said. "But he doesn't really care for that job. And I don't really care why he didn't become a guard - it's quite important for me and Hiro that he stays with us."

"You three seem pretty close."

Kasumi nodded, a distant look in her eyes. She had a small smile on her lips and Koro-sensei could tell that this time, it was a real one as well. "In this island - no, because of this job - we quickly learn the importance of having people around you. It means a lot to have a friend - even if there's only one."

Koro-sensei smiled warmly. "Indeed."

They stood there for a while, both quiet. The warm breeze felt nice against Koro-sensei's face and he just wanted to melt there.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Kasumi asked.

Koro-sensei stared at the beach in front of him. The water was beautiful turquoise and the sand smooth and warm. The sun was still high in the sky, lighting up the ocean. Kasumi's eyes shined in the light, making her look even more beautiful than she was.

"It's probably the prettiest place I've ever been", Koro-sensei answered. Kasumi looked at him, still smiling.

"It's funny how a place full of bad people can still be so beautiful", the silver haired girl whispered. Her voice was filled with sadness and her eyes mirrored her feelings. Deep blue eyes filled with so much sadness - Koro-sensei could never understand why this girl was so sad.

Kasumi smiled soon enough, hr smile being fake now. "I'm sorry sir", she said. "I shouldn't say things like this."

"It's okay", Koro-sensei said. "Just don't talk about this to Karasuma-san, he will get pissed. I don't care if you think us as bad persons, so don't be afraid. Let's just keep this as a secret."

Kasumi chuckled a little. "Whatever you say, sir."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc*'_

Nagisa's pov:

When they came back to the house, there was some warm food waiting for them. Nagisa was happy to see that, he was quite hungry. Kasumi had made them some lunch for their little journey. They had seen amazing things like new species of birds, flowers and some bugs. They saw small waterfalls and many different plants. They had walked over 5 miles (probably) and finally sitting down felt amazing.

"Ah, I'm so done for tonight", Maehara-kun sighed as he sat down to the couch. Other students sat down as well, everyone complaining about their feet and how tired they were.

"This is new", Karasuma-sensei said. "Your shape is worse than two years ago. I think we should train to make it better."

"Didn't we come here to chill?" Nakamura-san asked.

"Yes, but it'll be boring if we wont do something", Karasuma-sensei said. "Don't worry, we'll start loosely."

"Right", the whole class mumbled as an answer. Then they moved to the tables and started eating.

Nagisa had been happily surprised about the fact, that both Kasumi and Karma could cook. The meal before had been amazing, and even if this one was lighter, it was still good.

After the meal, everyone gathered outside, at the backyard. Few of the students went swimming, because the water was still warm. Nagisa himself stayed at the beach, and talked with Sugino and Koro-sensei.

"How was your day, Koro-sensei? Was it boring?" Sugino-kun asked after Nagisa and he had finished telling their former teacher about their day.

"It wasn't the least bit boring", Koro-sensei answered, a big smile on his face (as usual). "I had a long talk with Kasumi-san, and it was quite interesting. She even made some pudding for me after we finished talking. It was delicious!"

"I can imagine", Nagisa nodded. "She's a good cook."

"Yeah", Sugino said. "Do you think any of the three can play some instrument? It would be nice to hear some music. It's boring to just lay down."

"You don't know how to relax, Sugino-kun", Nagisa laughed. "But yeah, music would be nice. Should we ask from Bitch-sensei, she does know how to play piano."

"She seems way too drunk to play anything", Sugino-kun pointed out. Nagisa and Koro-sensei looked at the blonde teacher who was leaning on Karasuma-sensei and laughing hysterically.

"True", Nagisa chuckled. "Then, go ahead and ask from Kasumi."

Kasumi was sitting at the terrace with Hiro, but Karma was inside doing whatever the servants usually did on their free time. Sugino stood up slowly, little hesitation in his eyes.

"Are you scared to talk with her?" Kayano asked. The green haired girl had just come back from swimming and sat down next to Nagisa. "She seems nice enough - don't be scared."

Sugino blushed. "I'm not scared! I just haven't ever talked with someone so… beautiful and strong. And have you realized what kind of aura she has?"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.

"We've met assassins, and we know how the atmosphere around them feels like. It's dark and filled with bloodlust. Then there are normal people, whose aura is like… well, normal", Sugino-kun explained. "But with these three, I can never tell what their up to. And Kasumi… she is like the one controlling everything. Karma and Hiro. Even us."

Nagisa shared worried looks with Kayano.

"Very good observing, Sugino-kun", Koro-sensei nodded. "But, humans are different. This doesn't mean anything. But let's just keep on eye at them, sooner or later, we'll find out their secrets."

Sugino nodded and then he left to talk with Kasumi. The silver haired girl smiled at him right away and they talked quietly for a moment. Then Hiro got up and left inside and Sugino came back with Kasumi.

"Kasumi-san told me that she can play the piano and Karma can play basically anything", Sugino told them. "Can you believe it? I never thought that Karma was a musician."

Soon, Hiro and Karma appeared at the door, Hiro was holding onto a violin and Karma was looking troubled.

"Karma can play some music for you, if you want", Kasumi said. "He's good at it, believe me. You'll love every moment of his play, once he starts."

"He doesn't look like he would want to play anything for us", Kayano said. The red head did look like he would gladly instead stay inside and keep washing the dishes for the whole night.

"He'll play, if you ask." Kasumi was smiling at them, looking very convincing. Nagisa sighed and walked to Karma and Hiro.

"Would you please play some music for us? Kasumi told us that your good", he asked. "I'd like to hear you play."

Karma stared him for a moment, before letting out a sigh. Nagisa knew that he had won and it made him grin.

"Thanks!"

Hiro gave the violin to Karma and gave him some space. The red head tested was the violin in tune and then turned his attention back to Nagisa.

"He wants to know what kind of song would you like to hear", Kasumi said, standing suddenly right behind him. Nagisa jumped a little. _This girl… what's with her?_ Something in Kasumi made Nagisa think a certain assassin, the Shinigami. One thing was for sure - Kasumi was no ordinary servant.

"Um… just play something nice", Nagisa said.

Karma's face was a one huge question mark.

Kasumi and Hiro both chuckled.

"If you don't mind, Nagisa-sama", Kasumi said. "I know a good song that he knows how to play."

"That's good", Nagisa smiled.

Kasumi walked to Karma and whispered something to his ear. The red head thought it for a moment, but lifted the violin soon enough.

The song started out quietly, and had a very sad tune on it. It didn't really change, the sound just got little stronger. It didn't feel special - not at first. But soon Nagisa felt like the time would've stopped, like everything in the world would've stopped to listen Karma's play. He noticed how relaxed the red head looked when he played the violin - he looked like he would enjoy it. Happy.

Karma looked happy.

It was truly something to watch. As the different sound left the violin, getting everyone's attention, Nagisa took everything in. He didn't close his eyes, he just stared at Karma, admiring everything. It felt like the red head would be only playing for him and all his attention was at Karma. Nagisa could've listened to it for hours without getting tired of it.

But all good things come to an end, sooner or later.

 _End of chapter 4_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 5_

Nagisa's pov:

Nagisa woke up at the middle of the night because he heard strange voices. At first, he was too sleepy to care, but soon he just couldn't shake the voice out of his mind. It wasn't like the noise would be loud - Nagisa just wasn't a heavy sleeper. Sugino instead was sleeping like the princess in some story Nagisa had read long time ago.

Sleeping beauty was it?

Yeah, that sounded right.

Nagisa looked at the clock - it was three in the morning. He slowly sat up and looked outside of the window. Now that he was actually awake, he realized that the noise was coming from outside - and it wasn't just some noise, someone was playing music.

Nagisa saw a lonely person standing in the beach, playing violin to a invisible audience. Karma's hair looked black in the moonlight, but somehow… he seemed little magical. All alone, in the moonlight.

Nagisa dressed up and left the room quietly. He heard snoring from another room, but otherwise the house was quiet. Girls slept in the third floor with Irina-sensei and the boys had the second floor all for themselves.

Nagisa was trying to be even more silent when he walked past Koro-sensei's room - the yellow octopus had a really good hearing. At the stairs he stopped for a moment to listen. The song Karma was playing was different than the one he played earlier, but this too, was a very sad one. It didn't sound like anything Nagisa had heard before, so maybe the red head had made it himself? Nagisa wouldn't be too surprised if he had - if Karma could cook and play instruments, why wouldn't he be able to also write songs?

Nagisa quietly opened the backdoor, that led to the terrace. The terrace was dark brown wood, and it felt cold against Nagisa's bare feet. Even if the days were very warm - hot even, the nights were pretty chilly.

The sand felt funny against his feet as he walked to the red head. Karma suddenly stopped playing. He had probably noticed Nagisa already - even tho Nagisa had been very quiet and he was standing six meters away from the red head.

Karma turned to look at him, distant look in his golden yes. The usually brightly shining eyes were empty and dark, making Nagisa shiver a little. Karma had changed so much in two years - all Nagisa had done was cut his hair and grow like two centimeters. The red head again, he didn't talk, he couldn't remember - but he grown a lot and he looked lot more mature now.

But he was still Karma, in someway. Something in the way the boy in front of Nagisa stood, reminded him of the boy that he had known. At the moment, Nagisa knew that he could bring the real Karma back. He knew he could save his friend.

"It was a pretty song", Nagisa said after a while of crushing silence. "Why did you stop?"

As an answer, Karma just stared at him. Nagisa understood.

"Please, don't stop because of me! I just woke up when I heard you and came here to check if you were okay", Nagisa explained, blushing for some reason. "I mean… you play well! It's just normal people don't play in the night and…"

 _Okay, now I'm talking too much,_ he thought when he saw Karma's eye darken a little. Nagisa smacked himself mentally. _Don't mess up! This is your chance to talk with him alone!_

"I'm so sorry", Nagisa mumbled. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

That made Karma smile. The red head seemed little amused because of Nagisa's nervous look. Again, that's where the two were different. Karma looked always natural and easygoing no matter where he was - he could sit down to a table full of strangers and in five minutes he would be friends with all of them. If he tried. Nagisa again wasn't good with people.

"Please, continue your song", Nagisa asked. He smiled a little to the red head and after a moment of hesitation, Karma continued. His play seemed even better now, when they were alone. Nagisa was totally in love with the sound that came out of the violin.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that - Karma playing music and Nagisa juts listening. The moment was shattered when Nagisa suddenly sneezed. The blue haired boy started to realize how cold it really was outside - and he was only in a T-shirt and shorts.

Karma stopped playing, a worried look in his eyes. He walked closer to Nagisa and gently touched his shoulder. Nagisa shivered slightly, Karma's hand felt hot against his shoulder. He could feel the warmth through his shirt.

"I'm okay", he said. "It's just little chilly here, isn't it?" He smiled up to the taller boy. Karma was still wearing the workers uniform - dark and clean jeans (or trousers), a white thin looking shirt and a dark jacket, that could be part of some expensive suit. He didn't look cold.

Then suddenly he took off the jacket and gave it to Nagisa. At first, Nagisa didn't want to take it, but it was quite hard to argue with someone who couldn't answer. So, in the end, he had to take it.

It felt warm and still smelled like Karma. Smoke, some strange flower and also some spice… maybe cinnamon? Or ginger? Anyway, Nagisa loved the smell. And thinking that made him blush.

Karma didn't seem to notice, the red head pointed at the terrace and the slightly open door. He wanted for them to get back inside. Nagisa didn't complain, he turned around and started walking towards the door. He heard Karma's silent footsteps behind him.

Inside, he only said quiet thanks and goodnights to the red head before leaving for his room. Karma waved a little before he too, left to his room, that was close by the kitchen.

Nagisa just fell on his bed, suddenly feeling very tired and soon enough, he fell asleep, Karma's jacket still around him. It was easy to sleep when he could still smell the familiar smell, that made him feel safe.

 _Ginger definitely,_ was his last thought before sinking into the darkness.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa woke up before Sugino. And that was a good thing, since he was still wearing Karma's jacket. He had totally forgotten to give it back to the red head last night. Nagisa quickly sat up and took the jacket of. It had his smell on it now, but he could still smell little of the ginger under it.

Sugino moved in the bed and started making noises, that told Nagisa that he was waking up. Now, the blue haired boy had to hurry.

He hid the jacket under his sheets and went to shower. He did everything as fast as he could. Sugino was already dressed up when he came out of the bathroom. Nagisa swallowed. How could he take the jacket back to Karma without Sugino noticing? He certainly didn't want to explain how he had gotten it in the first place.

"Good morning Nagisa-kun", Sugino said, a sleepy but bright smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes", Nagisa answered as he walked back to his bed. "The clock is nine isn't it?" Sugino nodded. "I'm hungry now, so I'll be going to check if I could get something from the kitchen. The breakfast is at ten, see you there."

And then, Nagisa left without an another word, leaving Sugino no place to complain. He had Karma's jacket in his hand and he quickly ran the stairs down. Hiro was sitting in the living room, speaking with someone on the phone. He nodded to Nagisa, and Nagisa answered him with a little 'hello'. Then he continued his way to the kitchen - where he thought that Karma would be.

Kasumi was standing in the kitchen alone, she was just putting the bread to the oven. There were different kinds of fruits in the tables and almost done smoothie. The silver haired girl closed the oven and turned to look at Nagisa.

"Good morning, sir", she said. "How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering, is Karma-kun here?" Nagisa asked.

"Karma? He just left to get something from his room", Kasumi answered, as she started to cut the pineapple to smaller pieces. "You can find his room when you go from that door -" she pointed at the third door in the kitchen (the second one was food storage). " - and follow the hallway little futher. His door is the last one out of the five."

"Thank you", Nagisa nodded as he left the kitchen. He could feel Kasumi's eyes on his back, and it made him shiver a little.

Soon he was standing in front of the door he thought was Karma's. He knocked two times and soon enough the red head opened the door. He was only wearing a thin T-shirt and black jeans. The shirt looked tight so Nagisa could basically see right through it - he had to turn his gaze at the floor so Karma wouldn't see his blush.

"I forgot to give you this jacket back", he mumbled, offering the black jacket back to him. "Thanks."

Karma took it back and their hands met. Karma's hand was warm, but Nagisa noticed that he still had the bandage in his left arm. It didn't seem to bother the red head a bit.

"Have you hurt your hand?" Nagisa asked, lifting his gaze. Karma was looking down at him, his golden eyes mysterious. He stared at him, without saying a word. It took a minute, until the red head shook his head. It made Nagisa little suspicious. Why did it take so long for him to answer?

"Well, then", Nagisa muttered. He felt little like he would be talking all alone (actually, he was), when his friend here didn't say anything. Nagisa wanted to talk longer, but he knew that he was making the red head little uncomfortable. So it wasn't the best time to talk. "I'll see you at the breakfast table. Bye!"

Nagisa turned his head around and walked away.

The day started well, Nagisa had no complains. He enjoyed the fresh air and his time with his old friends. Karasuma-sensei told them to be outside as much as they could, since now they had the time enjoy the good weather. It was supposed to rain in the weekend - and now was Tuesday. There was a even slight possibility for a storm. They were on a island after all, in the middle of nowhere - storms weren't anything new around here. But Kasumi had told them, that the storms weren't usually big ones and no one had ever gotten hurt.

"We'll just have to stay inside when the storms starts", she had said. "Just to be safe."

Nagisa didn't see Karma anymore after the morning. It was like the red head would've disappeared somewhere and Nagisa was little worried. But he didn't dare to ask Kasumi or Hiro about Karma's whereabouts.

Kayano noticed his anxiety and asked him about when they were alone in Nagisa's and Sugino's room. Nagisa had gone to get his trainers, because he, Sugino and Kayano were going to go hiking. The green haired girl had wanted to come with him for some reason, but Nagisa hadn't been expected for the girl to start questioning his actions.

"Why are you so restless today?" Kayano asked, concern in her voice. "Did something happen?"

"No", Nagisa answered, little nervous. He had decided not to tell anyone about his and Karma's meeting in the night. "I just didn't sleep so well."

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Nagisa flinched. He had told Kayano about his dreams and his friend had told him, that she too, had seen dreams like that. But they hadn't talked about it in months and Nagisa was quite sure that the girl wasn't seeing those dreams anymore. "It's not that", he decided to answer.

"So, you are still seeing those dreams?" Kayano stated.

"Not so often anymore. But sometimes, yeah. It's tiring, but there's not really anything for me to do, is there?" Nagisa sighed and took his trainers out of his bag. "The fact that I don't sleep well here - I just think that I'm nervous about our mission. How are we going to save these people? What about Karma?"

Kayano looked at him with sad look in her eyes. It was like she would've pitied him. Like she probably did. "Look, you said this to me before, Nagisa-kun. Everything is going to be fine, let's juts get through this together, okay?" Kayano smiled brightly.

Nagisa nodded after a moment of hesitation. "I suppose there's nothing else to do."

They left the room, and switched the subject. Kayano was now telling about her part-timework in a small theater and the people she had met there. She told Nagisa about some guy she had met. His name was Robert and he was from England - Kayano told that he was going to be a great actor someday. Nagisa knew about the little crush Kayano had had on him two years ago, and he honestly felt bad for not answering her feelings like he should've. Nagisa was glad that she had found someone else. He again, he had yet to find anyone that he actually _loved._

When they came to the stairs, Nagisa saw Karma coming in. The red head was holding on to some bags that looked like they would be filled with groceries. So, maybe the red head had gone to a store to by some food. Nagisa had been worried for no reason. He waved at the red head a little, and started walking down the stairs, Kayano right behind him. Suddenly the green haired girl yelped and Nagisa felt something hit his back with great force. He lost his step and fell.

Right on Karma.

The two hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and Nagisa heard Kayano's panicked voice.

"I'm so sorry Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun!" she said. "I lost my step and accidentally hit you, Nagisa! Are the two of you okay?"

Nagisa had his head against Karma's chest and he could the red heads beating hearth. Karma felt warm against him. He grunted as he started slowly getting up, realizing that he was actually completely on the red head. Karma was staring at him, surprised look in his eyes. Their faces were pretty close by, and Nagisa just had to admire Karma's look.

How could someone look so damn perfect without any effort? Nagisa was quite sure that the red head didn't do anything to his perfect hair or his perfect skin. Still, he looked like a model that had just come out of photo shoot for some famous magazine.

"Nagisa? Karma?" Kayano was standing next to them, worried and guilty look on her face.

Nagisa blushed and stood up quickly. He didn't dare to look at the red head - he was afraid that Karma had noticed his staring. Most likely he had, after all, when someone was right in front of your face, it wasn't hard to see what they were doing.

"I'm sorry", he said, bowing his head. He noticed that all of the groceries had spread all across the floor. "Crap!" he yelped. "Let me help you with these!" Kayano had already started gathering the groceries back to plastic bags.

Karma sat up himself and was about to stand up, when he suddenly lost his stand and fell back on the floor. He made a grimace and looked down on the floor - not daring to look up at Nagisa and Kayano for some reason.

Nagisa got worried and he kneeled down. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, feeling guilty. How did he always end up hurting the red head? He noticed how Kayano sifted her pose nervously. She too, seemed to always be there, when the red head got hurt.

Karma said nothing, he just took few breaths and stood up. He made no face at all, but Nagisa was sure there was something wrong. Kayano was done with the groceries and stood straight, both bags in her hands.

"It was my fault", she said. "So let me help you with these."

Karma shook his head and looked little ashamed. Nagisa felt bad for adoring the slight blush on the red heads face.

"It's nothing big", Nagisa said, taking the other bag. "Seriously, the kitchen isn't far away, we can take these there. It's no trouble at all!"

He didn't listen any complains (even tho, Karma wasn't saying any), he just left with Kayano. He didn't hear any footsteps behind him, but Karma was there when they reached the kitchen. Kasumi had gone outside, so there was no one there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kayano asked.

Karma just nodded, not looking at the two. Nagisa didn't believe him, but he couldn't do anything. Karma seemed uncomfortable with them and that was the exact opposite he wanted the red head to feel with them. They were supposed to be friends, friends don't make each other feel uncomfortable.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Later on that day, they got some visitors.

The visitors were guards from the islands security apartment. There was two of them - on man and one huge woman. They were both dressed in black suits and had sunglasses on their faces. They both looked very formal.

"We've heard that an uninvited guest has arrived to the island", the man said with a cold voice. "Please, show your tickets."

Karasuma-sensei gave the tickets to the man and the woman glared at the students and the servants, a mean smile on her lips. Nagisa noticed how uneasy Kasumi and Hiro were acting under her glare. Karma again seemed like wouldn't notice anything. He just looked straight back at the woman, not backing off the least.

Nagisa was quite sure, that the red head was supposed to bow his head and submit in front of these guards, since they wee higher ranking in the island. At least, neither Kasumi or Hiro dared to look straight into the woman or the man.

"Thank you for your cooperation", the man said. "We'll check the house now."

Karasuma-sensei led the guards inside, but stayed at the living room while the two were doing their research. Soon enough the guards were back. They hadn't found anything weird, so they were leaving.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." The man opened the door and stepped outside. But he stopped right away and turned to look at the servants who were standing behind Karasuma-sensei. "I'd like to have a talk with you three, please come outside."

Kasumi and Karma shared worried looks, but Hiro did right away what he had been asked for. The two older teens followed the young silver head quickly and the woman closed the door after her. Silent fell to the house.

Koro-sensei went to the window and tried to find the servant and the guards, but they had disappeared to somewhere. Nagisa swallowed nervously - he hoped that the three weren't in any kind of trouble.

In about ten minutes Hiro and Kasumi came back inside. Hiro had a cold look in his eyes and Nagisa saw, that Kasumi was pissed for some reason. He watched as the two left to the kitchen to prepare the dinner for tonight. He went after them.

"Where's Karma-kun?" he asked.

Kasumi closed the fridge. "He'll be here soon." She didn't sound like herself and she acted little bit more colder than usually. Nagisa left the kitchen quickly - he certainly didn't want to piss off a woman with a knife.

Before he left, he heard Kasumi mumble something about _a plan._ But Nagisa decided to ignore it.

The students had gone to their own rooms or outside, but no one stayed at the living room. Expect Koro-sensei, who was still waiting for Karma to come back. The yellow octopus had taken of his costume, and was know colored light blue. He had one of his tentacles between his teeth and he was shaking nervously.

"What's wrong sensei?" Nagisa asked. Koro-sensei's nervousness was making him even more worried about Karma than he already was.

"I can't see or smell Karma-kun anywhere", the yellow octopus answered. "I should be his teacher and I should take care of him. What if something bad is going on?"

Nagisa sat to the couch. "I'm sure Karma will be back soon, Kasumi was sure about it too."

Like the red head would've heard his words, he came in. Koro-sensei rushed to the boy. He fondled Karma's hair and did a full check on him. It was like the yellow octopus would've wanted to make sure that the red head in front of him was Karma and not someone else. Nagisa knew the feeling - he was scared that someone would suddenly come and take the red head away.

Karma looked surprised and he took few steps back. It didn't seem to bother Koro-sensei the least - the yellow octopus continued playing with Karma's hair and mumbling some strange things. That continued for five minutes and Karma let him do what ever he wanted. When Koro-sensei finally stopped, Nagisa heard the red head sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" Koro-sensei asked.

Karma nodded slowly and bowed his head then. After that he left to the kitchen. Both Koro-sensei and Nagisa stood there for a moment in silent. Like a silent agreement, they both sneaked after Karma. They walked as quietly as they could and stopped in front of the closed kitchen door. They both pressed their ears against the door and listened carefully.

"This is such a trouble", they heard Kasumi say with an annoyed voice.

"Should we just tell boss, that this wont do?" Hiro asked.

 _Boss?_ Nagisa asked from himself in his mind.

"No", Kasumi answered. "This is our only chance, remember that. We'll follow the plan A."

 _Plan A?_

"Karma, you have the E-plan ready, don't you?" Nagisa heard Hiro ask. They heard no answer to that, but Nagisa was sure that the red head nodded.

"Good", Kasumi said. "We'll just have to make sure that we don't mess anything up. Obstacles need to be removed - any way necessary."

That was enough, Koro-sensei pulled Nagisa off and they returned to the living room. They sat in the couch in silence for a moment.

"Do you think that they know why we really are here?" Nagisa asked worriedly.

"No", his former teacher answered. "They weren't talking about us. I don't think they were talking about anything related to the island."

"What do you mean?"

Koro-sensei smiled. "Nothing. Leave the worrying to me and go relax, Nagisa-kun. I'm sure they were just talking about some servant things. Nothing for us to worry about~." The yellow octopus sounded easygoing again and he had no worry on his face. That made Nagisa even more suspicious.

Had Koro-sensei realized something he hadn't? And what was he trying to hide from Nagisa? Did it have to do something with Karma?

Nagisa returned to his and Sugino's room, doing the exact opposite Koro-sensei had told him to do. He was worried, _very_ worried. Not about himself or the mission. He was worried about Karma. What if the red head had gotten himself into something bad? Being in the island was bad enough alright - but what if there was something more into it?

Nagisa was definitely not leaving this to his teacher. He decided to do his own research secretly.

He didn't really know why he would go so far for Karma. After all, the red head was just a friend to him - a friend who had disappeared for two years and then returned just like that. But meeting Karma again made Nagisa notice how empty he had felt without him. Karma brought light to Nagisa's life and Nagisa didn't want to lose him for the second time.

But still, why? Why did he feel like that? If Karma was only a friend, then why did Nagisa care for him so much?

Maybe he was starting to like the red head as more than as a friend.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Karma's pov:

His room was quiet and dark. All he could hear was his own breathing and the beat of his hearth. Karma stared at the dark ceiling above him, as he laid in his bed. The clock was already one in the morning, but he couldn't sleep at all. And then he was supposed to work in the morning.

Karma sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to get sleep.

He was dreaming of the past, or that's what he thought. All he could see at first was darkness. Then he realized that he was a child again, seven years-old. He was sitting alone in a dark room and he was waiting. Waiting for someone to open the door.

Soon enough he heard footsteps and silent talking. Then the door opened, slowly. Karma stood up right away and he breathed out in relief as he saw the familiar person standing in the doorway.

She was long and her beautiful curly red hair was tied to a tight bun. Few locks had escaped the bun. She was dressed in a beautiful silky red dress that made honor to her curvy yet very flexible and strong body. Her golden eyes were staring at Karma and he felt small in front of the woman. Yet he felt safe. He wasn't alone anymore.

The woman walked to him and kneeled down, so her face was in the same level as Karma's. She had a small smile on her red lips and her golden eyes were glimmering in the darkness.

"Now, dear", she said. "Come along with me, I'll teach you how to survive."

She was doing it again.

The woman took Karma's cold hand and dragged him with her and out of the room. Karma noticed the man who she had been talking with before opening the door standing in the room the woman dragged him. He was a long and muscular one, and his cold soul piercing eyes stared right at Karma. He shivered. There was no way he could fight that monster. Still, that's exactly what the woman wanted from him.

"Don't be afraid, dear", she said as she stopped and kneeled in front of him again. She had a bigger smile on her face - to outsider she seemed like a kind woman -, but Karma saw through her act. He saw the cold look in her eyes, how the woman wanted to control him. "I wont let him kill you, okay? But you need to learn how to fight and only way to do that, is to put you in real danger."

"I don't want to", Karma mumbled, showing fear in his shaky voice. The woman slapped him hard.

"Incorrect", she shook her head. "Don't bring shame to our name, Karma. As part of this family, you need to learn how to survive. You know we aren't normal and that's why I'm teaching these things. Someday you'll thank me."

Karma stared at the woman for a moment. She stared right back, not giving him any space to complain. Karma knew what she was waiting for.

"Yes, mother", he said, lowering his gaze et the floor. He knew that she was smiling a real smile now, even without looking at her.

"That's my boy", she said. "Now, do as I say, and this'll be easy. Always remember, in the future, you'll thank me for this."

Her glimmering golden eyes were the last thing he saw before waking up.

Karma opened his eyes and sat up like he would've been struck by a lightning. He was himself again, not a scared kid. Karma noticed that the clock was already five, he would have to be up in a hour. So, he stood up and went to shower.

The cold water against his body felt nice after the stupid dream he had. He pressed his head against the wall of the bathroom and let the water cool him down. He saw those dreams often - the woman, his mother, was always playing with him. Making him do things he didn't want to do, things that child should never do. But she was right in one thing - he had to thank her now.

Karma dressed up and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked little pale and his red hair wasn't helping him at all. The damn red hair. Oh, how he hated it. He hated how much he resembled the woman. He hadn't inherited anything from his father, he was just like his mother - even from inside.

"Karma-kun?" Kasumi's voice suddenly said outside of his room. "Are you up? If so, come to the kitchen, I need your help with the breakfast."

He heard how she walked away.

Karma sighed and sat down to his undone bed and pressed his hands against his face. He was in the wrong place. He was with the wrong people. All this, _everything_ in his life at the moment, told him that he was exactly like his mother had been. He was just like her. And at the same time, when he felt little pride because of that, he also felt sick in the stomach. Even if the woman had actually loved him - only to show it in the end - he didn't want to be like her.

But how could he change, when she followed him everywhere? How could he change when her ghost was always right behind him? When her shadow followed him, when her voice whispered in the wind, and when he was so much like her.

It was the same every damn morning. He would wake up - remember the woman, everything she had done to him. Then he would just do the same he did every day. Please the customers. Do his job.

Because in the end, he was just a pawn.

But he had his plans, because pawn could move on their own. When they couldn't, they still had their own free-will. As long as Karma would hold on to his own thoughts, he would be just fine. As long as he wouldn't let people around him destroy his mind, break his _sanity,_ he would be fine.

He just had to keep that in his mind.

 _End of chapter 5_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 6  
_

Kasumi's pov:

The Wednesday morning started out badly. She noticed that Karma wasn't in a good mood (but when was he?) and she accidentally burned the bread. So, she and Karma had to quickly make a new one and act like nothing went wrong.

The customers were starting to wake up around eight and nine. Hiro was already setting the tables and taking the fruits there. Kasumi could see the weird yellow octopus watching Hiro carefully, hungry look in his eyes. Kasumi had noticed that he had a really big appetite.

She cut the new bread in to smaller pieces and then continued cutting the fruits for the smoothie she was making. Karma was done making the juice and was now frying some eggs and bacon. The mornings in this job were always busy. They had to make the breakfast, clean the kitchen and the customers rooms and at the same time - if needed - they had to entertain the customers.

"You're good at using knifes, aren't you?" the yellow octopus suddenly said behind her.

Kasumi almost cut her own finger off. She sweat dropped and turned to look at the octopus. Seriously, she herself knew that she was good at sneaking behind people, but this octopus was insane. She had just seen him in the living room from the open kitchen door - and now he was standing in front of her.

"Naturally sir", she said, pulling a smile on her face. "You have to be fast and good with knifes if you want to be cook."

"Is Karma-kun any good at them?"

Kasumi and the octopus turned to look at the red head, who was trying his very best not to pay any attention to them.

"Of course he is", Kasumi nodded.

"Which of you is better?"

"When it comes to knifes? I'm not sure, sir. We're probably even."

"I see", the yellow octopus nodded. "Well, it seems that the breakfast is ready soon. I'll go and get the students down here."

"Excuse me sir", Kasumi said before the octopus could leave. "Are you teaching these children how to become criminals? I mean, you're calling them students and they call you 'sensei'."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei nodded. "Indeed, I am. With Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei of course. My students are the best."

Kasumi smiled nervously. "That's nice."

When she knew the octopus was too far to hear her, she sighed: "What a trouble, seriously. Something's definitely wrong with these people." Karma turned to look at her, questioning look in his eyes. Kasumi sighed again.

"They're definitely fishy", she whispered. "At Sunday, when you're going to report to the Leader of this weeks work, make sure to mention about that."

Karma nodded.

Kasumi turned her attention back to the fruits and cut the banana into small pieces. A smile appeared on her face again, when she actually came up with something that may give them a little advantage. She put the fruits and berries to the blender and leaned on the table.

"Actually - don't say anything to the Leader of this island. He would just get on our way", she said. "We can use these customers, especially if they're not what they say they are." She gave Karma an evil smile, and the red head seemed to get where she was getting at. "We can't forget, that in few weeks, our mission here will be completed. Using _them_ as little toys, we'll be able to do our real job without any bother. Let's just wish they wont break like the last ones." Kasumi poured the smoothie down to glasses and started making more.

Karma was suddenly standing right next to her. He wrote done something and continued making the breakfast after that. Kasumi read he note he had made.

Don't worry about breaking them. This island is full of people we can use after all, and it'll be more fun if we make them suffer a little, wont it?

Sometimes Kasumi really forgot how mean Karma really could be. She smiled sweetly and said: "More fun for us, you say?"

Karma only glanced at her, a very familiar smile on his face. A smile she didn't really see in these days. A mischievous smile.

A smile of the demon.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

After the morning, the day went on smoothly. All of the customers left again to explore the island, and Kasumi knew that they would be gone until night. So, she, Hiro and Karma had time to clean the house completely , make the food ready for them in peace and maybe have some free-time. It was quite unusual to get any free-time in this job, and it was luxury if you got it. Kasumi knew how to appreciate it.

She wiped the windows in peace and listened how Karma played piano in the next room. He had done all she had asked for, and now he had the time to hone his skill as a musician. Karma was really good at playing any instrument, piano, violin etc. He usually played classic music, but sometimes he made his own songs, that Kasumi liked the most.

She went to clean her hands and changed her clothes as well. The clock was only four pm and they were already done with their daily chores. Two hours and Kasumi would start to prepare the dinner for the customers. As she walked past the window to the backyard, she saw Hiro running in the beach. She stopped for a moment to watch her brother. It was these moments she appreciated the most - Hiro looked completely at ease and he was concentrated. Kasumi should definitely put the boy running more.

Karma stopped playing for a moment and Kasumi stepped inside the room next to kitchen. It was a room filled with different instruments for those customers who could play. Kasumi hadn't heard any of the customers this time playing anything or even going inside the room, but when they weren't home, Karma had all his time to be there in peace.

She saw him sitting in front of the piano, writing some notes up and then he continued playing a while before stopping again. He was making his own music again and was now trying out how it sounded. Hiro was peaceful when he was doing something that needed physical strenght or when he was concentrating on his studying. Karma was peaceful when he could play music or when he when he could read. For Kasumi, peace meant silence and work. She liked to be on the move, always. She had never learnt to really relax and enjoy the world as it was. Kasumi was always doing something.

She sat down on the corner of the room and started knitting. Yeah, may sound like she would be some old hag, but she really enjoyed knitting. You needed to be good with using your hands and you had to actually think. At the same time she listened Karma's playing.

It was around eight pm, when the customers finally came back from their little trip around the island. Kasumi and Karma were sure to make the dinner ready for them in time, and Hiro was sure to keep the house as clean as possible.

"You've done good job while we've been gone", Karasuma-san said. "Have you rested at all?"

Kasumi smiled as she took the mans coat. "Of course, sir."

"I don't really believe it", Irina-san said, looking around the house. "It's even more cleaner than back when we left. Seriously, you don't need to do so much work around here. You could just make few of these students clean up the house."

Kasumi sweat dropped. _Is she serious? Making the customers do work - I'd lose my head if I'd do it!_ "This is part of our job and we get paid for it, so it's no trouble", she said to the blonde woman. "We are used to this. Anyway, miss, the food is ready now, please eat it while it's still warm."

Irina-san smiled kindly and walked to the living room, the students and Karasuma-san right behind her. Kasumi stayed behind and cleaned up the hall. She noticed that the blue haired boy was still there, talking with the yellow octopus.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked from them. Kasumi hadn't heard what they were talking about but their surprised looks made her a little suspicious. Why did they look little guilty? Were they trying to hide something?

"No, nothing is wrong!" Nagisa-sama said, shaking his head violently. "We'll just be going now." As he went, he accidentally bumped into Karma, who had just come to check were Kasumi was. The blue haired hit his head right into Karma's chest (that Kasumi knew was hard, because she too, had hit her head hundreds of times, because of the red heads ability to appear out of nowhere) and the red head gently held him up. There was something weird between the two - Kasumi heard that yesterday the blue haired boy had actually fell on the red head and last Saturday he had bumped into him at the port.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Nagisa mumbled, slight blush on his face. Karma couldn't say anything - in this case he couldn't even apologize by bowing his head, before the blue haired boy was already gone. Kasumi stared after the boy, sharing confused looks with Karma.

"Nurufufufu", the yellow octopus giggled like a little girl, the way that told Kasumi, that he knew something that she and Karma didn't.

When he was gone too, Kasumi crossed her hand over her chest and tilted her head to the right. "I think we need to do a little research on these guys", she said. Her eyes traveled to the red head, that nodded right away.

"Make sure you do it well", Kasumi told Karma. "Ask Hiro for help if you need, of course."

Karma nodded again, and then he left. Kasumi was left standing alone in the hall. She sighed loudly and put the fake smile on her face. She was sure not to show the customers anything behind her mask.

 _Now then, it seems that things are going to get interesting._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Koro-sensei's pov:

He noticed how the servants in the house were starting to pay more attention to them. At first, he tried to ignore it, telling himself that he was only imagining things. But by Friday, he was sure that the servants were keeping an eye at them. He could never catch anyone of them looking straight at them, not unless they talked with them - but he got the slight feeling of being observed. Like someone would've completely looked through them, like everything they did - everything they said, would be analyzed. Koro-sensei wasn't sure how many of the students had noticed it, but he had mentioned it to Karasuma-sensei, who had been completely surprised by this.

Koro-sensei had been an assassin in the past - the world's best, that is. But he had never faced anything like this. He had been a lab-rat alright, but this was new. He had never been completely analyzed like this. It was like every time he talked with Kasumi, Karma or Hiro, everyone of them would see right through his soul. He honestly was little scared of these _kids._

He couldn't tell what they were. Karma certainly wasn't the arrogant kid he had been two years ago, maybe the muteness had taught him how to behave. But Koro-sensei had liked the evil Karma more, than this present one. He could never read the red head, he could never see his next move coming. If the kid - no, if any of those kids would actually use those skills to observe and read people for bad things like killing, they could be unstoppable. As long as they wouldn't get caught.

If they would be assassins, Koro-sensei would make sure to stay out of their way.

Even tho, he was the fastest person in the universe (hopefully), he honestly felt uneasy and scared under the gaze of Karma's golden eyes and Kasumi's cold smile. Even if Hiro looked like a innocent kid, he could see the devil behind his grey eyes.

Koro-sensei switched his pose at his bed and stared at ceiling. Tomorrow it would already be Sunday again. How the time flew past so fast? They hadn't made any process with their mission here in the island and Koro-sensei was getting slightly worried. He noticed how Karma always had the bandage on his left hand. He noticed that talking about the Leader of this island made all of the three feel uneasy. These people were definitely not okay. Even if he had his own suspicions about the servants, they were still minors.

And what ever the Leader had done to them had made Karma lose his will to speak and made all of them submissive. All of the servants in this island were the same. Koro-sensei had once a talk with Hiro, since the younger of the silver heads was obviously little inexperienced and didn't know when to shut his mouth.

At Wednesday night:

"So, tell me Hiro-kun", Koro-sensei said to the silver haired boy, who was outside cleaning the front yard. They were alone. "Why doesn't Karma-kun talk?"

Hiro looked at him for a moment, hesitation in his eyes. He looked around like he would be looking for his older sister to come and help him. But nope, he was trapped outside with Koro-sensei, who was very determined to know the truth.

"I'm asking you a simple question, Hiro-kun. Please answer."

That scared the boy, since he was a customer and Hiro a servant. Servants had to answer the questions, especially if they were asked straight from them.

"It was just… when we came here…", the boy was looking for the right answer. He had fear written all over his face and for the first time, Koro-sensei truly noticed how young the boy was. He was only twelve after all, much more younger than his students now days.

"It's okay, tell the whole story."

"When we came here", Hiro said. "We didn't really know how to do this job. You could say, that we were amateurs back then. I got easily in trouble, because I don't really like to do what the older workers order me to do. And well…" Hiro sighed and looked up to Koro-sensei. "I accidentally almost killed another customer."

"What?" Koro-sensei asked, surprised.

"It was just an accident! Wont happen again", Hiro explained. "The customer was a little kid and I was at the kitchen helping Kasumi with the dinner, when the kid just came out of nowhere. He ran in front of the knife I was just throwing at Kasumi."

"Throwing?"

"Yeah", Hiro smiled a little. "In the kitchen, we try to prevent any customer coming in when we cook. You see, we do things as fast as possible. And all of us are masters when it comes to knifes, and so, we easily catch knifes thrown at us. Kasumi's the best, if you ask from me. So, back then, I was just passing the knife to Kasumi, like she asked me to. But anyway, the kid ran to the way and got hurt. I got in trouble, of course." Hiro lowered his gaze and he had guilt all over his face.

"Honestly, I would be dead by now, if Karma wouldn't have taken the blame", he said. "When you do something really bad, you have to go to meet the Leader. And so, Karma left in order to save my ass. And when he came back, he refused to talk. Just like that."

"So, what do you think happened there?" Koro-sensei asked.

Hiro turned away and started continuing his work. He laughed bitterly. "Want my honest opinion? I think that the Leader cut off his tongue."

Back to the present:

Koro-sensei frowned. So, the servants could get punished any way possible. Hiro had also told him, that it always happened if you went to the Leader's house, that was in the top of the island, far away from most people. When - no, _if_ you came back, there was always something missing. Karma had lost his will to speak, or maybe - like Hiro saw it - the Leader had cut off his tongue.

Koro-sensei had no experience on that, but he had heard that cutting off your tongue hurt - like hell. And you could die from the blood loss, if it wasn't treated quickly. He wasn't sure was the rumor true, but he had never wanted to try it out. And it was very cruel to do to a person, who relies on their mouth - person who relies on talking. Karma had been a person to rely on his fighting skill, but when needed, the red head had been a one heck of a talker. A charming one also.

Koro-sensei liked Karma's voice, the boy was important to him. He cared for all of his students and after Karma's so called death, he had been down for months. To Aguri he had promised to teach and protect the students of 3E-class. At the time, he had failed her. He had failed himself and the other students.

He still felt bad for it and he still wanted to help the red head. As his teacher (Karma never graduated, because of his 'death') he had his responsibilities and he still needed to make sure the boy would return home safely. Even tho… there had been a one thing that worried Koro-sensei. After Karma's death, no one had come to ask about him. No one came to the school looking for their son, brother or let's just say - no one came for the red head.

Why? Was the red head all alone? Didn't he have any family?

There had been no information of his family in the school records, no mention of anyone. Koro-sensei had never noticed. The red head had never said a word about his family nor did Koro-sensei ever ask.

But there was the one time, when Terasaka-kun had pissed the red head off by mocking his family. The only time when Koro-sensei saw Karma actually losing it completely. He hadn't been able to react at all, and they were lucky to have Karasuma-sensei. The raven haired man had saved Terasaka's ass back then and Karma had clamed down after a while. Maybe his family was something the red head didn't want to talk about, maybe it was his weakness.

Suddenly, Koro-sensei was cut off from his train of thought, by a loud thud from the downstairs. The clock was two in the morning. None the servants would ever make such a loud noise in the night. So, Koro-sensei got up and saw that many others were up as well. He saw Maehara, Nagisa, Sugino and few others peaking out of their rooms. And Irina-sensei was standing in the stairs that led to the third floor. Behind her were few girls, including Kayano.

"What was that?" the green haired girl asked.

"We should go and check it out." Karasuma-sensei walked out of his room and went straight to the stairs. Both Koro-sensei and Irina-sensei followed him.

The front door was open and chilly wind blew inside. It was a storm outside, the rain drummed on the windows and the ground. There were few muddy shoeprints on the floor, leading towards the kitchen. No sound was made at the moment and Koro-sensei could only hear the rain, wind and the breathing around him.

Then suddenly there was a loud thud again and he moved on. He stepped in to the kitchen, following the shoeprints out of there, straight to the hallway that led to the second backdoor and to the servants rooms. The hallway was dark and quiet, but he could hear the backdoor close. Koro-sensei didn't waste anytime, he rushed to the door and opened it. But whoever had been at the house, was long gone. The rain washed away his/her trace and Koro-sensei wasn't going to go outside just to get wet.

"Is everyone of the servants okay?" Irina-sensei asked. Nagisa rushed to one of the doors, only to find it slightly open.

"Karma?" he asked. Koro-sensei went to him and opened the door completely. The room was dark, expect for the dim light coming out of the bathroom. The bathroom door was locked, but Koro-sensei could smell Karma behind it. And also very familiar smell of iron.

Blood.

It made Koro-sensei stiffen right away and he knocked on the door. "Karma-kun? Are you okay?"

"Look sensei", Kayano said. The green haired girl had entered the room with Kasumi, Hiro and Karasuma-sensei. The two other servants were looking worried and Kasumi was holding Hiro tightly against her chest. Koro-sensei followed Kayano's gaze at the floor, that was dirty from mud. There were some shoeprints on it. So, whoever had slipped right through Koro-sensei, had come here to do something to Karma. And from the smell of blood, he/she had definitely done something bad.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked, almost whispering.

"Is he okay?" Hiro asked. He was looking at Nagisa, but turned his gaze at Kasumi. The silver haired girl patted the boy gently and turned the lights on.

"Karma, please open the door", Koro-sensei said, louder now. Everyone had gathered around the red heads room, waiting for the servant to answer someway. Soon enough, Koro-sensei heard the lock open and right away, he opened the door completely.

He stared right at the red head, who stared right back, surprised look in his eyes. At the first glance, Karma seemed fine. But Koro-sensei could still smell the blood.

He looked around the bathroom, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Karma just stood there, looking at Koro-sensei, confused look in his eyes. After enough of searching, Koro-sensei turned back to the red head and fondled his hair. He had done this before, and this time Karma didn't step back or even flinch. But Koro-sensei was doing this for a reason - if he just pressed the correct place, he could tell was the red head hurt or not.

Then Karma flinched and backed away from him. He held his head, grimacing. Kasumi moved forward and grabbed Karma's hand so he wouldn't lose his balance. She let the red head lean on her, when it was obvious that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

Right at the moment, it seemed that only Karma could give them the answer.

And also, it seemed that the red head wasn't going to tell anything to them.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**  
_

Nagisa's pov:

The room was quiet. Everyone was waiting for Karma to give them any kind of answer. But the red head looked at the floor, still leaning on Kasumi. Nagisa could hear his weak breathing and it made him worried. How badly was he hurt?

Koro-sensei moved towards the red head and gently removed Kasumi's hand and put a tentacle around Karma. Gently he laid the red head down, so he was leaning on a wall. "Let's see", he said. "Hit to the right side of your body. Hmmn, it seems it isn't so bad…" Koro-sensei lifted the red heads black shirt a little.

It wasn't so bad, huh?

Karma's whole right side was covered in blood! How could Koro-sensei say, that it wasn't so bad?! But luckily the yellow octopus was fast. In a blink of an eye, he had patched the red head up, and he only thing telling Nagisa that Karma was hurt was the pained expression he had on his face and the blood on the floor.

"You should take it easy for few days", Koro-sensei said. "So the wound wont open. We don't want you to suddenly bleed to death, now do we?"

Karma made no face to that, he just looked up to the yellow octopus. Nagisa was still worried, but he too, wanted some answers right now. And, Kasumi seemed to agree with him.

She kneeled next to the red head and whispered something to his ear. Karma shifted his gaze at her and listened. After Kasumi stood up again, Karma sighed. He made a move to get up, but Koro-sensei wasn't letting him. He still had one of his tentacles around him and was now gently keeping the boy down. So, Karma had to stay down. The red head sighed again and motioned something to Kasumi. The silver head took something from Karma's table and gave it to the red head.

A paper and a pen.

It took a moment, but soon enough Karma had written down what he experienced. Koro-sensei was the first to take the paper. Nagisa watched carefully as his former teacher read the note.

"What does it say?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"The person who came in was the one the guards from Tuesday had been looking for", Koro-sensei told them.

"You mean the one who came here without a ticket?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes." Koro-sensei gave the paper to Karasuma-sensei and lifted Karma up. The red head didn't really react to that. He was probably feeling tired, Nagisa knew that blood loss could make you feel extremely exhausted. "Whatever the man was after, he thought he could get it from here."

"So, it's a man? And why did he come down here to the servants rooms?" Bitch-sensei wondered.

"That Karma-kun here doesn't know", Koro-sensei answered. "But he was awake when the man came in. He did talk for him a while, but that note says that the man was insane. He was talking strange things like death and darkness… I wonder what it meant." Nagisa could see that there was also something else.

Karma leaned on the bathroom door and watched everyone of them carefully. He looked very pale and tired. Nagisa was afraid that he would faint any second now. Koro-sensei too, seemed to notice that.

"We should talk about this later", he said. "Now, everyone, go back to sleep. And I mean everyone. Kasumi and Hiro, you can leave the cleaning to me."

"Bu- but", Kasumi stuttered.

"No buts", Karasuma-sensei said, shaking his head. "He can do it faster anyway." Kasumi had nothing to say to that anymore. She just led Hiro out of the room and slowly the others started to do the same. Koro-sensei disappeared with Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei to make sure that the doors were locked now.

Nagisa stayed behind, to keep an eye at Karma. It didn't seem to bother the red head, who just sat down on his bed and sighed once again.

"Are you sure your okay?" Nagisa asked. "Oh wait - that's a stupid question, isn't it?" He gave Karma an embarrassed smile.

The red head looked at him for a moment, before he smiled as well. Karma's smile was little sad and only a small one, but it did made Nagisa feel little better. The smile reminded him of the Karma he had known. And because of that he knew that he could bring him back.

"Are you okay staying here alone?" Nagisa asked, as he made his way out. "I mean, isn't it little scary now?"

Karma wrote something done and showed it to him.

You can stay if you want to.

Nagisa knew he turned bright red. "What do you mean by that?" he stuttered to the red head, refusing to look at his eyes. Was he just teasing him again?

Karma smiled wider, and wrote something again.

I don't mind you staying here.

How could Nagisa say no to that?

 _End of chapter 6_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: So, I changed Karma_ _'_ _s and Nagisa_ _'_ _s fight a little. Just so it would fit my story better_ _:))_ _. Thank you all for reviewing to the last chapter, you motivate me a lot! But anyway, hope you_ _'_ _ll enjoy this chapter._

 _D/C: I don_ _'_ _t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC_ _'_ _s._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 7_

Nagisa's pov:

Okay, sleeping next to Karma was something entirely new to Nagisa. Sure, he had slept in the same room with Karma in some school trips, but not in the same bed. Luckily, the bed was big enough for both of them.

He had been surprised by Karma's suggestion, but he didn't complain. Why would he? Knowing that the red head was right next to him calmed him down and Karma's scent made him feel save again. His warmness made Nagisa sleepy, but he refused to fall asleep.

Karma was laying right next to him, Nagisa facing his back. He wasn't sure that did the red head actually sleep or was he just acting to be sleeping. Nagisa wanted to talk with him, to hear his voice once again. But no one heard his silent wishes.

He slowly started to drift into the darkness, that dreams brought to him.

He was fighting with Karma. In the forest next to the E-class building. He knew what was going to happen next, he saw the look on Karma's face. He was going to use his trump card and defeat Karma for once and all.

But then, it didn't work.

Nagisa was too surprised to move at first. But then he realized, that it was his last chance to defeat the red head. He charged to the red head with his 'snake technique' and was prepared to slash the red head and hard.

He shouldn't't have done it.

Nagisa saw the cruel and cold look on Karma's eyes, and suddenly he was thrown back at the ground and the red head was on top of him. They stared at each other, Nagisa completely losing. He tried to free his hands from Karma's grip, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. Karma was keeping him in a strange pose, that made him lose all of his strenght.

Nagisa stared at the golden eyes and he saw… sadness?

Karma looked somehow sad. And guilty. But not for Nagisa, no. The red head didn't feel bad for hitting Nagisa, not for kicking his ass. There was obviously something - no, _someone_ else on his mind. The red head leaned closer and whispered into Nagisa's ear: "This is as far as I'll go. Sorry."

Then, he loosened his grip of Nagisa and of course Nagisa used this as his chance to attack. The red head jumped away and let Nagisa do what he wanted. It didn't take long until Karma gave up.

Nagisa was left dumfounded by this. He knew, that Karma could've utterly destroy him - kill him. If it would've been a fight to death, Karma would've won a long time ago. But yet, he let Nagisa win.

The class was pretty dumfounded as well, most of them didn't understand. Probably no one did, not even Koro-sensei. Nagisa stared at Karma for a moment, before rushing to the red head.

"Why?" he asked quietly. Then he started yelling louder. "Why?! You could've won! I'm not weak Karma, you can't just quit on me! Why did you give up! WHY?!"

Nagisa's yelling didn't affect Karma at all, the red head stared at his eyes, empty look in his golden eyes.

"I wont", he heard the red head mutter.

"What?"

"I wont betray her", Karma said. "I wont break our promise."

Nagisa didn't understand any of it, nor did he understand the look on Karma's face. He watched carefully as the red head blinked his eyes and for a second he dropped the mask. Behind it, Nagisa saw darkness and bloodlust. Then he was smiling again.

"Congrats, Nagisa", he said, leaving the 'kun' out of it. Just like when they had been closer. "You did it."

 _No,_ Nagisa thought. _This isn_ _'_ _t a victory._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa startled awake and grabbed his head, breathing heavily. Karma woke up as well, and the red head looked at him, surprised. Nagisa tried to calm his breathing, but he wasn't doing well. The dream was still freshly in his mind and he couldn't shake off Karma's eyes or his voice.

Then he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to look at his right and saw the red head. Right there. A worried but kind look in his eyes. Nagisa wasn't sure was this some mask as well, but Karma made him calm down.

"It's nothing", Nagisa mumbled. "Juts a bad dream."

The red head nodded knowingly and then checked the clock. He motioned to Nagisa, that it was his time to get up. Karma was up quickly and Nagisa felt little sad. But he was glad he stayed with the red head - waking alone would've been much more worse.

"Didn't Koro-sensei tell you to stay at bed?" Nagisa asked, as he started getting up as well.

Karma looked at him and wrote something down. He gave the paper to Nagisa and left to the bathroom.

 **Maybe, but tonight is the servants weekly meeting. I have to go to there, or I'll get in trouble. But it's nothing big y'know, I'll be back soon enough.**

Nagisa felt like the red head was leaving something out, but he decided not to say anything about it. Soon he heard the shower. He decided that it was his time to leave now. He took the pen and wrote down to the paper his thanks and goodbyes.

Then he left quietly, closing the door after him.

"Good morning, Nagisa-sama."

Kasumi voice surprised him and he almost fell. Nagisa turned to look at the girl who was coming out of the room opposite of Karma's. She was already dressed in the workers uniform and was ready to start the day. And the clock was only five.

"Morning", Nagisa said, blushing a little. It was embarrassing for her to see, that he had been sleeping with Karma. And that sounded just wrong.

Or maybe not.

"Did you sleep well?" the silver haired girl asked, as they walked together towards the kitchen.

"Yes, what about you?" Nagisa answered.

Kasumi smiled, but shook her head. "It was kind of hard to sleep after what happened to Karma-kun. But I'm glad you were there with him."

Nagisa's blush darkened and Kasumi chuckled.

"So… Karma told me about the weekly meeting", Nagisa changed the subject. "Are all of you going there?"

"No", Kasumi answered. "Only Karma."

"Why? Shouldn't you go there instead of him - I mean his hurt and all."

"Karma's faced worse", Kasumi told him as she stopped in front of the fridge. "He can take this and the Leader is already expecting him. We can't change it anymore." Kasumi lowered her gaze and spoke more quietly: "Things are going to change now."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.

Kasumi seemed to only now notice that Nagisa was still there. She pulled a quick smile on her lips and tilted her head little bit to the left. "Nothing sir! I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Oh, I see", Nagisa muttered. "Then, see you later."

"Yes, of course, sir."

Sugino and Kayano were both awake already, in his and Sugino's room. The green haired girl jumped out from Nagisa's bed as she saw him coming in.

"Where have you been?" Kayano asked, worried look in her eyes.

 _Crap! I totally forgot them!_

"I was… well, you see, I was…", Nagisa stuttered. Oh, how could he explain this?

"You were with Karma-kun, weren't you?" Sugino asked - more liked stated - knowingly.

"How did you know?"

"I just guessed". Sugino sighed. "And I know that you care for the red head - a lot, I mean."

Nagisa blushed once again. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That we both know", Kayano explained.

"Know what?"

"C'mon Nagisa!" The green haired girl rolled her eyes and grabbed Nagisa's hand gently. She had a kind and warm smile on her face. "As your best friends, it's not hard to see how _you_ feel. We both know how you feel about Karma-kun. I've always known, and I think Sugino-kun has known it as well."

"I don't get it..?" Nagisa really didn't know where the green haired girl was getting at. Kayano sighed dramatically.

"You like him, of course!" she said.

It took a moment for Nagisa to comprehend what Kayano had just said out loud. He had never really thought it like that. Sure, Karma was his close friend and very important to Nagisa, but like this? Did he really like the red head? Like that? Kayano's words really made him wonder.

"Don't tell us, that you realized it only now!" Sugino chuckled. "Seriously, I'm sure everyone in our class - in our former class, already knows about it. It wasn't that hard to find out about it."

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat and he took few steps back. "No, no, no, no!" He shook his head violently. "I don't…"

"No need to feel bad", Kayano said. "It doesn't matter how you feel against him, as long as you stay true to yourself. Who knows, maybe he likes you as well? He did let you stay at his room, didn't he?"

"Yes, bu-"

Kayano wasn't going to let him finish.

"Aha! I knew it!" she giggled. "Love's in the air!" She and Sugino started singing some old kid's love-song and Nagisa knew he was looking like a tomato.

"Don't worry, Nagisa-kun", Sugino said, after they stopped singing. "We'll always be here, no matter what. No matter who you like or who you hate. Friends forever, okay? And as long as you stay true to yourself - like Kayano said - you'll be okay. So don't deny it."

Nagisa knew his friends were right. He did like the red head more than as a friend. He really had some sharp eyed friends, didn't he? Nagisa wondered how many others had noticed the same thing - had Karma noticed the same thing?

"Do you think Karma's together with Kasumi?" Kayano wondered.

"I don't think so", Sugino said to that. "They are co-workers. Isn't it against the rules in some places to have a romantic relationship with co-workers?"

"Yeah", Nagisa nodded. "But Karma and Kasumi did share a room in the ship."

"WHAT?" both Kayano and Sugino yelled at him.

"Tell us about it", Kayano commanded.

"Yeah, right now!" Sugino nodded.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder, are you a boy or a girl, Sugino-kun? You seem to like gossiping", Nagisa mumbled and the raven haired boy just laughed. Then he turned to look at Kayano.

"And how come you're here Kayano?"

The green haired girl sweat dropped.

"Now, that's a whole another story…"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Karma's pov:

He dried himself with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. He had heard how the blue haired boy had left the room a while ago, and he saw the note Nagisa had left to his table. Karma didn't even bother to read it as he dressed up.

He grimaced as he accidentally hit his right side and he had to make sure the wound wasn't opening.

Honestly Karma hadn't expected the last nights visitor. Who could have?

He remembered waking up, because he heard the front door open. Then he heard footsteps, someone was definitely running towards the servants room. He had been up when his room door was slammed open, so hard that he door almost fell off.

In the doorway stood a muddy, tall man who was completely wet because of the rain. The man had a knife in his hand, but Karma didn't really react to that. He was just too surprised by the man.

"Death…", the man whispered.

 _Huh?_

"Darkness…"

"Assassin…"

At the moment, the mans whispering was getting creepy. Karma took a step back, but his back was already facing the wall. So, no escaping.

 _"Kill."_

Karma blinked his eyes and pushed the memory out of his mind, as he stepped out of his room and closed the door after him. The yellow octopus had cleaned all the mud out of the floors and he had even fixed Karma's door. Guess the octopus could be useful when needed. Karma sighed as he walked to the kitchen.

The stupid memory of last night kept playing in his mind over and over again, as he helped Kasumi cut the fruits for today's breakfast. The stupid man with his knife had ran towards Karma and stabbed him to his right side, before taking off. Just like that.

Kama didn't even get a chance to kick the man's ass for stabbing him.

"Karma-kun?" Kasumi asked. "Is there something wrong?" Karma turned to look at the silver haired girl, who was looking straight at him, worried look in her eyes.

He shook his head as an answer and continued his work. They didn't speak anything - or, Kasumi didn't speak - which was unusual, since she was always speaking when they cooked. Maybe she was little startled after the last night.

After all, they weren't _only_ servants and yet, they had failed to see this coming.

When the clock closed nine, all of the customers had already come downstairs. Usually they would be up at ten am, so it seemed that Kasumi wasn't the only one startled by last night.

"Karma-kun." It was the stupid yellow octopus. Karma was standing outside the kitchen, while the yellow octopus had just appeared out of thin air. He looked up to the octopus and they stared at each other for a moment. Then one of the tentacles was suddenly in front of his face, patting his head. "Didn't I told you to stay in bed?"

Karma wasn't fast enough to answer to that, but he was lucky to have Kasumi around. The silver haired woman came out of the kitchen, holding on to some pancakes and she luckily had heard the octopus.

"Ah, Karma-kun has a meeting today", she told him, pushing Karma out of the way. "He has to leave there in an hour, so he decided to be nice and help me with the breakfast before going."

"A meeting?" asked the blonde woman from the table. Both Karma and Kasumi turned look at her.

"The servants weekly meeting", Kasumi explained. "It's in every Sunday."

"What kind of meeting is it?" the yellow octopus asked.

"Well, we - or in this case, Karma, just goes there and gives the report of this week to the men, that then give them to the Leader. It's simple as that." Kasumi set the pancakes to the table and she was already going to get the new ones, when the raven haired man stopped her.

"What does the report contain?" he asked.

Kasumi thought it for a moment. "Nothing special, really. Well, maybe this time, when we have to mention the last night in it, but usually it's just us telling what we've done within the week."

"I see", Karasuma said. "Then, when will Karma-kun be back?"

"By the night", Kasumi answered. "The way to the house were the meeting is held, is quite long. The trips there and back are longer than the meeting itself."

Karma sighed at the thought. He really wasn't looking forward to it. The trips really were boring, and he had to go there with few other servants, that couldn't shut up. He really hated it.

"Nurufufufu", the yellow octopus chuckled next to him. "Seems like someone isn't too happy to go there."

Karma blushed a little, feeling ashamed for thinking something like that, and at the moment, all he wanted to do was to punch the stupid octopus.

Oh, he really hated his job.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Karma left the house at ten. He walked few miles, until he came to a familiar store and there he saw the small bus that took the servants from this side of the island to the meeting place. He walked quietly to the bus and only nodded to the driver. The bus was almost full already, but luckily he did find a empty seat.

The bus started moving, and someone sat next to Karma. It was a young woman, little older than Karma himself and she had sunglasses and a big hat, that shadowed her face. She was dressed into the same worker's uniform as Karma, but she had gloves on her hands. Karma couldn't see her face, but he could see that the woman had blue hair. He didn't remember that anyone of the servants had blue hair - and believe it or not, he actually could remember every person he had met in the island, so this woman had to be new.

Or not.

Karma did recognize her after a while. But she was definitely not a servant.

The woman didn't say anything at first, she just gave Karma a paper - without anyone seeing of course. Karma didn't bother reading the paper right away, he just hid it in his jacket's pocket.

Karma didn't really have to read the paper in order to know what the woman wanted from him.

"So, are you doing well?" the woman asked. Her voice was very high and playful. She turned her gaze at him and Karma could see the leaf green eyes looking at him with curiosity and a small, but definitely mischievous smile had formed on her lips. Her skin was pale but smooth, to put it so that everyone could easily understand - she was a very beautiful woman.

But if you knew her any better; she was an annoying bitch. At least, that's what Karma thought. Because the woman was definitely a bad person, she was cruel and always played with peoples feelings. She was pretty much the same with Kasumi - expect she had nothing good inside. She knew how to act nice (at least for a moment), but everyone who knew her, knew what kind of person she really was.

"Oh wait", the woman laughed. "I forgot already, you don't talk!" Her laughter annoyed the shit out of Karma, but he had to control his temper. It was no use to kill the woman. Or even punch her. She would just hit him back - twice as hard. And it would end up in an all-out battle.

Karma wasn't in a mood for that.

"Well, I'll drop out soon", the blue haired woman said, looking out of the window. "Remember to read the paper with Kasumi and Hiro", she whispered. "It's interesting, I promise."

Karma just nodded as an answer.

"Good boy", she said, smiling wider. She stood up and walked to the driver, who after a moment of talking stopped the bus. Karma observed carefully as the woman walked out and stood on the right side of the road, looking around. The bus closed its doors and then drove away. Before completely losing the sight of the woman, Karma saw her waving at the bus a big smile on her face. For someone so troublesome, she was pretty short. But definitely fast and big mouthed.

 _That Ume_ _…_ _She_ _'_ _s gonna get it someday,_ Karma thought bitterly, as he crossed his arms on his chest. The blue haired woman always annoyed the shit out of everyone she talked to, just so she could see their reactions. And that's what was going to get her killed someday.

Karma took the paper out of his pocket and read it. What Ume had written on it was indeed interesting and Karma had to smile a little. At least the girl knew how to make things more fun.

Kasumi had been right.

Things really were changing.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Koro-sensei's pov:

The sun was setting and Koro-sensei was about to call everyone inside from the beach - but he was stopped by Kasumi's voice. He himself was standing at the backdoor, looking at the ocean and his students who were enjoying the warm water. He heard Kasumi talking with someone on the phone and he just had to sneak closer to listen. The silver haired girl had been a little more out of it today, and Koro-sensei was curious to find out why.

"So, did something go wrong?" Kasumi asked.

The silver haired girl was standing in the living room, alone, and Koro-sensei was right behind the corner, so Kasumi couldn't see him no matter which way she looked.

"I see", he heard the silver head say. "Do I need to come over? Is he okay?" The girl didn't sound panicked, but Koro-sensei was concerned. Had someone gotten hurt? Maybe it was Karma, since they boy had yet to return from the strange meeting.

"Really? Are you sure, sir?" Kasumi asked, worry now showing in her voice. Koro-sensei looked at her and saw the same time worried, but annoyed expression on her face. Whoever she talked to was her superior, but Kasumi certainly had no respect for him.

"Understood, sir", Kasumi mumbled. The call was coming to an end. "Yes. Of course, sir. Then, have a good night, sir. Bye." She sighed and lowered the phone.

Then she turned to look at the corner where Koro-sensei was hiding.

"You can come out now, sir", she said.

 _How did she know I was there?!_

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled, trying not to show his surprise and fear. He had hidden himself well, no way the girl could've heard him or smelled him! "Good job realizing I was there."

Kasumi stared at him, but said nothing.

"Who were you talking to?" Koro-sensei asked, as he sat down on the couch.

"To some higher-ups", Kasumi told him.

"Does this have something to do with the servants meeting?"

Kasumi nodded slowly.

"You seem stressed out. Come and sit down with me. You can tell me everything you want to, Kasumi-san." The silver girl didn't seem to find a way to decline Koro-sensei's offer, so she sat down opposite of the octopus. "Now, what's worrying you so much?"

Kasumi narrowed her eyes for a second, but smiled kindly then. "I'm just little concerned of Karma-kun. You probably know that he isn't the type submit under anyone", she said. "Last time he went to the meeting, he almost got himself killed - all because he refused to do something he was ordered to do."

"Yes, I know Karma-kun can be very _…_ _capricious_." Oh, Koro-sensei knew it all, and very well indeed.

Kasumi chuckled. "I know, right? But anyway, Karma had gotten himself in some fight again, and… well, it didn't end so well."

"Is Karma-kun hurt?"

"What? No!" Kasumi almost laughed. "Of course not - if you didn't know, Karma's has the strenght of a monster. But he did get in trouble, so he'll be coming back later. Or he was supposed to be here two hours ago." Kasumi sighed. "He's soon here, that's all."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Kasumi nodded and then she smiled at him, kindly as always. Or maybe not.

Koro-sensei observed the silver haired girl carefully, her every movement and every word she said. He was coming to a conclusion. It had felt weird and wrong at first time when he thought about it - at Wednesday -, but maybe Kasumi was wearing a simple mask, that was very well designed. It was like the silver haired girl had planned everything out.

Like she would know every move that her opponent played in the game of chess.

Maybe he was right and the thought of that was becoming even bigger possibility now, when he observed the girl close by. Was it really possible that Kasumi was just acting? Was it possible that all of this, her kindness, her smiles - were just a plan in some game she played?

Were they playing right into her hands?

"Ne, Koro-san", Kasumi said. "How do you know Karma-kun?"

"I don't know him", Koro-sensei answered. "We met in the ship for the first time. He just looked interesting when I first saw him. He looked like… he wouldn't belong here."

Kasumi was quiet for a moment. "I'm sure we're all in the wrong place", she finally said, smiling that kind and charming smile again. "But, please sir, there's no reason to lie to me."

"...What do you mean?"

"I know, that Karma isn't exactly a stranger to you guys", Kasumi explained, her smile turning to little sinister. "You all seem to know him someway, especially Nagisa-sama. I'm even starting to think, that he has some stronger feelings for Karma-kun."

Stronger feelings?

Yeah, Koro-sensei had also noticed that. But he didn't mind, as long as Nagisa and Karma were happy.

So, he decided to tell the silver haired girl in front of him the truth. Not about the mission, not the reason they were there - but the reason why he cared for Karma. And he wanted to hear the truth as well.

"Well then, to put it simply", Koro-sensei said, nodding at the same time. "Karma is my old student. And as his teacher, I want to make sure he is well. And the same goes for his former classmates."

"You said you teach criminals", Kasumi pointed out. "Karma isn't a one. He's just a victim in this island, like almost every other servant."

"Then, do you think I'm lying?" Koro-sensei asked, his smile getting wider.

Kasumi shook her head. "No, you're definitely telling the truth right now. But there's something missing." Then, she dropped the mask completely, letting her sinister and cold aura - bloodlust - out. "But, Koro-san, don't play a game you can't win. Just so people around you wont get hurt."

The yellow octopus was too slow to realize what Kasumi was talking about. She was already back to normal and leaving to make some food. Koro-sensei was left alone to the couch, Kasumi's words ringing in his ears.

" _Don_ _'_ _t play a game you can_ _'_ _t win._ _"_

This was new to Koro-sensei. The silver haired girl was able to hide her true self completely and it was like she had the complete control over everything. Koro-sensei himself was a monster, he was fast, wise and almost immortal. Yet, Kasumi left him into the dust. That girl had something more. Something that Koro-sensei could never ever get back.

She was still human.

And a strange one too, but still, she had what Koro-sensei didn't.

Then he heard the front door open and soon, Karma was standing in the hall. They stared at each other for a while, and Koro-sensei had to wonder - was the red head same with Kasumi?

Was he too, playing some game?

Game, that even Koro-sensei couldn't quite understand.

 _End of chapter 7_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 8_

Nagisa's pov:

Something had made the yellow octopus really anxious, and he seemed to do his best to avoid all three of the servants. Most of all, Koro-sensei didn't even want to be in the same room with Kasumi - for unkown reasons. Nagisa wasn't sure did the others notice this, but he sure did and he also wanted to know the reason behind Koro-sensei's actions. He was fed up with secrets.

So, when it was the time to go to sleep, Nagisa grabbed one of sensei's tentacles, before he even could go to his room and dragged Koro-sensei back to the living room. No, there he decided that everyone could hear them, so he dragged the yellow octopus to the instrument room. Luckily, no one was there and it was quiet and just perfect for Nagisa's interrogation.

He told his former teacher to sat down, and he was sure the octopus did it only to find out what Nagisa had in mind. After all, he hadn't fought against Nagisa at all, as he had dragged him to the room.

"So, sensei", Nagisa said as he took another chair and sat opposite of Koro-sensei. "Care to fill me in?"

"In what?" the yellow octopus asked, acting like he wouldn't know what Nagisa was talking about.

"Please, drop the act sensei", Nagisa sighed. "I'm tired of this hiding and lying. What happened between you and Kasumi? Tell me now, so someday you wont regret for shutting your mouth. This might be the only chance you have."

Koro-sensei sighed as well, but then he looked at Nagisa, his usual smile on his face. "Indeed it will", he said. "You know Nagisa, I'm proud of you. You really have sharp eyes."

"Don't change subject."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei nodded. "Well, then. Where should I start? Hmmn… Yeah, how about I start from Wednesday?"

"Go ahead", Nagisa nodded.

"When we came back from our day-trip, I noticed how Kasumi's behavior changed. Not only hers - Karma's and Hiro's as well. I noticed how they became lot more observant and I got the feeling of being analyzed. Now, I don't get the feeling anymore."

"Why?"

"Simple, Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei answered. "They're done observing us."

"But why would they even analyze us? Did we give them a reason for that?" Nagisa asked. He had always thought, that there was something wrong with the servants, but he hadn't noticed any of this.

"Maybe we did", Koro-sensei said. "But, I also know, that they know about our real mission."

"What?!"

"Shh. Don't yell."

Nagisa slapped a hand against his mouth and swallowed nervously. Was Koro-sensei serious?! They had done their everything to prevent any of this from happening! They had gone to 'day-trips' in order to do their investigation in peace - and it had all been for nothing.

"How much do they know?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't know", Koro-sensei answered, shaking his big yellow head. "But either way - these kids are some real monsters. For humans, that is. Have you noticed, that everything they do is carefully planned out?"

"Sugino-kun mentioned something like that, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. He said that Kasumi had a strange aura around her, and he was indeed right. She controls everything around here, maybe even the Leader of this island." Koro-sensei paused for a moment to think. "From the shadows of course", he added.

"I don't get it", Nagisa muttered, sweat draining down his face.

 _Is this all some stupid act?_

 _What about Karma?_

"To put it very simply", Koro-sensei said, his voice turning little sinister and his eyes narrowing. Nagisa felt his heart beating even harder against his chest, making his head feel little dizzy. He didn't like this part of Koro-sensei.

The part that was still an assassin.

"This is _all_ just act."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**  
_

Nagisa couldn't sleep after that. All he could think of was Kasumi's laughter, Hiro's way of stuttering when someone asked anything from him and he just couldn't shake off Karma's kind smile.

 _It's all just act._

 _No! I don't believe it!_ Nagisa blinked his eyes and then squeezed them shut right away. Koro-sensei wasn't lying. He knew it deep inside of himself. When he thought about it, he saw why the yellow octopus had come to a conclusion like that.

When he thought back to the day they first came here, he remembered how fake Kasumi's smile had been and how cold eyes Hiro had had. He remembered how Karma pushed him away and acted like he wouldn't want anything to do with them. It was still like that. And he saw it all now.

But he couldn't see any lies behind Karma's smile.

No, that sweet and kind smile the red head had given him did not lie.

But every other thing Karma had done in the island was against this. The more Nagisa thought about it, the more things were starting to open up to him. How did he not see this coming? Everyone on the damn island were criminals! The servants - even if they were just slaves - knew how to be as cruel as their masters. They knew how to lie, how to act and how to kill.

Nagisa sat up and stared at the wall opposite of him.

 _They knew how to kill._

Suddenly, he felt the need to see Karma. He dressed up quickly and ran downstairs. The clock was closing four, and so, no one was supposed to be awake. Nagisa could only hear the silent raindrops drumming the windows and the roof. But, then he heard something that was definitely not a raindrop.

A loud knock on the door.

He was just at the kitchen door when he heard it. At first he thought that he was only imagining thing, but then he heard it again, more louder this time. Nagisa's heart felt like it would jump out of his chest at any moment now. It was definitely creepy if someone was knocking on your door at four am.

If it had been the old him, the one who wasn't really scared of anything (expect his mother) from the days Koro-sensei had been his teacher, he would've gone to open the door right away.

But now, it had been two years since he last did something like that. He was a student at a high-school now days, at a normal high-school. There, he had never had the use for his skills as an assassin, so he never used them or honed them, because he had thought, that he no longer needed any of them.

 _Well, now that I think of it, it was really stupid of me,_ Nagisa thought.

He swallowed harshly and started slowly walking towards the front door. Someone knocked again, but not so loudly this time. Nagisa stopped in the hall, right in front of the door to listen. He didn't hear anything from inside of the house - no one else had woken up from the knocks. It made him even more anxious.

This was a island full of criminals. What would stop them from breaking into others house and killing everyone?

Slowly he put his hand against the cold metal doorknob. Nagisa was just about to push the door open, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Geez, it did made him jump, but luckily he didn't scream.

He turned around like someone would've hit him and there he saw Karma. The red head was only dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants, that made him look even hotter than he was. There the red head was, seeming like he had just woken up (if you looked the hair) and he was just so damn hot! Seriously, how?!

Nagisa felt bad for thinking something like that in the moment.

"Why are you up?" he asked quietly. Whoever was outside, was definitely still there and Nagisa didn't want the guy to hear him.

Karma pointed at the door and then he pointed at Nagisa.

"You woke up from the knock, then you saw me and you decided to stop me before I did anything stupid, right?"

The red head nodded.

Nagisa sweat dropped. It was funny how honest people who couldn't talk were.

"Tch, anyway", he coughed as he turned his gaze from the red head to the door. "Should we open it?"

As an answer, Karma pushed the door knob down and the door was tore open. Both Nagisa and Karma jumped back and the person standing outside came in. It was a tall man, who was wearing a long dark coat and a hat to hide his face. And he was completely soaked.

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked.

The man sneezed and coughed. Then he started taking off his shoes and coat, totally ignoring Nagisa's question. Karma dragged Nagisa away from the man, and they observed quietly as the man continued undressing. Suddenly few more came in, two men and two women. They were all dressed the same way.

"Are they from the security apartment?" Nagisa whispered to Karma. The red head shook his head, looking somehow nervous.

"Karma! What's going on?!" It was Kasumi, the silver head ran out of the kitchen, Hiro right behind her. She was only dressed in thin pajama, and well… you could almost see everything through it. Well, almost everything. Nagisa had to turn his gaze away, as he knew that he was red as tomato.

Kasumi and Hiro stopped next to Karma. "Who are they?" Hiro asked.

Karma just shook his head.

Then the door closed and the man stepped outside of the small vestibule and took his hat off. He was a middle-aged man, with blonde hair, sky blue eyes and small moustaches. He looked nice from the outside, but Nagisa knew better than that. Also, the man seemed to be a foreigner.

"Hello there! Are you the servants of this house?!" he was way too energetic and his accent was weird. No one answered him. "My name is Jonathan Michel! I'm from America and I'm here as an guest."

The other men and women came in as well and stood right behind him, with dull faces. "I think we should make some tea and sit down to talk. Your names please." At first no one said anything, but then the smile on Jonathan's face turned to a sinister one and he said: "I don't like people who don't do what I say, now, tell me your names."

 _Who the hell is this guy?!_

"My name is Kasumi Sugimoto", Kasumi said after a moment of hesitation. "This is my younger brother Hiro Sugimoto and this is our co-worker Karma Akabane."

"And I'm Nagisa Shiota", Nagisa muttered. He sensed, that now wasn't the time to go against this guy. Not when there were four bodyguards behind him. Or at least Nagisa thought that they were bodyguards.

"Good", Jonathan said. "Woman, go make some tea."

Kasumi did what she had been asked for, and Hiro led the 'guests' to the living room. Karma stood where he was with Nagisa.

"Why isn't anyone else awake?" Nagisa asked. "They made quite a noise."

Karma seemed to think it for a moment, but then he pointed at the air-conditioner on the ceiling. Nagisa understood where the red head was getting at.

"So, you think that they used some kind of poison to put everyone else to sleep through the air-conditioners?"

Karma nodded.

"Who the hell are these people?" Nagisa muttered, looking at the foreigner and his bodyguards. Jonathan acted like he would own the place, but Nagisa saw that he wasn't so confident and arrogant for no reason.

Suddenly Karma took Nagisa's hand and dragged him to the living room. He motioned Nagisa to sit down next to already sitting Hiro and Kasumi. Both of the silver heads didn't seem so nervous anymore, or maybe they were just acting.

Jonathan crossed his legs and smiled happily. "Now, shall we talk about business?"

"Sir, we don't have anything to do with this 'business' you're talking about", Kasumi said calmly. "Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Indeed I am!" Jonathan laughed. "You're a funny girl, Sugimoto! And you three - the servants - are important part of the reason I'm here."

"What?" Hiro and Kasumi asked at the same time.

"Don't tell me…", Nagisa whispered. "Are you the trespasser? The one that the guards have been looking for?"

"Not exactly", Jonathan answered, smiling wider. "One of my men is that person. I believe he was here night ago. But don't worry, he's dead now. He was going to talk to the cops, so I had to silent him. Also, I think that you recognized him to be the person who came here without a ticket. May I ask how?"

Karma, who had sat down next to Nagisa, stiffened suddenly, staring straight at the foreigner. Nagisa wondered why the red head was so anxious all of a sudden.

"We remember everyone who steps into the ship", Kasumi simply answered. "Maybe you know this already, but even if we are only servants, we are not normal. The man who came here last night was someone who never came to the second deck to show his ticket, like everyone is ordered to do before the ship leaves. Everyone else in the ship came, all but him. And he must've hidden quite well, since none of the guards were able to catch him there… and to think that he got past us as well…"

"You are a bartender in the ship, aren't you?" Jonathan asked from Karma. "Would that explain why you are so good at observing people? I've heard that bartender's are pretty much like psychologists."

"Well, the rumor is true, as you can see", Kasumi smirked, her smirk little sinister.

 _This man isn't good news,_ Nagisa thought, as he bit his lip. He was sure, that even the so manipulative Kasumi hadn't seen this coming. _How come Koro-sensei isn't up? I understand if they used some kind of poison gas to make sure everyone else was sleeping, but it shouldn't effect sensei. Right?_ Nagisa wasn't sure about it, the yellow octopus might have changed in two years.

One of Jonathan's men took few steps forward and leaned closer to Kasumi. The silver haired woman shifted her pose nervously and leaned back as the man eyed her carefully. Then suddenly, the man grabbed her hand and… smelled it.

Both Hiro and Karma were up in a second, the silver haired boy pushing the man off of his sister. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Hiro asked angrily. He was standing in front of her sister like a shield - a very small one, that is.

Kasumi looked confused, but as she saw Jonathan's eyes darken, she grabbed Hiro quickly and pulled him against her chest. Her hands were now shielding Hiro from any harm. The man Hiro had pushed away growled angrily, but he didn't attack or anything.

Nagisa had to admire both of the silver heads. They were both ready to protect each other in a blink of an eye. He admired Kasumi's will to protect her younger sibling from any harm and how Hiro wasn't afraid to stand up for both of them when needed. It was strong bond they had - Nagisa could never completely understand the feeling of having siblings like that. But at least he had the old 3E-class.

"Now, I don't think there's any reason for us to get so worked", Jonathan said. "I need to apologize for my henchman, he's just excited to get some new toys."

That made all of the four go on the defensive. Karma sure sat back down, but Nagisa could now sense how tense the red head was. He wasn't sure, that if this would end in a fight, that could the red head defend himself. Sure, he was strong as hell, but he was hurt.

 _I'll protect him, if needed._ Nagisa made a promise to himself. Maybe it was his time to show to the red head, that he could fight as well. But first, he needed to hear what Jonathan was up to. Maybe this foreigner knew something about the slavery in the island. He could tell something important.

"Back to the business, now. As I told you, I'm a guest in this island. I've even met the Leader", Jonathan told them. "I'm actually one of those people, who gets these slaves to this island. Yes, I'm the person who brings most of these poor people to work here. Funny isn't it, I may just be the one who brought you here." Jonathan laughed and it made Nagisa sick. How could he do something like that to other people? They were supposed to be equal!

Jonathan sipped the tea. "But that isn't the important thing now. The Leader of this island has given me a present. I can take anyone I want to." Jonathan's smile was cold and sinister. "To be _my_ slave. And you know what, I've been keeping an eye at the three of you. You have exceptional skill - even for servants. So, I'm picking one of you tonight to leave with me, because after tomorrow, I'd better be out of this country." He smiled even wider and Nagisa shivered.

"You, blue haired boy", the blonde man said to Nagisa after drinking his tea. "I don't need you, so go to sleep. You're just some little criminal."

Nagisa stood up. "Like I would just leave!" he yelled.

Suddenly Kasumi grabbed his hand. Nagisa turned to look at the silver haired girl, who looked straight back, a worried look in her eyes. Any other time she would've fooled Nagisa, but now that Nagisa knew about her acting, he didn't believe that she was worried about him - not even a little bit. "Nagisa-sama, think this through. You don't need to put yourself into any danger because of us, so please, go back to bed."

"Listen to the woman!" Jonathan laughed. "She knows these kind of things. Now, go boy, before I decide to kill you after all."

"Kill me?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes", Jonathan nodded. He smiled and commanded Kasumi to pour him more tea. "These four are my personal assistants and bodyguards. But I have hired an assassin - his one of the worlds best, so don't try your luck. Even now, he's hiding somewhere here. So keep this in you mind - if you don't want to die, don't try anything stupid."

Nagisa swallowed and looked around him. He couldn't see anyone else expect them. Whoever the assassin was, he was good at hiding. He reminded Nagisa little bit of the Shinigami. But maybe Jonathan was just bluffing. Nagisa certainly didn't want to try his luck on that.

He looked at Karma, as if he would be looking for an answer. The red head looked back at him, his golden eyes shining in the light. Almost unnoticeably, the red head nodded. He was telling Nagisa to go.

 _We'll be fine._

Somehow, the red head messaged it to him without speaking. Or maybe Nagisa was just imagining, but he was sure, that Karma was thinking exactly that.

Nagisa had no other options, so he left. As he went, he could feel the golden eyes looking at his back.

Leaving Karma behind like that… It sure hurt.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Koro-sensei's pov:

There was something definitely wrong with him. Falling asleep like that and not noticing anything. He only woke up when he felt someone shook him harshly. He sat up quickly and stared at the blue eyes of Nagisa. The small blue haired boy was looking tired, but afraid at the same time. And he was only wearing a light pajama, like he would've just woken up.

"Nagisa-kun? What time is it?" Koro-sensei asked.

"The time isn't important right now, Koro-sensei. More importantly, Karma and the other servants are in trouble."

Koro-sensei was awake right away. He listened carefully Nagisa's explanation about what had happened while he had been asleep. The blue boy told him about the foreigner and how the man was involved with the slavery on the island. Then he told Koro-sensei how he had come to him as he got away. Koro-sensei listened carefully and he was honestly surprised, how he hadn't felt the poison gas at all.

"It seems that this Jonathan-guy isn't here to hurt any of us", he mumbled. "But he wants to take one of the servants with him, and he has an assassin hiding somewhere here… This could be complicated."

"Could be?" Nagisa asked, little annoyed. "Listen Koro-sensei, Karma's hurt. He can't fight against them, not when he has to also protect Kasumi and Hiro. You know he wont turn his back at them! We need to do something and quickly."

"Calm down Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei patted the blue haired boy to the head slightly. "Panicking wont help us."

"Can't you smell the assassin?"

"Hmmn? No, I actually cannot. Funny thing", he said. "Maybe there was something in the poison gas, since all I can smell now is flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Indeed, nurufufufu. But, I think we should now go and see how our friends are doing. I'm sure that even Kasumi-san hadn't planned this out." Koro-sensei enjoyed the idea of the girl being surprised somehow - even tho, his student was still in some danger.

But before they could even step out of his room, they heard Kasumi's bleeding yell.

"Don't take him! He's too young!"

Neither Nagisa or Koro-sensei bothered to wait any second, the yellow octopus grabbed his student and then they were standing on the front door, in front of the two men holding on to a small silver haired boy. Hiro was putting up a fight, but what could someone so small do to two muscular men, who were going to take him away. Behind the men was standing Jonathan with his two other assistants.

Koro-sensei could see both Karma and Kasumi there as well, but for some reason the red head was laying on the floor, Kasumi sitting next to him, her head bleeding. She had tears in her eyes and she was staring at Jonathan, hatred and fear in those dark blue orbs. But when Koro-sensei and Nagisa came, she turned to look at them. All Koro-sensei needed to hear was her silent begging, before starting a rampage.

" _Please."_

Koro-sensei slapped both of the men off of Hiro and Nagisa grabbed the smaller boy. "Come on, quickly!" the blue haired boy yelled at the silver head. He took the smaller boys hand and they ran outside.

"After them!" Jonathan yelled.

The women left, and Koro-sensei was too busy to dodge the bullets that Jonathan's men were shooting at him, that he accidentally let them go. But suddenly he was passed by Kasumi, who was running after the women.

For someone whose head was bleeding, she did ran fast.

"You monster!" Jonathan said angrily as the two of his men were taken down. "Kill him, Noa!" Suddenly someone shot Koro-sensei out of nowhere. Luckily for him, it was a normal bullet. Otherwise, he would seriously be dead by now.

 _The world is getting interesting by day,_ Koro-sensei thought. _This is the first time I didn't see an assassins attack coming. He must be a sniper._

The two men he had just defeated were up again, but this time they just passed him and ran to the rainy morning. The rain wasn't stopping any moment and the wind was quite strong. Koro-sensei remembered how his student and the servants were only lightly dressed - they would easily get sick. And now they had four people after them.

Koro-sensei didn't have the time for the assassin, he needed to go after Nagisa, Hiro and Kasumi right away.

But Karma. The red head was still there.

Koro-sensei made a decision he never wanted to make. He chose between his students. And he chose Nagisa. But he had his reasons. Karma seemed to be only unconscious, he wasn't bleeding or anything. And Jonathan was after Hiro, not the red head. Koro-sensei had to trust that he would send the assassin after him and not kill the red head.

So he left, leaving Karma behind.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa's pov:

Running in the rain wasn't fun without shoes. The ground was so cold and hard against Nagisa's bare feet, but he had to keep going. Luckily Hiro was fast and he could easily hold on to Nagisa's hand. But they weren't obviously fast enough, Jonathan's bodyguards caught them quite quickly, in the forest opposite of the house.

Guess running with shoes was easier.

Nagisa was thrown away from Hiro by a great force and he soon found himself laying on the muddy ground, his back hurting like hell. He had been kicked by one of the women - of course by the bigger one. Hiro was being attacked by the another one, but the silver head was doing pretty good job dodging the woman's attacks.

Nagisa stood up, but he was too slow as the woman kicked him again, this time he flew against a tree.

"Nagisa-sama!" Hiro yelled and then he was hit as well.

"Hiro, concentrate on your opponent!" Nagisa coughed as he was kicked around again. Oh, his body hurt so much. But he had been kicked around more than once, he could stand up and win.

But it was cold.

And his head felt so dizzy.

The woman grabbed his head and was prepared to give him the final blow. _What a pathetic ending,_ Nagisa thought bitterly as the woman squeezed his head, making the already big headache grow.

"Stop!" he heard Hiro yell in the rainy morning. "Don't kill him!"

Many things happened quite fast. Suddenly, the woman was gone and Nagisa in the hands (tentacles?) of Koro-sensei, who gently held him against his warm body. Hiro was saved by Kasumi, who made a surprise-attack and kicked the another woman off of her brother.

"You deserve worse, bitch", Nagisa heard Kasumi growl.

"Argh! Kill them! Kill them all, I don't care anymore!" Jonathan was there too, yelling like a madman. Then Nagisa heard gunshots and Koro-sensei was moving incredibly fast again. No bullets hit them or Kasumi and Hiro.

"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa mumbled.

He heard his teachers silent laughter. "Right here, Nagisa-kun", the yellow octopus answered. Nagisa smiled happily. Now this would be over. But no, suddenly the octopus was gone.

Nagisa fell to the ground and watched as his teacher was cruelly stapped by a person he did not know. It had to be the assassin. Nagisa also knew, that normal knifes wouldn't work on the octopus, but it was still terrible to watch.

"Koro-sensei!" The yeller wasn't Nagisa, it was a green haired girl.

"Kayano?" Nagisa mumbled as he sat up from the ground. Was he imaging things again? It seemed like the whole class was running towards them, between the trees.

He felt Karasuma-sensei's hands around his shoulders. "Are you hurt?" the raven haired male asked. _When did you get here?_ Nagisa thought. Maybe he had taken too many hits and so, he was pretty out of it now. But he wasn't imaging anymore - the whole class, was indeed in the forest, in the rainy morning, with him.

Hiro and Kasumi were standing few meters away from Nagisa, Kasumi holding the boy close to her own body. They were both soaked, but still wide awake and ready to fight if needed. Kasumi was observing every movement the assassin and Jonathan made. Jonathan had lost his men already, they were on the ground, unconscious.

But the assassin was still there. Now, he had come out of his hideout and was fighting with Koro-sensei. And neither of them seemed to be loosing. The assassin was a small but fast man, with very good reflexes. He was fighting Koro-sensei with his two long knifes (still too small to be called swords) and was doing pretty well. The assassin had hidden his face behind a mask, so it was hard for Nagisa to tell what age the man was.

But he was definitely good - holding against Koro-sensei all be himself. It was so different from the days at Kunugigaoka junior-high. It seemed like more people were now able to truly challenge and fool the yellow octopus. Maybe Koro-sensei was getting old?

Then the assassin jumped few meters back, so he was in front of Jonathan. "What do you want me to do now, sir?" he asked with a deep but quiet voice.

"Seems like you wont be able to kill all of them", Jonathan muttered. "I only need the boy." He pointed at Hiro and Kasumi. The silver haired girl pushed Hiro quickly behind her, cold and determined look in her eyes. She seemed scary - as scary as the assassin looking at her. "Take the boy no matter what."

"Yes sir." The assassin moved towards Kasumi, but before he could get too close, someone was suddenly standing behind him. Nagisa saw red.

Literally.

A gunshot echoed in the morning and then the forest was quiet. Even the rain had finally stopped.

The assassin fell to the ground, dead.

Nagisa stared at the one who had shot the guy. Red hair and golden eyes. A mischievous smile and a firm grip on a gun. He was too shocked to say anything at first, but when the red head actually turned to look at him, Nagisa found his voice again.

"Karma..?" he whispered, eyes wide in horror and surprise.

The red head smiled wider, but his smile was cold and sinister. The same kind of smile he used to give whenever he was going to do something bad. Nagisa swallowed harshly as he stared at the red head.

Then, he spoke.

With such a sweet and such a familiar voice…

Karma spoke.

"So, have you enjoyed your time in the island?" the red head asked. "Because, to me, it sure has been fun. But as you know, everything good comes to an end - ne, Nagisa-kun?" Karma paused and chuckled a little. He looked straight at Nagisa, his golden eyes glimmering in the light of the rising sun.

"So, how about we end it right now."

 _End of chapter 8_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: So, the last chapter ended dramatically..? Yeah, maybe XD. But anyway, this chapter will be the last one for this_ _'_ _arc_ _'_ _. In the end of the chapter, there_ _'_ _s a new summary - I_ _'_ _d like to call it a little trailer - for the next arc. So, don_ _'_ _t forget to read it! Also, I love your reviews! They honestly make my day better! On with the story now!_

 _D/C: I don_ _'_ _t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC_ _'_ _s._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

 _Chapter 9_

Nagisa's pov:

"Karma?" Nagisa asked, his body shaking slightly.

"Yes, that's my name", Karma said, lowering the gun in his hands.

"But I thought you couldn't speak!" the words left Nagisa's mouth before he could stop. He was suddenly standing up, right in front of the red head, yelling at him. "And I thought you couldn't remember us! Were you lying?!"

"Yes", was the blunt answer.

 _No way_ _…_

 _He was lying the whole time?_

"It's funny how you believed us so easily", Karma continued, taking few steps towards Jonathan, who was now sitting on the ground and watching them horrified look in his blue eyes. "I didn't literally have to say anything to it." Karma chuckled again, brushing his wet hair out of his way.

He was now standing only a meter away from Jonathan, a dark look in his eyes. "Don't come any closer…", Jonathan stuttered, looking pale as snow. "I'll kill you if you do! I swear, I'll do it!"

"Shut up", Karma muttered. "You're no longer needed in this life." Karma lifted the gun again, pointing it straight at Jonathan's forehead. The blonde man was looking at him, with wide and terrified eyes. "Die."

"Do-" Jonathan couldn't say wasn't able to finish his sentence, when his head suddenly moved back and blood gushed out of the hole in his forehead.

Nagisa watched as a bullet pierced Jonathan's head, and how the blonde man fell to the ground, not moving anymore. Soon there was a pool of blood under him. The blue haired boy stared at the body in horror and few of his classmates backed off, panic filling them.

Karma only sighed and let the gun fall to the ground. "Kasumi, Hiro", he said. "The henchmen." Without a word, both of the silver heads moved - in a incredible speed - and soon all of the Jonathan's henchmen were dead. It didn't look like killing bothered the three servants one bit.

One thing made Nagisa feel sick - why didn't anyone try to stop them from killing? Koro-sensei, Karasuma and Irina were there, why didn't they stop Kasumi or Hiro? Or even Karma? Koro-sensei was supposed to be fast enough - the yellow octopus should've stopped them.

"What the hell?!" Terasaka-kun yelled, anger all over his face. "Who the hell are you three?!"

 _Good question._

Karma smiled sweetly. "Now, I've been waiting for you to ask something so stupid, Terasaka-kun. It's very simple, really. Think it through."

Terasaka didn't get the chance the answer, as Koro-sensei took care of that. Nagisa noticed how dark bloodlust the yellow octopus was letting out, and his usual smile was gone as well.

"The three of you", Koro-sensei growled. Karma turned to look at him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're assassins, aren't you?"

Karma answered to it with silent applauses. He looked so amused by everything. "Correct, sensei. I'm happy to see, that you're bright as ever."

"Explain yourselves", Koro-sensei said.

"Explain?" Karma asked. "Funny how you're suddenly giving the orders around here, ne, sensei? You should be happy - I just made the world little better, by killing these men."

"Killing doesn't make things better."

"Says a person who taught children how to be assassins", Karma chuckled. He slammed one of his hands against his face and Nagisa had to wonder, was the red head completely sane. "You are so amusing. I haven't had fun like this in a long time."

"Is that really all you think of us?" Kayano asked, her voice bitter and her eyes full of tears. She looked so hurt right now.

Nagisa, he again felt empty and he had no tears to give. At the moment, all he could do was stare at the red head, who wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.

"No, of course not", Karma answered. "But it was stupid of you to come here. I'll give you an advice. Leave the island as soon as possible. This mission of yours is not worth it. Everyone on this island are already lost - you can't help them."

"That's not true!" Bitch-sensei yelled out, her face angry and she too, was holding on to a gun, pointing it at Karma.

"Yeah", Karma laughed. "Maybe you don't want to be believe into me after this - but I just gave you an good advice." He winked his eye. "You might want to consider it."

"Enough already", Kasumi sighed, shaking her head. "We'll be leaving in a hour. We need to get back and clean up. I really need a long shower."

"Oh yeah!" Karma said, acting all innocent. "It's morning! Maybe we should make some breakfast before going, ne, Kasumi? It's going to be a long trip back to home."

"Whatever", the silver haired girl brushed Karma off with a wave of hand and walked past him with Hiro. The younger silver head had his hands in his pocket and he certainly seemed to enjoy the moment.

"It sure was fun, playing all innocent and weak", he mumbled as he passed the red head. "We should do missions like this more."

"This mission sucked", Kasumi retorted, yawning as she went. They were heading back to the house, not giving any attention to the students anymore. Nagisa wanted to stop them, but he really couldn't.

Karma was still standing there, looking at Kasumi's and Hiro's back, amused smile still on his face.

"Karma", Karasuma-sensei said. "Can we talk?"

"Suure ~", the red head said. "After we've cleaned this mess up." He looked at the six bodies on the ground. "Or maybe not, I'll just take a shower and then we can talk."

"Are you going to leave them here?" Nagisa rasped. His voice sounded weak and his head was still hurting like hell.

"Yep! Usually I would clean this up, but since this is the last time I'll be on this island -", Karma told him. " - I'll leave them here as a present for the Leader. He must be happy." And then he laughed again.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**  
_

Karma's pov:

Oh, how amusing his old class was.

He hadn't laughed this much in months (since he had been "mute" for almost a year now) and it sure felt good. And their expressions? Hilarious! Karma smiled at the memory of Nagisa's face when he killed the assassin, Noa.

He dried his hair and dressed into new clothes. It felt nice to put something different on (he had been wearing the same boring servants-uniform almost a year). He was now wearing black flexible pants, a red shirt and a dark coat over it. Hidden within the coat were few guns and knifes. Also some poison gas, just to be safe. And then he had knifes hidden under his sleeves. Now, he felt safe.

They had come back to the house, after Koro-sensei had buried the bodies (yay, good Koro-sensei) and most of them had gone to freshen up, including Karma. He also packed his things and destroyed the things he didn't need. He then checked the room, in the case he was forgetting something. Then he went to the kitchen were Hiro and Kasumi were already.

Kasumi was wearing a long black coat and black flexible pants and also black boots (inside the heels of the shoes were knifes and bullets for different guns). She was wearing a simple black shirt under the coat. Hiro was dressed pretty much the same, expect he wasn't wearing the coat or boots.

"I made some coffee, want some?" Kasumi asked, offering a cup.

"Thank you ~", Karma answered as he took the cup.

"You sure seem lot more happier now, that you can talk again", Hiro mumbled, brushing his silver locks away from his head.

"Of course, Hiro-kun", Karma chuckled. He then stepped out of the kitchen, only to be attacked by a green haired girl. Kayano tried to kick him to the face, but Karma had seen it coming. He easily dodged the attack and kicked the girl off.

"I almost spilled my coffee because of you", he muttered to the girl, who was now few meters away from him, holding her right side. Kayano's eyes were murderous - if looks could kill, Karma would be dead now. But he only laughed at the face the green haired girl was making. "Don't look so angry, Kayano-san. You get wrinkles." That made the green haired girl blush a little and she also looked little confused.

Most of Karma's old classmates were sitting on the two tables at the living room, but all of his old teachers were standing there, looking somehow disappointed and sad. Expect, Koro-sensei looked mad. And a tired looking Nagisa was standing next to the yellow octopus, his gaze at the floor.

Karma felt little bad for the blue haired boy. He had tried his best to help Karma (not knowing Karma's real motives). Karma leaned on the wall opposite of the tables, and watched how his old classmates gave him cold and angry looks. He noticed that Okuda was crying and looking very hurt.

 _Oh well, too bad. You can_ _'_ _t please everyone,_ Karma thought.

"Karma-kun", Koro-sensei started talking. "I'm very disappointed on you." Karma smiled. "But I want to give you a chance to explain yourself. Now." And then a knife flew across the room and ended up in the wall Karma was leaning on - only few inches away from Karma's face.

Kasumi was standing in the kitchen door, burning cold look in her eyes. She definitely had dropped the goody-good act. Karma sweat dropped. "That's horrible, Kasumi ~. You could kill someone."

"If you talk too much, I'll drown you on the way back home", Kasumi growled. Then she left back inside the kitchen.

Karma took the knife of the wall and threw it straight after her. Of course, he didn't hit, but he heard annoyed muttering from the kitchen. Kasumi was cursing in Spanish again - she and Hiro were actually from Spain, but they had moved to Japan when they were young, so normally no one noticed any difference in them. "I was just giving the knife back to you ~!"

"Karma-kun", Koro-sensei said, his voice more commanding now.

"Ah, yes", Karma said, sipping his coffee slowly. "I can't really give you any explanation. If you want an apologize, then sorry for lying - but acting is part of my job."

"Do you consider killing as your job?" Irina asked.

"Yes, Bitch-sensei", Karma answered, smiling at her. The blonde ex-assassin looked irritated, but the raven haired man next to her calmed her down.

"How long have you been working as an assassin?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"Almost two years now. But it isn't really important, now is it?" Karma said. "I can tell you the reason why I've been working on this island, if you want to."

"Go ahead", Koro-sensei nodded.

"Well, about an year ago, we got an little harder job", Karma told them, thinking back to the time before the island. "We were hired to kill a man named Jonathan Michel and an assassin named Noa. We found out easily, that he was one of the persons who transported the slaves here, so we just needed to come here. Of course, assassins aren't allowed to the island, but if they don't know about us, there's no problem." Karma paused to drink his coffee.

"But of course, it took time for us to get used to this shitty job as a servant - I seriously hate it all - but it was interesting. Well, nothing really happened in those months before you came here - and rest of the story you probably know already."

"That was a short story", Koro-sensei stated. "I think you're leaving something off."

Karma tilted his head to the left and smiled. "Am I? I told you why I was on this island. Now, that my mission is over, I'll just leave. You don't need to know anything more."

"Did you have all of this planned out?" Nagisa asked.

"Not everything - your arrival was a surprise. And do you think I planned the Saturday night out? Seriously, as an assassin, I'll always try my best not to get hurt. It's embarrassing to admit, but neither me or Kasumi saw the man coming here. And me being mute - that wasn't part of the plan, but it made things more interesting."

"How's that?" Maehara asked, scowling at him.

Karma smirked. "Ahaha, you see, I was supposed to die by the hands of the Leader of this island - but I really don't have intensions to die just yet. Once you go up to the Leader's house, you either disappear - meaning you die - or you lose something. To keep up the perfect act, I needed to _lose_ something." He tilted his head to the left and stared at Maehara for a second. "Since Kasumi wanted me to use something else than my voice, she made the decision to "cut my tongue". The Leader of this island owes us, so it was a great time for him to pay back. From then on, everything went pretty well - wouldn't you say?"

"Did you know that Jonathan was coming here?" Nagisa asked, deciding to ignore Karma's question - making the red head chuckle.

"Yes", Karma nodded. Luckily, Ume, the another assassin he knew, had informed him, Hiro and Kasumi about their targets arrival. They had been expecting the man later on the month, but he had come earlier for some reasons. "But even if the A-plan was going to fail, we still had the E-plan."

"The E-plan?" Okuda asked.

"Yep - kill everyone."

"Everyone?" Nakamura yelped.

Karma just ignored the blonde girl. "But, luckily we didn't need to go that far", Karma said. "But oh look, how the time flies! I think it's my time to go!"

"Not so fast!" he was stopped by Nagisa, who was suddenly standing in front of him, a tight grip on his left hand. "We aren't done talking." The blue haired boy was looking straight at Karma's eyes, not backing off.

Karma sighed once again and shook Nagisa's hand off. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why?"

A simple question, yet Karma didn't get it.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this?" Nagisa asked, hurt in his voice. "Aren't we friends? Why didn't you tell that you were alive?"

 _Now, this is just a bad joke._

Karma knew that his smile had dropped - no, he had dropped his whole mask for a second. He leaned closer to Nagisa, so close that their faces were only few inches away from each other.

"Why, you ask?" he said, his own voice cold and harsh. "Sometimes, you just don't have any other choices. It's either live or die, Nagisa-kun. And I'd rather live for few more years." He then straightened up and looked at the silver head, who was watching him carefully from the kitchen door.

"Where's Kasumi?" he asked.

"Preparing the boat", Hiro answered. "We should go now."

"Just a moment ~."

"You know, she wasn't joking when she said she'd kill you if you talk too much", Hiro warned.

"Ahaha", Karma laughed. "I know that. And you know, I'd never doubt her."

Hiro snorted and left.

"Karma, I don't get you", Nagisa said after the silver head was gone. "You were gone for two years, then you come back and you just… betray us. Don't you consider us as your friends?"

"Nope, not anymore."

"But why?!" Kayano yelled.

"Things change", Karma answered. "People change."

"I see that", Koro-sensei interrupted. "But how's your hand doing?"

"My hand - wait, what?"

"Your left hand is covered in bandages", the yellow octopus said. "Did something happen?"

Karma looked at his left hand and lifted it a little. "This? It's no wound. It's just covering…"

"Covering what?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

 _Well, I think I_ _'_ _ve said too much,_ Karma sweat dropped. "Nothing."

Nagisa was again holding on to his arm and suddenly the blue haired boy ripped the bandage off. Karma didn't react - at least Kasumi couldn't say it was his fault now. The bandage fell to the floor and the blue haired boy rolled his sleeve up. Luckily, he didn't find Karma's knifes.

Karma watched carefully as Nagisa's eyes widened.

"What is this?"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Nagisa's pov:

Karma had been acting all cold and distant the whole time they had been talking. The red head gave them no answers - the story how he had ended up in the island didn't tell much.

Nagisa wanted to know how he had met Kasumi and Hiro, how he had decided to become an assassin and why.

He hadn't been so surprised to find out that the red head was an assassin. After all, he had known that Karma had talent for killing and fighting. But what he had on his arm was what really surprised Nagisa.

There was a tattoo on his arm - a big skull, that was pierced by a bloody knife and a snake was entangled to the knife, it's eyes looking straight at Nagisa, like it would've been alive. Then there was a simple note on it.

 _The Demons._

Another thing, the whole tattoo was colored blood-red.

"What is this?" Nagisa asked.

"A cool tattoo", Karma smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"It looks like whoever did this would've used your blood in process!"

"Yeah, well, they actually did…"

"Show it to me", Karasuma-sensei said, walking to them. He needed only to glance at the tattoo and then the raven haired man backed off, shaking his head violently. Karma only sighed, pulling his hand out of Nagisa's grasp.

"What is it Karasuma-sensei?" Okuda-san asked. "You look little pale."

"Do you know what this is?" Nagisa asked. He wanted answers.

"Yes, yes I do", the raven haired man answered. "But it's nothing good."

"Tell us", Kayano asked.

Karasuma-sensei sighed and sat down, looking tired and angry at the same time. "To do this to a minor…", he mumbled, eyeing Karma. "I can't believe it."

"Don't sound so surprised, Karasuma-san", Karma said, narrowing his golden eyes. "This wasn't impossible, you know it."

"What is it?!" Nagisa almost lost his composure.

"You know, that there are assassin-groups, right?"

"Yes", the whole class nodded.

Koro-sensei had moved to Nagisa and Karma, and was now carefully holding onto Karma's left hand, observing it. And mumbling some strange things at the same time.

"The Demons", the raven haired man said, as he crossed his fingers on the table. "They are a world-famous group of assassins. All of them are pros, the best at their job. It was rumored that the Shinigami had been part of them. But they are also very expensive - you have to pay a lot to get any of them working for you. There are some weaker once as well, but they aren't so good at killing."

"The Demons?" Sugino-kun asked, looking at Karma nervously. The red head grinned at him.

"The Demons are criminals", Bitch-sensei told. "The ministry of defense has been trying to get rid off them, but we've never been able to catch them. They are really good at their job and they are led by a man that no one knows. He is the leader of everything that goes on, at The Underworld, I mean."

"The Underworld", Nagisa whispered, he too, looking at Karma now. It seemed that everyone was looking at him now.

"What color are you?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

Karma smiled wider. He then pointed at his head. "What do you think?"

"Red, I assume. Then, I also suppose, that you are one of the best."

"Correct ~!" the red head said.

"What does that mean?" Isogai-kun asked.

To that, Koro-sensei answered. "The Demons consist of the world best assassins and they use colors as their 'code-names'. If you have a color, you're considered as one of the best and you're also allowed to meet the Master. I believe that the Master is called 'Black'."

The yellow octopus looked at Karma, but the red head only shook his head.

"I seriously wouldn't like to die today", Karma said.

"So, you're not allowed to talk about your Master", Nagisa stated. He saw how Karma's eyes darkened a little and the red head looked at the floor. Nagisa saw pain in those deep golden eyes, and he wanted to know what made Karma feel so uneasy.

"Are Hiro and Kasumi also part of the Demons?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Those two?" Karma frowned. "Sure, they have been part of the Demons longer than me."

"How did you get involved with the Demons?" Karasuma-sensei asked, not looking happy at all.

"Complicated."

"We have time."

"No, we don't", Karma said, his voice turning even colder and he no longer bothered to wear the smile on his face. "I need to go soon."

"You know that you're kinda like our enemy now", Bitch-sensei said. "The defense ministry is trying the get rid off you and your fellows. It would be better if you'd just give up. I'm sure someone so young and talented like you, would be good use to us."

" _Use?_ " Karma laughed bitterly. "You really think that I'm going to become a puppet for the government? That's a _really_ bad joke, Bitch-sensei."

"I wasn't joking", the blonde woman said.

"She's right, you know", Nagisa said, staring at Karma, begging him to stay. "You could change and stay here."

"I don't _want to._ "

Nagisa was surprised by Karma's answer. The red head wasn't lying as he said those words. He really didn't want to work for the government. Even tho, Karma had betrayed them and Nagisa shouldn't trust him anymore, by looking at those golden eyes, he knew that Karma wasn't lying and he also felt bad for the red head.

Why did he want to be with assassins?

Now, Nagisa was wishing for all of this to be only a sick joke.

A lie.

"Karma!" Hiro yelled. The silver head was standing in the door to the terrace. "We are leaving now! If you stay, you know you're going to get caught. So, get your ass over here!"

"Don't go", Nagisa begged. "We could change this."

Karma sighed and then he walked past Nagisa, not daring to look at him into the eyes. "No, we can't", Nagisa heard the red head say before he was outside of the house, walking towards the boat in the ocean.

"Wait!" Nagisa yelled, running after the red head. It was raining again. Like the sky would be crying as well. Nagisa sure was. Big tears filled with pain and sadness left his eyes, and dropped to the sand under his feet as he ran after the red head. He didn't hear anyone coming after him - everyone else seemed to be done with Karma and his stupid job as an assassin.

Nagisa was able to grab the red heads sleeve before he could step to the boat. Karma turned to look at him, his golden eyes wide.

"I don-", Nagisa stuttered. "I don't want to lose you anymore! So please, don't go!" He closed his eyes and begged for the god to let Karma stay. To let things be okay again. Suddenly he felt a warm hand against his left cheek.

"Nagisa-kun", Karma whispered. "You know, I'm thankful. I'm truly thankful for everything. But, it's time for you to let go." His voice was sad as well, but he also sounded sure about what he was doing. He sounded determined.

Karma was ready to go now.

Nagisa lifted his gaze and stared at the red head. They stayed like that for a moment. Neither Kasumi or Hiro said anything, they both stared at the ocean in front of them. But Nagisa knew, that soon, they would be gone.

"Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei said. The yellow octopus had been the only one, who came after Nagisa and Karma.

Karma let his hand fall from Nagisa's cheek and Nagisa wished right away for the hand to be back.

"If it's not too much to ask", Karma muttered. "If this is the last time we meet…"

"Yes?" Nagisa asked, his voice sounding broke and tears falling down his face again.

"Please, don't forget me."

It surprised Nagisa. Why did the red head ask for something like that? Nagisa could never forget him - not in a million years! Where was the playful, demonic assassin? Who was this serious and sad person in front of him? But again, Karma wasn't joking. And he was waiting for Nagisa to answer.

 _Be strong now,_ Nagisa told to himself. Koro-sensei patted him to the head slightly, and Nagisa knew he wasn't alone. _Be strong._

"I wont forget", Nagisa said, wiping the tears away. Then he took a deep breath in and said with a determined voice. "But this wont be the last time we meet."

Karma chuckled and stepped into the boat. "I wish this would be", he said. "Just so I wont end up hurting you again."

"No", Nagisa said, not turning his gaze away from Karma. "I'll promise to you - I'll save you from drowning to the darkness."

For a moment Karma said nothing, he just stared at Nagisa, his eyes wide in surprise. But then he smiled the sweetest smile Nagisa had ever seen.

"I'll hold on to that promise."

And then, the boat left, quickly disappearing to the big ocean.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Island arc**_

Karma's pov:

The night sky was clear and Karma stared at the beautifully shining stars. They had just arrived to a small port, that usual was only used by criminals. The port was quiet and dark, but Karma could see some hungry eyes looking at them. They sure did look like poor little kids who were lost and people who could easily be robbed.

Kasumi jumped off the boat and Hiro followed. Then Karma gave their bags to them and jumped of the boat as well. They tied the boat to the port, without a reason - they were never going to use it again, but Karma was just being nice, leaving it for some new owners.

"Give me your money", said a new voice. Someone was pointing a gun at Hiro's head. A young man, who was looking hungry and nervous. Probably just some small criminal. "Now."

"That's so mean", Karma chuckled. "We just came, and you're already threatening to kill us. Oh, how cruel the world is."

"Shut up", the man said.

Hiro just sighed and kicked the gun of the man hand with a fast but strong move. Then the older silver head punched the man straight to the face, and the man fell to the ground - unconscious.

"Let's keep going", Kasumi growled, putting a hood over her head. "The faster we're gone, the better."

Karma smiled and looked up to the night sky. Somewhere he knew that Nagisa was looking at the same sky, maybe even thinking him. Even now, it felt little better to know that there was still someone who cared for him.

Even assassins needed people around them.

Then Nagisa's promise came to Karma's mind.

 _Save me from drowning, huh?_

Karma chuckled again.

 _What a funny thing. I once said those exact words to a person I cared for._

"Karma, c'mon!" Hiro yelled. The two silver heads were already twenty meters away from Karma.

"Coming ~!" he yelled at them, starting to walk after them, leaving the ocean behind for good.

 _I_ _'_ _ll be waiting for you, Nagisa-kun._

A silent chuckle of a demon could be heard through the quiet port.

 _End of chapter 9 and the Island arc_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Red Demon**_

Coming soon:

It's time for the winter break, and Nagisa has been doing his everything to find a certain red head - without any results. Others from the 3E-class don't want anything to do with Karma anymore, and so, Nagisa is on his own.

But then, suddenly people start going missing, more people are being assassinated and a strange new group of scientist appear. Soon enough Nagisa finds out, that they are doing the exact same thing Shiro did - the scientist are changing assassins to monsters. Nagisa realizes that Karma may be their next target and so, he wants to find the red head before the scientists. But things in The Underworld are getting heated up as well - with ministry of defense right on their tail all the time. Karma is also in middle of that mess, making Nagisa worry even more. What is The Underworld anyway?

The red head has answers to all of Nagisa's questions, but can he get Karma to talk with him - especially when the red head has so many problems at the moment and his clock is ticking threateningly fast.

Can he get the others join him and help him to save their friend?

Can he keep his promise to Karma?

Who is the mysterious 'Black' and what does he have to do with Karma? What made the red head join the Demons?

How are Kasumi and Hiro linked to the Shinigami?

And why does Karma keep talking about a promise he didn't want to break?

 **In the next arc:**

Karma is ready to do anything in order to fulfill his promise and make things right again.

Dark secrets are revealed.

New promises are made and old ones are broken.

Will Nagisa be able to pull Karma out of the darkness before it's too late?

 **The arc of Demons begins in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: And so, the next arc begins! Welcome to the tenth (already here!) chapter, and I hope you'll like it. So, we're making a little time-skip, about four to five months… I don't know when Japan has the winter-break for high-school students, but I'd say that the story begins now at the beginning of December._

 _I decided, that they weren't able to save the slaves from the island, and after that the life has been pretty normal for the students. Well, expect, Nagisa has been looking for Karma._

 _But now, let's start the chapter!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _The arc of Demons begins_

 _Chapter 10_

Karma's pov:

The day was chilly, but luckily the sky was clear. Karma didn't have to worry about any snowflakes coming on his way as he prepared to shoot his new target. He was hiding in a forest, close by a hotel, that was pretty much in middle of nowhere. In that hotel were few of the Japan's most influential men, having some meeting, and he was there to kill one of them.

Karma was waiting for the man to come out, so he could finish him off with a one shot. Kasumi was working with him as his partner, and she was juts distracting the man. Karma smiled a little as he took his stance and aimed at the door.

He was good at fighting, but he was the best at shooting. Karma always hit the target, no matter how far he was. Since the day he had joined the Demons, he had practiced to complete his skills as a sniper. Karma had eyes that could see very far away, so even tho he had first wanted to become a close-range combat-assassin, he was better at being a sniper.

The hotel door opened and Karma took a deep breath in. He didn't need a finder to see the man and target the side of his head. Kasumi was coming right after the man - she was acting some poor little girl who was lost, and perverts like their target, fell easily to Kasumi's trap. All you needed was boobs and pretty face.

Karma pressed the trigger and in a moment, the man was dead. He watched carefully as the man's bodyguards ran to the body laying on the snowy ground, but they were already too late. There was a pool of blood forming under the man and painting the white snow beautiful red.

Karma stood up and ran.

He and Kasumi had agreed to meet in the next hotel from the one they were now, and there was a quite journey to the hotel. But luckily Karma knew how to drive a car, so he only hopped into the one he had rented yesterday and drove away. He knew that Kasumi would be right behind him, the silver head knew how to get off from a situation like that.

Karma stopped two miles away from the killing place and hid all of his weapons to the trunk so police wouldn't find them. Well, he had two guns hidden under his coat and few knifes as well - just to be safe, like always. Then he continued his way.

Somewhere close by the next hotel, his phone rang. Of course, it was just a part-time phone, he would soon get rid off it, but everyone from the Demons knew his number. And they were also the only ones, who were supposed to know his number.

"Hello", he answered with a bored voice.

" _Hello! Glad you picked up, Akabane-kun ~!"_

Karma sighed and facepalmed. It was Ume.

"What do you want?" he asked. Just hearing the blue haired woman's voice made him feel irritated. And just when he had gotten a job well done, and he was actually in a good mood.

" _Aw, c'mon. Don't sound so annoyed! You should be happy, that a pretty lady like me calls you",_ Ume laughed from the other end.

"Listen, I'm just about to throw this phone away, so if you have something to say, do it quickly", Karma growled. He turned to the parking lot of his and Kasumi's meeting place.

" _Okay, got it. So, how did your job go?"_

"His dead", Karma answered.

" _Oh, great! Then, I've got a new job for you! Actually this is coming straight from Black-sama, so you can't decline",_ Ume said.

Karma felt shivers run down his spine as he remembered his 'Master', the king - or should he say, _the queen,_ of the underworld. He and she weren't really the best of friends, but if she really had requested Karma to do a job, he couldn't say no.

"Well? Spit it out, Ume."

" _There's a certain drug-dealer we need dead. This job will be little harder than usual, because the ministry of defense is tied to your new target",_ Ume said. _"Kasumi wont be coming with you, we need her and Hiro to do a another job. But, now, listen carefully…"_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

Nagisa walked towards the main building of Kunugigaoka junior-high, feeling really nervous. After what had happened in the island few months ago, he hadn't been touch with any of his friends, and now he was on his way to meet Koro-sensei. He hadn't told the octopus about this, and that was the reason he was feeling slightly nervous.

The school had already ended, but Nagisa knew that Koro-sensei was still there. He stopped in the main hall to see, where was Koro-sensei's class. Soon he was walking up the empty stairs, in a peaceful silent.

"Ah, isn't it Nagisa-kun", said a voice behind him, when he entered the third floor. Nagisa turned around to see a familiar strawberry blonde boy standing in a doorway to another classroom. "What's up?" Asano Gakushuu asked, a friendly smile on his face.

"Asano-kun!" Nagisa said, smiling as well. "It's been so long! And I'm doing just fine." The strawberry blonde walked to him and they shook hands.

"I heard that your father quit his job", Nagisa said.

Asano chuckled. "He had enough money for the rest of his life, and he wanted me to learn how to control people." Nagisa sweat dropped as he heard this. "Don't worry, I'm not exactly like my father", the strawberry blonde boy added.

"Things here seem to have changed."

"Yes, indeed", Asano smiled. "There's no E-class anymore and it's lot more friendly around here. But why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Koro-sensei", Nagisa answered.

"Oh, the octopus. This way then." The strawberry blonde led Nagisa in front of a classroom 317 and knocked few times. Soon enough to door opened.

"Asano-kun! I- I was just checking the tests, nothing else!" a familiar voice said inside the classroom.

"No need to be like that", Asano said. "But you have a guest." Asano motioned Nagisa to get in and then he started making his leave.

"It was nice to meet you again, Asano-kun", Nagisa said as he stepped inside the empty classroom. "I hope we'll meet again."

Asano smiled. "So do I. Have a nice day, and Koro-sensei, I hope you'll check those tests soon. I still need them."

"Yes, of course", the yellow octopus answered. Asano was one of the four people in the school, that knew what Koro-sensei really looked like. Normally, he would be in a disguise, but Nagisa wasn't sure how many students were actually fooled by him.

Nagisa closed the door behind him and walked closer the teachers desk and his former teacher.

"It's been a while, Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei said, his voice warm and friendly as ever.

"Yes, it has", Nagisa nodded.

"Then, care to tell me why you are here?"

Nagisa sighed. "You probably know, that I've been looking for Karma these months. And of course, I've been studying as well."

"Yes, I do know that", Koro-sensei said, pulling a chair out for Nagisa. Suddenly he was also offering a tea-cup. "And you must know, that the whole class has been worried about you. You've been gone for months and you haven't even said a word to anyone. Are you still angry about them abandoning Karma?"

Nagisa gritted his teeth together.

He was angry. Angry as hell. Almost right away, when Karma had left the island with Kasumi and Hiro, Nagisa told the others that he wanted to help the red head. That he wanted to pull Karma out of the darkness he lived in. And he wanted them to help him. But everyone declined.

" _He doesn't seem like he would want any help."_

" _Karma can take care of himself."_

" _He'll just play with us again."_

Their words had been bitter and filled with hatred.

"I see that you are", Koro-sensei stated. "But you should forgive them. Karma did play with all of us, even you. How can you just let it go so easily? When your feelings were played with so cruelly?"

Nagisa lowered his gaze. "I was bitter at first. But then I remembered how much work Karma put on that mission he was in. It would've messed everything up, if he would've told us the truth. And, I know he had his reasons. No matter how cold and distant he'll seem, inside, his still the same Karma we knew."

Koro-sensei sipped his tea and thought it for a moment.

"You may be right, Nagisa-kun. But I believe that your dear classmates would need the red head himself to say those words."

"Those words?" Nagisa asked.

"They are waiting for him to apologize."

Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise. Karma had indeed said that he was sorry, but at the time it hadn't sounded real. And then he had thanked Nagisa. The others hadn't heard Karma saying that, so they didn't know. They didn't know that the red head was actually waiting for Nagisa. For them.

"I should really talk with the others, shouldn't I?" he mumbled.

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "Yes, indeed. How about we contact them tomorrow, when the winter break starts?"

"That sound good", Nagisa nodded, smiling.

 _Just wait, Karma. I will keep my promise._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

"Go to hell, you demon!" a man yelled.

Karma sighed and shot the damn guy. The body of his target fell to the ground and Karma looked around. Luckily no one seemed to notice what had happened and they were on a shadowy alley, so it was only full of dirty drug-dealers in the first place.

"Demons are from hell", Karma muttered as he kicked the body behind bags of rubbish. "And I don't want to go back." He grinned as he messaged Ume that he was done, and ran from the alley.

But right away, Ume send him to another mission.

 _You're so fast at this, Akabane-kun ~!_

 _Anyway, now that you've killed the drug-dealer, finish of the government men he worked for. Remember when I told you, that his a rat, that has been spying on us? The men he worked for know things they shouldn't. Kill them, and the payment will be doubled._

 _~ Ume_

"This is such a trouble…", Karma sighed. He checked where his next targets were and he was happily surprised. Or depends how you look at it. "The town they are in is right next to my old junior-high…" Then a smile appeared on Karma's face. "Maybe this'll be fun after all."

Later on that day he arrived to the town and signed in a small hotel. He took his bag to his room and went outside, to look for his next targets. If Ume was right, he needed to kill three men, who were waiting for the drug-dealer - who he assassinated before - to come and tell them news about the happenings of the underworld. The town was quite noisy, since the schools had ended yesterday and it was the time of Christmas.

Karma remembered that he would be eighteen soon enough as well. That would make his job as an assassin lot more easier.

He saw his targets in a cafeteria close by the familiar port. Well now, there was the familiar ship as well. It seemed like the Criminal Line was just about to leave back to the island. Even in winter, it was a very popular place. Karma thought it was even prettier when the snow covered the island and it was a lot more peaceful place.

He stopped on his tracks as he was getting too close to the targets. The first day was usually just observing and planning out the actual kill.

Karma waited his time, and observed his targets. Every movement they made. Every word they said. It didn't take long until Karma had found their weak points, and was done with his observing. If his A-plan would go wrong (shooting the three of them from distance), he still had his E-plan.

He always had an E-plan. It probably sounded weird, since usually people had B and C-plans, but Karma had only the E-plan. He had been taught, that if you were a pro-assassin, you only needed a one back-up plan.

And why he called it an E-plan?

Simple, it reminded him of his old class. He remembered being on the D-class at Kunugigaoka junior-high and then he had been moved to the E-class. So, if you messed something up in that school, you ended in E-class. The E-class was always there, the last resort.

That's why Karma called his back-up plan the E-plan. If the A-plan went wrong, he always had his last resort (maybe you could call it his trump-card) left. It was always there.

Karma sighed and mentally hit himself.

He knew, that his old classmates all hated him, but it didn't mean that he hated them. No, he actually still cared for them. And that was the exact reason he pushed them away and lied and played with their feelings. He was no longer a kid - and if he ever had been innocent, that part of him was long dead.

But in the E-class, he had felt home.

Karma sighed (again) at the thought. It had been long since he had considered some place his _home._ Even the headquarters of the Demons (it was underground and hidden away from the cops) didn't feel the right place. He had gotten used to the dark place and he did enjoy his time there - at least sometimes -, but he missed the time he and the others had in the junior-high.

 _But those days will never come back,_ Karma smiled bitterly. _And people who have changed to the worst, wont change to any better. Even tho, I beg to differ._

As he walked away, he could see a person with light blue hair walking towards the cafeteria, with a bigger person right next to him. Even tho, Karma was already quite far away, he could still see through the disguise.

The bluenette and the yellow octopus were in a deep conversation and for Karma's luck, neither noticed him staring at them.

Karma closed his eyes and chuckled a little.

It was funny how some people stayed the same.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

His mother was taking him to an another room again. Her hand felt warm against Karma's and she smelled like ginger and flowers. Her long red hair was flowing freely and her back was the only thing Karma saw at the moment.

He looked up to the woman. Admired her.

Or he had looked.

"Come along, dear. We'll be there soon enough", she said, with her sweet and manipulative voice.

Karma walked faster so he wouldn't be left behind. He was fairly excited. His mother was going to show him something new again, maybe she would finally even let him use a weapon. Karma had trained fighting for so long, that he was now able to easily defeat grown-up men - and he was only eleven.

But it had always been live or die situation, and usually humans found strenght to fight when their life was threatened. Karma's mother had taught Karma how to take control of that power, how to use it even when his life wasn't in danger. She had taught him, that he was above the normal people with his 'monstrous' strenght.

But Karma didn't feel any stronger than a normal person. And in a fight, if his opponent had a gun, he would be dead.

His mother had taught him to shoot a little but for some reason she stopped after few times. Even tho, Karma hit every target into the bull's eye.

"Now", the woman stopped and kneeled in front of Karma. They were standing in front of huge doors, that Karma knew led to the main hall. He never went to there, even tho it was his home. Karma used to live in a huge mansion, since his both of his parents were rich. "Behind those doors, you need to do something you've never done before. But you can do it. Make me proud of you." She smiled her sweetest smile and Karma just wanted to make her happy. Make her proud.

But it didn't go like that.

Behind the doors was a man and an another woman. Karma recognized the woman, but not the man.

The another woman was dressed in a dark dress and she had her red hair tied to tight bun. She was the spitting image of Karma's mother, only younger than her. Her golden eyes stared at Karma as he and his mother came in.

The man had his hands tied behind his back, and he looked like he would've been hit by a car. He lifted his gaze and stared at Karma with bleeding eyes. The man was scared for his life.

"Please, you've got to help me", the man begged.

"Stop begging", the another, younger woman said. "It's pathetic."

Karma felt his mother's nails dug into his shoulders and she was now kneeling behind him. Her scent was overwhelming and Karma shivered. His mother had a really strong presence and it was making Karma anxious.

"Karma, my dear", she said. "This man was trying to kill me. So, we punished him a little. You know what, he's an assassin." His mother was smiling. "And I need you to kill him."

Karma felt how his heart skipped a beat and he felt sick in the stomach. "Kill him?" he asked from his mother.

"Yes, dear", the older woman answered. "Here, take this." She gave him a small gun. "It may seem small, but it'll kill him. Just point it to his forehead and pull the trigger."

"But I- I don't want to…" Karma knew what killing meant. He had been taught to fight and defend himself for his whole life. But he had never killed anyone. He had only hurt people - and when he did it, he only did it in order to live.

Once you're dead, you'll never come back.

It was time to make a decision and do something Karma could never make better. He could never make this man alive again, once he would've killed him.

This man wasn't a danger to any of them at the moment. And he had done nothing to Karma.

"Don't give him any mercy", his mother whispered into his ears, like she would've read his mind. "He's going to back and then he'll kill you. And I wont stop him."

"No!" the man yelled. "I wont! I swear, just let me live! I'll even become your slave, if that's what you want to!"

Karma's mother chuckled. "I've got more than enough men like you." She stood up and walked to the other woman. "Karma, do it. Then you'll truly be part of the family."

Karma's hand was shaking as he pointed the gun at the man's forehead. He wished for his father to be there - he would've certainly stopped this kind of madness. But his father was gone, living in an another town, far away from them.

"Pull the trigger", his mother told him. "It'll be over quickly."

The man was crying now. "Don't. I have a family too", he begged. "Please don-"

"Do it!"

And Karma pulled the trigger, crimson blood spreading all across his face and hands.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**  
_

Karma woke up, his heart beating so hard, that he was sure it would come out of his chest any moment now. He was covered in cold sweat and his body was slightly shaking at the memory.

He remembered blood and how the man's body had fell to the floor - lifeless. He remembered how his mother had laughed and hugged him, like he would've done something good.

Karma stood up from his bed and stared out of the window. It was still night, and the town was quite peaceful. Beautiful. But Karma felt so sick and tired, that he couldn't admire the winters beauty. He only saw the darkness in the world. Even now, watching the lights of the cars driving past the small hotel and few people walking down the streets, all he could think was, that all of them would eventually die. By the hands of others or by themselves.

"Humans, such stupid things", he muttered to himself. "And all they do is complain until the end." Karma closed his eyes for a moment and chuckled.

He had no right to complain about anything - especially about life. He had taken so many, that he didn't anymore even blink an eye or feel disgusted when he killed someone. Karma had no right to beg for any better - he had no right to _wish_ for any better.

If someone was to kill him, it would be exactly what he would deserve. Karma had accepted it a long time ago, all of the assassin had to. They could die anytime, and all of them would deserve it. It was actually quite ironic, or that's what Karma thought. He had seen so many people die, but none of them had been assassin so far. Sometimes it seemed that they were immortals. Yet still, anyone of them could die so easily. Even when they basically had the power to decide who dies next and who doesn't, assassins could still be killed the same way they killed their targets.

Many assassin knew when they would die. Even Karma had counted, that he would die within two to three years. Funny thing, it didn't make him anxious or afraid at all. Maybe he was starting to be little suicidal, thinking his own death like that. Or maybe he just thought it as a joke. Maybe he was still wishing to live.

 _If I'll be able to keep my promise. If I'll have the chance to repay._

If he'd be able to repay and keep his promise, Karma knew he would be also able to die peacefully. Then he would be ready to leave.

He had two more years to go. Two years to make things right.

Two more years to save someone he held dear.

But he would never be able to fix everything. And he had already decided, that he would never even try to make things right with his former class. Even tho, they were important to him, they could forget him and they didn't need him.

 _And I asked Nagisa not to ever forget me,_ Karma thought, biting his lip. _Only now I realize how stupid I was._

The blue haired boy needed to forget him, but how could Karma make him break his promise?

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

He sneezed and looked out of the window. The sky was filled with glimmering stars, but the moon had fallen apart a year ago. Too bad, it had been a beautiful thing. The sky looked so dark, yet so beautiful and endless.

Just like a certain red head.

Karma was unique on his own way, and he was full of surprises, always doing things no one expected. He was like an star, always shining brightly and warmly. Yet he was like the darkness of the space as well, cold and calculative, manipulative and evil. And of course, Karma was beautiful. Maybe you shouldn't say, that men were beautiful, but Nagisa wasn't only admiring Karma's good-looks. The red head - no matter how devilish he acted - was kind from the inside.

Nagisa knew that Karma's soul was as beautiful as the night sky, but as cold. But Nagisa was sure he could change it.

Right now, Nagisa believed that Karma only saw the darkness of the world, not the bright side. He was sure, that the red head only believed in the dark-side of people. He wanted to show to the red head, that there was more into it than that. He wanted to show the red head how nice life was.

Nagisa wasn't sure what had made Karma like that, but he knew that it had something to do with the red head's family, that no one had never seen. Koro-sensei had checked it out, and nothing turned up. It was like Karma would've always been alone - or maybe someone had erased every bit of information of his family.

Either way, Karma was the only one who knew the truth.

But the red head would never speak, not willingly. So first, Nagisa needed to make sure, that Karma would return to his normal self, the one he had known in the junior-high. That part of Karma was still there, Nagisa knew it. Then they would have a chance to get the red head open up.

Nagisa needed to find out, what had made the red head so twisted.

But could he find Karma?

Now, that was Nagisa's biggest problem at the moment.

 _End of chapter 10_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 11_

Karma's pov:

He turned to look behind him, only to see that they were still there. Running after him. He ran even faster, not caring if where his feet took him. His breath was rapid and his eyes searching a place to hide. There was not enough people around him to just disappear to the crowd or alleys to hide.

Karma had no idea who the people after him were. They had appeared out of nowhere once he had finished his mission. He knew that they weren't cops or any other government men, but anyway, they were involved with things Karma didn't give a shit about. Things, that were even worse than killing.

So, he ran. From the moment he saw the men, he knew they were trouble. He was fast when it came to running away and he was also good at parkour, so he should easily leave the men behind. But no, the five men after him were annoyingly persistent on catching him - even if they couldn't quite keep up with him, they were still there. Luckily, they couldn't shoot when they were running. Not at least well enough to hit Karma.

 _What the hell, what the hell..?!_ Karma tried to ran even faster. _Who the hell are these people? Why are they after me? Do they know me? Do they know about us?_

So many questions on his head, but he was definitely not stopping to ask any of them. Yep, Karma had decided that it was definitely not his time to die.

"Stop you brat!" one of the men yelled.

 _Yeah, in your sweetest dreams!_

He crossed a road, and was almost hit by a car. Luckily, he had fast reflexes, so he was just able to dodge it. And then he took out one of his guns and shot two of the men in their legs so they wouldn't be able to run after him. But there was still three of them and Karma had no time to shoot them as well.

He continued running, wishing for them to stop coming after him.

Karma was sure he had never met these people before. And he didn't have that many enemies (maybe), since he killed almost everyone he came across him.

He crossed an another road and turned to an alley. He heard footsteps behind him, so he didn't stop. At least running was something other than killing that he was good at. His feet were strong and used to running fast and far. Far away from everything and everyone. Karma came out of the alley and turned to left, only to bump into some person.

They both fell on their butts, but Karma stood up as quickly as he could. He didn't even bother to apologize as he went on, passing the stranger. But suddenly he was stopped by something soft. Karma stiffened and looked down - someone was holding him off, a hand around his waist. Oh wait - that wasn't a freaking hand! It was a damn tentacle!

Shivers ran down Karma's spine as he turned to look at the stranger. Well, wouldn't you look at that. A certain blue haired boy was staring at him. And right next to him was standing a grinning octopus (dressed as human) and few other Karma's old classmates and teachers.

Karma mentally facepalmed.

 _Well, this sucks._

"Kar-" Nagisa was cut off by a loud yell.

"Caught you!" a man yelled and everything that happened from then on, Karma would surely blame on Ume.

His body moved on his on, his hand grabbing one of his guns and shooting the first man to his right side. Then he somehow was able to get away from his former sensei's grasp and kicked the second man to his jaw and moved his hands around the man's neck. He pulled the man up and made sure the third one - who was kneeling next to the one who got shot - saw what he was doing.

"Let's make a deal. You let me go and I'll spare this man", he said, staring at the man.

The man laughed. "You wont kill him."

"How's that?" Karma asked, tilting his head little to the left.

"I know few things about your little group of assassins", the man explained. "You wont kill anyone unless you're paid for it."

It was Karma's turn to laugh. "I didn't say that I would kill this man. I said I would _spare_ him", he chuckled. "There are lot more worse things than death in this world. Maybe I should snap his spine, so he'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life?" He grinned at the man who was kneeling on the ground. "Believe me, I don't feel bad for beating the crap out of people. So, if you're going to make me snap his spine, I'll do the same to you after that."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

The man sweat dropped, but before he could answer, Nagisa came between.

"Don't do it!" he yelled at Karma. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Karma narrowed his eyes at the blue haired boy. "Either I regret it for the rest of my life, or I'll die today. I choose to regret." He knew he was sounding cold, but he seriously had it for this day. No more kind smiles to anyone, if someone would piss him off again today, he'd make sure to cut off their tongues and snap their bones to tiny pieces.

"Fine", the kneeling man said. "For now, I guess we have no choice."

"Oh no", Karma said to that. "Do this again, and I'll make sure that you wont return home."

The man gulped and nodded after a moment. Karma let the man in his hands fall down.

"Pathetic", Karma growled. "This whole world is so _pathetic._ The way you behave just proves my point - humans are just unthankful beings that deserve only death. I hope I get to kill all of you in the future." He looked down at the man who had kicked, eyes burning with hatred. "Also, say to your boss not to mess with people who have short temper. People like me kill without an another thought."

All of the three ran and Karma sighed.

"This day went so wrong", he muttered. "I'll blame it all on Ume. She's so going to get it." Then he turned to look at the people around him.

Karma couldn't help but snort, showing how annoyed he was at the moment.

"Now then, what should I do with you?"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

Few hours before:

Nagisa felt so nervous.

He and Koro-sensei were going to meet up with the others. It had taken two days to make them agree to meet up - many of them were pretty pissed off by Nagisa's actions. He had abandoned them in order to find Karma, but he did still consider them as his friends.

Nagisa just had to hope, that they would forgive him.

"Don't be so nervous", Koro-sensei said to him, as they closed the park where they were supposed to meet. The clock was only ten, but Nagisa had insisted that he and the others (those who agreed to come) would spent a day together, so he would have time to apologize.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you easily. You are their friend after all." Nagisa was seriously glad to have his former teacher by his side. The yellow octopus always knew what words to say.

Nagisa smiled and nodded. "I hope they'll give me a chance to say I'm sorry."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "They will. Don't worry."

Nagisa and Koro-sensei weren't the first ones to be there. The snowy park was empty, expect for the three people sitting in the bench, under the trees, in the eastside of the park. Kayano, Sugino and Kanzaki were there.

Nagisa felt happy to see them, but at the same time he was extremely sad. Their faces looked hurt and neither of them dared to look at the newcomers. How did things go like this? They used to all be so close friends, and they always had fun. With Karma. Without Karma. Either way, they had never fought like this. They had never looked so lost and hurt in front of Nagisa, not even when they had been fighting about killing or not killing Koro-sensei.

At the time, they had at least some kind of plans and they knew what to do. Kill or don't kill. It had been very simple.

But now, the whole class was totally lost. Still, they at least had each other. Nagisa wished that it would something, that would never change. Nagisa knew that a certain red head was the one who couldn't find a way out of the darkness anymore - the one who didn't believe in them anymore.

"Good morning", he said with a weak voice as he stood in front of the bench.

"Morning", Sugino-kun mumbled, obviously not knowing what to say.

So they stayed there, quiet and waiting for the ones who hadn't come yet. Soon enough, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, Nakamura, Maehara, Okajima, Isogai and Okuda were there. No one else had agreed to come, or rather, like Koro-sensei put it, no one else managed to come.

"Morning guys", Isogai-kun said, waving his hand at them. "It's been a while - again." He seemed very bothered by all of this, seeing his friends so quiet.

Nagisa felt ashamed, so as the others were chatting with each other, he was trying to find the right words. Suddenly a warm tentacle patted him on the head.

"There's no need to think so much", Koro-sensei said, smiling warmly. "Just say what you need to say. Remember, they are your friends. Even your old teachers care for you." Koro-sensei looked at the two former teachers, who were talking with the students, Bitch-sensei having a warm smile on her face and Karasuma-sensei standing right next to her, a gentle look on his face.

"Everyone…", Nagisa's voice was weak again. But still, everyone turned to look at him. They were expecting him to speak.

Nagisa bowed his head, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, now talking louder. "I was stupid and selfish! I didn't think about your feelings back then, in the island…" He paused for a moment, tears falling down to the snowy ground, feeling hot on his face. "I- I should've been better… I should've been a better person. I should've tried to understand you guys more…" Then he looked up, straight at his old classmates.

"Please, if it's just possible, forgive me for being so stupid."

He had nothing else to say.

And he was scared.

The others were quiet for a long moment, or at least it felt like a long time to Nagisa. He knew he must look pretty pathetic at the moment and he was ready to give up. Maybe his friends really hated him too much to forgive him…

"Thank you."

Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise as he felt something warm around him. Kayano had come to him, without him even noticing and she was now hugging him, and smiling widely. Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"Thank you Nagisa-kun", she said again. "Thank you for finally saying those words." She pressed her face tightly against Nagisa's chest and hugged him even more tightly. Suddenly the others were around him as well, Kanzaki and Okuda hugging him, and Maehara and Nakamura pretty much mocking him.

"You scared us there Nagisa", Sugino-kun said, chuckling. "I thought that you'd never contact us again."

"Seriously, you idiot", Nakamura-san laughed. "Did you cry because you thought we wouldn't forgive you? That's so stupid, ne, Hiroto-kun?" Maehara grinned at the blonde girl next to him.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid from someone so wise, Nagisa!" he laughed. "But you deserve to cry at least a little bit."

"Maehara-kun!" Isogai-kun said. "That's not how you talk to your friends!" Then the raven headed boy turned to Nagisa. "I'm glad you apologized, Nagisa-kun. And I'm sure everyone here forgives you."

"Definitely", Kanzaki and Okuda said at the same time.

Nagisa felt warmness in his body and he hugged Kayano tightly. He couldn't help but cry little more. "Thank you", he mumbled, a smile on his face again.

He heard Koro-sensei's silent chuckles and looked at his left side. The yellow octopus was standing there with Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei. The raven haired man was nodding approvingly, a small smile on his face. Both Bitch-sensei and the octopus next to her were crying - for some reason.

"I'm happy to see, that you're all friends again. I'm little disappointed that no one else came, but I'm sure that they'll forgive you as well, Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei said. "Now, my dear little students, come here for a hug ~!"

"NO WAY!" all of Koro-sensei's former students yelled.

Nagisa started laughing, he had finally realized how much he had missed his old friends. Even with his new friends at high-school, he never felt as home as in the E-class. He really had been lucky to get friends like this.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

"Now that this idiot has apologized, how are we going to get the other idiot apologize?" Maehara-kun wondered.

"Who?" Nagisa asked. They were on their way to a cafeteria, since it was quite cold outside and they still had many things to talk about.

"Karma", Kayano explained, still hanging on Nagisa.

"Oh."

"Yeah, that guy needs to apologize at least thousand times", Nakamura-san said. "He's even worse than Nagisa. Disappearing for two years and then he just messes with us. That's just mean!"

"Maybe he has his reasons", Okuda-san suggested. "I know, that Karma-kun wouldn't do anything stupid without realizing the consequences."

"That's not exactly true", Nagisa mumbled, remembering the times when Karma had pulled some stupid prank and then got punished for it. But the red head always seemed easygoing and never thought much about any of it. He was always shrugging these kind of things off.

" _Who cares? It's my problem in the end, and don't worry Nagisa-kun - I know what I'm doing."_

He had once said that to him, when they had just started to be friends. Nagisa remembered how kind (yet mischievous) smile he had had on his face back then.

"But it's Karma we're talking about", Sugino-kun said. "He's the wisest guy I've had as my friend, and he was the top student of the Kunugigaoka junior-high, so he has to have some reasons behind his actions. And no matter how much he enjoyed fighting, he never killed anyone. He never went that far."

"That's true", Kanzaki nodded.

"Anyway", Maehara said, sighing loudly. "You haven't heard of him at all, now have you?"

Nagisa sweat dropped. He didn't really want to admit this, but oh well… *sigh* "Not even once", he answered.

"Thought so", Nakamura-san nodded. "So, we'll need to help you."

"What?"

"We'll help you. And once we meet Karma, we'll be able to question him, right?" the blonde girl said, grinning happily.

"And I'm sure, that together we can find him so much more easily!" Maehara added, grinning as well.

And then someone ran straight into Nagisa, sending him to the ground.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Back to the present:

"Well, I said that we'd find him now that there are more of us", Maehara muttered. "But I didn't think we'd find him this quickly."

"I don't think any of us thought so", Isogai-kun sighed.

Nagisa said nothing, he just stared at the red head in front of him. Karma stared right back, coldness in his golden eyes, not showing any kind of kindness. Nagisa realized that the red head was still pissed, and the fact that he went between, obviously didn't make things better.

Then, suddenly Karma sighed, shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heels.

"Hey! Wait!" Bitch-sensei yelled. "You can't just take off like that!"

The red head didn't listen, he just walked away from them. So, Nagisa had to go after him. Obviously, the red head heard him coming, since he quickened his pace, totally ignoring Nagisa and the others. At least, this time the blue haired boy wasn't the only one who went after Karma.

But at the moment he was about to grab the red head's sleeve, he turned, a gun pointed at Nagisa's forehead. He froze, seeing those cold and pained eyes of the red head. Karma looked even angrier now - but he did also look little guilty.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nakamura asked. "You can't point a gun at your friend!"

"I don't give a shit", the red head growled. "I've had it for this day. Don't. Come. After. Me!"

Then he lowered his gun and ran off.

And even tho he warned Nagisa, he still ran after him.

"Wait! We need to talk!" he yelled. People on the streets were now starting to pay more attention to them, few cops closing in (it was funny how Karma had shot a person, and the cops were just now realizing what was happening around them). Seeing that, the red head ran even faster. Nagisa had hard time trying to reach him.

 _When did Karma get so fast?_

Then there was a flash of yellow and Nagisa found himself on the top of a building, the others around him and the red head few meters away from them. Koro-sensei was standing between Nagisa and Karma, seemingly angry.

"Now, Karma-kun", Koro-sensei said. "It isn't nice to just leave like that, especially when we were still talking."

The red head snorted. "Like I said, I really don't give a shit about you guys." He sighed. "So, just let it go. There's nothing you'll achieve by coming after me, now is there?" Karma pulled a cold smirk on his face.

"Then, little chat wont do any harm, now would it?" Karasuma-sensei asked. "What are you even doing here? And who were the guys after you?"

Karma looked at Karasuma-sensei, surprised look on his face. Then he facepalmed. "Ugh! I totally forgot to ask what they wanted from me!" he then said. "God damn it! Now I have to go after them!" He sighed. "This sucks… And it's all Ume's fault." Then his expression darkened. "I'm going to slit her throat once I meet her again."

"Whose throat?" Koro-sensei asked at the same time Sugino asked:

"How come you forgot to ask them why they were after you?"

"Listen, you idiot", Karma said, pointing his fingers at them. "I don't like the way you said that, Sugino-kun. I'm not stupid, you know. I have just lot to do, and so, I happened to forgot it."

"Yeah, right", Maehara nodded. "Like what?"

Karma looked up the sky and then around him, and then he turned his gaze back at them. "Well, like my job."

It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You don't sound so confident on that", Koro-sensei pointed out.

Karma gritted his teeth together. "Yeah, because some idiot has been ordering me around for a week now, and I'm about to go back to the headquarters and kill her." He kneeled on the ground and mumbled: "She's so going to pay…"

Nagisa sweat dropped. There was something wrong with Karma here. He seemed lot more stressed out than usual and obviously, he was going to kill someone. Had the red head finally snapped?

"Is everything okay?" Okuda-san asked, worry in he voice.

Karma lifted his gaze to look at Okuda. "Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I asked, is everything is okay?" Okuda repeated.

"Yeah, just great. Just here, chilling and killing. Doing my job, the usual", Karma answered, sarcasm in his voice. "Couldn't be more happier."

"Stop with that", Nagisa said.

"I wasn't joking", the red head retorted.

"Enough", Koro-sensei said with a strong voice, getting everyone's attention. Nagisa noticed how Karma's body tensed and the red head was obviously paying more attention to his surroundings now. "Karma, I accept the fact that you're an assassin. But I still would want to know why did you decided to become a one? I thought you were planning on becoming some business man."

Karma chuckled, his laughter bitter. "Plans change, sensei. It's really too bad, that job would've been fun." He stood up and crossed his arms on his chest, still smiling. "About the reason why I became an assassin - and probably an asshole, as you would put it -, is something you _don't need_ to know."

Before anyone could say anything to that, someone's phone rang. Soon, Karma took a small cell phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen. He sighed, and answered it.

"Hello", he mumbled, not sounding happy.

Nagisa didn't hear who was on the other end, but Karma's annoyed expression told him everything - whoever he was talking to, wasn't a person he liked.

"Shut up", Karma growled at the phone. "If you want to live tomorrow, you better make sure someone disposes of the bodies. I kinda like left them behind…"

 _Bodies? Has Karma killed someone again?_ Nagisa bit his lip and he saw the disgust on the others faces.

"I know, I know. I'll make a full report, don't worry. Now, I'll seriously kill you, if you don't do what I asked from you. Have you noticed, that you owe me now?" the red head asked. Then he smiled. "Then we have a deal. Good. Glad we could agree on something, ne, Ume-chan?"

He laughed as he heard the answer.

"Sure, I'll be back by night. See ya'~."

Nagisa kept on close eye at the red head as he lowered the phone and put it to his pocket. He sighed and lifted his gaze back at them, saying: "I should go now. It was nice time chatting, but let's not do this ever again. Seriously."

"But we still have so many questions!" Kayano said. "Why can't you just answer us? If your answers are good enough, we'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

"Good enough?" Karma laughed. "Have you noticed how people tend to want more and more, no matter what they have. We want always something we can't have. That's why we are what we are. I'm not denying it, I'm selfish and I kill others for my own good - but look at you, how are you any better?"

Kayano blinked her eyes in confusion, and Nagisa swallowed nervously.

Karma crossed his arms on his chest and smiled. "There's no such a thing as good in this world. People are not good - we are just simply in the top of the hierarchy and that makes us think, that we're better than anyone else in this freaking world." He sighed, lowering his arm. "And then, when someone goes against that 'law' of us being the kings of everything, they are the ones who are _evil._ Did you ever think, that maybe assassins want to show people, what fear and death really is? Maybe we just want to understand humans, and our stupid logics and laws. If you were in my position, question yourself - would you still think killing is wrong? Kayano-san, are you sure you can tell the difference between right and wrong? Do you even know what that means?"

"You make things sound so complicated", Maehara muttered. "But have you questioned yourself about those things? And if you have, do you still think killing is the right thing to do?"

"Yeah, don't you understand, that killing is simply wrong!" Nakamura added to it, her voice filled with anger and hurt.

Karma tilted his head little to the left and stared at the two for a moment. Nagisa noticed how confused the boy seemed for a moment - before he busted out laughing.

"That's probably the funniest thing a person has said to me in two years!" he laughed. "You really keep surprising me - again and again." He stopped laughing and straightened himself. "Well, if I'd listen to you, would I be the wrong and the bad one, then? If killing is wrong, then so is pretty much my life in this moment."

"You could change", Nagisa said, like he would be calling out for the red head.

"Or I could just die."

The words the red head said, made everyone quiet. It took a moment for them to understand, was Karma serious or not. And Nagisa could see from the golden eyes, that Karma was definitely not joking as he said those words.

Karma was completely serious.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Okuda asked, her voice wavering a little.

"Simple. Wouldn't it be lot more easier if I'd just die? You wouldn't have to worry about me - you could just forget", Karma said, sounding amused. "And in my job 'death' is a daily thing."

"Are you saying, that you would rather die, than even try to change?" Bitch-sensei asked. Her blue eyes were wide in surprise and horror.

"No, not at all", Karma chuckled. "I'm going to live at least two years more… maybe three. Your opinion wont change that fact. And people like me, we don't simply change."

"Have you even tried?" Kayano asked.

"Ahaha, no, I haven't. But it's not like I would have the chance to do it either."

"What do you mean?" Koro-sensei asked. He had slowly walked closer to the red head, but Karma was very aware of it and Nagisa saw how the red head was all tense.

"Nothing really. Don't bother asking", Karma answered. He looked at his phone and sighed. "I'm going now."

He walked to the end of the roof, but no one followed him. The building was quite high, and Nagisa didn't want to fall of the edge - as he could be very clumsy sometimes. Karma had never been afraid of things like that, even now, he was standing in the edge of the roof, not looking the bit afraid.

Nagisa watched as his old friend's hair flowed in the wind, his back turned at them. Nagisa didn't see Karma's expression, but it couldn't be anything good, since the red head didn't seem too happy at the moment. Then, Karma turned around, almost falling of the edge. Koro-sensei moved little closer, but then again, Karma was holding a gun in his hand.

"You know sensei, I still have some of those anti-bullets just for you. In case I would ran into someone like you. So, don't try anything. I might accidentally pull the trigger", Karma said, his tone warning and cold. Then his gaze turned away from the yellow octopus - his golden eyes looking straight at Nagisa.

"You should forget the promise you made, Nagisa-kun. Once you've become like me, there's no going back", he said. "But, let's not be so gloomy anymore!" He smiled, but Nagisa knew it was a fake one. "I hope you're all going to have a great life, live a little longer than me and be wise! And I mean it, coming after me - that would be stupid!" Karma chuckled a little.

"So, sayonara~!"

Then, he jumped off the edge.

Koro-sensei moved fast, but not enough fast. Nagisa and the others ran to the edge of the roof, but there was no trace left of the red head. Koro-sensei's tentacles hadn't been able to catch the red head, but it didn't seem that he would've done a suicide - since Karma had talked about living at least two more years…

"Is Karma going to die within two years?!" Nagisa realized, saying it out loud.

"What do you mean?" Nakamura asked.

"He mentioned living at least for two years", Nagisa explained, worry in his voice. "Maybe three. But he said it like he would know when he would die. Isn't that little weird?"

"Concerning", Koro-sensei mumbled. The yellow octopus sighed. "I think I should continue this on my own. It's going to bee too dangerous - we can't forget, that Karma is part of the most cruelest assassination-group in this world. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"No way!"

To Nagisa's surprise, it was Kanzaki, who said it. The raven haired girl looked at Koro-sensei, her eyes glimmering in determination.

"Karma-kun may have given up on believing into a better life", Kanzaki said. "But he is still our friend, and friends help each other. Karma has just forgotten that. And we need to make him remember - we may even need to teach it again." She paused for a moment.

"But Karma deserves at least that much", she continued. "He saved Nagisa's and Kayano's life, risking his own. And we don't know what kind of hell he has gone through - all I know, is that it has been lot worse than our lives!"

"That's true", Isogai nodded, smiling at Koro-sensei. Everyone else seemed to agree. Nagisa smiled, as he saw the determined look on his friends faces. He turned to Koro-sensei.

"Kanzaki-san is right. We owe him", Nagisa said. "And I think, it's finally the time for us to pay him back and pull him out of the darkness - once and for all."

 _End of chapter 11_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: I don't actually know, what is the city where the Kunugigaoka junior-high is supposed to be, so I just made things up. I really don't know are they in Tokyo, but let's hope not - since I've made this story the way they would live somewhere quite far away from the capital of Japan. But let's start!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 12_

Unkown pov:

The man's footsteps could be heard through the empty corridor. There was a silent sound of breathing all around the man, as the people he had locked up were trying to be as quiet as possible. They were all trying to hide.

It wasn't just an empty corridor, it was a jail. A prison. A prison full of people, who weren't bad. Or most of them weren't bad. Some of them were some stupid small criminals. But the point was, the man wasn't a cop locking bad people away. He took anyone he could, locked them inside these dirty jails with people they didn't know. He did some sick tests on them, changing them into something bad… something that wasn't human.

People disappeared daily, especially from the streets. People who no one cared for, and people who no one came to look for. The man was very good at what he did, he made sure to only catch those who were alone.

He hadn't made even a one mistake.

One of the jails opened, as the man was ready to take another person to be his personal toy. He was signing some sick song, grinning like a madman he was.

"Come on, my dear~", he said. "I'll make you stronger, and better. Much, _much_ better."

He dragged a young girl out of the jail, and locked the door after him. The girl was trying to fight against the man's firm grip, but she could do nothing. Her blonde hair was dirty and her eyes filled with fear and hunger. She looked so fragile and anyone who would see her now, would try to do anything to save her.

But not the people around her, not the others locked up in the same cells.

They all knew, she wasn't coming back.

"Please", the girl cried. "Please… let me go home…"

"Home?" the man asked, grinning. "This is your home~. Now, be a good girl and come with me."

She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop a grown-up man with full-strength from dragging her with him, outside of the corridor, to the great emptiness behind those locked doors. She was dragged by hair, all the way to the laboratory. There were many of them in the building - no one really knew how many, but this particular one was used as a research lab for humans. The man and his sick companions used humans as guinea pigs for their own entertainment - saying it was all for the sake of science.

The man lifted the girl to a hospital-bed in the middle of the room, and tied her to it. Then he left to change his clothes. Soon, he was back with a knife in his hands. His face was covered by a mask, but the eyes could be seen.

Those crimson eyes, so hungry for power and so insane.

The girl stared at them, with her blue eyes. Tears were running down her face, as the knife dug into her stomach.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Make it stop! STOP! AAAAH!"

No one was there to hear her screams, no one was there to save her.

She was dying, all alone.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Red Demon**_

The blood on the bed was dripping to the floor. The blonde girl in front of him had stopped breathing, her eyes open and staring into nothingness. Too bad, really. The man had really liked this girl. After all, she liked to scream and beg a lot.

He giggled as he licked the blood off from the knife in his hands. It accidentally scratched his tongue, but it was alright. He liked blood, was it his or not.

Blood… it was such a beautiful crimson thing, that kept people alive. Seriously, why did something so small, yet big, keep a body moving, a heart beating? Why did humans have blood in the first place? Where did it come from?

And then, all these questions ended in the same, big question:

How was the world created?

As an scientist, the man believed into the Big Bang Theory, but it didn't mean, that he couldn't look into other possibilities. What if there was a God? Wouldn't it be wonderful to find and prove something like that to the world?

But, back to the blood.

The man really loved it. It was hot and tasted like iron. And some blood tasted sweet and some more saltier. But the most, he loved the crimson color of blood. He had yet to find a person with perfect blood - a person, who he could love.

"Sir", a woman's voice said behind him. The man turned around to look at the laboratory door, to see a tall, middle-aged woman standing in the doorway. She was holding onto some papers and she had a serious look on her face.

"What is it~?" the man asked. "Can't you see, I'm quite busy right now."

The woman's gaze moved to the bloody bed, but she was quick to turn it away. "I'm sorry, sir. But you should come and check this out", she said, her voice shivering a little. The man knew well, this woman was just some stupid assistant, not one of the scientist. She was afraid of him and his co-workers.

"What is it?" he said it again, this time putting more strenght to the voice.

"Sir… Daichi-sama wants you to see this", the woman said. "You need to come to the meeting-room, immediately." She didn't wait for his answer, the woman turned around and left. The man could hear her footsteps, until she was far away.

He chuckled slightly. Daichi only called him if he had found someone new. The man hoped it was the person he had been looking for. Someone who would wear the perfect crimson. And gold too - it wasn't a bad combination. Like the color of emperors. He smiled as he walked out of the laboratory.

"Don't worry, my dear sweet angel~", he said to the dead girl. "I'll be back or you. Just wait."

The corridors were empty and painted white. The walls were full of doors, leading to different rooms, laboratories. He had been in all of them, doing different experiments to different things… humans, animals - anything living he could find.

Finally, after walking his time, he reached a bigger door, that was in the end of the building. Most of the men working in that house were never allowed this far. But, he himself was one of the leaders, so of course he could come and go as he wanted. He opened the door, and noticed that his co-workers were there as well.

There were seven of them, he the second in command. Sounded like the military, but they were all former soldiers, so they knew how to follow orders and how to build a new organization. The leader was named Daichi, his real name was unkown, even though they had all worked together for years.

But when Daichi called for them, they always came.

"Nice of you to join us, Hiroto-kun", Daichi said. The leader was sitting at the other end of the table, his fingers crossed and his long, black hair tied to a ponytail behind his head. He was a rather larger man with pale and scared skin, but his grey eyes were quite scary. Even for the man, Hiroto, it was pain to look him to the eyes.

"Ah, yes, my lord", he said. He walked over the man and sat down next to him. The table was quite long, and all of the seven were sitting on it, their eyes looking at them, expecting the leader to speak. "I'm sorry for being late. I just had so much fun with my little puppet - too bad she actually died."

"Don't worry", Daichi said, smiling coldly. "We'll get you a new toy to play with. Actually, I've already found a one."

Hiroto chuckled. "I thought so", he mumbled. "You wouldn't call me up, if it hadn't something to do with the human experiments, now would you, Daichi-sama?"

Daichi grinned at him. "How cruel of you, Hiroto-kun. But enough of this, take a good look at this." The black haired man pulled laptop out of nowhere, opened it and showed a picture to Hiroto.

The man's eyes widened as he saw the person in the picture.

The other five came closer to see as well, all admiring the person, who stood in the middle of the photo.

A young teenage boy, maybe seventeen, with beautiful, crimson hair and sharp golden eyes, stood in the middle of the street of some town, ready to cross the road. His body was well build, he seemed rather strong and his gaze was observant. And he was looking straight at the camera, even though, it seemed that the picture had been taken secretly. Hiroto was amazed how perfect the boy's pale skin was and how sharp his golden eyes were - like the eyes of a hawk.

But the most capturing thing in the boy was his crimson hair. It looked silky and so… _beautiful._ Unique. And very real. Hiroto couldn't really find words to describe the beauty of the boy.

"It's quite amazing", Daichi said. "He spotted the camera-man, even though they had a long distance between them. And you know what, yesterday, I send some men to check him out - and he actually managed to defeat all of them." Daichi smiled as he took the laptop away, leaving Hiroto and the other scientist craving after someone so perfect.

"I took a look at his past - there was literally no information of him. Expect, he went to the Kunugigaoka junior-high and was a top-student, but still in the lowest class. But he never graduated. Even though, I'm not really a scientist myself, I'm interested in this boy. Where did he disappear? Why does he look so perfect? And, who is he?"

"Sir…", Hiroto gulped, looking at the laptop, that was now closed on the table. "What is his name?"

"Oh that? I do know his name", Daichi answered. "I just don't know who he is - as a person."

"Then, what is it?" Hiroto asked. He wanted to know more about this crimson haired boy.

"Little impatient, are we, Hiroto-kun?" Daichi smirked. "But I'll tell you - his name is Akabane Karma."

 _Akabane Karma._

Hiroto smiled as he thought the boy.

Seemed like he had found someone perfect.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

It had been three days since they met Karma. And for three days they had been looking for the red head, but turned out that Karma had left the city almost right away after meeting them. Karasuma-sensei had guessed, that Karma had returned to the Demons, probably to Tokyo, where they had their headquarters. Or that's what the ministry of defense suspected - since they really didn't have any clue where the Demons were. But Tokyo was always in the middle of everything, so it was easy to think the assassination-group or organization was there as well.

After all, it seemed that everything bad that happened, was always somehow linked to the Demons and the mysterious Black. The government had no clue who Black was, how he controlled The Underworld and where he was. They didn't even know was there a person named Black. It could easily be just someone made up by the Demons or anyone in The Underworld.

Nagisa sighed at the thought and sifted his position in the seat. They were now going to the headquarters of ministry of defense. Karasuma-sensei had promised to look for information on Karma and the Demons, and the others had insisted on coming along. But the way to Tokyo was long, they still had at least an hour before getting there.

Nagisa had apologized the everyone from the E-class now, even to those who didn't come. They hadn't forgiven Karma yet, but Nagisa knew they would, when the red head would eventually apologize. Nagisa knew it. Karma wasn't a bad person, he surely had his reasons behind all of this. Nagisa himself had forgiven the red head long time ago - actually, he swore not to be mad at Karma, not ever. And he wasn't. He was sad and little disappointed, but not angry. Not at all.

Because Nagisa had seen the pained look in Karma's eyes.

Not even once had Nagisa been fooled by Karma's cold smiles and happy-go-lucky attitude. Because deep inside, Karma was still the same and that person would never hurt his friends (if you don't include Terasaka-kun, because Karma sure liked to kick his ass). Just thinking about how full of pain and despair those usually so happy golden eyes had been, made Nagisa's stomach twist and then he felt anger.

Anger towards the one who made Karma suffer so much.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Kayano asked. The green haired girl was sitting next to Nagisa in the bus that took them to Tokyo. They had prepared to be there at least the whole winter break. They all hoped to find answers there - maybe even a certain red head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you asking?" he answered, smiling at the green haired girl. Kayano shook her head and glared at Nagisa.

"Don't try to lie to me", she said. "I know something's wrong. Tell me."

 _Please, don't shut me out anymore._ That's what Kayano really meant to say, Nagisa could feel it. He sighed once again.

"I'm just worried about Karma."

Kayano stared at him for a moment, like she would've been surprised to hear that. But then she turned away and sighed as well. "I know", Kayano nodded, smiling sadly. "We're all. That idiot should know better than make us all worry about him. He could get hurt any moment! Or even die and…" Kayano's words didn't make Nagisa feel any better. He listened the green haired girl for a while, as Kayano kept going on about things that could happen to the red head.

"Don't worry", she suddenly said, her eyes and smile full of warmness. "Karma's strong and wise, even if I wouldn't want to admit it. He can probably take care of himself just fine. But what he fails to see, is that he isn't alone." Kayano's smile faded and she stared out of the window.

It was snowing. Cold and tiny snowflakes melted on the window, and no matter how many of them melted, more kept coming. It seemed endless. And the landscape outside was quite breathtaking. Everything seemed very clean, as the pure white covered land.

It was beautiful.

"I know you're right", Nagisa said to Kayano after a while of quietness. "I just wish that Karma would come back to his senses and fast. And I need to know the reasons behind all of this." He closed his eyes for a moment, and he could practically see the red head right in front of him, smiling happily. But in reality, of course Karma wasn't there.

"You do know", he mumbled to the green haired girl. "That Karma isn't a bad person. From the inside, I mean."

Kayano chuckled. "I do, Nagisa. I know it very well." She took a deep breath in and patted Nagisa on the shoulder. "Sleep a little. There's still some time before we reach Tokyo. I'll go and talk with Sugino-kun." She left before Nagisa could say anything. Nagisa pointed out how happy the green haired girl seemed to be as she walked to Sugino. Sugino too, seemed to be very happy.

Nagisa stared at the two for a moment, before smiling and closing his eyes again. Kayano was right, he should sleep a little. Nagisa hadn't slept well in ages…

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

"Nagisa-kun~!"

He heard someone calling out for him.

Nagisa opened his eyes, thinking that he would still be in the bus, but he found himself standing in front of a huge manor, that looked very old. And scary. A strange darkness was surrounding the mansion, and to make things even creepier, the door opened slowly, squeaking strangely - like in a horror movie. Nagisa took a step back, ready to run away. But just then he realized that there was a high wall around the house. And there was no gate out.

So, he was stuck.

Then he hard a familiar voice, the one that had been calling out for him earlier.

"Nagisa-kun", the voice said, and the person speaking was suddenly right next to him. Nagisa was startled by the person and he took few steps away.

"Karma", he mumbled.

The red head smiled at him, his smile kind and manipulative as ever. His golden eyes were glowing weirdly and it seemed like there would've been a fire within them. It took a moment to realize, that this Karma, right next to him, was the Karma from junior-high, not the person who the red head was now. He was even dressed the same as two years ago - Nagisa also wanted to point out, that now he was taller than the red head.

"Where are we?" Nagisa asked, tilting his head to the left a little. "Can you tell me?"

Karma chuckled. "Of course." He took Nagisa's hand and walked closer the house. The bluenette had no other choice than follow. Karma stopped in front of the door, ready to go inside. But then, Nagisa stopped. There was something scary about the darkness surrounding the house and he certainly didn't want to know what was inside.

So, why was the red head so eager to go inside?

"Why did you stop?" Karma asked, looking little confused. Then the red head smirked. "Oh, are you scared?" Nagisa knew his face was red, but he still refused to follow the red head. Karma was already half inside the house. "C'mon! There's nothing to afraid of! I'm besides, I'm here with you!"

 _This isn't you._

"There's something wrong with this house", Nagisa said. Karma looked inside and then at Nagisa, little confused.

"But of course! Everything is wrong with this house!" the red head said, like it would've been obvious from the beginning. "It has been abandoned for few years - not only that, people come here to kill themselves. It all started when the owner of this house was assassinated." Karma smiled at the end of his sentence.

"Assassinated?" Nagisa asked, his voice sounding weak. "You didn't do it, did you?"

Karma looked at him surprised look in is eyes. "Me? Why are you even asking something that stupid? I would never do anything like that", he answered.

 _But, you're an assassin._

"Why do you want to go inside?" Nagisa decided to ask it and not question was Karma an assassin or not.

"Oh yeah", the red head said, looking to the dark house. "I want to show something to you."

"What is it?"

Karma chuckled. "No way, I'm not telling you. But you have to see it." He then started dragging Nagisa after him. "C'mon now, we don't have all day."

"I don't want to go inside!" Nagisa said, resisting the red head with all his power. Karma suddenly let go of him, and Nagisa fell on his back, eyes wide in surprise. The red head was now completely inside the house, eyeing Nagisa worriedly.

"Why wont you come?" Karma asked, frowning at Nagisa. "You're the one who wanted answers. I'm the only one capable of giving them, aren't I?" He then smiled kindly.

"Answers?" Nagisa repeated.

Karma nodded.

"This house…", he mumbled. "I suggest you find it, Nagisa-kun. It can give you lots of information. Or at least some clues."

"For what?" Nagisa found himself almost yelling.

The red head chuckled again. "You're looking for me, aren't you? Or the real me." He turned his back at the bluenette, walking deeper into the house. "Make sure to remind him about this house, it'll sure get a reaction out of him." Karma turned to look at him for the last time. "See, you're right about one thing - the real me has many reasons behind his actions. Come here and you'll find very important clues. But now, I have to go. After all, I don't exist anymore."

"Where are you going? And what do you mean you don't exist? You're right there!" Nagisa asked, standing up from the ground. Suddenly the house was burning, the fire devouring his friend. "Karma!" He was ready to rush inside the house, but everything went dark very quickly.

The last thing he heard was a silent chuckle.

Then Nagisa woke up.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Kasumi's pov:

Kasumi walked towards an abandoned amusement park, not caring about the warning signs or the persons who tried to stop her from going in. The amusement park had been closed for years - it was really too bad, Kasumi thought it was quite beautiful and interesting place. Still, people like her entered the park daily. With people like her, Kasumi meant people who wanted to do something stupid just to get the kicks out of it. Her kind of people wanted to do something forbidden because it felt great to break the rules.

But today Kasumi had actually something to do in the amusement park. She was meeting her partner there and after that they'd return to the Demons. She sighed loudly at the thought of that. Sure, Kasumi considered that place her home, but she liked the upper world better. It was lot more prettier outside The Underworld. Since The Underworld was literally _under_ the normal world.

The Underworld was everywhere, the darkness always followed the light. There was no place that could be called pure in this world. The Demons had been controlling The Underworld for a while now, for about fifty years, if Kasumi was right. And the current leader, Black-sama, wasn't going to let her hold of The Underworld go just yet. She basically controlled everything that happened behind the back of government. Kasumi was quite sure, that Black-sama controlled even people in the government. Since, the light couldn't survive without darkness.

There was no place to run. There was no place to call safe anymore.

And now things were starting to heat up in The Underworld. There had been lot more people gone missing and as the rules, the Demons of course took interested into that. It seemed that some group of scientist had started to do human-experiments with people who came from The Underworld. Black-sama wanted this to come to an end and as fast as possible. Most of the Demons had started their research on the matter, but neither Kasumi or her partner were interested in that. And Black-sama didn't even want them to be part of that.

No, the main rulers of the Demons, the color-leaders, weren't involved with the scientist. Black-sama left the dirty work to some weaker men, men that she could afford to lose. Color-leaders were all in the top ten assassins of the Demons. It was common knowledge that the Demons consisted from different colors - actually ten different colors, but of course there were more than ten of them. So, the ten colors were led by ten assassins. The colors were grey, red, blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, white, brown and black. People who were part of the demons had to belong into one of this colors, or they wouldn't be considered as part of them - even if they had the tattoo. But only the color-leaders were named after their color.

Kasumi herself was listed as number nine and she was the color-leader of grey. Not too hard to guess, since her hair was colored silver, very close to grey. Hiro was right under her, the one that would take the lead if Kasumi would happen to die. Kasumi's partner was higher-ranking than she, lot more higher-ranking, even tho, usually partners were pretty close to each other. Like the number eight was teamed up with number seven, number ten with number six. Kasumi's assassination skills were excellent, yet she only ranked as number nine. That told already how good you had to be in order to be in the top ten.

"Hey", Kasumi waved at her partner when she finally reached her destination. She had walked through the amusement park to the biggest roller coaster there was. Her partner was waiting for her there, looking bored as usual. His red was covered in snowflakes, and he had a dark red scarf around his neck, golden eyes looking at Kasumi, his face unreadable.

"You're late", Karma said. "Have you noticed it's winter? And that it's damn cold outside?" He sounded irritated.

"Ah, sorry about that", Kasumi said as she stopped in front of her partner in crime (literally). "I missed the first train, but enough of that. How has your week been? If I heard right, Ume has been making you work for her." She smirked at the red head, as she saw the annoyed look on Karma's face.

"It's been pain in the ass", the red head answered. "But now she owes me." Karma grinned at the thought. "So, let's just say it was worth the pain."

"Even tho, you had to kill?" Kasumi questioned. She knew that even if Karma was an excellent assassin, the red head didn't enjoy killing. Well, who did?

Karma looked down for a moment, before starting to walk away, towards the little shops right next to the roller coaster. Kasumi followed him, waiting for Karma to answer her. After a while, the red head finally spoke. "I'm already as messed up as I can be. Killing more wont change anything, not anymore."

Karma was right and wrong at the same moment. The red head wasn't as messed up as he thought - Karma was probably one of the few assassins who hadn't lost their minds. Kasumi admired that fact, considered how much the red head had gone through to reach this point. But Karma was right about the fact that they couldn't go back to the past anymore. There was no point even trying.

Karma opened the popcorn-shop with an old key. The door opened with a loud squeak, revealing the dirty room inside. There was the old popcorn-machine, standing alone in the dark. Few chairs as well, but they were all broken and covered in dirt. Karma removed the old carpet and under it, there was a hatch and a pathway to The Underworld. Yes, there was a way to the most vicious place in the world in an old abandoned amusement park. Somehow, Kasumi thought that it was little ironic. The red head opened the hatch and looked down the dark tunnel.

"You know what they say, ladies first", Karma said to Kasumi offering his hand. Kasumi sighed, but took the hand and let Karma help her down. There was small fall before you could actually reach the floor in the tunnel, that happened to be quite large. This was one of the main paths to The Underworld. Kasumi landed on hard cement, and waited for the red head to land next to her. When Karma did, they continued their way.

The tunnel was like an labyrinth, only those who knew the place could actually find the way to The Underworld. Even then, it took a moment. They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward between the two. Kasumi knew Karma well enough and she trusted the red head - a lot, and that was something for an assassin. And Karma's presence was reassuring in the darkness they lived.

"Oh", Karma suddenly said. "We're here."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

While Kasumi had been in thought, Karma had led them to their destination. They were now standing in front of huge doors, that led to the black-market. They saw no guards, but both of them knew that someone was watching. Karma pushed the doors open and motioned Kasumi to follow him quickly. Inside the doors was a huge hall. Like take the great hall (or whatever it's called) from the Harry Potter-series and double it. That's how big the hall in front of them was. And it was full of people, like a shopping centre was in the sale time. Expect, these people weren't selling only clothes, they sold weapons of any kind, drugs, alcohol… Almost anything. And with a good prize as well.

"Let's go", Kasumi said to Karma. They had to walk across the hall in order to reach the headquarters of the Demons. Many people eyed them when they walked through the shops. Sure, both Karma and Kasumi were very, _very_ rich and they dressed better than most of these people and they got jealous glares because of that. But because they also controlled The Underworld, people feared them.

They came to the end of the hall, and Kasumi opened a lonely looking door that led to a dark hallway. As they walked through the hallway, all they could hear was the humming of the air conditioners and their own footsteps. Finally, they stopped in front of another huge doors. But these doors were painted black and there were two men standing in front of the doors.

"Hello", Karma said cheerfully. "Don't mind us, we're just passing by."

"Please show your passes or tattoos", one of the men said, stepping closer. Karma answered it with a loud sigh, but he rolled up his sleeve and showed the tattoo to the man. Many would think that all it would take to get inside the Demons headquarters was a tattoo, and yes they were half right. But why would people want to even get inside the Demons? They were all assassins, not some nice people who would welcome them with warm hugs. After stepping inside, you were on your own. And Black-sama always knows who comes through these doors. So, no point even trying to go inside if you weren't part of the Demons.

"Right", the man said, nodding to Karma. Then he turned his head to look at Kasumi. "And you?"

Kasumi showed him her tattoo and then they were allowed to pass.

The Demons headquarters weren't really what people usually suspected. There were no dead bodies laying around or torture champers. The place was actually quite normal. Well, expect it was huge and like a labyrinth. There were hallways everywhere, doors that led to different rooms. It was very normal, like a hospital actually. The walls were painted boring white and it practically smelled like a hospital. This was the first time Kasumi pointed that out.

Of course the place changed. When you went deeper, towards the meeting rooms and different offices, you could start seeing how walls changed colors and the empty hallways were now full of people. Few people greeted them, but most of the lower ranking assassins stayed out of their way.

"Why is this place such a labyrinth?" Karma sighed. "We've been through a amusement park, the tunnel and the black market. Now we have to walk through this place just to reach the V.I.P-area."

"Yeah, well", Kasumi answered. "It's all because we want to keep this place safe and sound, Karma. The cops haven't found as because Black-sama makes sure to keep us hidden. You should be thankful of that." But Karma was right, it was tiring.

"Did she have something to say to us?" Karma asked from Kasumi after they found their way to the V.I.P-area, that was only for the color-leaders.

"You mean Black-sama?"

Karma nodded to that.

"I guess", Kasumi shrugged. "Why would've we been called back if she didn't have anything to say to us? She called all of the color-leaders back to here for some meeting."

"I know", Karma sighed once again. "I'm just not in the mood for this."

"Well, there's nothing we can do to make things different. I just wonder what Black-sama wants to talk about."

"There's only one way to find out", Karma said, looking up. Ahead of them was the last meeting room, the room were their Master was right now, waiting for them. "This should be interesting."

 _End of chapter 12_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: Welcome to the thirteenth chapter and I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing, it motivates me a lot! I don't know does ministry of defense have its headquarters in Ikebukuro, but I'm also too lazy to check it out. So, I'll just make everything up (don't mind me)._

 _Have you watched the latest episode of season two? (If you haven't don't read this.) I cried my eyes out, I just hate the fact that Koro-sensei died. But, I can still understand why it was made that way. But, you know, this whole story got its start when I read the manga and found out that Koro-sensei dies in the end. I didn't want him to die, so I started to think ways of saving him and then I created this story. So, at the start I decided that our lovely sensei wont die and then I added Karma to the story because he is my favorite character from the series._

 _And whoops, I totally did not check that Maehara's first name was Hiroto… well, luckily no one addresses him like that, so let's just keep it~. I'll make a joke out of it in some later chapter (hehehe, seriously sorry, my mistake.) Thank you for pointing that out, the person who is everywhere (guest: Coconut)._

 _There was one Guest review that had a good question in it, which I couldn't leave unanswered. About how Karma survived when he was impaled through his chest - you'll find it out in some later chapter (I haven't wrote it yet), so no worries. I haven't forgotten or anything, it's all part of the plot. Well, after chapter 15 (that I have already written) we'll start looking more into that._

 _So sorry about this long author's note, on with the story now._

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 13_

Koro-sensei's pov:

As a teacher, Koro-sensei was always happy to see and learn something new. And believe it or not, he had never been in Ikebukuro, the place where the ministry of defense holds its headquarters. When he had been an assassin, Koro-sensei had traveled all around the world, but he never really took interest in Japan. Or its capital. So, going to Tokyo was certainly something he had looked for.

"Looks like someone is excited", Maehara-kun chuckled, when the bus finally stopped. Koro-sensei was the first in the line to get out of the bus, colored bright yellow - even brighter than usual. "Have you never been in Tokyo before?"

"I have been in Shibuya, but not in Ikebukuro. And I'm excited to see the headquarters of the defense ministry. And I've also heard that there are some interesting stores here…"

"Like manga-shops?" Isogai-kun asked, a kind smile on his face, as usual.

"Something like that", Koro-sensei nodded, not telling too much. He was letting the students guess on their own, but his face had turned pink, so he was sure they already realized what he meant with _interesting stores._

The bus doors finally opened and Koro-sensei was about to step out, when Karasuma-sensei suddenly stopped him.

"Your disguise", the raven haired man said. "Don't forget it." Koro-sensei gulped at the cold expression Karasuma-sensei had on his face. But he was quick to change to his disguise.

 _Perfect,_ he thought, nodding to himself. _Now, time to go and look for the stores~!_

"Don't go anywhere", Karasuma-sensei stopped him once again. The yellow octopus turned to look at the raven haired man, who was now standing outside the bus with the rest of the students and Irina-sensei. "We're at the headquarters already, and you said you'd come here to help me do some research on the Demons and Karma. That means, no shopping - not at least today."

Koro-sensei sighed, but accepted his defeat.

The headquarters of the defense ministry was really a very fancy looking building. It was a really tall building, but not enough tall to be called a skyscraper. The front doors were already quite well guarded, so only those who worked here or those with the permission to enter could go inside. Once Karasuma-sensei got the inside, Koro-sensei was amazed how clean everything was.

Sure, he knew that the defense ministry had money to spend, but for the headquarters to be this flashy… It was like everything would've been made of glass and the whole building looked very fragile, despite the fact that it was huge. The ceiling was high, big crystal lamps on it and the floor was pure white smooth marble. The first hall was huge, and there were elevators and doors leading who knows where, but it all made Koro-sensei even more excited. Well-dressed people walked around, most of them talking to their phones or in complete silence. Koro-sensei pointed out how stressed everyone seemed.

"Follow me", Karasuma-sensei said, as the raven haired man started walk towards the elevators. He picked a one, and told everyone to get inside. The elevator took them to the fourth floor and from there they continued their way. "We're going to the main archive. There are the only records we have of the Demons and from there we'll also be able to check any information on Karma. We should be able to at least find something."

There was a hint of worry in Karasuma-sensei's voice, like he would've doubted his own words.

"This isn't the first time we've looked the files through", Irina-sensei said. "And we haven't found anything yet. I don't think this is going to do any difference. After all, we've hand professionals looking through the files, and they haven't been able to tell much anything."

"Well, we aren't professionals", Sugino-kun said. "So, maybe a fresh look would help? Karma's our friend, not some person we've been asked to look into. We might be able to find something new."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "Sugino-kun is right. There's always something people miss and it's up for someone else to find out what has been overlooked. Even the slightest information could be good enough."

Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei shared worried looks but neither said anything. Then they reached the archive. Koro-sensei had expected lots of books and papers, but it seemed that the ministry of defense relied on technology more than books. Karasuma-sensei told him that they still had everything on paper as well, but those were hidden somewhere safe, and that the raven haired man had no right to tell where. The archive room wasn't very big, but there were many computers and screens there. Irina-sensei sat down on one of the chairs.

"Here's a small video we have", the blonde woman told them. "It was taken over twenty years ago, when the ministry of defense first took a good look at the Demons. It didn't end very well."

Just now, Koro-sensei realized that there was one huge screen on the wall and the video started with two men dressed in suits were killed. It was a quick clip, and it replayed few times. The men who were killed, were standing in front of a window, talking about some project. Then suddenly, another one of the men was shot and the man alive faced the same fate just seconds later. The killer was nowhere to be seen. Then the video ended.

"The men who died in the video were agents who had worked for us for many years. They were the ones who were investigating the Demons", Karasuma-sensei told them. "Of course, I never met them, but I've heard of them and I've looked through their files. They were good men who didn't deserve a death like this. At the time this was a warning - the Demons didn't want us to investigate them. And they managed to scare the ministry, for ten years, we kept quiet about all of this. And it was a huge mistake."

Irina-sensei sighed, leaning back on the chair. "While ministry of defense kept it down, the Demons took control over The Underworld, making that place even more powerful. And once we started investigating them again and possible end them, it was obviously too late. They had grown to be too strong and too big to just be wiped out", she said. "To us assassins, the Demons were like a legend. Many didn't know was the group even real at first. They were - no, they _are_ vicious and power-hungry murderers, who do anything for money. I never liked them too much, and now that I work with the ministry of defense I dislike them - a lot."

"Doesn't sound good", Kayano-san mumbled.

"We don't know much about them, as I've said before", Karasuma-sensei said. "But we do know, that they are strong and that they control The Underworld. Or Black controls."

"Who is Black?" Maehara asked. "Do you have information of him?"

Irina-sensei shook her head, a sad look in her eyes. "No, we know absolutely nothing of him. We aren't even sure, is he just a made-up person or a real one. But if the rumors are true, Black is the master of the Demons, making him the top-notch assassin. His even better than the Shinigami - but only if the rumors are true."

"The situation really isn't good", Koro-sensei muttered. "How is it possible that the ministry of defense let it go this far?"

"I honestly don't know", Karasuma-sensei said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not part of the group that investigated the Demons - and honestly, before Karma joined them, I wasn't all that interested. Only now I realize how bad this is."

"Koro-sensei", Nagisa-kun suddenly said. The blue haired boy had been very quiet after the bus ride, that Koro-sensei was little concerned. He turned to look at the blue haired boy, waiting for Nagisa to continue. "You were an assassin, the first God of Death even. Don't you know anything about the Demons?"

Koro-sensei thought it for a moment. Nagisa was right, as an former assassin, he was supposed to have some intel on this famous group. But Koro-sensei didn't know anymore than Karasuma-sensei. But he did have information about The Underworld. And he had his own suspects about where the Demons might have their headquarters.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I never took interest in them so I never looked up to them", Koro-sensei said, his smile fading. "I wasn't much of a team-player back then and the thought of assassin-groups was like poison to me."

"That's really too bad", Irina-sensei sighed. "But let's leave the Demons for a while. We'll look them up again, later. Now, should we check Karma's status now?" She was looking at Karasuma-sensei when she talked and the raven haired nodded.

After a moment of searching through the computer, Irina-sensei looked up from the screen and back to Karasuma.

"It's loading the files. Should be soon enough in the big screen", the blonde woman said. She was right, soon enough there were few electronic-files on the screen, waiting to be opened. But when Irina opened them, there was nothing to see. They were all empty, expect for one.

The only one that had any information of Karma, was the one who told about his time in Kunugigaoka junior-high. It didn't even tell all that much, only that Karma had once been the member of D-class and then a member of the E-class. It also mentioned him being a top-student and about his suspension before the third-year. Nothing more.

"Well, this doesn't help", Nagisa muttered. "I wished there would've been something more…" He didn't end his sentence, and that made Koro-sensei curious.

"Where you wishing to find something particular out?" he asked, a curious smile on his face. Nagisa nodded slowly.

"A house", the blue haired boy said. "I wished there would've been information about a house… I think it was Karma's home."

"What house?" Kayano asked. Now everyone seemed to be curious to hear more. Nagisa looked somehow nervous.

"I don't know much about it", he said. "All I know is that it's abandoned now, and that people go there to kill themselves. Karma said that I could find some clues from that house."

"Sounds creepy", Nakamura mumbled.

"When did Karma say something like that?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

Nagisa swallowed and looked around nervously. "I-… he once told me about his home… When he was young… I seriously don't know anything more", the bluenette said. "But, he also mentioned that the owner of the house was assassinated."

"The owner? Wasn't Karma's family the owner?" Okuda-san asked, concern in her voice.

"No, after they moved away", Nagisa corrected. "But… I need to find that house and go there." No one doubted Nagisa, expect Koro-sensei. The yellow octopus knew Nagisa was leaving something off, but he wasn't going to push it. Maybe the bluenette just didn't want to talk about it.

"A house…" Irina-sensei mumbled, her gaze back at the computer again. "The owner was assassinated and people use the place for suicides… I think I can find it."

"Really?" Nagisa asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yep, here it is." Irina clicked the mouse and then some pictures appeared on the screen.

They were pictures of an old but very fancy looking manor. Or it had once been a fancy manor, now it looked like it would collapse any moment. The paint was crumbling off and the wall that surrounded the manor was partly destroyed. The windows were all broken and the door was about to fall off. The yard was full of strange stuff, and the grass was growing uncontrollably. Koro-sensei guessed that it had been the prettiest house in the area where it was, but now it was just a ghost-house.

"That's it!" Nagisa nodded. "It must be it!" He sounded relieved to see the house. "Where is it?"

"It's actually in Tokyo, in Shibuya to be exact", Irina-sensei said. "It's about an hour from here, maybe one and half. Should we go and check it out?"

"Maybe tomorrow", Karasuma-sensei said. He was looking through the side where Irina found the news of the house. "About five people were killed that night when the owner was assassinated… And after that five other people have done suicides there…"

"Even creepier", Nakamura said. Someone wasn't looking forward their next journey.

"Irina", Karasuma-sensei said to the blonde woman. "Check if there's any information about the owner of the house."

"Yes sir, just a moment."

They waited as Irina continued her research. Soon enough the blonde woman was done. "I only found one side, that told that the owner was an middle-aged woman. There's nothing more, no name, nor the information how she died or did she have any family."

"Probably did", Kanzaki said. "I mean, why live in such a huge manor, all alone? I guess she had a great family, but they're all dead or something… Isn't the manor quite old?"

"Yeah, but the woman was assassinated just seven years ago", Irina-sensei told.

"So, it's not too long ago", Karasuma-sensei mumbled. "And it's strange that there's no information about her either… I think we really should check the house out. Just to be sure."

"Tomorrow?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Tomorrow", the raven haired man answered, determined look in his eyes.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

The meeting they had been called to didn't start well. First of all, Karma and Kasumi were both late. Secondly, they weren't the only ones late. And worst thing was, that Karma could just before entering the room tell, that nothing good was going to happen.

Karma and Kasumi entered the last meeting-room, which was only used by the top ten assassin of the Demons. Only four people were there, and all of them looked very bored. Expect the master, of course. In the middle of the meeting room, there was a long table and she was sitting at the other end of it, shadows surrounding her - Karma couldn't completely even see her. At her right side sat her partner Yoosuke, also the color white. Yoosuke was a tall and muscular young man, 25 years-old if Karma correctly remembered. He had pitch black hair and very strange eyes. They were so, _so_ light grey, that many people thought that his eye-color was white. The almost white eyes were now eying Karma and Kasumi as they walked closer the table.

"You're late", said a familiar voice and Karma turned to look at Ume, the short blue haired assassin. Her green eyes were glimmering with mischief and she had the usual smug smile on her face. Ume was the color blue and her partner that sat right next to her, was the color brown.

Ume's partners name was Gorou and he was a man Karma hated with passion. Gorou was at the same age as Ume, meaning twenty-two and he was a brown haired, muscular - but not too muscular - man, whose fiery red eyes were always burning with intense hatred. Like he would've hated everyone he met - expect Ume, Yoosuke and the master. Gorou was a good assassin, Karma gave him that, but they didn't get along at all. Well, it wasn't like he even tried to. But Gorou and his partner Ume were the most irritating assassins in the Demons.

"Ahaha", Karma decided to ignore Gorou's glare and looked at Ume instead. "Did you miss us that much?"

Ume's smile widened. "Of course, _my dear._ I was very worried about your sorry ass."

"My ass is better than yours, so I get you", Karma retorted.

Ume's smile didn't falter, but her eyes turned colder. Obviously, Karma hit a nerve. He put on a kind smile and saw that Gorou's temper was rising. _Oh poor, thing,_ Karma thought. _Looks like he will explode any moment now._

Before Ume could make a come-back, Yoosuke talked, making both Karma and Ume shut up.

"The two of you should quit it now", Yoosuke said with calm yet very warning voice. "I don't think you want this meeting to be total hell."

Yoosuke was right. Once Ume and Karma had started a fight in the middle of the meeting, resulting it to last two hours more than it should've lasted and it was totally pain in the ass. Karma send Ume a cold glance before sitting down to the left side of the master. He took the place mostly because he would be far away from the bluenette and Gorou didn't dare to send angry glares at the end of the table.

Black sifted her pose and her face could be seen momentarily, when she leaned out of the shadows. Another one of her eyes was covered by an eye-patch and her skin as smooth and pale. Her another eye was glimmering, but it was dull, like she too would be bored. Karma looked at her for a moment, but he was quick to turn his gaze away, when Black turned her eye at him. Kasumi sat down next to Karma, not protesting about his choice of place to sit. Well, not now at least. Later Karma would hear it.

"Were are the others?" Kasumi asked from Yoosuke. The black haired man sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"They should be here soon enough", he answered after a while. And he was right, the missing four entered the room soon after Yoosuke had answered Kasumi's question.

First came number ten with his partner number six, the twin assassins Haruto and Haruna. Haruto was a tall man with short, bright green hair and strange yellow eyes, like the eyes of a cat (well, like Karma was the one to talk). He was well build as well, and the look in his eyes told Karma that he was also very nervous at the moment. Haruna was his twin-sister, her bright green hair being long and silky. Haruna was also very calm and even now, she was smiling kindly at everyone. Haruto was yellow and Haruna green.

"Hello", Haruna said, her voice sweet as honey. "I'm very sorry we're late, but we missed the first train and had to wait for an another."

 _Is everyone using that excuse today?_ Karma thought, raising a brow at Kasumi. The silver haired woman just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Behind them were the colors purple and orange, two women named Momoko and Tsubaki. Momoko was the color orange, probably because her eyes were orange (whose eyes are orange?!). Her hair was brown and very messy, and her skin pale as snow, sometimes Karma thought that the woman was actually sick or something. Momoko was a very quiet woman, who was also always very serious. Her partner was a total different thing. Tsubaki was very out-going and everyone loved her, even Gorou. She was kind and smiled always, but sometimes she could also be very teasing. Her hair was dark purple, almost so dark that you could mess it up with black. Her eyes were also purple, but lighter than her hair. Personally, out of the top ten, Karma liked Momoko and Tsubaki the most.

"Now, it seems everyone is finally here", Yoosuke said, preparing to start the meeting. "We've talked about the group of scientist that has been bothering The Underworld for a while now."

"Yeah", Haruto mumbled. "You told us not to get involved."

"Is there any new information about them?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, we told you to not to get involved with them and also yes, we have found some more information. Even though, it's nothing good", Yoosuke answered. He took out some papers and spread them to the table. Karma took one of the papers and read it.

"So, they're doing human-experiments in order to turn them to monsters?" he said, looking up from the paper. _Sound pretty familiar,_ he thought to himself. "And they use the people from The Underworld - doesn't sound new to me."

"Well, they have started to use our men as well. I've lost few and Gorou and Momoko told us that few of their men have gone missing as well", Yoosuke said. "It's getting out of control and weaker men can't do anything in order to stop them."

"So, should we do something?" Ume asked.

"Yes."

This time the one to answer wasn't Yoosuke, it was Black. She didn't usual talk in meetings, but when she did, it never meant anything good. Her voice was strong and even more manipulative than Haruna's. It was so sweet, that it made Karma's stomach twitch.

"I want end to these people", Black continued, and Karma could hear smile in her voice. "And you know what I mean with end."

Gorou snorted. "Of course we do. We need to kill them", he said, grinning like a madman (that he was). "Should be interesting."

Black moved a little, placing her pale and elegant hands on the table. "Yes, indeed it will. But, these people aren't amateurs, so I'll warn you. And I don't want to you forget your job either. Be patient and investigate. Once done, make it quick." Black chuckled before continuing. "That's how we work here."

"Yes ma'am", Haruna chuckled, sounding very excited.

"Now, there was also another topic on hand", Yoosuke said, as Black leaned back on her chair, telling that she was done talking for now. "The ministry of defense. They have been pain in the ass lately."

"True", Ume sighed. "Our last job almost went wrong when they interfered. Should we end them?"

"We can't do that", Karma said to that. "Just like they can't end us. You know that we need each other."

"Well, do you have any suggestions?" Gorou asked, sounding angry again. Karma sighed at him, and felt how the others were looking at him - Black's gaze being the most piercing one.

"We need to distract them", Karma said. "Make them weaker." Then he smirked, as a certain thought came to his mind. "We do have men working amongst them and the leader of the defense ministry owes you, right Black?" Karma and Yoosuke were the only ones who didn't bother to add any honorifics' when they was talking with the master. Yoosuke because he was Black's partner and probably lot more. Karma because he wouldn't do it even if he was ordered and Black knew this.

"Yes?" Black said, curiosity in her voice.

"Many people don't know about that. We should use that in our advantage to take the defense ministry under our control", Karma suggested, now looking straight at Black. "I know there are many powerful people who work with the ministry of defense, but well… let's say they got in little accidents. But like we, they follow the leader. And if the leader tells them to leave us alone, they will also do it. Orders are always orders."

Black was quiet for a while and the others seemed to think this as well. It wasn't all that bad idea, considering that Karma had just made it up.

"By little accidents you mean that we kill them?" Tsubaki asked. Karma smirked at her.

"What else?"

Tsubaki smiled back. "I like your idea, Karma-kun."

"It isn't all that bad, actually", Yoosuke said. "We just need to hone it a little. But we could definitely put in action. What do you think, Black?"

"It's interesting", was her answer. "I and Yoosuke will hone it to perfection, so you can leave it to us. We'll talk about it in the next meeting." She stood up and was starting to make her leave. "Be careful everyone. Times are starting to change and we need to make sure our control of The Underworld wont slip. For now, have a nice day."

She turned around and left, using the backdoor. Yoosuke picked up the papers from the table and soon followed her.

"Well, this was certainly interesting", Karma sighed when he himself stood up, ready to go with Kasumi. He grinned at the silver head. "So, what do you say, Kasumi? Should we go and hunt down some scientists?"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma and Kasumi didn't get far from the meeting-room, when Yoosuke called out for them to stop.

"What is it?" Karma asked, when Yoosuke caught up with them.

"Black wants to talk with you, Karma", Yoosuke said. He glanced at Kasumi, who was just watching the two nervously. "Only you. In private."

"I get it", Karma sighed. He told Kasumi to go without him, and the silver haired woman seemed to be just happy to go. Their master was a scary one, and no one dared to make her angry. Exception being Karma himself, but he was little different. "Is she in her room?" he then asked from Yoosuke.

"No", the black haired man said. "You'll find her from the laboratory number 5. She's waiting for you, so keep going." Karma waved Yoosuke's last comment off and started walking towards the first elevators.

Yes, even though they were underground, they still had elevators. The Underworld was literally like an another world and the headquarters of the Demons were like a one big house. There were four floors, floor one being the closest one to the surface, but there wasn't much anything there. Only some rooms for the weaker assassins. Karma was right now at the second floor, which held the black-market and all the meeting-rooms. There was also a small training-ground, but you could find the bigger and better one at the third floor. In the third floor were also the rooms for the color-leaders and the master and the best shooting-range Karma had ever seen (he loved that place).

Then there was the fourth floor, where Karma was going at the moment. The fourth floor was the most mysterious, and only the top ten could go there with their personal assistants. Of course, Black had some other men working there as well, but those men were all some scientist and trained spies. But in the fourth floor were all of the laboratories, and Karma didn't like that place all too much. Sure, he spend lot of his time there because of his another job, but the laboratories and the smell of medicines made him sick. So usually when he was there, Karma was only in one room, the door locked and the air-conditioner on.

The Demons were doing their own research on humans. They tried different ways of getting stronger, different poisons and weapons. That was when you got to Karma's another job. He was the weapon-master around the Demons, which was quite weird since he had only been part of the group for two years. But the old weapon-master had died in some "accident" and now it was up to Karma to make the weapons. He didn't make them all, since it was tiring, but he designed all the new weapons. He tested them, perfected them. Karma liked doing it, but it meant absolute silence and peace for him to be able to do any of it. He spend almost all of his "free-time" testing and fixing weapons of any kind. Of course, when he had the time, he also played some instruments, mainly violin.

Karma entered the laboratory number five. There was a lonely bed in the middle of the laboratory - no one really used the number one, it was actually used only to heal injured ones, if the underground hospital wasn't good enough. Usually all of the top ten came rather here than to the hospital, since their doctor Souta, was one of the best ones in Japan. But usually no one of the top ten got hurt, so Souta wasn't at the headquarters all that much.

In the bed was sitting a woman with curly, long crimson hair. Her hair color was little darker than Karma's, very close to Karma's mother. The woman was wearing a short black skirt and white blouse. She had a gun at her waist and Karma knew there was a one also hidden within her long dark boots. When Karma entered the room, the woman lifted her gaze from the floor, revealing her beautiful face. Her skin was milky smooth and her right eye glimmered like the sun. It was colored bright gold, the exact same as Karma's eyes. The eye-patch that covered her left eye only made her look exotic and even prettier. Karma knew she had been shot to the eye, and that she had barely survived it. There was an ugly scar under the eye-patch, he had seen it.

After all, he was the one who shot her.

"Karma", the woman purred, her another eye, the right one glowing in the dim light. Karma glanced at the ceiling, there was only one light one, making the room very dark. "Glad to see you came."

"Of course I did", Karma said. "Now, why did you want to meet me?" He decided to stay few meters away from the woman.

Black chuckled. "Come here, Karma." She gave him her hand, and Karma really had no other choice than take it. Black pulled him closer to her, until they were face to face, and Karma could feel her breath against his face. She smelled like strawberry and blood. Somehow very pleasing smell, since Karma loved strawberries and blood was a big part of his daily life. Black leaned in, pressing her head against Karma's right shoulder. "Your plan to take control over ministry of defense is quite brilliant, once we hone it a little."

"You said it before", Karma muttered, his body stiff under Black's touch. Her soft hands touched Karma's face as she leaned away, a cold smile on her face.

"Will you be able to do this?" Black asked. "Your former teacher is part of the ministry of defense, isn't he? And you met him just few days ago… I heard you were almost caught by some men. Do you know who they were?"

"No", Karma answered, trying to ignore Black's manipulative voice and her piercing gaze.

"You should be careful, Karma", Black purred, leaning closer again. "I don't want to lose you. You're a very important part of us, after all."

"I should go now, since it seems that you really didn't have anything to say to me", Karma muttered, taking a step back. But when he turned away, he suddenly felt Black's arms around him and he stopped. The woman had stood up and she wasn't all that shorter than Karma, her head reaching easily his shoulders.

Her presence loomed over Karma, making him nervous. Black - no, _Akame_ was just like his mother in many ways. They both had the same crimson hair, golden eyes, manipulative voice, such a sweet scent and dark secrets. Maybe without Akame, Karma would be able to leave his past behind, but with her around, he was cornered. But Karma would never leave Akame.

No, he would never again break his promise.

"I just want to remind you, Karma", Akame whispered into Karma's ear. "You're mine. You owe your life to me."

"I know", Karma mumbled.

Akame chuckled. "Do you now?" She sighed dramatically. "You will never be able to say no to me, Karma. You will never be able to run away from me and you will never be able to step into the light again. Don't ever forget whom you belong to." Akame tightened her grip of Karma, pressing her face against his shoulder once again.

"Follow me and I'll make sure everything will be okay. We'll be fine. Right, Karma?"

Karma took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was ready to let Akame control him any way she wanted, as long as he could still keep his promise. As long as he still could make things right. So, he gave in.

"Right."

 _End of chapter 13_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _A/N: And so, we now know who the top ten assassins are! And we also know Black's real name - can you guess who she is? I already gave you a hint in the tenth chapter. Let's hope that Karma wont let Akame control him too much, right?_

 _In the next chapter we'll found out why the house from Nagisa's dream is so important. Review as you go and see you soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don_ _'t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 14_

Nagisa's pov:

"Watch your step okay", Nagisa said to Kayano, who walked behind him. "The road is old, and there are lot of rocks."

"Right, I'll be careful", Kayano answered, looking around the road.

The others came right behind them, Nakamura whining very loudly about her feet. And she wasn't the only one, Bitch-sensei was even louder. The road really was very old and it hadn't been used by any cars for years, except few ambulances and police-cars. The nature had taken over the road, growing uncontrollably everywhere. They had just jumped off the bus that took them here, and now they had a mile to the actual house.

Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei had the map, but they didn't really need it, since all they needed to do was to follow the road until it came to an end. The house should be at the end.

Nagisa was really excited and nervous at the same time. He had felt really relieved when Bitch-sensei had found the house - proving that he hadn't just made the whole thing up. But Nagisa was nervous, because he still wasn't sure would they find anything. He wasn't even sure was Karma related to the house. Nagisa had only been dreaming after all. But at least he knew that the owner was actually assassinated and that people _did_ use the house for suicides.

After a while of walking, Nagisa could finally see the house. He had been surprised to hear that it was in the middle of nowhere, considering that they were in Shibuya, but guess there was space for it after all. There it was, standing tall and dark looking, even though it the clock was only twelve. It was surrounded not only by the walls, but a dark looking forest. And there seemed to be only one road in.

"Looks really scary", Kayano whispered right next to Nagisa. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Nagisa chuckled a little before nodding. "Yep, this has to be it." Nagisa knew they were in the right place, he had seen the house in his dream. Of course, this house looked more real and wasn't so scary, and there was no fire, but Nagisa was sure this was it. "Let's go."

"From now on", Karasuma-sensei said, as they walked through the gate. "Watch your step carefully and don't take off alone. The house is big and looks like it would collapse anytime now. We don't want any accidents to happen. Hear me?"

"Yes sir", the others answered.

The front door was open, the door looking like it would fall off soon and Nagisa stepped inside. The floor squeaked under him, it was made from wood and looked very weak. But it was quite amazing how beautiful the house was, despite the fact that it was collapsing. The ceiling was high, an old crystal lamp that was about to fall off. The roof had holes in it, and the sun light lighted up the room, making it seem little magical. There was an old hearth as well and some old couches, so Nagisa guessed that they were in some kind of living-room. Nagisa looked up the stairs, there were at least three floors in this house and also one cellar. Kayano and Sugino stayed with him, as the others went to other rooms. No one went upstairs, so Nagisa guessed it was up to him to go and check it out.

"Are you serious?" Kayano asked. "Those stairs don't look safe."

"You don't have to come", Nagisa said. "I wont be gone long, I'll just check out the upper rooms."

"But Karasuma-sensei told us to be together", Sugino said, sounding worried. "Kayano is right, the stairs will break if we go. Maybe we should leave this to Koro-sensei."

"Nurufufufu, if the two of you wont go, I'll go with Nagisa-kun." Both Sugino and Kayano let out a surprised scream, when Koro-sensei was suddenly standing right behind them, his usual creepy smile on his face. "He'll be safe with me."

"Alright", Kayano mumbled, after she had her heartbeat in control again. "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course", Nagisa nodded to her, starting to go up, one stair at time. Koro-sensei was already up, waiting for Nagisa at the end of the stairs.

"There's also a third floor, should we check it out?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Let's see what's here first", Nagisa said when he reached the end of the stairs. He looked up to the third floor, but turned his gaze quickly at the two corridors that left from the stairs. "You take the left, I'll take the right."

The yellow octopus only nodded to that, leaving right away. Nagisa didn't dare to go as fast, because the floor was making scary sounds under him and he was afraid it would break any moment. He stopped when he came to the first door. Behind it was just an old bathroom, which was now dirty and smelled like the sewer. He decided that there was nothing good inside there, so he continued on.

The next room took his interest. It was quite big, and the because of the broken windows, it didn't smell bad either. Nagisa pushed the already broken door out of his way and stepped inside. There was an old red carpet under his feet that had once probably been quite beautiful. The walls had been painted deep wine-red and there was one bed in the room. There was also two book-shells and one writing-table. He walked to them, and looked up the old books. Most of them were covered in dust and already too broken to be able to read. He found nothing interesting from the book-shells, except now he knew that the room had probably been a child's room, since there were many fairy-tales amongst the books.

He moved his hand around the writing-table, not caring about the dirt as he noticed one broken frame that held an old picture in it. Nagisa looked around the room like he would've checked if anyone was watching - and then he reached his hand out for the picture and took it out of the frame. In the middle of the picture was a young boy standing all alone. The boy had bright red hair and golden eyes that glimmered in mischief. But the boy didn't have a smile on his face. Behind the boy was the house, looking better than now. The picture had been taken before the house had been abandoned.

 _Karma,_ Nagisa thought, looking at the familiar boy in the picture. He decided to keep the picture, and he put it into his left pocket. Then he noticed that it wasn't the only picture. He took the other frame that had been hidden under the other one and looked at the picture in it. There was a middle-aged woman in it, her curly red hair tied to a loose ponytail. She had a kind smile on her face, golden eyes looking straight at the camera, and Nagisa felt like the gaze would've pierced right through him.

 _Could this be…? Karma's mother? Sister?_ Anyway, Nagisa decided to take that picture as well.

"Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei's voice echoed through the corridor. Soon enough the yellow octopus was standing in the doorway. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Nagisa nodded and took Karma's picture out of his pocket, carefully, so he wouldn't accidentally rip it. "Here. I found a picture of Karma. This was definitely his house."

Koro-sensei looked at the picture for a moment and agreed, the boy in the picture was indeed their dear red head. "So, this means that the woman assassinated here must've been somehow related to Karma-kun", Koro-sensei mumbled as Nagisa put the picture back to his pocket. "I've noticed that all of the personal stuff is still here. So, when the owners left, they left in hurry. They were probably running away."

"Do you think this has something to do with Karma being part of the Demons?" Nagisa asked.

Koro-sensei nodded. "I'm sure of it. Assassins, Karma's family that no one has heard about, the Demons… These things are definitely linked to each other. I'm glad we came here, now we know what button to press when we meet Karma-kun again."

"I suppose", Nagisa muttered. "Did you find anything?"

"Not really", Koro-sensei said. "There wasn't much to look at, everything I found was pretty normal. I'm going to check the third floor, but you go back down, Nagisa-kun. Be careful in the stairs."

And then the yellow octopus was gone.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Well, Kayano had been right about one thing, the stairs were dangerous. Nagisa managed only to take few steps when they broke under him. He let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly fell to the darkness. Nagisa felt how he hit something hard and cold, and he heard the yells of his classmates just before he lost consciousness.

Nagisa woke up to a loud scream.

"What the-", Nagisa muttered as he got up from the ground, and rubbed his forehead. His head hurt a little, but he could live with it. He thought he would wake up in darkness, since that's where he had fallen, but he found himself in well lighted room. "Where am I?"

The room was rather big, much like a living room. He saw stairs upstairs at the other end of the room, and the floor was cold hard cement. Nagisa got slowly up and took a better look around.

There were many tables in the room, and the tables were full with different kind of weapons. Very scary looking weapons. There were weapons even on the walls. And then there was a bathtub - a lonely bathtub. And there was a boy with red hair. And a huge man. And a beautiful red haired woman.

The man was trying to push the boy inside the bathtub, which was filled with water. But the boy was screaming for the man to stop. It looked helpless, the boy could only bed and cry, and his kicks didn't affect the man at all. And the red haired woman just stared, few meters away from them. Nagisa recognized her to be the woman from the picture he had seen earlier.

 _The picture… yeah, I fell…_

"Stop!" the boy yelled. "Please! I don't want to do this!"

Nagisa turned his attention back to the boy, and he felt suddenly the need to help him. He ran towards the man, tried to pull him away from the struggling kid. But it was like he wouldn't even be there. Then the man was finally able to get the boy into the bathtub. And that made the boy scream even more.

"Don't! Please don't!"

 _Karma..?_

Nagisa stared in horror as the man pressed his friend under the surface, violently keeping the boy underwater. Nagisa felt his body shaking and he stretched out his hand, trying to pull the man off again. But he couldn't do anything.

"Pull the boy up", the woman said with very cold voice.

"Yes ma'am", the man growled, letting the boy come up. Karma took long breaths, his sobs weakening and Nagisa saw how hard it was for him to stay conscious. After a minute, the woman ordered the man to repeat the former actions. Nagisa watched as his friend disappeared underwater once again.

 _What the hell is going on?! Why are they trying to drown Karma!_

"Stop it!" Nagisa screamed. "Karma!"

Suddenly the bathtub disappeared with the woman and the man. Now Nagisa was alone with the red head, who was hardly breathing. He ran to the boy, holding his shaking body in his hand. Karma was small, probably seven or eight years-old.

"Hey, Karma. Stay awake", Nagisa muttered.

The red head stared at Nagisa and tried to mumble something.

"I can't hear you, say it again", Nagisa said.

"Don't…" Karma whispered weakly. "I didn't mean it… Nagisa, please…" There were tears in Karma's eyes, threatening to escape. "Don't let the real me die… He… I didn't mean it… Save me… Please, I'm scared…"

"Na-"

Someone was calling out for Nagisa, he could faintly hear it. But he didn't want to go, not when Karma was so weak, right in his hands. He needed to stay with Karma and make sure that the red head would be okay.

"Nagisa…"

Again, someone called his name.

Nagisa blinked his eyes and suddenly the younger Karma was gone, the real one standing right in front of him. Or this version of Karma was in the right age - not the real one, Nagisa was quite sure about that. Nagisa was sitting on the ground and he watched as Karma kneeled down, and touched his face with his cold hand.

"Nagisa!"

Fake-Karma smiled kindly. "You know what to do, Nagisa. I've given you some answers. Here are the clues:

 **First:** find more information about that woman.

 **Second:** the real me has weaknesses, find a way to use them against me.

But remember, fighting isn't the only way of doing things and believe me: right now, the only way to help the real me, is to break the wall around him. Don't let Karma die, alright?" Nagisa could only nod. Fake-Karma chuckled. "Good. Then, you should wake up."

"Wake up…?"

"NAGISA!"

"Yes. This isn't where you should be", fake-Karma said. "Find the real me and have a talk with him. There's nothing in the past anymore, that's what you need to say to him. Make sure he understands, it's important for him to hear it." He smiled sweetly. " _Kindness comes from the heart, and everyone has a one. But only strong have the courage to show it_. The Assassination Classroom isn't over yet, there's just a new teacher. There are still things you all need to learn. Now, I believe that your friends are calling out for you, Nagisa. Go."

"Wha-"

"DAMN IT YOU IDIOT! WAKE THE HELL UP, NAGISA!"

And after that yell, Nagisa opened his eyes.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

"Finally", Kayano sighed. "You opened your eyes."

"Wha- what…?" Nagisa mumbled, as one tentacle lifted him up from the ground. "What happened?" His head was hurting a little, but not too much. Luckily he hadn't hit all that bad.

"The stairs broke and you fell", Koro-sensei told him, concerned look on his face. "You fell straight to the cellar and hit your head. You were unconscious for ten minutes."

"You really scared us there", Kanzaki said. Nagisa now realized that they were all in the cellar, Koro-sensei, Kayano and Kanzaki leaning closer to him. Nagisa looked around - only to realize that he already knew the place.

He saw the familiar bathtub and the same tables as he had seen in his dream. His body started to shake when he realized where he was, as he slowly stood up. Nagisa took few steps closer to the bathtub and looked down on it. There was no water in it and it looked dirty. But there were strange carving on it… like they would've been left by nails. Well, of course! If his dream was correct, someone had tried to drown Karma here. And the red head had probably tried to stay above the surface anyway possible, probably making the carving on the way. Just thinking his dream made Nagisa's stomach twist.

"Nagisa?" Kayano was standing behind him, worried tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa could hardly stop his body from shaking.

" _Save me... Please, I'm scared…"_

" _As a payback, don't let Karma die."_

" _Make sure he understands, it's important for him to hear it."_

" _The Assassination Classroom isn't over yet."_

"I really need to find Karma", Nagisa muttered. "Before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

Nagisa didn't know how to tell about his dreams. He doubted that they would believe him either way. Or maybe they would, since they believed in Koro-sensei. But the yellow octopus was there and that made things different from Nagisa's case. Sensei was a living proof of himself, Nagisa again couldn't show others that he wasn't making things up.

"Nagisa?" Sugino asked, his voice wavering a little.

 _What the hell should I say…?_

Well, Nagisa didn't need to say anything. They were interrupted by a loud thud, coming from above. Nagisa and the others looked up in surprise. They heard footsteps of at least five men and quiet talking. Obviously whoever was above them, knew that they weren't alone - but again, why make such a loud noise if they didn't want to be noticed?

 _Did someone follow us?_ Nagisa asked from himself, and he noticed that Karasuma-sensei was thinking the exact same thing. Koro-sensei was already going back upstairs, using the already fixed stairs. Obviously, the yellow octopus had too much time in his hands (tentacles?). Koro-sensei was walking slowly, nervous look on his face.

"Sensei", Kayano muttered. "Do you think it's safe to go? What if they are some bad people? Like assassins?"

"They wont be able to do much damage on me", Koro-sensei answered. "And we need to find out who they are anyway."

Karasuma-sensei moved closer to the stairs. "Irina, stay with the kids. We'll be back soon enough." The blonde woman nodded as Karasuma-sensei followed Koro-sensei, taking his gun out. Nagisa and the others who were left behind moved all closer to the stairs, looking at Karasuma-sensei's back. The yellow octopus was already up, but it was strangely quiet. Nagisa couldn't hear any voices anymore - actually, all he could hear was the loud beating of his heart and breathing around him.

Then suddenly, they heard gunshots and yelling. Nagisa's heart skipped a beat and fear filled him. Bitch-sensei took out her gun, telling the others to get behind her back.

"But… we know ho-" Maehara tried to say, but he was cut off by Bitch-sensei's angry glare.

"This isn't a game, kids", Bitch-sensei said. "Whoever came here after us, they aren't obviously here to just talk. And we're talking about real guns now. Get hit and it'll hurt, I can promise that." So, everyone agreed on staying behind the blonde woman.

It took a moment until the gunshots finally quieted down, and Koro-sensei appeared to the end of the stairs. He was smiling like nothing would've happened. "You can come up now", he said with a reassuring voice. Bitch-sensei lowered her gun and motioned to the others to get up. She followed them slowly, obviously not so sure if she could believe Koro-sensei.

Nagisa sighed in relief when he got up. Karasuma-sensei was standing there, safe and without a scratch. There were six men tied up together right next to the raven haired man, and they all seemed to be just fine, their guns laying few meters away from them. All of the men were wearing suits and sunglasses, just like some professional assassins in movies. There was one more, who was now sitting in front of Karasuma-sensei, his hands tied up behind his back and Karasuma-sensei's gun pointing at his forehead.

"Who are you guys?" Nagisa heard Karasuma-sensei ask from the man. He got no answer, only angry glares. The raven haired man sighed and he was just about to say something more, when a blonde woman jumped on him, hugging the man tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Bitch-sensei yelled out, resting her head against Karasuma-sensei shoulder. Nagisa could hear how the woman sighed in relief and how the yellow octopus close by chuckled to himself.

"These guys weren't strong - amateurs probably", Karasuma-sensei said, not even trying to push the blonde off of him. "I'll ask once more, who are you guys? And why did you come here?"

"I believe that you are here for the same reason as we", the man said angrily.

"And that is..?" Koro-sensei asked.

"To find information about Akabane Karma."

Nagisa flinched when he heard the name.

Karasuma-sensei narrowed his eyes. "How did you know where to look? I believe that there's nothing linking Akabane to this house."

The man laughed. "We from The Underworld have our ways of finding information. And it wasn't even that hard - we were able to quickly find out who owned this house."

"Care to fill us in?" Bitch-sensei asked, her eyes cold as her voice.

"You don't know?" the man asked, looking truly surprised. Then he hesitated to continue. "I mean… the owner was quite famous."

"Famous for what? What did she do?"

"Oh, so you do know that it's a woman we're talking about", the man said. "Well, I can't say much about anything. I value my life - better to go to prison than die. But I can tell you her name, it's not like it would be a big secret anyway."

"Well?"

"Akabane Kaoru."

"Akabane Kaoru…" Nagisa muttered. _Could it be..?_ He took the picture of the woman out of his pocket and walked closer to the man. "Is this her?" he asked, showing the picture to the man. The man looked at it for a moment before nodding.

"She's dead now", the man said. "But that certainly doesn't mean that her _blood_ wont continue what she had left undone."

Karasuma-sensei too, took a look at the picture and frowned at it. "I've seen her somewhere", he mumbled.

"Really?" the man chuckled. "She was quite famous, like I said. But how about we change the subject? I'll agree on telling you who I work for, if you let me-"

The man never got to finish his sentence, when he was suddenly shot to the head. Not by Karasuma-sensei, but by someone else. Nagisa took a step back, almost falling to his back. No one managed to react enough fast - the six other men were dead before they could do anything. Nagisa looked to the direction where the bullets had come from, but he saw nothing. The shooter had probably fled already.

 _So, he was here just to make sure these people don't talk?_ Nagisa thought. _That's cruel._

"Koro-sensei", Karasuma-sensei said. "Can you catch the sniper?"

"On it", the yellow octopus said, disappearing from sight. It didn't take even ten seconds when he was back with a blonde, young woman. The woman was wearing black clothes and she had glasses as well, her pale skin almost white. Koro-sensei was loosely holding her from her neck, not choking her too much, but not letting her go either. The woman was trying to get the octopus off of her, but she could do nothing.

"Tch! Damn it!" she said. "Why didn't they told me that there was someone like this here?!"

Nagisa stared at her for a moment. The woman had short blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that were filled with fear and anger.

"Now then", Koro-sensei chuckled. "We have some questions for you."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

Karma was trying to drown himself into the music. He wanted to forget everything and playing any instrument made things better right away. He could actually get his mind off of things like assassins, The Underworld and Akame. He could forget his stupid promises and his mistakes.

He had been playing the violin for hours now, his fingers were tired and he knew that he would soon have to stop. But despite being tired, he still wanted to continue. Karma usually forgot to watch the clock when he played music, but now he was very well aware that he would soon have to go to sleep - if he wanted to survive his next mission. Assassins should always be wide awake and ready, so Karma needed to get as much as sleep as possible. It was possible, that the next time he would get sleep, would be after two or three days. It was pain in the ass, but luckily Karma had trained for it - he could stay awake almost four days without falling asleep even once. Of course, he'd be super tired after the third day, but he still had to go through the training.

"Your playing is amazing as usual, Karma-sama."

Karma flinched when he suddenly heard a girl's voice behind him. _When did she come in?_ Karma asked from himself, as he lowered the violin and turned to look at the door of his room - or apartment, to be exact. He and the other from the top ten or elite ten (whatever you want to call it), had bigger rooms than others. Or apartments, like Karma called them. Seriously, the room contained four other rooms, including his very own kitchen, a huge bedroom and bathroom - Karma even got his own room for his instruments. And of course there was a living room, but it wasn't all that big.

Behind Karma was standing a brown haired young girl. She had her hair braided to the left side of her head, and she had a kind smile on her face. The girl's brown eyes were warm as usual, but she also looked little worried. Her name was Yuki, meaning snow, maybe because she had snow-white skin, despite her dark brown hair and eyes. Yuki was Karma's personal subordinate, something like a servant. Karma didn't really consider her as his servant, since he knew how dirty the job could be. Yuki was more like a little sister to him - she was three years younger than Karma himself, meaning that she was 14 years-old, soon to be fifteen. Yuki was wearing black trousers and a plain white shirt. In her hands she had a black jacket, so Karma guessed that she had been outside the headquarters.

"No need for the compliments, Yuki", Karma smiled at the girl. "My playing probably sounded bad, because I'm too tired to try anymore. And don't call me 'sama', I've said this before."

Yuki chuckled. "I know, Karma- _sama._ But Akame-sama made me your loyal servant, and I need to address you the way you deserve. And your music never sounds bad."

Karma frowned when Yuki brought up Akame. The brown haired girl was one of the few people who (those people being Karma and Yoosuke, aka mister white) knew Black's real name and identity. Probably because Akame had saved Yuki's life six years ago. Yuki never talked about her past, and Karma didn't push her. He did know, that Yuki's parents had been very important to the girl, but they had been killed when Yuki was seven. Then she had lived under some cruel man for three years, until Akame killed the man and took Yuki under her wing. Karma was glad Akame did what she did - now Yuki had the chance to live a better life. Or at least this was better than what she had with the man who killed her parents. Was it right to call this a better life, since Yuki now lived around cruel assassins?

Yuki wasn't an assassin, she only worked as Karmas subordinate. And because she had great respect for Akame, she also respected Karma. Yuki was also very close to Karma - she had been there when Karma had been very close to death, two years ago. Karma appreciated it a lot. But he still wished that Yuki wouldn't have lost her parents. Then the brown haired girl would be safe from the cruelness of The Underworld.

"You look pale and very tired", Yuki said as she walked closer to Karma, taking the violin into her hands. "Did something happen?"

It took a moment for Karma to answer.

"No, nothing out of the usual. You know how my job is", Karma sighed, stretching his tired arms and legs. "I'm going to bed, you should too." Yuki's room was right next to Karma's, so she could always be there when Karma needed. But because she was still younger than Karma himself, he never used Yuki the way he should've. Karma had lived alone, he knew how to make food and clean. He only called Yuki when he needed company.

Yuki stared at him for a while, before she nodded. "I suppose so." They walked out of the instrument room and Karma walked her to the door. Before stepping out, Yuki stopped and turned to look at him once again. Her brown eyes were filled with worry and sadness. "I heard that Akame-sama gave you a new mission. The annihilate the scientist-group that has been doing human-experiments."

"Yeah?"

"You should be careful", Yuki said. "One of my friends, an another servant named Lisa disappeared two weeks ago. They found her body a week ago, it was covered in wounds and blood. Her arm was missing and the body had just been dumped into some ditch. We guessed that that group caught her and used her." Karma saw how Yuki shivered. "Human-experiments… I can't bear to think if something like that would happen to you… So please, be careful. There are people who are waiting for you to come back."

Karma was little surprised to hear this. But then he smiled kindly at the brown haired girl and patted her on the head. There was a dark blush on her face. "Don't worry, Yuki. I wont die, you know I'm too stubborn for that", he said. "And I'm really sorry about Lisa. You should've told me about her."

"I couldn't. You've been away and I don't have any of your numbers", Yuki pointed out.

"Oh yeah", Karma nodded. "You're right about that." Then he let out a chuckle. "You just stay safe, okay Yuki? I couldn't bear it, if something would happen to you. Don't go outside the headquarters alone. I'll ask someone to escort you when you do."

Yuki blushed once again, turning her face away from Karma now. "I got it, just worry about yourself", she muttered. "Good night, Karma-sama." Then she stepped out of the room, leaving Karma alone.

The red head turned around, sighing loudly. It was obvious that things were changing, but Karma wasn't sure was it a good or bad thing. He had so many things to worry about at the moment, and he could hear how his clock was ticking faster than before.

 _Am I seriously nearing the end?_ he thought bitterly. _Already?_

 _End of chapter 14_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don_ _'t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 15  
_

Koro-sensei's pov:

There was something wrong with him.

No, Koro-sensei wasn't feeling sick, that wasn't it. Or maybe he was. He wasn't even sure anymore! Koro-sensei didn't know what was wrong with him, and so, he couldn't really do anything to make things better. He had slowly started to notice, that his powers were weakening. He was no longer as fast as two years ago. If he would be, he would've been able to safe so many lives and maybe Karma.

But then, how was it possible that he was growing weaker?

Two years ago, after he had defeated his former apprentice, the Shinigami, something had happened. But he had no idea what! Koro-sensei remembered that he had moved towards the place where he thought Karma had been thrown at by the Shinigami - in order to save the boy. But after that, he couldn't remember anymore. He never went to safe the boy. He didn't know what happened, but his memory came back day after that incident. He didn't blow up. The people were still there and he was still the teacher of the 3E-class.

Only Karma was gone.

Koro-sensei hadn't really thought about it, he had been too busy teaching and comforting the others. He had been waiting for the red head to come back, but after a month, he had been certain that Karma was dead. And it had been his fault.

Now, was it his fault that Karma had fallen to the darkness?

And what the hell happened after he had defeated the Shinigami?

Neither Karasuma-sensei or Irina found answers to that, even they didn't know what had happened. Neither did the students. And Koro-sensei couldn't ask from Karma either, even though, he had had the feeling that the red head might've known the answer. And still might.

 _I need to ask about it from him,_ Koro-sensei thought. _Once we meet him again. Hopefully soon. If Nagisa is correct, we have some kind of time limit here._

Well, now back to the present.

They had brought the blonde sniper back to the headquarters with them and now Karasuma-sensei was interrogating her. The woman told that her name was Mika, and she was an assassins from The Underworld. But she wasn't part of the Demons.

Koro-sensei was with Karasuma-sensei, listening the interrogation with interest. They were in a small room, that had a simple table and two chairs. It was exactly like in movies and TV-shows'

"Me? Part of _them_?" Mika laughed. "I'm quite good at my work, but not _good enough._ Sure, I could join them and be one of the lower ranking ones, but I don't find anything good in that kind of a deal. I'd get shelter and people would probably respect me, but then I'd be nothing more than a pawn in their hands. The Demons, they're monsters." Mika snorted at the thought and leaned back on the chair she was sitting. "Maybe I've been an assassin as long as the elite members have, but they're all naturals when it comes to killing. They have more skills than everyone else in The Underworld. And honestly, they live up to their name. They're demons and the master is _a devil._ The one that all demons follow."

"Have you met the master?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

Mika shook her head. "Nope. And I don't even want to. I've heard that he's terrifying and usually those who meet him don't live to tell about it. But those are just rumors." She shrugged her shoulders.

"If you'll tell us who you work for, I could tell the higher-ups that you were cooperative and maybe we can get you some kind of a deal", Karasuma-sensei suggested. The raven haired man had offered this already once, but the last time Mika hadn't said anything to that.

"Suure", the blonde woman said. "I don't mind being in prison, as long as no one can come and kill me there. You see, I value my life. I don't want to die just yet."

" _I could just die. Wouldn't it be lot more easier - you could just forget."_

For some reason, Koro-sensei's thoughts wandered to the red head and he remembered Karma's bitter words. The red head didn't seem to be too afraid to die, but still, Koro-sensei knew that Karma was at least little afraid. Death maybe was a daily thing for the red head, but being the one to die… it was different. Koro-sensei knew how assassins felt about death. Despite the fact that they killed others, he thought that assassins were the only people in the whole world who truly understood how important life was.

Maybe it was because they killed people. Maybe they saw something that others didn't. Koro-sensei was never able to understand the feeling, but when he was an assassin, it had felt like he would've been able to understand every person in the world. He understood their pain, and he knew why they would have to die. No, not because of him. But there was always some reason behind every mission. There was always some person, who for some reason, wanted pain to an other person. Only few were able to go as far as getting an assassin to kill. He understood the anger in others, he understood their lust for power and revenge. He understood how some people just wanted to try the limits of a human.

Or rather, he _had_ understood.

He no longer had that kind of feeling, but Koro-sensei wasn't an assassin anymore. That made him wonder, did Karma get that kind of feeling ever? Did the red head look at the world the same way Koro-sensei had? Or was there more into it than Koro-sensei even knew?

" _People like me don't simply change."_

Thinking Karma made Koro-sensei feel powerless and angry. If he would've been able to save the red head in time, Karma would be safe and sound now, not in the middle of assassins. Or at the island, Koro-sensei could've saved him. But something inside of him stopped him. At the time, just before Karma had left, Koro-sensei had felt like he would need to let the red head go. Surely, Karma had some reason behind his actions. Koro-sensei didn't doubt him, never had and never would. But now, he felt the urge to get Karma back. Maybe it was because of Nagisa, who desperately tried to save his friend. Maybe it was because he felt guilty. Koro-sensei wasn't sure - all he knew for certain, was that he needed to get Karma out of the Demons and quickly.

Something bad was going to happen, and it all was linked to the Demons and The Underworld.

"So, we have a deal?" Karasuma-sensei asked, raising his brow.

"Yep", Mika answered, smirking at him. "I work for a certain group of scientists. They don't really have a name, and I've only met some assistant. May sound stupid, but I didn't dig any deeper because they paid a lot to me. Usually I would do a full-research on anyone I work for, but guess they knew that assassins keep their mouth shut if you pay enough." Mika's smile disappeared and she frowned.

"I honestly don't know much about them, but I can warn you. You've already let the Demons take control over The Underworld", she continued. "Don't let them grow. These people do human-experiments. What basically means nothing good. Stop them before they've grown to be too big for you. Don't make the same mistake again."

"Human-experiments?" Koro-sensei asked, his body tensing up. This sounded way too familiar…

"Yeah, what I've heard, it's pretty bad", Mika said. "They pick people who are from The Underworld - no one usually misses those kind of people. They use them and when they're done, they dump their bodies into some ditch. Obviously the ministry of defense hasn't found out about their doings until now. You should really stop them before it's too late."

Karasuma-sensei sighed, nervous look on his face. "This isn't good…", he mumbled. "First the Demons and now some other group…"

"Can we be sure that you aren't lying?" Koro-sensei asked from Mika, ignoring Karasuma-sensei's worrying. It was usually the other way around with them, but Koro-sensei was quite familiar with The Underworld, so he wasn't really all that surprised to hear something this.

"No, you can't trust me, and if you're wise, you wont trust me", Mika said, being very honest. "But now, I'm not joking. Do your research on them, you are _the ministry of defense_ after all. You should be able to find something. I know the leader of those scientists goes by the name Daichi. Take a look."

Karasuma-sensei nodded. "I guess I should thank you for this information." He then stood up and was going to end the interrogation, but Koro-sensei was just able to stop him.

"I know you said before that you aren't involved with the Demons", Koro-sensei said to Mika. "But do you happen to know a person named Akabane Karma?"

"I've heard of Akabane Kaoru, but not Karma", Mika said.

"Well, how about Red?"

The blonde woman thought it for a moment. "The Demons use colors as their code-names", she said after a while. "Or rather - the elite ten uses. Are you actually asking do I know someone from the elite ten?"

 _Is Karma that high-ranking?_ Koro-sensei thought before answering. "Obviously yes."

Mika shook her head. "I've heard of Red, but I don't know him. They say, that he's young with incredible skills and that he's also very good-looking. Not only that, he's only been part of the Demons for two years. It's amazing that his part of the elite ten. But this information isn't anything big", Mika told them. "It's just common knowledge between the assassins in The Underworld."

"I see", Koro-sensei nodded. "Well, thank you anyway, Mika-san."

"I don't think you should thank an assassin like me", Mika said to that, a cold smile on her face once again. "But I like it, so keep it up."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

After Karasuma-sensei had interrogated the sniper, he left somewhere, leaving Bitch-sensei with them, even though she was his partner. He said something about talking to the higher-ups, but nothing more. So, they were left pretty dumbfounded, until Koro-sensei came to them and explained the situation. Things really changed to the worse quickly. The yellow octopus told that the sniper, Mika, hadn't been able to tell them why the men she had killed had been after them - all she had been ordered to do was to kill them if something went wrong.

So, all that had changed now, was that they had even more things to worry about.

"I don't think is your problem", Bitch-sensei said, worry in her voice. "You're still kids to me, even though you're eighteen. Too young to be involved in something like this. So, maybe you should just go back home and forget this."

"What about Karma?" Nagisa asked. "He isn't _even_ eighteen yet."

"Really?" Bitch-sensei obviously didn't know that Karma had been born at Christmas. So when Nagisa told her about it, her eyes widened in surprise.

"That boy is the youngest in your class ( _A/N: Too lazy to check if it's accurate)_?!" she let out a surprised yell.

"Well, yeah, I guess he is…", Nagisa mumbled. He hadn't really thought about it, but guess Karma was the youngest.

"And here I thought that he was one of the oldest", Bitch-sensei said, a chuckle escaping her lips. "He was one of the tallest and pretty grown-up… if we don't include the fact that he liked to prank others and was always picking a fight. But yeah!"

 _I think she's totally ignoring that part of him…_ Nagisa sweat dropped.

"But this does change things", Bitch-sensei mumbled. "He's still a minor…" The blonde woman let out a loud sigh. "Seriously, why must you guys always get in trouble?"

"We were - no, we _are_ the 3E-class", Maehara said proudly. "Where ever we go, the trouble naturally follows us. And because we were the last 3E-class - since there's not E-classes anymore in Kunugigaoka junior-high, of course we live up to our name."

"Right", Nakamura nodded, leaning on Maehara. Nagisa had always noted how much these two reminded each other. "And the 3E-class sticks together. Always." She winked her eye at Bitch-sensei, like reminding her how they had saved her from the Shinigami, and even forgave her that she had betrayed them.

But, like they had said back then, Bitch-sensei deserved her name.

The older blonde smiled at them. "I suppose that's true. You guys really don't change."

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei chuckled. "This is starting to remind me more and more of a family-reunion. So, how about a big hug~?"

"Not happening!" both Maehara and Nakamura yelled out, making the others laugh. Koro-sensei looked hurt, but Nagisa knew that the yellow octopus didn't really mind.

"Well now, Karasuma-sensei has gone to talk with the higher-ups", the octopus said. "So how about we go and have something to eat, while waiting for him? Thanks to Mika-san, I now know little more about Karma and the Demons."

"Really?" Nagisa looked up to his former-teacher.

"Really. Now, what would you guys like to eat?" Koro-sensei asked, a big smile on his face.

"Pizza", said Okajima at the same time Kayano said pudding and Maehara sushi.

"How about ramen?" Okuda asked quietly.

"Sushi?" Kanzaki suggested and Maehara nodded to her approvingly, because at least they agreed.

"Pudding", said Kayano again.

"Who eats pudding for lunch?" Sugino asked.

"I do", Kayano answered, glaring at the raven head when she said it.

"Pasta?" Nakamura suggested, and to that, Bitch-sensei agreed.

"Pizza is better", Okajima said. "Pizza is life."

"Pudding is life", said a certain green haired girl, sounding more irritated by the second.

"Ramen..?" Okuda mumbled, and Nagisa guessed that he was the only one who heard it.

"Pudding, god dammit!" was what Kayano yelled.

"Pizza!"

"Sushi!"

"Pudding!"

In the end, Koro-sensei was the one to decide.

And surprise - they had pudding for lunch.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Both Kayano and Koro-sensei stuffed their faces with pudding, while the others were trying not to laugh at them and Okajima was crying in the corner, all alone, mumbling something related to pizza.

Nagisa was fine with pudding, since he wasn't all that hungry, but they still agreed on going to get some ramen after this. He actually said it, because no one heard poor Okuda's weak voice. And everyone agreed, Nagisa getting a thankful look from the small girl.

"So, Koro-sensei", Nagisa said. "What did you want to tell us about Karma?"

It took a moment for the octopus to answer, since he was quite busy eating different kind of puddings at the same time. Actually, it took five minutes until he was finally full and able to talk (while Kayano continued eating).

"Mika-san told me that Karma-kun belongs to the elite ten", Koro-sensei said, the happy look from his face disappearing. "That meaning, he's one of the best assassins in the Demons. Which also means that he's probably stronger than we thought."

"Doesn't sound good", Isogai mumbled. "Were you able to find out where he is?"

To that, the yellow octopus shook his head. "Unfortunately no. We still have no idea from where to look - since we don't know where their headquarters is and is Karma-kun even there."

"Isn't it in The Underworld?" Nagisa asked.

"It isn't that simple", Bitch-sensei answered him instead of Koro-sensei. "The Underworld isn't a small place - rather, it's not a place to begin with. We in the ministry of defense say that all evil is from The Underworld, all evil belongs to The Underworld. Sure, they have places that are _under_ the ground and only used by criminals, but think about the criminal island. It wasn't under anything, yet it's considered as one of the most dangerous places of The Underworld."

"I see", Nagisa nodded.

"Then, how are we supposed to find Karma?" Kayano asked, as she was finally done eating.

"Call him", said a new and familiar voice behind Nagisa. They all jumped and turned to look around in the sweet-cafeteria where they were. Behind them were standing Terasaka, Hazama, Chiba, Itona, Yoshida, Karasuma-sensei, Hayami and Kataoka. "Yo", Terasaka continued, bored look on his face.

"Terasaka?!" Okajima let out a surprised yell, standing up from the corner. "You guys…! What are you doing here?!"

"Keep it quiet", Karasuma-sensei sighed. "I bumped into them while coming here. They were actually looking for you guys."

"Why?" Nagisa asked.

Terasaka snorted loudly. "Obviously because we needed to come and help you to find some idiot named Karma. The others couldn't make it, so just we came", he explained. "Just so you know, when we find him, I'm going to kick his ass. For good."

"Then, get in the line, dude", Maehara said, grinning at the brown haired boy. Then he stood up as well. "Long time no see. Good to see you guys."

"You too", Kataoka said, smiling brightly.

They chatted for a while, forgetting all the bad things. Nagisa was actually happy that more people joined them, even though Terasaka and Kataoka kept scolding him for a while. The bluenette was surprised to hear that coming to Tokyo had actually been Terasaka's idea.

"You see, a certain someone may be stupid, but he cares", Hazama teased, a big grin on her face.

"Shut up Hazama!" said the person in question.

"How did you know I was talking about you?" the raven haired girl asked, innocent smile forming on her lips. Terasaka blushed darkly.

"Forget it!" he yelled.

"But Terasaka, what did you mean by calling Karma? Do you actually think he still uses his old number?" Nagisa decided to ask, getting back to the darker subject.

Terasaka shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know until you try. You haven't tried, have you?" he asked.

Nagisa took out his phone and looked at Karma's old number for a moment. He hadn't used it in a long time - usually he would always text the red head if he wasn't at school or when he just wanted to chill with him. He wasn't able to believe that Karma would still use his old number. The red head was an assassin after all.

"Call him. Try", Hayami nodded.

Nagisa swallowed and pressed 'call'.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

Why did he ever trust Ume?

After leaving the headquarters with Kasumi to investigate the scientists that were their new targets, they had almost right away bumped into Ume and Gorou, colors blue and brown. He had been pissed already and meeting them was like a slap to the face. But instead of starting a fight, the two had actually wanted to talk with them.

Ume had a plan. And her plans were never good, especially if Karma was involved. But yeah, as you could guess, he was a big part of Ume's plan once again. And why did he and Kasumi agree?!

Because of the bluenette's plan, Karma had people after him - once again. How annoying. But now he knew that these people chasing him were with the scientists and what he needed to do was to put a good act on and trick them. Trick them to capture him.

 _Fuck Ume,_ he thought as he ran. _Fuck Gorou. Fuck Kasumi._

"Stop!" a man yelled and something hit Karma's head.

A rock? Where they actually throwing rocks at him? Well, now Karma was even more pissed.

 _You know what? Fuck everyone and everything!_

And then one of his phones rang. He thought that it was Ume, so he didn't even bother look who was the one calling. But to his big surprise, it was definitely someone he hadn't expected to call him.

" _Hello…?"_ said the person from the other end, obviously hesitating to talk.

"Well, good evening Nagisa", Karma answered. "How may I help you?"

The other end was quiet for a moment, but Karma could hear weak mumbling. He removed the phone from his ear and looked at the screen of it. Nagisa. Yep, the bluenette was calling him, using his old number. How was it even possible?

" _Is this you Karma?"_ Nagisa asked.

"No, this is your dead grandmother", Karma sighed, slightly irritated. The other end was quiet. "Well the shit with you, of course it's me! You're the one calling, did you just pick some number randomly and called it? That's kinda stupid, Nagisa."

" _He didn't pick a random number",_ said another voice.

 _Well, looks like Terasaka has joined them,_ Karma hummed to himself as he turned to an alley.

" _I didn't think that you'd still use your old number",_ Nagisa said. _"Isn't it dangerous..?"_

 _Definitely._

" _He's just stupid",_ Terasaka said and Karma growled angrily.

"I don't think you have any space to talk like that, idiot Terasaka", he said. "But let's just say that I was really busy two years ago and forgot to delete my old number. So yeah, it still seems to work." He paused and looked behind him, seeing that he was chased by at least seven men.

"Oh shit", he accidentally said aloud.

" _What?"_ Nagisa asked. _"What's going on?"_

Karma let out a nervous laugh. "You could say that I'm kinda in the middle of something…" Karma dodged a flying rock. "Hey!" he yelled. "You could hit someone! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Obviously!" was the answer he got.

"Fucking hell! What did I ever do to you?" was what he answered.

" _Karma…"_ said Koro-sensei from the other end. _"Language please."_

"Oh sorry", Karma muttered and turned his head around to yell at the ones chasing him. "Fucking heck!"

" _Not any better",_ Koro-sensei said.

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" Karma yelled to the phone. "Have you been chased by fucking men with guns?!" Karma thought it for a second and managed to talk before Koro-sensei was able to answer. "Well, now that I think about it, yes you have. You've been chased by us."

" _That's not the point here",_ Karasuma-sensei said. _"Who is chasing you?"_

"And that's the point here?!" Karma said. "Really? You must be joking. The point is, that you're calling me when I'm in the middle of something else. Is it your life goal to interrupt me every time I'm at work?!"

" _Maybe",_ Nakamura chuckled.

"Ahaha", Karma sighed. "Very funny. But seriously, did you have something to say?"

" _Of course",_ Nagisa said and strangely, Karma was happy to hear his voice. It made him calm down a little. _"But I don't think this can be discussed by phone."_

"Oh great", he let the sarcasm take over. "So, I'm little busy this week, but would you like to meet next week? Oh yeah, how about Wednesday morning? That would be great." The other end was quiet again. Karma let out a sigh once again. "Listen, I'm seriously busy. And I'm quit sure you already know where I am, because I'm fucking talking with you and you can easily track down this phone."

" _Wednesday morning, next week…",_ Karma heardKoro-sensei mutter.

Karma sweat dropped. "Sensei. Forget it. It was just sarcasm, I'm not meeting you at Wednesday."

" _Then when can you meet us?"_ Nagisa asked.

"I'm not going to meet up with you! Don't be stupid!" Karma said. "You're getting too messed up with the Demons! Forget me and move on with your damn lives! You guys aren't from the ministry of defense, this isn't your problem!"

" _You are",_ Kayano said.

"Excuse me?"

" _You are our problem Karma. We can't let you go on like this",_ Nagisa said instead of Kayano. _"You're our friend."_

Karma noted how pained Nagisa sounded and he felt guilty for a moment. Maybe he should meet with them… No! Akame would find out and then he wouldn't be the only one in trouble.

"This is for your own safety. Stay. Out. Of. This", he mumbled. Then suddenly he heard a gunshot and he felt piercing pain at his right side. Karma let out a pained hiss and turned around to see that now the ones chasing him were getting serious.

" _Karma! Did you just get shot?!"_ Nagisa yelled into his ear.

 _Why am I still talking with them?_ Karma thought pressing his other hand against his right side. He felt the warm blood and his shirt was colored crimson red. _Shit! The bullet is too deep! I can't get it out on my own!_

"Hey Nagisa", he breathed out, his breathing getting more harsher by the moment. He could hear himself pant weakly. "I need to go now… Call me later or something…" Another gunshot, but now Karma was able to turn to an another alley just in time and whoever shot at him, missed.

" _Wait! Don't hung up!"_ Nagisa said, panic in his voice. _"Are you hurt?! Karma, answer!"_

"Fuck", Karma mumbled, not caring that he was still on the phone. He took out his gun. "This is going wrong every possible _fucking_ way."

 _If they've tracked down my phone, they might be here any second,_ Karma thought. _I'm in Tokyo, the ministry of defense has it headquarters here. Karasuma-sensei might've called them… I need to get moving. Fuck this mission._

He ran faster, but the pain at his right side was getting worse. Luckily, the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs, so he wasn't going to die. Hopefully. Karma was starting to see black dots and his head hurt from the blood loss. He didn't even know how he was still running. Guess his body was now only working with the power of adrenaline.

" _Karma…?"_ Nagisa muttered. Why was the bluenette panting like he would be running as well? Realization hit him and hard.

 _Don't tell me…!_

"Where the fuck are you?" he asked.

" _Almost there",_ was the answer.

Fear stopped Karma on his tracks. "Almost there…?"

Now Karma could hear it. Loud footsteps and from all around him. He was standing in an alley, and he could hear footsteps coming from the both ends. Behind him were coming the men chasing him. If he was right, Nagisa and the others were coming from the other direction.

 _Don't please… let it not be them,_ Karma thought, getting more nervous by the second. He leaned on the wall of a building and listened carefully as the footsteps from both sides were growing louder. _Shit… Stay away!_

The phone fell from his hand when a boy turned around from the corner at the same time a man with a gun pointed at him turned around from the other side. Karma's heart jumped in his throat as his and the boy's eyes met. Bright sky blue eyes looked at him in horror but turned away to look at the man with the gun.

Karma's body moved faster than he thought was possible. He was three meters away from the blue haired boy when he jumped on him, pressing the bluenette against his chest, protecting the boy with his own body. At the same time he heard a gunshot and felt something hit his right side again. They fell to the ground with aloud thud, Karma panting heavily, blood gushing out of his (now bigger) wound.

 _I'm losing blood…_ he thought weakly. _Too quickly… I wont be able to stop it now… Shit…_

"Karma…?" Nagisa's voice was weak and Karma looked into the blue eyes. They were filled with horror and tears. "Why did you…?"

Karma smiled at him, coughing up blood at the same time. "Sorry, Nagisa", he gasped out. "This is not how…" His voice trailed off. Okay, he was losing it and fast. His mind was already too numb to think. Karma felt how he started to drift into the darkness.

The last thing he heard was Nagisa's scared scream.

"Karma!"

 _End of chapter 15_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 16  
_

Karma's pov:

He was surrounded by darkness, and all he felt was coldness and pain. It wasn't anything new to Karma, things had been like this for as long as he could remember. And within these two years he had been with the Demons, everything had been even worse than before.

Basically, Karma's life had always been one big hell. But for one year he got peace. One small year, that was gone too quickly. He would always hold on to those memories, from that one happy year. The 3E-class had been a strange class at first, but it had also been fun from the very beginning. He could fit in there, be almost completely himself.

But those time were behind now, and Karma knew, that he would spend the rest of his life burning in hell. The darkness was only the beginning. He was only at the start-line.

Suddenly something moved.

 _W- wait._ Karma opened his eyes and blinked few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. _…Moved?_ He jumped up when he started to slowly realize what was going on. The sudden movement wasn't a good decision, as pain pierced his right side.

"Karma!" a familiar voice yelped, a hand touching his shoulder slightly.

Karma pressed his eyes shut and then opened them again, feeling slightly confused. . It was dark around him, but he could tell that they were in the move, in some big van maybe. Wait - they…? He looked around, only to realize that he really wasn't alone. Koro-sensei, Karasuma, Irina, Nagisa, Kayano and few others from his class were also there. Nagisa was sitting right next to him, a worried look in his blue eyes.

"Don't move so much around, your wound will open", Koro-sensei said, one of his tentacles patting Karma on the head. All the red head could do was stare at them in confusion, trying to get his brain to work.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nagisa asked.

Karma turned his gaze at him, and nodded slowly. It took a moment to realize what Nagisa was even talking about, but when he did, his body was filled with panic and anger. "What. The. Actual. Hell. Did you think you were doing?" Karma was able to stay strangely calm, even though he felt like strangling someone. But he guessed that his calm voice was even more scarier than him being pointlessly angry. And yelling wouldn't change anything.

Nagisa sweat dropped. "Um… you were in trouble and we were close by so…", he tried to explain, but he stopped for some reason. "More importantly, how are you feeling? Koro-sensei was able to get the bullets out, but you lost lot of blood."

"I feel like shit", Karma responded bluntly. "Can someone explain what's going on? Where the hell are we?"

"In a van", Karasuma-sensei told him. "We were captured by the men who chased you. They called for reinforcements and we couldn't really fight them. For some reason, this octopus here has been weakening." Karasuma pointed at the smiling octopus next to him. "And to keep us all alive, we decided to follow them without a fight. You needed to be treated as fast as possible. And you were out at least an hour."

"Huuuh?" was what Karma said to that. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm his temper. But shit, it was no use. Thing is, he actually managed to get captured, like Ume had planned, but his former classmates weren't suppose to be involved. Not only that, he wasn't suppose to get shot! _I'll kill that damn Ume!_ "Are you stupid or what?" Karma asked. "You should've stayed out of this!"

"Same thing for you", Bitch-sensei said, cold look in her eyes. "How are you involved with these guys anyway?"

 _Oh, I wish I would know why they're after me,_ Karma thought. "That's none of your business."

"Why?" Nagisa asked.

"You aren't assassins, now are you? And what do you have to do with The Underworld anyway?" he said to the bluenette. "Nothing. Except now, now you're in the middle of something you should not be. Seriously, someone's going to die." He sighed and leaned back down, his right side feeling like it would've been on fire. Nagisa looked down on him, expecting Karma to continue.

"There's something wrong with you", Karma mumbled. "Why must you always get yourself in trouble?"

"Says the one who got shot", Kayano retorted angrily.

"Ahaha, but you see, I have _a plan_ and I _know_ what I'm doing", Karma answered, a cold smile forming on his face. Nagisa frowned at him, still looking down. "Unlike you. You're just going with the flow aren't you?"

"Seems so", Koro-sensei said.

"Where are we going?" Okuda asked suddenly. "Karma-kun, do you know?"

Karma wondered should he share his information with them. Did they even now who captured them? He sat up again, looking at Okuda, who was shaking and looking very scared. She obviously wasn't used to this. But was it even possible to get used to life like this?

"Do you guys know who captured us?" he asked, turning his eyes at Karasuma-sensei.

The raven haired man shook his head. "They gave us no information, all they really cared was to shut us up and get you to come with them. But since you were unconscious, you really didn't have a word to say to that. But anyway, do you know them?"

"They work for a man named Daichi, that happens to lead a group of scientist. We in The Underworld call them simply Daichi's henchmen, since that's about all they are", Karma told them. "Daichi himself used to be quite powerful man, but he fell when Black took control over the Demons and well… things changed. I suppose you know that they use humans as guinea pigs in their sick experiments."

"Yes, we found out about that just moments ago", Karasuma-sensei nodded.

Karma looked around, guessing that someone was listening them. But like he gave a fuck, he just had to be careful and not mention anything about Black or Ume's plan. "My guess is that they're taking us to their laboratories." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know what the fuck they want with me, but it's nothing good. And you? They're probably going to use you and then kill you. Either way, they can't let you go anymore."

"What?" Kayano gasped, her eyes widening in fear.

"That's why I've warned you to stay out of this", Karma sighed. He took out his phone, that he had hidden into a secret pocket inside his jacket and checked could he send messages. Luckily he was able to do that much. Karma quickly reported back to Kasumi and Black. Then he looked up to his old classmates, a cold grin forming on his face. "Does someone want to send their goodbyes?" he asked.

The atmosphere changed drastically and he got angry glares from everyone. Terasaka even tried to throw his shoe at Karma, but of course Karma dodged it easily.

"Don't fucking joke around, Karma!" he yelled.

"Hoho, it wasn't a joke, you know", Karma grinned. "Might be the last chance. Take it or leave it~."

There was quiet for a moment, but then suddenly Koro-sensei was in front of him.

"I should tell Asano-kun that I can't come to work after the winter break", he mumbled, looking nervous. That made others even more nervous as well, and Karma just laughed. Actually laughed. The bluenette sitting next to him smiled sadly.

"You're working with Gakushuu now days?" he asked. "That's nice I guess. Is he a good boss?"

The octopus nodded. "I noticed how you addressed him as Gakushuu and not Asano. Are you in touch with him?" Koro-sensei asked and Karma chuckled a little. Obviously nothing got past the yellow octopus.

"You could say so", he answered.

"Really?" Nagisa asked. "Then all we should've done was to go to him. And now you'll probably just tell him that you wont be in touch anymore."

"Nope, not going to do that", Karma said, closing his eyes for a moment. "You know, despite the fact that we weren't the best of friends in junior-high, Gakushuu probably is the only one who - sorry to say this - I didn't dumb. Not only because he is my cousin, but because he can tell me news faster than anyone else…"

"Hold on!" Kayano let out a surprised yelp. "Did you just say that Asano is your cousin?!"

"Yeah."

"WHAT?!" Maehara yelled.

"How did we not know?!" Nakamura asked.

"That would explain the fact that the two of you look the same", Nagisa wondered.

"We do not look the same", Karma growled.

"Yeah suuure", Kayano said. "I thought that the two of you were brothers when I first saw Asano-kun. But I did learn the difference quite quickly - he has strawberry blonde hair and purple eyes - your hair is crimson red and eyes mercury-gold. But then there's the fact that you're both geniuses."

"It's in the blood", Karma answered. "And how come you still dye your hair green?" he continued, changing the subject. Kayano blushed at that.

"I'm just used to this", she said. "But someday I wont dye my hair anymore, you can count on that." Karma smiled at her.

But his smile faded when his phone suddenly rang. When he looked at the screen all he could think was that he was dead meat. But why the hell was she even calling him? Black knew that it wasn't safe - the ministry of defense was always watching them carefully, waiting for a chance like this. But Karma couldn't turn the call down, otherwise… well, did it really matter when he was going to die anyway? Karma was interested to find out what she had to say, so he just decided to answer the call. Maybe he could live a little longer that way - Black, or rather, Akame was probably already angry at him, could he make things any worse?

 _Yes, I can._

"Hello?" he said to the phone.

" _Ah, my dear Karma. Glad you picked up",_ said a sweet voice that send shivers down Karma's spine.

"Ahaha, did I really have a choice?"

" _Hmmn? Of course not, you can't go against me",_ Akame chuckled. _"I heard about Blue's plan - it's very risky and you know it."_

"Are you actually trying to warn me? That's very sweet", Karma said. "But it's kinda too late now."

" _Yes, I know it already. I have eyes everywhere Karma. Into my point now, are you going to investigate the scientists from inside or do you want to be saved right away? I could send men after you right now - you'd be out of there within an hour",_ Akame suggested. _"Of course, I'd help your classmates as well. And I've already called Souta back, I heard you were shot. Did they see the scar?"_

Karma was quiet for a moment, thinking Akame's offer. His eyes looked at his classmates, who were looking at him in curiosity. He had the chance to get them safely out, but relying on Akame's help… It would definitely destroy his pride and not only that - then he would owe Akame more than he already did.

"I don't think that they did", he answered after a while, his thoughts wandering to himself for a moment. He hadn't even noticed that his left hand was tightly pressed against his chest, on the exactly same spot he had been impaled.

" _That's good to hear. I guess that you're staying and that you're going to finish off the scientists without my help, am I right?"_

"Do I even need to answer?" Karma asked.

A laugh as sweet as honey rang in his head. _"I thought so. You never change, Karma. Just don't let your guard down, even when you're around your so called friends",_ Akame said. _"Come back within a week - if something happens, report back to me or Yoosuke. I'll be waiting for good news. You don't want to make me disappointed, now do you?"_

Karma narrowed his eyes. "Ha, wouldn't dream of something like that, _Black-sama._ But you know what, I think I need to go now. The van is definitely slowing down… don't get caught. Calling me wasn't the wisest thing to do."

Akame snorted at the other end. _"Worry about yourself, dear little brother. I want you back alive. You had promised something to Kaoru, hadn't you…?"_ Karma bit his lower lip, anger swelling inside of him. He didn't even need to answer to Akame - she knew very well which button to push. _"Ahaha, why so quiet suddenly?"_ Akame chuckled coldly. _"Have fun, Karma. Do not betray me."_

After that she hung up and Karma was able to breath freely again.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**  
_

Nagisa's pov:

"You lied to him", he said when Karma lowered his phone, sighing loudly.

"What?" The red head turned to look at him, somehow confused.

"The van", Nagisa explained. "It's not slowing down. "

Karma stared at him before letting out an empty laugh. "Oh that. Well, she was pissing me off, so I decided to end the call before I say something that might cost me my life."

"She?" said Bitch-sensei in confusion.

"Yeah, you guys don't know. Black isn't a guy, she's very much a woman", Karma said. "A very mean woman. The name bitch would probably fit her better than you. And now I'm going to die, since I said something like that aloud. She'll find out about some way." Karma laid back down, his head very close to Nagisa's crossed legs. The golden eyes were staring into nothingness, Karma seemingly in deep thought. "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut", the red head sighed.

"Sounded like you wouldn't respect her all that much", Karasuma-sensei said.

"It's not that", Karma muttered. "She's amazing, whatever she does she's always the best. Everyone in the Demons respects her - and Black deserves it. But between the two of us… it's personal." For a moment, Karma had the same pained look in his eyes as when he had asked Nagisa not to forget him. Nagisa had realized that when he had that look, Karma was very vulnerable.

"Since we're stuck together", Koro-sensei said, moving little closer the red head, patting him on the head once again (Nagisa thought it insanely cute, seeing how flustered it made Karma feel). "We can talk. Now, I don't think you're in a hurry to anywhere. And there's no place to run."

"How about I just act dead?" Karma asked, pressing his hands against his face, hiding his eyes from Nagisa and the others.

"How about you just answer our questions?" Terasaka retorted. "And once we get out, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Get in the line", Karma and Maehara said at the same time.

"Karma", Nagisa started, not letting the subject change anymore. "The house. _Your_ house."

Karma's body tensed and he removed his hands from his face. Karma's eyes were cold and Nagisa could sense how his aura darkened. Okay, Karma didn't want to talk about this topic, but Nagisa wanted. He needed answers.

"What happened there?" he asked, frowning at the red head.

"Why are you asking?"

"We went there and I-"

"You went…", Karma cut him off, but for some reason he didn't end his sentence. His eyes closed and a deep sigh escaped his (perfect) lips. Nagisa took the pictures out of his pocket - yes he still had them with him - and looked at the woman. Her smile seemed real and it was kind. It was hard to believe that she might be Karma's mother and the one who tried to drown the red head. Karma noticed the pictures and sat up, hissing when pain struck his right side.

"This woman", Nagisa handed the picture to Karma. "Is she your mother?" The van was quiet when Karma looked at the picture. The red head seemed surprised at first, but the look in his face changed quickly. Anger, pain, sadness… so much sorrow. It hurt Nagisa to see him like that.

Karma stared at the picture for a good moment, but no one said anything. Guess the others noticed his expression as well, and just decided to shut up. Finally Nagisa decided to break the silence. He touched Karma's hand gently, earning the red head's attention.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay. If you haven't noticed, I've been shot and my life sucks", Karma answered, bitter sarcasm in his voice. He gave the picture back to Nagisa, not caring that the bluenette tried to stop him. "I got no use for this, keep it, destroy it… whatever, I don't want to see it. Ever. Again."

Nagisa took the picture back. He decided to keep it, save it for later. Someday Karma would want it back, Nagisa knew it. He saw that Karma was angry to the woman, bitter and angry. But someday, Karma would forgive and then Nagisa could give the picture back.

"Is she your mother?" he asked again.

" _Was_ ", Karma corrected. "She's dead now."

"Akabane Kaoru was her name, am I right?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

Karma let out an empty laugh once again. "I should've guessed that you would know about her."

"We don't know much", Koro-sensei answered to that. "But we met few people who did. And they told us that she was quite famous in The Underworld. But I would like to hear about her - from you and not someone else who didn't personally know her."

"What do you want me to say?" Karma asked. "I didn't _know_ her."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked. How can you not know your mother? Nagisa thought Karma had lived with her. But now he actually knew that the woman, Akabane Kaoru, had tried to drown Karma - if he could trust his dream. _I need to ask about it from Karma, when is just the two of us,_ he thought.

"I meant what I said", the red head answered tiredly. It was like all light from inside Karma would've disappeared when they started to talk about his mother. Nagisa swore that the atmosphere had gotten darker too.

"How can you live under the same roof and not know each other?" Terasaka asked.

Karma send an empty glare at the brown haired boy, but he didn't answer. Maybe he didn't find a good enough answer, or maybe the red head finally decided to ditch the sarcasm. Maybe Karma didn't find a way to tell Terasaka to shut up, like he usually did.

"Karma-kun", Koro-sensei said, his smile turning into a sad one, but it was still kind and warm. Just like his voice. "You might not want to talk about this, and I can understand you. Truth hurts. But talking could make things better - your life little lighter." Karma was going to say something to that, but Koro-sensei didn't let him talk. "Don't say that we can't understand. You don't know that yet. Try. Try to make us understand. It's worth the shot isn't it? You are right - we can never understand you completely, but that is what makes humans so _human._ Because they try."

"You didn't say _we_ ", Karma pointed out, his voice somehow… weaker than before.

Koro-sensei chuckled. "Can you call me human anymore?" he asked sadly.

Karma seemed to think it for a moment, eying the yellow octopus. "Considering how much more human you are than most of the people I know, I think yes - you can still be called human. And the fact that your powers are weakening? You're just slowly turning more and more back to human - even though, you'll never be completely the same."

"You know about that?" Koro-sensei asked, surprised look on his face. "Do you know what happened two years ago?"

"Of course I do", Karma sighed. "Just who do you think gave you the serum that saved you?"

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat. _Serum? What serum?_ They had never found out what had saved Koro-sensei's life - what had stopped the octopus from blowing up. And here, right now, Karma gave them the answer.

"You…" Nagisa whispered. "You did it, didn't you?"

Karma turned to look at him, his eyes cold again, all the vulnerability gone. "I'm really not allowed to talk about this, but I guess you've been craving for the answer little too long. Still, all I can say is that it wasn't me alone who saved Koro-sensei. I'm just the one who pays for it."

Suddenly Koro-sensei's tentacles were around Karma, one of them making the red head look at him. Karma looked surprised, but not scared. He just stared at the yellow octopus, waiting for Koro-sensei to talk.

"Who pays for it? And just what do you mean by _paying_ for it?" the yellow octopus asked, sounding angry and concerned at the same time.

Karma was about to answer when the van suddenly braked, and all of them flew towards the other side of the van, hitting the wall hard. Nagisa let out a surprised whimper, his whole body against Karma's. The red head didn't let out a sound, and he was the first one to get up.

"Ouch", Kayano mumbled. "What happened?"

"Obviously we stopped", Karma answered, his gaze fixed on the doors. They heard voices and footsteps from outside and were waiting for someone to open the door. Nagisa was kneeling right next to Karma, feeling very nervous. Why did they stop so suddenly?

"Karma, are you alright?" he asked, remembering the wound on the red head's right side.

"I'm fine", was the blunt answer he got.

"You sure?"

Karma's hand patted Nagisa's head slightly. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've been shot. It's not really that bad", he said, a small smile on his lips. Nagisa didn't really believe him, but he didn't complain. If Karma had the energy to smile, maybe he was alright. But then again, Karma was always smiling - fake or real smile - no matter how hard the situation was.

Then the door opened and everyone was on their guards right away. Well, all except Karma, who seemed really relaxed despite the situation. Light filled the van and Nagisa took a deep breath in. It was nice to see the outside world again, even though, half of their view was blocked by two grown-up men. They were the same people who had kidnapped them and both of the men were holding guns that were pointed at them.

"That's mean", Karma said. "We meet for the first time and you're already pointing guns at us - didn't your mother teach you how to behave?" Nagisa could hear the sarcasm in the red head's voice.

"You want us to shoot you again?" the other man asked. "Because I'd gladly do it."

Nagisa glanced at Karma, but he saw no fear on the red head's face. Obviously, Karma knew what he was doing. His golden eyes were cold, yet there was a mischievous glint in them. This reminded Nagisa of the time, when Karma had fought against Grip. He had had the same look back then - so Nagisa just had to trust Karma.

"Go ahead", Karma answered the man. "You can shoot me as long as you wont kill me - am I right?" When the red head saw the look on the faces of the men, he let out a demonic chuckle. "I see that I am. Will it satisfy you, if you see me in pain? Because I almost killed some of your co-workers? They were so very pathetic, crying for their mothers back then." Karma took few steps forward, but neither of the men shot him. Nagisa guessed that they didn't actually have the permission to shoot Karma.

"You don't look like a killer, old man", Karma said to the man who had talked. "Would you really be able to shoot me? Just because it's your job? Or is this your job truly…?"

"I've worked here for ten years, of course this is my job!" the man yelled. "And of course I'd be able to shoot you!"

"Ahaha, sure~! But look at you now, your hand is shaking", Karma pointed out, his tone changing. His voice was now sweet as honey, yet cold and manipulative. Nagisa knew this tone very well - Karma could easily fool anyone if the person let him talk. He was like a siren, a very, very handsome siren. And deadly as well. Let him talk long enough, and you'll see - he has destroyed your life. Karma could make people jump off bridges or give him all their money. Nagisa already knew that this man was doomed. He could see the look in the eyes of the man. His eyes were empty, and all his attention was on Karma.

(This again reminded Nagisa of the former principal, Asano Gakuhou. The cruel man had had the same hobby - somehow the former principal had been able to change the whole 3A-class into zombies that hated the E-class with passion, even more then usually. He was just pointing out that Karma really was related to the former principal and Asano-kun.)

Karma was a demon. A very beautiful and handsome demon, who knew very well how to control others. He just needed to say one word, and the man already doubted his life. He only needed to smile his sweetest smile, and the man was already in his spell. This was one of the biggest reasons Nagisa couldn't resist the red head - and he knew that many people had the same problem. Karma could act good, he could be bad. He could make dreams come true and he could destroy lives.

In many ways Karma was perfect, but in many ways, he was also full of holes that couldn't be filled.

"You poor man", Karma purred. "Must be hard to work for someone like Daichi. You are used by him, you know that? I bet that he doesn't even respect you. Sad isn't it? You'd deserve so much better. The both of you deserve." Karma smiled at the men, and Nagisa noticed how the man lowered their guns, both having their eyes at Karma. Karma moved even closer, his right hand touching the other man's cheek. "Such a pitiful life. You get no respect, yet you're the ones who do all the dirty work. Wouldn't you want better?"

"Ye- yes", both of the men said in unison.

Karma smirked. "Lower your guns… That's it, let them fall to the ground…" Nagisa watched in amazement as both of the men dropped their gun, following Karma's orders. "Aren't you good little boys. Can you tell us where we are?"

"We're in Nagoya…" the other man mumbled.

"Oh really", Karma chuckled. "Thank you for the information. Are we already at our destination?"

"Yes."

He removed his hand, but the other man grabbed it before he could pull away, not letting Karma go. Koro-sensei took a step forward and Nagisa's heart skipped a beat. But Karma just chuckled.

"Now, aren't you greedy", he said. "Too bad, I'm not interested in older men. But there's something else I can give you. Power, wealth and a good work. All you need to do is to kill your boss for me. Would you do that, just for me?"

"I want more", the other man said, when the other one just said bluntly yes. Their eyes were empty and mouths wide open. Nagisa noted that they looked like zombies.

 _Note taken: don't let Karma talk too much,_ he thought.

"What is it?" Karma sighed.

"I want you", the man said. Karma's eyes widened in surprise, and Nagisa felt a twist in his stomach. Obviously, Karma was hot and Nagisa wasn't the only person interested in him, but it was still hard to hear it - it was hard to hear that there was someone else who wanted the red head for themselves.

"Hoho, you want me?" Karma laughed. "Don't you think that's little too much?" He sounded amused, but his voice was still sweet and manipulative. His hold of the men wasn't wavering the bit. The man holding Karma's hand pulled Karma closer, so close that their faces were only few inches away from each other. Nagisa wanted to punch the man in the face for that.

"No, I don't", he answered.

Karma snorted and then he kicked the man off of him (Nagisa sighed in relief). The man fell on his back, but the spell didn't break. "You can always want, but it doesn't mean you'll get it. And like I said, I don't want you. But I believe could find someone who would want you." Karma smiled at the man who was getting up from the ground.

The man was about to answer, but suddenly he was shot to the head and he fell to the ground dead. The man next to him faced the same fate. Koro-sensei pulled Karma back into the van, protecting everyone with his body.

Karma sighed. "Dammit. I knew they wouldn't be able to kill Daichi, but they would've been a nice decoy. Well, too bad too sad."

"Karma!" Nagisa smacked the red head weakly to the head. "That was just plain crazy! They could've killed you!"

"Like I said before, I know what I'm doing", Karma mumbled, brushing Nagisa's hand off.

They watched quietly as a new man walked to the van and stood in front of them. This man was tall and old, his face full of wrinkles and scars. He had long black hair tied to a ponytail and his body was muscular. Not only that, he had cold grey eyes that were now filled with rage.

"Oops, looks like I made someone angry", Karma said.

"Do you really know what you're doing?" Nagisa sighed. As an answer, Karma chuckled and winked his right eye playfully.

 _Can't you be serious even this once?_ Nagisa thought, but at the same time he was smiling slightly.

The black haired man smiled coldly and bowed his head a little, making Nagisa frown. Wasn't he angry?

"Welcome, and finally we meet, Akabane Karma", the man said. "My name is Daichi, I'm the humble leader of this laboratory." He then turned away, and yelled to someone who Nagisa didn't see.

"This is what happens when you let an assassin talk too long", Daichi said. "They are manipulative, they can make you betray us. You see, these men had been working for us for years - yet this assassin here made them both betray us within minutes. Don't ever let assassins talk. Especially if they come from the Demons." The black haired man turned to back at them.

"I should've guessed that you were the same with everyone else in the Demons", Daichi chuckled.

"Of course, I didn't want to disappoint you, now did I?" Karma retorted.

Daichi just shook his head, a cold smile on his face. "I think you need to leave the sarcasm behind, Akabane-kun. Because this is the place where you all will meet the end."

 _End of chapter 16_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	17. Chapter 17

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 17_

Karma's pov:

"The end?" he repeated, frowning at Daichi. "Do you mean that you'll kill us all?"

"Well, at first we'll do some nice little experiments but yeah, in the end, you all will die", Daichi answered, a smug smile on his face. Oh, how Karma wanted to make him cry for his mother. "But now, please follow me. Without a fight. You should already know that you wont be able to do anything in this situation. Just accept your fate." His smile widened when he said those words.

 _I'll definitely kill you with my own two hands,_ Karma thought, biting his lower lip, so he wouldn't "accidentally" jump on Daichi and strangle him now. He let out a sigh. Karma's thoughts were becoming more and more messed up by the day - now he was thinking that killing would actually make things better! Two years ago, sure, he had cursed others and wished them to die - but had he ever been truly serious? He wasn't even sure.

Karma had been taught well from the very beginning, he had known what death meant for many years before coming to the E-class. He had known how to kill and he had killed people. By the time he had joined the E-class, he had killed two men. Not more than that. But now… Karma knew exactly how many people he had killed. And it was too many. Too many for a seventeen year-old boy, who hardly knew anything about life.

But death was a whole another thing. Karma knew very well what it meant.

Daichi picked up the two guns on the ground and hid them inside his long coat. "Come on", the black haired man said, motioning Karma and the others to come out with his hands. Karma was the first one to go, partly because it wouldn't matter if he'd die and well, Karma just happened to be the one to always take stupid risks. Luckily, it didn't seem to be a trap to kill them now. And if it would've been, they would've already killed them.

Karma jumped out of the van to the snowy ground. It wasn't white anymore, the snow under his shoes was colored crimson red and he looked down on the body at his feet. It was his fault that man was dead - it was like he would've killed the men with his own hands.

 _Great, now I can add two more to my list,_ Karma sighed and looked up from the ground. They were probably in Nagoya, if he could trust the information he got from the dead men. But it didn't help them all that much, since they were in the middle of a rather big looking forest. The land was cut in two by a very large river, that wasn't even frozen because of the strong flow. There was a bridge, about two hundred meters long, but it wasn't big enough for cars, so that explained why they had stopped at the wrong side. Karma guessed that the few big buildings at the other side were the actual laboratories. There was snowing slightly, and the blood on the ground would soon be covered by the whiteness.

"Across the river are the laboratories", Daichi said proudly. "It took few years to build this place, but look at it now. Like a dreamland for a scientist."

Karma just glanced at him and took few steps to the left when the others came out of the van. There was a man standing next to him, his gun pointed at his head. Karma was sure that he could basically talk his way out of this - if Daichi wouldn't be there. The black haired man was obviously familiar with this. Not only that, Daichi had a grudge against the Demons. Akame had kicked him out of them when she had taken the control.

"Follow me", Daichi said once they all were outside. The black haired man started to walk towards the bridge. Karma noted how well guarded the place was. He could sense that the fifteen guards he saw weren't the only ones. There were probably snipers hiding somewhere and some dogs as well.

 _I wonder did Kasumi and the others make this far,_ Karma thought, looking around the place. _I hope no one got hurt. Well, I hope that Kasumi and Hiro didn't get hurt._

Karma couldn't care less for Ume and Gorou.

Nagisa was walking right next to him as they walked behind Daichi. When they came to the bridge, Karma looked down at the river. It wouldn't be very nice to fall down, yet it looked like you could fall anytime. The water was almost black and probably very cold as well - it was winter after all. And if you'd fall down, you would probably die, was it summer or winter. The flow seemed to be too strong to swim in.

"Are we going to die here?" Karma heard Okuda ask from Koro-sensei, her voice trembling in fear. Karma looked back at her and noticed how pale she was. He turned his gaze away when he felt Koro-sensei's piercing gaze at him. The octopus obviously wanted him to answer. And the truth was, Karma felt horribly guilty for dragging them along with him. He was ready to die, but his classmates… they really had a life ahead of them. Karma didn't want to be the one to end their lives before they even had the chance to live.

"Of course you wont die", in the end, that was what Karma decided to say. He looked back at Okuda, smiling kindly, even though, he wasn't sure was his own smile real or fake. "I'll get you out. And that's a promise."

Okuda looked at him in surprise, but then she smiled as well. "Then I suppose I have to trust you", she said.

Karma turned away, wondering did he make the right choice. He usually kept his promises, and that was one of the biggest reasons he didn't make them. Karma had made two promises to Kaoru before she had passed away, and he had already broke one of them. He would keep the other one, no matter what.

And that was the biggest reason he was with the Demons. He had two other reasons as well, and that is why Karma could never betray Akame. If he would, Karma wouldn't be the only one getting hurt.

"You'll get them out?" Daichi laughed. "Really now? And what about yourself?"

Karma smiled at the black haired man. "You should know that assassins always have more than one plan. Don't worry, you'll eventually find out what I'm talking about. But then again, once you do, you'll be good as dead." Daichi turned to look at him, a cold look in his eyes. Then suddenly he stopped and Karma found himself being pinned down against the railing of the bridge - that didn't happen to be very strong. Daichi was holding on to his collar, Karma almost falling down.

"Whoa! Did I hit a nerve?" Karma asked.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Daichi growled.

"Ahaha, wouldn't that save time for the both of us? Or not really, since I'd probably die", Karma teased, making the black haired man push him over the railing. Karma was only holding on to the railing with his hands, looking down at the river. Oh god, he would seriously die soon. He knew it himself since he could feel the clock ticking faster. _Now, shut the fuck up already!_ Karma had to mentally hit himself - but was it his fault?! People always pissed him off to the moment when he could no longer stop himself from irritating them. Even if he would end up dying (well, usually he ended up beating those kind of guys). But Daichi was different, he would kill Karma. And this man wouldn't hesitate too much.

"Yes, it would", Daichi hissed angrily. "Shall I?"

"What a scary face are you making!" Karma said to that.

"Karma, stop before it's too late", Karasuma-sensei said, worried look on his face. Karma noted how worried his classmates seemed to be, especially Nagisa, so he decided that it was the time to stop. He would've gladly kept going, but was it fair to make the others watch him die _once again._

"I'll let you go once you apologize for being stupid enough to go against me", Daichi said, a smug smile on his face again. Karma felt how his temper went from zero to hundred real fast. He _needed to_ punch Daichi and real hard.

"Sorry I'm not sorry", Karma hissed at him. "I'll never apologize to the likes of _you._ You can go beg apologizes from someone else." And to add more, he actually kicked Daichi to the face. The man took few steps back and let go of Karma. He almost fell of the railing, but Karma just able to hit his feet back to the ground.

There was a surprised look on Daichi's face, which went to an angry one very quickly. Karma sweat dropped, preparing for the worse. He really wasn't good at controlling his temper, but it was in the blood. Blame it on his mother.

"How. Dare. You", Daichi growled, really angrily. Karma felt the need to find a gun and fast. He did have one knife hidden into his sleeve, but Karma also knew he would need it later - if he'd just survive this day. "You're so dead, kid."

"You're not the first one to say it", Karma muttered. "But probably the last one. Probably." Daichi took few steps forwards and Karma leaned away. "Probably… Yeah, definitely." Daichi took out a big knife, a scary big to be hidden within his coat. Like, did he hide swords in his coat? Maybe he even had a rifle.

 _I wish I had mine,_ Karma thought, letting out a sigh. But suddenly, for Karma's and Daichi's surprise, Nagisa jumped on the way.

"Don't! Karma really didn't mean anything he said! It's just how he is!" Nagisa said, his voice wavering a little. Karma knew the bluenette was scared, yet he lacked the ability to make things better. All Karma could do was to make things worse.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at them, and for a second Karma thought that he was actually going to stop. But then, the black haired man moved towards them, with great speed. "It's too late now!" he yelled at them, ready to not only push Karma over the edge, but Nagisa as well.

 _Shit!_ Karma thought, biting his lip as he pushed Nagisa harshly out of the way. He was fast, Karma was easily able to dodge Daichi's knife, but he wasn't able to dodge the hand coming from left. Karma was already very close to the railing and almost on the other side - so Daichi's strong push was more than enough to send him over the railing and to the freezing water.

Hitting the surface was like hitting hard cement - just like people said. Karma sunk to the coldness and darkness and it felt like he would've been stabbed all around his body. And he couldn't get any air into his lungs and his wound felt like it would've grown bigger. The only light came from the surface that Karma was just able to see. He swam up, but it felt like an eternity, considering how heavy and cold he felt at the moment. But when he got up, he at least got some air into his burning lungs.

Despite the fact that Karma wasn't the most muscular man alive, he was strong. In the junior-high, Terasaka may had had the more muscular body, but Karma outmatched him in strength easily. But most of the time he only outsmarted Terasaka, just to piss the other boy off. Karma could hold his head above the surface, longer than he thought was even possible for him, but it took too much strength.

 _Am I seriously going to get killed because I can't shut my mouth when I need?_ Karma thought - and the thought somehow made him let out a bitter chuckle. Sounded much like the death of his mother. They had both done bad things in life, but they both would end up dying because they were too smart and too proud to stay quiet. But Kaoru was already dead. Karma could still live.

 _No, I can't. Even if I get out of the river, I'll still die because of the coldness…_ He couldn't think straight anymore. Shit, he was even losing his sight of the world, sinking underwater. Karma kept his eyes open the whole time he sunk, the rivers flow pushing him towards the end, meaning that Karma wasn't able to reach the bottom. He could see it, but not reach it.

It was cold. So damn cold. This coldness reminded Karma of the accident two years ago. When he had almost died, Karma had lost so much blood that he went very close to the doors of death. And all he had been able to feel back then had been pain and coldness. Inside his body, his mind. Everywhere.

Was there even something else left?

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**  
_

Nagisa's pov:

When Karma disappeared under the surface, Nagisa's body seemed to freeze. No, he didn't freeze, but he almost jumped after the red head. It felt like his mind would've been frozen and his body would've acted on its own. Luckily, Koro-sensei was able to stop him and in no time, they had already picked the red head up from the water. Karma was cold but still conscious, coughing up the water he had in his lungs. Koro-sensei was holding on to the red head, making sure Karma wouldn't stop breathing.

But it was still cold. And Karma was too close to death, even though he stubbornly kept his eyes open. Koro-sensei sent angry glares at Daichi, who had a smug look on his face.

"That should teach you something", the black haired man said.

Nagisa wanted to answer to it, but he kept his eyes on Karma. The red head gritted his teeth together, anger glimmering in his mercury-golden eyes.

"You want me to teach you something?" Karma hissed, and Nagisa was surprised to hear how his voice did not tremble because of the coldness. "How about I teach you how to die quietly – how to stay out of my sight? Or maybe I would teach you how to get respect from Black?" Daichi narrowed his eyes angrily. Karma smirked.

"After all, that's exactly what you want, isn't it? You were kicked out of the Demons because Black thought that you were nothing. Nothing more than a pitiful human, who tried to be better than a devil", Karma said. "You poor man. All you wished for was for Black to notice how hard working you were but oh, she did not notice you even once. Well, that was until you killed one of her men. After that she noticed you." Karma needed to stop talking for a moment, so he was able to breath. Nagisa noticed how weak the red head seemed at the moment, yet his eyes were full of anger and power.

"If I remember correctly, those scars on your face were made by Black. Was it an explosion? Maybe a fire? Or maybe she made them with her own hands", Karma snorted. "Pathetic really, you lost to a woman - that also happens to be at least twenty years younger than you."

Daichi looked like he would explode anytime, but Koro-sensei had his tentacles around Karma, trying to keep the red head warm and alive, and also protecting him. Nagisa was kneeling right next to them, his hand holding onto Karma's. This time he was the one with warm hand, and Karma the one with icy cold.

"Talk more and I'll kill you and your friend's right here", Daichi hissed. "It wouldn't take long to do that."

Karma sifted his pose weakly, his body betraying him anyway possible - except that the red head didn't shut up. "You know, you should've stayed out of The Underworld like Black told you to", Karma said, his hair hiding his eyes. "You were lucky enough to get out of the Demons alive, so why didn't you use that chance to get as far as possible from us? You are a former assassin, not a scientist. And all you get from this is death."

"Are you jealous?" Daichi asked.

Karma let out a bitter laugh. "Definitely. I wish I could get out, but unlike you, I can never betray Black. I could probably survive even if I would betray her, but I wont. Of course, a person like you wouldn't understand that", Karma answered the black haired man. "And you know, the Demons would've left you alone, if you would've stayed out of our way."

"But I didn't", Daichi said. "And now, all of the top assassins from the Demons have their eyes on me and my men." Karma smiled at him. "Of course that goes only for the top ten. I bet you aren't part of the elite."

Koro-sensei had told Nagisa and the others that Karma was the color Red and that the red head really did belong to the elite ten, but he was surprised to hear Karma's blunt answer.

"No, I'm not."

The words were strong and steady. Nagisa couldn't tell was Karma lying or not - it had never been this hard. Karma's eyes were cold and calm, his voice steady and strong. There was not a sign of lie, but it didn't fit the intel Nagisa and the others had. Maybe they were wrong and Karma really wasn't part of the top ten. And it looked like Daichi believed Karma without a doubt.

"Black can no longer hurt me", Daichi said, turning away from them, looking at the buildings at the other side. "I'm too strong for her. I'll make her pay. I'll get my revenge."

"Revenge wont give you peace", Karma pointed out.

"Ha, isn't that exactly what drives you assassins? Revenge for the people who you've lost", Daichi laughed. "Don't say that you're any different."

Nagisa noticed how Karma's eyes turned into sad ones, his face somehow softening. It was like he would've truly felt bad for the black haired man. Or maybe not only Daichi, but for every assassin out there. "Sad isn't it? Only revenge drives us, so we make others want it as well", Karma said. "We make others as bad as we are, burning everything with us to the ashes. Why? Because it's the only way to ease the pain. And ones we're done? There's nothing left after that. You probably know how things end."

Daichi glanced at Karma, but decided not to answer. Nagisa wondered what the answer to it was, but the look on Koro-sensei's face told him that the yellow octopus knew very well what Karma was talking about.

"Who do you want to revenge?" Daichi suddenly asked.

Karma blinked his eyes in surprise. "Me?" he asked weakly. The coldness was slowly starting to take over him - being too stubborn wasn't going to help him anymore. "I don't have anyone to revenge."

"So you're denying the fact that you're like the other assassins?"

Karma smiled bitterly. "No. I have no one to revenge, because I never cared for anyone so much that I'd do something so stupid. But I do help others to get what they want. It's part of my job. I know very well I'm only being used, but that's completely fine."

"And do you help Black?" Daichi asked, his face still turned away from them.

"As long as I can ease her pain", Karma answered.

Daichi turned at them, surprised look on his face. He stared at the half-unconscious red head for a moment. Then he turned away once again.

"Do you really _love_ her that much?"

Karma's smile turned into a sad one again, this time he obviously thought about the woman who led the Demons. Did Karma love her? In what way? Nagisa wondered did he actually even have the chance to get Karma to notice him.

"Is she really worth all the pain? When all she does is hurt you?" Daichi kept asking and Karma's face was full of grieve.

 _So, it is Black who is behind all of this. She's the one who has hurt Karma,_ Nagisa thought. He wanted to hit Black and hard, make her apologize to the red head. But if Karma loved her, Nagisa could never hurt her. He would never make the red head go through something like that.

"Some people are", Karma finally answered. His smile disappeared as his eyes got cold again. "When you lose enough, you also understand the importance of having people around you. Even if it just one. I think you understand that very well, don't you Daichi?"

The black haired man blinked his eyes in surprised. But his surprised turned into anger really quickly. "Boy, you haven't seen enough death to say that to me. What do you think you know about me? You don't know anything. You don't know how much I've lost." Daichi spread his arms around him. "I've already looked into you - and even though I didn't find much information, but I do know that you went to that good school. And you know what else, you are so much like Black. See that? Assassins aren't different. They're all bloody murderers! But you're too young to understand something like that and once you do, it's too late. Do and regret, my boy! By following your so called 'master', you'll only meet your own death, sooner than I honestly think it should happen."

Again, Karma didn't get a chance to answer, but his sad eyes told more than Nagisa could ever hope to hear.

 _I know. And I understand._

Nagisa really didn't need to hear Karma say those words.

"Karma's dying. We need to get him inside", Koro-sensei said suddenly. "I suppose you don't want him dead. I believe that he has more intel of the Demons than you."

Daichi narrowed his eyes, but sighed in defeat. "Fine, I suppose I need to keep you alive - for now. Do this again and I swear I'll kill you." Daichi turned away once again. "Hiroto! Get out here!" he yelled. Nagisa saw how Maehara stiffened - Hiroto was his first name after all.

"Why is he calling out for me…?" Maehara asked, sounding little scared.

"Stupid, his not calling for you", Karma coughed. "His calling out for some scientist. Or are you a one?"

"No, of course not!"

Karma coughed again, gripping his right side in pain. "Yeah, yeah. You never know. I bet you could be the secret leader of the ministry of defense and all. But maybe Okuda would be better scientist…"

"Please stop that, Karma-kun", Okuda mumbled.

"Man, how can you crack a joke when you're half-dead?" Terasaka asked.

"I wasn't joking", was the answer from the red head, who was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Karma, stay awake", Nagisa said, gripping his hand tightly. "We need you. _Alive._ "

Karma stared at him, his golden eyes empty, and glossy. But he didn't close them, he kept looking at Nagisa. The bluenette sighed in relief, at least Karma was still awake and alive. For now, that is. Then he heard footsteps and turned to look at the other end of the bridge. There was a man with glasses running towards them, only wearing dark pants and a white laboratory-coat. The messy hair and everything told Nagisa that he was just like the scientists in movies. Exception being the crimson eyes the man had.

"Hiroto-kun, finally", Daichi said, when the man reached them. "Here's the boy I promised for you. And few others as well. The octopus is especially interesting. I leave them to your care, I have meetings to attend." Daichi started walking away, leaving them with the man named Hiroto. For some reason Maehara was shaking and looking sick (inwardly, Nagisa thought that the situation was quite funny - Maehara was scared of the man just because they shared the same name).

The man smiled at them, but his smile wasn't nice, it was sinister and just plain creepy (okay, Nagisa understood why Maehara was afraid of this guy). The crimson eyes send shivers down Nagisa's body.

"Hello", Hiroto said. "My name is Hiroto as you may already know. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now, it seems that one of you is dying. Should we get him inside?" Nagisa knew better than believe into the kind voice, but right now they had no other choice than follow the man.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Hiroto led them inside the biggest building out of the four. The brown haired scientist told them that it was the main laboratory, consisting from over twenty different laboratories. The other buildings were mostly for the prisons - they had over hundred people locked up, about ten dying every day. Nagisa just thought that it was plain sick, and he saw that the others agreed with him. Even Karma seemed to genuinely disgusted.

Karma could hardly walk anymore, he was now leaning on Terasaka, who for some reason had agreed to help the red head. Karma hadn't said a word to that, but it was obviously a hit to his pride. Terasaka only seemed to be concerned about how cold the red head was.

"Damn, you're not heavy or anything", he mumbled. "But you're freezing! How can you still be alive?"

Karma sighed. "Listen you big idiot, if you say something more, I'll cut off your tongue. I really wouldn't care to listen to you anymore." And so, the two of them stayed quiet, Terasaka looking somehow… bothered.

Hiroto led them towards some waiting rooms - they found out that the place had been an old hospital, that had been abandoned for ten years before Hiroto and Daichi rebuild it eleven years ago. (They also found out that Hiroto liked to listen to his own voice, since he didn't shut up even for a second.) He then stopped in front of a door and told others to stop as well.

"There are two waiting rooms here, you can use them today. I think we'll be able to find you a cell tomorrow. The red head and two others can follow me further - we need to get him warmed up", Hiroto said, opening the door. He then walked to another door, and opened it as well. "Quickly now." Nagisa noticed how the man was smiling the whole time - which was very suspicious.

"Nagisa and Koro-sensei", Kayano said. "You should go with Karma."

Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei agreed to that, telling them to go. Karma was too out of it to say anything. Terasaka carefully switched places with Nagisa and then the others split in two, leaving Nagisa and Koro-sensei with Karma and Hiroto. Before going, Kayano wished them luck. She had a worried look on her face, and Nagisa understood well enough why.

"Let's go~", Hiroto said, motioning for them to follow him, as the doors closed. "This way."

They walked for a while, Nagisa getting more worried by the step. Karma's breathing was getting noticeable weaker and the red head could hardly stand. His golden eyes were glossy and it was like he would've been unconscious - even though his eyes were still open and his legs moving. Nagisa noted that Karma was cold, exception being his burning forehead. The red head was going to be sick for sure.

Finally, Hiroto stopped. They had come to the end of the hallway they had been walking for half an hour. There was a lonely door in the end and the brown haired scientist opened it, revealing a normal looking bathroom with a shower and a bathtub.

"Easiest way to warm him up is with hot water. There's no reason for him to take of his clothes, get him into the bathtub as fast as you can. I'll bring you dry clothes", Hiroto told them. "Half an hour in the hot water should be good enough, he'll surely be dizzy after it, if he even is conscious."

"Right", Koro-sensei nodded and the yellow octopus was already filling the bathtub with hot water. Nagisa helped Karma to the bathtub and he heard how the door was shut behind him and was locked. Well, it wasn't like he would've even tried escaping. Karma wouldn't survive outside and he was definitely not leaving him behind. Not. Ever. Again.

"The water is ready, let's help him in", the yellow octopus said, but the red head refused them with all his power. And hell, Karma was strong and Nagisa didn't even get how it was still possible. Like, Karma had been shot two times and he had fell to a cold river - but obviously it wasn't enough. Karma was just refusing to enter the bathtub.

"Karma you need to get in!" Nagisa said. "You'll die soon! Don't you realize that?"

"I do, and I realize it very well", the red head hissed, his voice weak, eyes narrowed at the bathtub. "But it's my decision, and I don't want to."

Simple words, Karma didn't want to. And Nagisa really didn't want to make the red head do something against his will, but right at the moment he didn't really have a choice. Karma was putting up a fight, really refusing to get in the bathtub. He wasn't angry and he didn't do it just to piss Koro-sensei and Nagisa off. The bluenette could see that Karma was _afraid._ Afraid of going into the bathtub. Like it would hurt him some way.

And then it hit Nagisa. He realized that he knew very well why Karma seemed to be scared. And he knew what he also needed to say and do. If Karma would keep refusing him and Koro-sensei, they would have no other choice than push the boy into the bathtub. Of course, it would end up in a panic-attack. There was a one way to make things little better.

Nagisa took a deep breath in. Then he moved his hands from Karma's, hugging the red head tightly and pushed the red head into the water, falling on top of him. Karma was obviously surprised, too slow to react and so, they were in the bathtub, together. Nagisa on top of the red head. Koro-sensei quickly pinned Karma's legs down so Karma wouldn't accidentally hit Nagisa - like Nagisa had thought he really scared the red head by just pushing him in. But he really had no other choice. He hated how much the red head was hurting and how he couldn't make things better. He hated that he needed to hurt him even more - but Nagisa couldn't bear seeing Karma die. He was selfish, but he just couldn't bear to see something like that happen.

 _Never again._

Koro-sensei filled the bathtub again, the hot water almost over Karma's face, but luckily one of the sensei's tentacles were keeping both Nagisa's and Karma's heads above the surface. Karma's body was shaking and he still tried to get up, but he had lost too much strength to actually do anything. Nagisa had his face against Karma's cheek, it being the only way for him to stay above the surface. It was quite embarrassing for Nagisa - being that close to the red head while he knew that Karma loved someone else.

"Karma, no one's trying to drown you", Nagisa whispered. "Calm down. It's okay, I know that you're scared. But I would never kill you and neither would Koro-sensei." Karma let out a noise close to a whimper and Nagisa could feel Koro-sensei's eyes on him. Nagisa closed his eyes, hugging the red head tightly. He felt so bad for doing this - for making the red head remember his past. Nagisa knew now for sure, that when he had visited Karma's old house, the dream he had seen had actually happened.

Meaning, that Karma's own mother had actually tried to drown Karma.

 _Must've been hard on Karma,_ he thought, not daring to open his eyes. He knew that Karma was looking at him and he couldn't face the red head. He couldn't bear seeing the golden eyes filled with sorrow and fear.

"Please, forgive me", Nagisa said. "Please don't hate me after this. I'm so sorry, so very sorry. I wont do this ever again. Just _please_ , don't hate me."

And after he had said those words, Karma stopped his fighting. Nagisa heard how the red head took a deep breath in, obviously trying to calm himself down. Then, much Nagisa's surprise, Karma actually answered him.

"I could never hate _you_."

And those words meant the world to Nagisa.

 _End of chapter 17_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	18. Chapter 18

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Chapter 18

Koro-sensei's pov:

Getting Karma out of the bathtub was lot more easier than getting him in. The red head practically jumped out of the bathtub once Nagisa had moved out of the way. Koro-sensei did need to help the red head a little and he was relieved when he noticed that Karma didn't feel cold anymore. Of course, hot water alone wasn't going to fix things, the red head would certainly get sick - Karma's forehead felt already burning hot. Koro-sensei was quite sure that the red head couldn't get them out as long as he was in that condition - so it was up to him to do it.

He would find a way to save both Karma and his other students.

The way Karma had talked to Daichi about the Demons told Koro-sensei that the red head wasn't happy. Maybe he didn't even get a chance to decide whether he wanted to be in the Demons or not. But Karma wanted out and that was obvious. He didn't want to be part of them and it was Koro-sensei's job to make sure Karma had a bright future. So, he needed to eliminate the obstacle that stopped Karma from leaving the Demons.

Koro-sensei train of thought was cut off when he heard the door behind him open. The brown haired scientist from before, Hiroto, was standing in the doorway, dry clothes in his hands.

"Are you done?" the scientist asked, a creepy smile on his face. Yep, even Koro-sensei thought that it was creepy. He could see the way Hiroto eyed Karma, and he didn't like it at all. Not when Karma was still a minor and his student. And when Karma had someone else. Someone else like a certain _blue haired boy..._ Koro-sensei secrectly shipped Karma and Nagisa, and yep, he would do almost anything to make sure those two would end up together in the end - let the ship sail!

"Yes", Koro-sensei answered. "But could we get some more clothes? Karma-kun isn't the only one wet anymore."

Hiroto eyed Nagisa and nodded after a moment. "I'll get you more clothes, wait here." The man left the other clothes to the floor and closed the door behind him. Koro-sensei picked the dry clothes up. There was a towel too, so he could actually get the red head dry as well.

"Karma, can you take off your shirt?" he asked from the almost unconscious red head. "I need to get you dry before you get cold again. You don't want to go through this again, now do you?"

That made the red head tense up and he slowly started to take off his coat, little too slowly for Koro-sensei's liking. But Karma looked like he would drop dead soon, so Koro-sensei didn't complain. He knew that the red head was tired.

When Karma had finally taken off his coat, he stopped for some reason, leaving his other shirt on him. His white shirt was half red, and glued on Karma. But there seemed to be another reason why he stopped - it couldn't only be the fact that Karma had hard time getting his body to work. Maybe the red head was feeling ashamed? No, that couldn't be it, Karma had never been like that.

"What's wrong Karma?" Nagisa asked, when he too noticed that the red head had stopped.

"Nothing", Karma mumbled weakly, as he slowly continued. Koro-sensei and Nagisa both learned soon why the red head had stopped. It was amazing how the yellow octopus hadn't noticed it before, when he had patched the red head up at the van.

A scar. There was a big scar in the middle of Karma's chest, right where the tentacle had impaled him two years ago. It looked bad and it somehow… made the red head look more vulnerable. Weaker. Koro-sensei carefully turned Karma around to see if he had a scar on his back - and he did. At the exact same place. Seeing this made Koro-sensei's heart sink. It was his fault that Karma had to live with a scar like this.

"Karma…" Nagisa mumbled. "I'm so sorry." The bluenette seemed pained, his eyes full of tears and regret. After all, Karma had saved Nagisa's and Kayano's lives by taking their place.

"Stop saying that", Karma said, as he took the towel from Koro-sensei. "I don't need your pity, so just leave it." There was a dark look on the red head's face when he said those words. "Sorry wont change things. And I don't blame you - I was the one who made the decision to take your place."

"I should be the one to apologize", Koro-sensei said before Nagisa was able to answer the red head. "I should've been stronger. I should've been faster and I should've been able to save you in time. I apologize."

"Don't. I really don't want to hear it, not again", Karma sighed.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Nagisa asked.

Karma didn't answer to that, the red head just started checking his wound. Obviously he didn't want to talk about this, not now. So, Koro-sensei decided to let it go. The wound on Karma's right side didn't look any better. The bandages were falling off and it was still covered in blood. Koro-sensei took Karma's old shirt and ripped a piece from it. He then wet it and started cleaning Karma's wound, deserving a pained hiss from the red head.

"I can do it on my own", Karma mumbled.

"No, you can't. You're too tired. Let me do it, I know what I'm doing", Koro-sensei said, ignoring how the red head shook under his touch. "I'm not a doctor, but I do now to deal with this kind of wound. Do you have a needle?"

Karma leaned to towards his left shoe and opened the small heel he had on it, and just like Koro-sensei had thought, he had the basic needs for an assassin hidden within the heel. He had a needle, bandages and some thread, which could be used on wounds. Koro-sensei guessed that Karma also had bullets and maybe even a knife, but he didn't question him. The red head gave him the needle and thread.

"Lean on your back", Koro-sensei ordered. "And don't move, the faster it's over, the better. It's going to hurt."

"I know", Karma sighed as he leaned on his back. Nagisa kneeled next to him, holding the red head's hand. Koro-sensei had noticed how much calmer Karma was around the bluenette - which was a good thing now.

It didn't take long, Koro-sensei had quickly patched the boy up. Karma hadn't let a sound escape his lips the whole time, but the red head was only able to relax his body when he had a shirt over him again. Not too long after that, Hiroto came back with more clothes. The scientist gave them to Nagisa and waited patiently as Nagisa changed quickly - Koro-sensei standing in the way, like a good old father would do. And you know what, that seemed to make Nagisa even more flustered than he already was.

"Good, it seems you're done now", Hiroto said after both Karma and Nagisa were done. The red head didn't look as bad as before, but he was still too pale to be called healthy. And because of the fever, it looked like he would've been blushing little. "Now then, I've been very nice to you. I think I should get my payback."

Koro-sensei still stood in front of his former students, refusing to let Hiroto past him. "What is that you want?" he asked.

Hiroto let out a creepy chuckle. "The red head is all I want. If you give him to me, I'll let you and your dear friends leave. Believe me, I have the power to do that. Take it or leave it."

 _Really now?_ Koro-sensei wasn't so sure about that.

"Then we'll take it", Karma said.

"No, we wont", both Koro-sensei and Nagisa said in unison. For that they deserved an angry glare from Karma.

"We aren't going to leave anyone behind", Koro-sensei explained to Hiroto. "Karma's no exception. And you can't have him."

"Oh really?" Hiroto grinned. "I can have him, if I want to. You see, here you have no power. I'm the one in control. Hand over the boy, now please." Hiroto stretched out his left hand, still smiling. "I'm not a patient person."

" **No** ", Koro-sensei said, probably turning pitch black.

Hiroto's smile started to slowly fade and his face turned from happy to angry. Koro-sensei could sense Nagisa's anger and Karma's sudden fear. He looked at the two, Nagisa was right next to Karma and the red head was staring at Hiroto - it looked like he would be remembering something bad. Koro-sensei knew that Karma wasn't a guy that feared scientists, so he believed that there was something more into it.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you", Hiroto suddenly said and the brown haired scientist had his smile on his face again. He took out a strange object, very much like a remote, but it had only one button on it. And when Hiroto pressed it, the ceiling above Koro-sensei opened, something soft falling on top of him.

It was a web that looked like it would've been used in fishing. But Koro-sensei soon noticed that it was made out of anti-him material and that he couldn't get it off of him. There were few weights made of the anti-him material as well, keeping the web down.

 _Did they know that I was coming here?!_ He asked from himself.

"You're probably wondering how I have something like that here", Hiroto said as he walked to the trapped octopus. "I actually got it from Kotarou Yanagisawa-kun, that you probably know better by the name _Shiro._ He was a friend of mine and also the one who turned you into a monster. He did almost perfect work - he just forgot to make you serve him. His biggest mistake." Hiroto sighed dramatically. "I've been trying to do the same as him. And I haven't been able to do much better than he. Seriously, I usually end up killing my test-subjects. It's a pity, if I could just find out how Yanagisawa-kun made you, I could make an army of monsters like you and take control over the world. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"You're sick", Karma muttered, putting Koro-sensei's thoughts into words.

"Ahaha, really?" Hiroto chuckled. "It hurts my heart when you say such terrible things, Karma-kun. It hurts so very much."

Hiroto walked past Koro-sensei, who wasn't really able to move under the web. It was burning his tentacles and making him weaker.

"Don't touch them", Koro-sensei growled angrily. "I'll _kill_ you if you do."

"Uuu, scary teacher. But don't make empty promises", Hiroto laughed. He then stood right in front of Karma and Nagisa, the bluenette being the only one between him and the red head. Koro-sensei knew that neither of the two could really put a fight against Hiroto, who seemed to be strong though he was only a scientist. Karma was too sick to fight, even though, usually Koro-sensei believed that Karma could easily finish Hiroto off.

"Now then, bluenette, move out of the way."

"I refuse", Nagisa said.

Hiroto sighed and kicked Nagisa off roughly, few meters away from Karma. He then took out a stunt-gun and gave the bluenette a good electric shock in the stomach. Nagisa let out a weak whimper, but stayed on the ground, gripping his stomach in pain.

"Stay there if you want to live", Hiroto growled as he walked back to Karma, who was still sitting on the floor, looking at Nagisa. Hiroto grabbed Karma's chin roughly, forcing the red head to look at him. "Now then, should we have a little chat?"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

 _He's crazy! Sick!_ Karma thought when the brown haired scientist forced Karma to look at him. _And why the hell isn't my body moving?_

Karma's limps felt really heavy and he still felt damn cold. Except, his head seemed like it would've been on fire. And he felt sick and tired. Basically, everything seemed to be wrong with Karma at the moment. He couldn't even hit the damn bastard for hurting both Koro-sensei and Nagisa (the fact that Hiroto dared to hurt Nagisa made him extra-pissed). He couldn't even push the man away from him.

Hiroto reminded Karma of the men his mother had hired to fight him. He had the same creepy smile and aura. All this man wanted was to hurt Karma. He knew it. And thinking of his past made Karma's stomach twist. The bathtub scene had been horrible enough - Karma hadn't been able to stop his body from panicking, even though he had known the whole time that he wasn't going to drown. Probably sounded stupid, but he had no control over his body. Not then and not now.

"Are you scared, Karma-kun?" Hiroto asked. "Because it sure seems so to me."

Karma forced his breath to calm down and his body to relax a little. But he could not put a smile on his face like usually. "Fuck you", he answered the scientist. "You're so creepy that even your mother would be afraid of you."

Hiroto slapped him to the cheek for that. "I suppose you're right. But she's dead, I killed her with my own hands." The scientist laughed. "She was my first kill. But enough of her, I want to talk about you. I've been waiting for you a while now."

"What?" Karma asked, but Hiroto didn't seem to hear him.

"How can someone have such perfect crimson hair? And your golden eyes… it's like the color of the emperors", Hiroto mumbled, his words making Karma shiver. The scientist removed his hand from Karma's chin and fondled his hair. "It's soft… perfect. And your skin? It's so pale that it makes your hair seem even redder. A perfect combination, wouldn't you say?"

"Personally, I hate my hair", Karma answered. "Now, get the fuck off of me!"

Hiroto didn't listen to Karma's oh-so-kind request. "You hate your hair? Why? It's natural isn't it? And the color is perfect. Like blood, like fire. Why would you hate it?"

"Mainly because it always reminds me about my family", Karma hissed. "Could you get off of me now?" He was feeling very uncomfortable. Hiroto was almost on top of him, as the man had leaned closer. Their faces were only few inches away from each other, and Karma could smell the alcohol in Hiroto's disgusting breath. Not only that, the guy wasn't the best looking and Karma didn't like when people came on top of him.

Hiroto looked down on him, his crimson eyes glimmering dangerously. All of Karma's senses were telling him to run away from this man or at least to kill him. But his body wasn't listening to him. He still felt too weak to move on his own and Hiroto was a strong guy - even if Karma didn't want to admit that.

"You're ill", Hiroto bluntly said after a while of quietness.

"No shit Sherlock", Karma growled. "If you didn't happen to notice, I fell in the damn river. Now, seriously, get the fuck off of me."

Instead of getting off of Karma, Hiroto suddenly had his hand around Karma's throat, strangling him. He didn't press too hard, Karma was still able to breathe, but it still hurt.

 _What the…?_

"Karma!" Nagisa coughed from the other side of the room. Karma glanced at the bluenette, seeing that Nagisa was getting up.

 _Oh god, no. Stay down,_ he thought. _Please, just stay down._

"Worried for you friend?" Hiroto asked, when the scientist noticed where Karma was looking. He squeezed Karma's throat, not letting Karma breath anymore. "Maybe you should worry more about yourself." He then let go of Karma, letting the red head catch his breath. Hiroto was about to stand up and probably go and kick Nagisa, but Karma was just able to stop him by grabbing his hand.

"Don't", he coughed. "Please don't."

"Are you actually asking me not to hurt the bluenette?" Hiroto asked, an amused smile on his face. He then leaned back on Karma. "That's interesting. I never thought that an assassin like you existed. How very delightful."

Karma leaned away from the man, narrowing his eyes. _What the hell is he after?_ He really didn't get the guy. What did he want with him? Karma hadn't done anything to Hiroto - and he didn't believe that the scientist even knew who Akame was. Akame had never told Karma that she would have some bad blood between a crazy scientist, so what could Hiroto want with Karma? They hadn't even met before this day. Hiroto leaned even closer, making Karma's heart skip a beat. _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. You are not goin-_

Karma couldn't even finish his thoughts when the man suddenly pressed his rough lips against Karma's own, cold lips.

Karma's eyes widened in horror and he tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Hiroto's other hand wasn't letting him. And the crimson eyes were staring straight at his golden eyes, and Karma couldn't take it. He pressed his eyes shut, not enjoying the moment at all. Hiroto tasted like alcohol and blood. _Disgusting._ And the man was biting, actually _fucking_ biting Karma's lower lip, making it bleed. And when his tongue entered Karma's mouth, Karma felt like puking. Think about it - a slimy thing entering your mouth and then just playing around, tasting you? Yeah, _disgusting._

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I need to breathe!_ Karma's thoughts were filled with fear and panic. Sure, he had kissed before. But never like this, never ever had anyone forced him to do something like this. And Karma realized that there was a huge difference when the lust was only one sided. _Please, stop!_

It felt like an eternity to Karma. When Hiroto finally pulled away, Karma was out of breath and he actually was ready to cry.

"You're no fun", Hiroto sighed. "But as I thought, you _are_ very tasty. Like strawberries and ginger. Not a bad combination. The only problem was that you didn't answer at all. Aren't I good enough?"

"Go to hell", Karma hissed, sending angry glares to the man.

"Ahaha, looks like I scared you there, didn't I? I bet you didn't expect something like that", Hiroto chuckled. "But I still bet that this wasn't your first kiss. You worked in the criminal island for a year, didn't you? Don't tell me that you never went with the flow? Alcohol is more than enough to get people crazy."

"Like you?" Karma retorted, dodging the other question. He hated how Hiroto was making it sound like he was some kind of attention whore - worse, Hiroto made it sound like he would be nothing more than _a whore._

"I'm not crazy", Hiroto said, and Karma could see that the man actually believed his own words. _Yeah right, and my hair isn't red._ Luckily, Karma was able to stop himself from saying it aloud. But there was also the fact, that Hiroto didn't decline using alcohol. So maybe, the damn scientist was drunk. "Then, what about Black? Has she already…?"

"She would never do something like that." And Karma knew that he was right. Akame would never touch him like that - not only because they were siblings, but because she already had a man. And she had her pride. Actually, Akame was overprotective older sister when needed, Karma had seen it. (Considering that she had almost killed a man who tried to hit on Karma when he just had arrived to the Demons, Karma guessed that it could be called overprotective behavior.)

"You're not lying", Hiroto mumbled. "I guess you are pretty clean then." That made Karma blush furiously.

"Shut the fuck up", he growled. Karma could feel Nagisa's stare on his and he felt even more ashamed. And even Koro-sensei was there! Karma wished that he would be able to kick Hiroto's ass now, he really needed to make the scientist pay for crushing his pride.

One thing needed to be made clear.

Karma was not a playboy, he did not fuck around. But he wasn't a _fucking_ angel either, so fuck it. _Fuck everything_ , _like usually,_ Karma thought.

Hiroto stood up and eyed Karma for a moment. He then turned on his heels and walked to the door. But before leaving, he turned to give a final glare to the red head. "Don't think that this is the end." Then the door was slammed shut.

Karma really needed to do his best to stop the tears, because he was _scared._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Koro-sensei's pov:

He was a failure. A total failure as a teacher.

Once again, he hadn't been able to help Karma. Koro-sensei hadn't seen what had happened, since Hiroto had been on his way, but what he understood was that the man had kissed Karma - forcefully of course. And the look on Karma's face after the man was gone told him a lot. It looked like the red head would've been at the breaking point. And it made him furious.

Nagisa got up from the floor and ran to the red head. "Are you alright?" the bluenette asked worriedly.

Karma blinked few times, and sighed loudly. "I'm fine." Koro-sensei didn't believe into those words, and he was quite sure that neither did Karma. The red head pressed his hands against his face and sighed again, looking more down than usually.

"Umn… could you help me out?" Koro-sensei mumbled. Both Nagisa and Karma turned to look at him, seemingly surprised. They looked like they would've forgotten that he even was there. Karma removed his hands from his face and stared at Koro-sensei for a moment, before smiling a little.

"You really are pathetic, sensei", the red head muttered. For some reason, it didn't sound like an insult. Maybe it was because Karma actually sounded kind and not angry or disappointed at him - or maybe it was because the red head was still smiling. "Seems like the serum really is making you weaker." Both Karma and Nagisa stood up and then they lifted the web over Koro-sensei.

"About that", Koro-sensei said. "We need to talk about it. I need to know what kind of serum you gave me and how I didn't know about it. And I still want to know what you meant by 'paying for it'."

The red head blinked his eyes in confusion - maybe Karma had thought that they were over that subject, but he was dead wrong. Koro-sensei had many questions, and he wasn't the only one. The red head had yet to explain what happened two years ago and how he got messed up with the Demons.

"I know, I know", Karma sighed. He shrugged his shoulders and threw the web away from them. "I suppose we can find time for that."

"Nurufufufu, I'm certain we'll find time for talking."

Karma opened his mouth to answer, but he suddenly lost his balance and fell back to the floor. Luckily, Koro-sensei was fast enough to catch the red head, before his head hit the cold hard floor. Karma felt burning hot, even though he was shaking like he would be freezing. Koro-sensei frowned worriedly - it was quite obvious that Karma wasn't well. The yellow octopus would've liked to take the red head to a hospital as soon as possible, but they didn't have a chance like that.

Nagisa kneeled next to Karma again, his hand touching the red head's forehead. "He's burning up, sensei", Nagisa said. "We need to do something." Karma was still conscious, but his eyes were foggy and he looked to be ready to pass out any moment now.

"I know", Koro-sensei muttered. Maybe they could ask for medicine, but again, thinking of what Hiroto would want back - Koro-sensei decided that it wasn't wise to ask for it.

"I can hold on", Karma coughed. The red head brushed his hair back and sat up. Koro-sensei was still holding on to Karma, letting him lean on him - mainly because he was afraid that the red head would suddenly break or something. Karma seemed more vulnerable than ever before and of course, Koro-sensei felt the need to protect him. Karma was still seventeen, it was still a week and few days before Christmas. "My clothes… there's a secret pocket in my coat."

Nagisa stood up and picked up the black coat. It took a moment for the bluenette to find the pocket, since it was well hidden. But when he did, they were lucky to find that there was some medicine for fever there.

"You have everything, don't you?" Nagisa asked, sounding relieved.

Karma smiled a little. "You never know - I've been taught to be prepared for almost anything. That medicine doesn't only help to lower fever, it lessens the pain and stop infections from spreading. It's also commonly used as a drug in The Underworld." Karma paused for a moment. "…I don't use it so don't give me a look like that, sensei."

Koro-sensei shook his head a little and took the little medicine box from Nagisa. "How many?" he asked from Karma, since there were no instructions on the box.

"Two", the red head answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Koro-sensei had his doubts, but he believed in Karma, when the red head said that he didn't use the medicine as a drug. So he gave two tablets to the boy. "It's going to take at least fifteen minutes until the medicine starts to affect me", Karma told. "Well, after that I'll probably be out of it for a while."

"You mean you'll be asleep?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep."

"Then, that's a good thing", Koro-sensei said. "You look tired anyway." To that Karma rolled his eyes, muttering something that Koro-sensei wasn't quite able to catch. Yet, Nagisa looked like he heard it and the bluenette let out a chuckle. "What did you just say?" the yellow octopus asked.

"Nothing important", Karma answered.

Koro-sensei narrowed his eyes, not sure if he could believe it or not. But because the atmosphere was getting lighter, he decided not to pry too much (from the inside, Koro-sensei was dying to know what Karma had said).

"We should probably leave this room", Nagisa suddenly said. "And find the others."

"There's a guard outside this room, waiting for us", Karma said. "He'll take us back to the others. Tomorrow, if Hiroto didn't lie, we'll get our own cell."

"How do you know that there's a guard waiting for us?" Koro-sensei asked.

A familiar glimmer appeared into Karma's eyes and the red head smiled mischievously. "I have my ways, dear sensei", he said.

"What ways?"

"Ahaha, don't think that I'll tell you. It's a secret."

"I like secrets", Koro-sensei mumbled.

Karma chuckled weakly. "Everyone knows that, sensei. But forget it, we should go now. The guard ain't waiting forever." Koro-sensei helped the red head up as Nagisa went to the door and opened it. Karma was right, there was a tall man dressed into a black suit, waiting outside the room. As they walked out of the room, the man closed the door and took the lead. Koro-sensei was getting a weird vibe from the man - he didn't seem like a guard… The man seemed to have a same kind of aura that Kasumi had. Karma always hid his bloodlust, so Koro-sensei really didn't know how it felt, and he didn't want to find out.

But he was sure that the man walking in front of them wasn't a normal guard - no, he was an assassin. Who knows, maybe he even worked with Karma. That would at least explain how Karma knew that there had been a guard outside the bathroom.

Finally, they reached the waiting rooms. The fake guard opened one of them and told Nagisa and Koro-sensei to get inside. He continued saying that he needed to chat with Karma about something. Koro-sensei wasn't happy to leave the red head alone with the fake guard, but Karma reassured them that it was okay.

"Be careful", Nagisa said, worried look in his eyes.

Karma just smiled to that. "Don't worry. Can things get any worse anyway?"

All of them knew the answer, so Koro-sensei or Nagisa didn't need to answer Karma.

Things could get much, _much_ worse than this.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Akame's/Black's pov:

Her younger brother wasn't an idiot, but yes, he was very arrogant and he always took stupid risks. Even now, when Akame was just lying in her bed, wide awake, all she could think was her brother. She sifted her pose, leaning her head against her fiancé's chest and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Yoosuke mumbled, playing with Akame's crimson hair.

"Karma. That idiot hasn't reported back for hours", Akame muttered.

"For hours? Akame, you've been separated for years and now you can't even take a day without him. His working, he can't report back to you every minute." Yoosuke had a good point, but Akame knew Karma was in trouble. Ume aka Blue, had crazy plans and she only wanted pain for Karma. If Ume wouldn't be such a good assassin, Akame would've kicked her out when Karma joined them. And now, her younger brother had been shot and he was also in the middle of crazy scientists. Yeah, maybe he was _working,_ but Karma was still young and teenagers do stupid things. Even though, Karma acted like an adult and knew what being an adult meant, Akame couldn't stop herself from worrying.

"It's different now", Akame said to Yoosuke, as she sat up and reached for her clothes that were laying on the floor. "He's in trouble and I don't want him to get hurt more than he already is. And if we'd lose him - the Demons would fall apart."

"Are you sure about that? Karma came to us two years ago", Yoosuke muttered, as he too, started dressing up. "We were fine without him, why would his leave make any difference?"

Akame send a cold glare at her fiancé. "You know very well why. The fact is, that I wont continue being the leader if Karma happens to die. I'll take my leave - one way or another." With that she meant suicide, because Akame was quite sure the others wouldn't let her leave. And despite the fact that she acted like she wouldn't really care for Karma, without him, her world was lot darker. Akame would never say it aloud - she had decided that a long time ago. At the time it had been either Karma or the future of the Demons. Guess which she chose. "And our little group can't survive without me anymore. As I am depended on them, they're depended on me. It's simple as that."

"Can we not talk about this?" Yoosuke asked. "But if you'd leave, you know that I'd follow you." Akame smirked at the black haired man.

"Of course I do. Now, I think we have work to do", she said, as she walked out of her room and continued her way towards the elevators in the headquarters of the Demons. Soon enough she heard Yoosuke's footsteps behind her.

"What are you going to do?" the black haired man asked when he reached her. They stepped inside the elevator together and Akame turned to look at Yoosuke, meeting his amazing light grey eyes. "I mean, you can't really help Karma when he doesn't want your help. And it wouldn't be smart to go against him, not right now. But would you like for me to contact him?"

"No need for that", Akame answered when the elevator doors opened and they walked out. They were going to go outside for once to actually do a job requested by some man from the ministry of defense. You see? They were as bad as assassins - that's why Akame never trusted the government. Kaoru had taught her well - even though, she betrayed her in the end. And that's why Karma would hate her forever.

But Akame knew that her younger brother had made some promise to Kaoru, and that he would never betray her. And of course, she took advantage of that.

Maybe Akame was cruel, but so was the world they lived in. In The Underworld, you needed to know how to survive, no matter what you needed to do. Akame had climbed to the top and taken the lead over her own mother within a blink of eye. It cost her an eye, but it was fine. Because Kaoru lost more – and Karma lost even more than their mother. And now he was bound to Akame for the rest of his life.

Just before they finally reached the upper world, Akame hid her hair and eyes well, taking of the eye-patch and putting on sunglasses that were big enough to hide her scar. "Are you ready to go?" Yoosuke asked, when she was finally done.

"Yep!" Akame answered. She was actually cheerful - it had been quite a while since she last went to assassinate someone herself. Of course, she and Yoosuke cost a lot, so usually customers used lower ranking assassins - which was completely fine with Akame, who ran few companies from the shadows. She was easily the third richest person in Japan. And they had their shops in the black market. Akame sold medicine that could also be used as a drug but she really didn't care what her customers did with it. The Demons also sold expensive clothes and exotic food, that the assassins brought from all around the world. Her work meant everything to her - she had devoted her whole life to it. And to the Demons. They were all very important to Akame.

And Karma?

He was the second heir to the Akabane-family and Akame's younger brother. Karma was a prodigy that was fully trained by Kaoru. He was someone who never felt the love of parents, who lost everything when he was young and who knew what death means.

To put it simply - Karma was an important pawn in Akame's game.

After all, Karma was Red, also known as _the number 2._

 _End of chapter 18_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	19. Chapter 19

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 19_

Nagisa's pov:

One day.

They had been locked up for a one day. Didn't sound much, but it sure felt like an eternity. And then there was the fact, that Karma was somewhere else. Now, let Nagisa explain what he exactly meant.

They had been kidnapped when they got involved with the Demons and their fight with Daichi and his henchmen. Karma had gotten hurt in the process and not only that, the red head was also sick. It had been a day since the happenings in the bathroom. Nagisa was sure that he now understood Karma a little more. Seriously - how did it feel when your own mother had tried to drown you? That was something Nagisa wouldn't be able to understand, but he at least knew now that Karma was vulnerable. You just had to know which button to push. That wasn't the only thing Nagisa saw in Karma. He was finally able to see that, Karma had been like that from the very beginning. The red head had always enjoyed fighting and blood, he had smiled fake smiles a lot and he used words as knifes. Nagisa saw it all now, and understood.

They wouldn't be able to change Karma back to the person he had been, because the person from the junior-high had never been the real Karma. But they would be able to change Karma into a better person- they would be able to teach the red head how to see the good in everything. Nagisa needed to tell Karma, that he accepted his flaws, and that he was ready to help Karma to get better. And Nagisa also knew, that he wasn't the only one ready to save the red head.

But anyway, after the guard brought them back to the waiting rooms, he had wanted to talk with Karma But the guard never brought Karma back to the waiting rooms. They had waited for few hours before actually asking about it. There had been a new guard outside the room, and she hadn't known anything. Karma had disappeared in thin air with the other guard that Koro-sensei called 'the fake guard'. It made everyone worried.

Nagisa felt sick when he thought about what Hiroto had done. Just watching the man kiss his crush, no, _the person he loved_ and friend right on the lips obviously against Karma's own will, made anger boil inside Nagisa and he just wanted to finish the man off himself. And Karma's reaction had surprised him as well - a simple kiss had made Karma fear for his life. Nagisa really wondered did it have something to do with the criminal island or Karma's past, but he hadn't had the time to ask about it from Karma. And now wouldn't have been the best time to do it either.

Right at the moment, they were supposed to concentrate on finding Karma and getting out. Nagisa knew that Karma had something to do here - he had talked about killing Daichi, so maybe he was on a mission? Well, that was just one reason more to get the red head out.

Now, Nagisa and the others were still at the waiting rooms, separated. Koro-sensei was luckily with Nagisa and his group, when in the next room was Karasuma-sensei with Bitch-sensei, Kayano, Hayami, Chiba, Maehara, Okajima, Itona, Hazama and Nakamura. Rest of their group was with Nagisa, exception being Karma. Karasuma-sensei had been informed about the situation - by yelling through the wall between the rooms - and they were now trying to come up with some kind off plan. But they weren't making any progress.

Suddenly the door opened and they saw three guards standing outside. Nagisa knew they were all armed, but he also knew that Koro-sensei could defeat them. Yet, for some reason the yellow octopus did nothing.

"Please, follow us. You're being removed to your cell now", the guard who was the longest and probably the oldest said, his tone respectful even though they were enemies. He had already grey hair and dark brown eyes - to Nagisa, he looked very normal. Except, he had a gun on his belt and he seemed somehow… frightening. Nagisa had learned that a normal person did not have an aura this strong either.

"Can you tell us where Karma is?" Koro-sensei asked at first.

 _Yeah, of course! Koro-sensei wants to know where Karma is before he does anything reckless!_ Nagisa realized. But he was still quite sure that Koro-sensei wasn't going to attack these men.

"The red headed boy?" the grey haired man asked. "Ah yes - he's already at the cells. You see, he is an assassin after all. We needed to make sure he wouldn't get away and murder our boss."

"I see, thank you for telling this to us", Koro-sensei nodded politely. "It sure makes my heart lighter."

"Haha, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Lots of things can happen in one night - you really think that the scientists would leave the boy alone?" the old man said. "I've been here long enough to know better. It's a good thing if the boy is still alive. But one thing is sure, he's one heck of a tough guy. You can hear lots of screaming at night - but that boy stayed quiet the whole time. I have to hand it to assassins from the Demons, they really are the toughest in the world."

Well, that didn't make Nagisa feel any better. Now he wanted to find Karma and fast, so he made a silent agreement with his old classmates.

 _Find Karma and get the fuck out of here._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

Karma's body ached from everywhere, and he's lungs felt like they would've been on fire. Basically, he had hard time breathing. And then, his hands were chained so he couldn't escape. The chain was simple iron, and he would easily get out from it if he would want. But ha - like he would've even done that. But again, these guys didn't know that he actually let himself be captured. To add more pain, Karma had no freaking idea when Ume, Gorou, Kasumi and Hiro would make move. Ume would probably wait at least three more days and honestly, Karma wasn't sure could he take it.

He had been there a one day, and he was already too close to death. Hiroto just loved to play with him, especially with the scar in his chest. Somehow, the man had been able to make Karma feel the same pain he had felt two years ago - it had felt like he would've been impaled be a tentacle once again, while actually, he had been fine. It still made Karma feel like throwing up.

And the medicine he had taken the day before at the bathroom – it wasn't working anymore, and his head hurt like hell. Having fever in the middle of this was horrible. Karma didn't even know where Nagisa had put the medicine, so he couldn't take more. He just had to wish that the bluenette hadn't lost it.

"This is bullshit", Karma mumbled to himself. He grimaced as he moved his hands a little. His wrists were bleeding, because the chain was too tight and rubbing his skin open. "Just how damn tight did they have to put this? It's a good thing that I can still feel my fingers."

Karma sighed and looked around the big cell. He was all alone in the dark, but he guessed that the others were going to be moved in to this cell. There were many other cells around him, full of people from The Underworld. Karma wondered was someone of them from the Demons. He really should ask before the night – Karma wasn't sure that he would come back, especially if the night was going to be the same as the last night.

Suddenly he heard a door open and how people started to move in their cells. Karma moved in his uncomfortable pose, so now he was sitting and facing the cell door. Hi hands were chained above his head so sitting was actually much easier for him than laying. He listened the footsteps and Karma was quickly sure that it was his former class – they talked so loud and there were so many footsteps. A small smile formed on his lips as the guards and his former classmates reached his cell.

"Still alive, red head?" an old man asked, smile in his voice even though, his face was empty.

"C'mon, I'm not so nice to you, that I'd leave this world. I enjoy pissing people off", Karma answered. "Especially idiots like you."

"I'll act like I didn't hear you. Now, get in", the old man said, as he opened the cell door and motioned Nagisa to get in. The bluenette ran to Karma right away, and Karma shivered under the cold hand, when Nagisa touched his bruised cheek. The others followed Nagisa quickly and soon the cell door was locked again. The cell was luckily big enough for all of them.

"You look like you would've been beaten up by some high-school bullies", Nagisa whispered, tears forming in his sky blue eyes. "What happened?"

Karma really hated how he always made Nagisa cry and feel bad. He didn't want it, but there were many things he didn't want. Yet, he couldn't change anything. "You could say that I was beaten by high-school bullies. At least it hurt as much, but bullies are something I can handle. Scientists, they're a whole another thing."

"I'm sorry", Nagisa mumbled.

Karma frowned at the bluenette. "Why? Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing? Especially when you haven't even done anything wrong. I blame myself and certain someone of this, you don't have to worry about that. I'll get you out and do what I do. There's nothing more into that."

"Do what you do? Kill others?" Kayano asked.

Karma smiled. "That's my job, Kayano."

Nagisa stared at him for a good moment, before he noticed Karma's chained hands. The bluenette's eyes widened in horror, as his hands moved to touch his hands. Nagisa's touch made shivers run down Karma's spine again, but this was painful. His hands really hurt and he felt ready to lose consciousness.

"Your hands… This is just cruel", Nagisa said. Karma sighed and simply just removed the chain by pulling them down. The chain fell to the floor and Karma rubbed his hurting wrists. "Wait, the whole time, you could've just remove the chain?" the bluenette asked.

Karma smirked. "Of course, it's an easy trick. But before you came, I couldn't do it. Otherwise, they would've come up with something far worse than chains." He stood up and walked to the cell door. The prison they were in was exactly like from a movie, but the locks were new and electronic. Karma also noticed the security cameras. _Looks like we're being watched. So, sooner or later, someone will come and chain my hands again,_ Karma thought. _But there are no guards around right now. I need to find a way to block those damn cameras, that way I have little more time._

Karma touched the electronic lock and smiled to himself. He knew exactly how to break these things in less than a minute, so getting out of the cell wouldn't be a problem to him. He looked to the left, and about hundred meters away, there was a locked heavy looking door. And that door was their way out. But before that, Karma needed to find out when Ume was planning to attack. Otherwise, he could possibly destroy the whole plan and the mission would be a failure. Karma had now two choices.

First: find a way to destroy the cameras, break the lock, steal a gun and get the others out of there. That was the easier way, since Karma believed that both Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei would help him defeat the enemies on their way. But that also meant abandoning the mission – which wasn't really possible for Karma, when the whole point of going through this pain was to kill Daichi and his henchmen. But again, Karma had promised to get his old classmates out. And they had done nothing wrong.

The second choice was to wait. Karma didn't like this choice at all, because it meant more torture. But then, he would be able to distract Hiroto and the other scientists, which was a good thing. Karma could possibly make the other scientists forget his old classmates and get their whole attention. That way, the others would be safe, at least few days.

 _Dammit, I need to contact Ume or Kasumi! I can't make a move until I do that,_ Karma bit his lip at the thought. The thought of him failing this mission made Karma nervous, but the thought of abandoning his old classmates was just unbearable. He felt like he would owe them something, even though, he really didn't. Or maybe he did. The E-class had given him something no one else had ever.

A family and peace.

Karma doubted that he could pay back. What could he give? He had money, but he was quite sure the others didn't want it – knowing how he had gotten most of it. Karma could save them, but yet again, it would cost a lot. And Karma would be the one to pay the cost.

For years, Karma had been fine with being just used by others. His mother used him, but she also made Karma strong and taught Karma how to live in the cruel world. When Kaoru had died, Karma had been empty for about four years until he went to the 3E-class and then, he had been able to realize what it felt like to live _without_ being used. Of course, he had always known, that everything good comes to an end – but everything ended so quickly that Karma almost broke into small pieces. And now, he was being used by Akame.

"Karma", Nagisa's voice brought the red head back to the reality. He was still staring out of the cell, his back turned towards the others. He turned his head a little to look at the bluenette, who was standing two meters away from him, shadows in his face. It made Nagisa look somehow mystic and it brought up Nagisa's assassin-looks. Out of the two, Karma had thought that it would be Nagisa that would become the assassin, but guess the world didn't go his way. But of course, Karma never wished Nagisa to go through the same as he did. Death was no joke.

"What?" Karma asked from Nagisa.

"There's something I need to say to you."

 _Oh no, this doesn't sound good._ Karma noticed how serious Nagisa seemed and he guessed that he was going to hear something like: 'Killing others isn't a good job, find another.' Karma heard it a lot, believe it.

"Don't say anything, just listen to me", Nagisa said. The bluenette probably noticed that Karma was about to make up an excuse not to hear this. Nagisa sat down and motioned Karma to do the same. _This is going to take a while,_ Karma thought when he sat down right opposite of Nagisa. The others gathered around the two, Koro-sensei having a big grin on his face as usually.

"We don't know everything about you or what happened two years ago. We don't know about your past, not other than that it wasn't all that good. And honestly, I'd like to hear more, just so I could learn more about you", Nagisa started. "This may sound weird, but I realized yesterday that the person from the junior-high wasn't really you. And why? Because you couldn't be yourself." Karma looked at Nagisa, surprised to hear this.

"Everyone else from us could be ourselves. We could show our true feelings and still not be judged because of it. Not many can do this, not many find the courage to do that. And I'm not saying that you'd be coward. The whole time in the E-class, you only showed small part of yourself. The part that you show to everyone. The most fake part."

Karma was definitely hearing hurt from Nagisa's words. "It's a self-defense mechanism. I can't shut it off."

"And that's because you don't try to shut it off. You don't even try to be yourself. And I want to know why. What makes you think that we can't understand? Did someone say that to you?" Nagisa asked. "Or did you say that to yourself?"

A honestly hard question – Karma wasn't sure how to answer to that.

"Listen Karma, you aren't the selfish one here. Or not at least the only one. Because we jumped into conclusions before hearing you out. We judged you before you even had the chance to explain. And that wasn't something friends are supposed to do", Nagisa said, a small smile forming on his lip. "I understand if you aren't ready to talk just yet, but there's something important that I've been meaning to tell you." Karma frowned at the bluenette and waited as Nagisa took a deep breath in.

"There's nothing in the past, Karma. So please, don't look back anymore."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

Karma's beautiful mercury-gold eyes widened in shock when Nagisa had said those words. This time, the bluenette was easily able to tell, that this shock on his friend's face was real – a real and honest feeling that you couldn't fake. It actually took a moment for Karma to get over that shock (and inwardly, Nagisa was quite satisfied with himself), but when he did, the red head had a sad look in his eyes. Nagisa saw that Karma understood very well what he meant.

"Easier said than done", the red head said. "There are many things you don't know, and I'd also like to keep things that way. You have no real need to know what I'm talking about or why I refuse to let the past be past, so just let it go. And I mean it, once we're out, leave. Leave me behind. And then, don't look back."

Nagisa jumped forward, tackling Karma on the ground under him. "No! I refuse to do something like that!" he said, staring right at the golden eyes, which were looking up to him in surprise. "There are two things you fail to see Karma. First of all: you are not _alone._ We're all right here, ready to listen and help. Secondly: don't stop thinking of yourself."

Karma looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're always putting your life on the line – that's something an assassin should not do."

"I'm only half-assassin, Nagisa. I specialize in close-combat and strategies", Karma hissed right back, now sounding irritated. "And I do not put my life in risk unless it's necessary." Karma pushed Nagisa off of him. "Here's the deal for you. No matter what way you look at it, I'm not what you call _a pure assassin._ In the Demons, I'm a sniper – the best one they have. Yet, most of the time I rely on my fighting skill, knifes and fists before guns. And most of the times when working, I'm the brains. The one who comes up with the plans. Pure assassins kill quickly from the shadows. It's not my style." Karma let out a sigh. "But I enjoy fighting and excitement that it brings. That way life isn't too boring. You should know this much."

"You're a sniper?" Nakamura asked before Nagisa could say anything. The blonde girl seemed honestly surprised to hear something like that.

"So?"

"You never showed any of those skill in junior-high! I thought that you were only a close-combat fighter!"

Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Black says that I'm a natural when it comes to shooting, mostly because I have far-sighted eyes. You know, I've never even once missed since I joined the Demons. But sniping is pretty boring – you miss the action." Nagisa sweat dropped when Karma grinned mischievously – but now he understood why Karma's eyes always seemed so sharp. And Karma seemed to get back his good-mood too, so Nagisa didn't comment. "You know, if I'd get to the middle of the action, you don't know how many people I could beat up. And I for once could do it without the fear of getting punished. That would be great. But of course Black just had to ruin the fun by making me the top-notch sniper. And then she thinks that I still have the time to run along with her meetings, design new weapons and play instruments. Now, that's just plain mean from her."

"Sounds stressing", Sugino said.

"It is. But this job has it good-sides as well."

"Like what?"

Karma smirked. "The money of course. My family is the third richest in Japan and with that money, I can buy so many different instruments. Like, I have three violins, and all of them were very expensive and they're like a dream come true." Hearing this made Nagisa smile. As he had thought, Karma really was very passionate about music.

"And of course, The Underworld has so many people in it that I don't have to worry about being bored. I can prank a new person every hour. And with the money I have, it's not a problem to buy new things to try – two weeks ago I finally found wasabi that tasted like ghost-peppers. That was like a dream come true", Karma told. The others sweat dropped, but Nagisa laughed. "You should've seen the face one of my fellow assassins made when I "accidentally" poured some of the wasabi into his cup of tea. I definitely have to buy more of it."

"Sounds like a dream-land to you", Nagisa said after he stopped laughing. "I can totally imagine you pranking everyone." Karma answered him with a sloppy smirk.

"How does an assassin like you survive in the Demons?" a new voice suddenly said. Nagisa and the others turned to look at the talker right away. It was a woman from the opposite cell, who had obviously been watching them for a good while now.

"By killing others", Karma answered.

The woman snorted. "Smart-ass. Just like everyone else of you. I have to say, the Demons have always been like this – full of such talented youngsters, yet most of them waste their skill in other things." The woman talking was probably fifty, her hair almost white and she had lots of wrinkles. Her eyes were deep sky-blue. Nagisa could tell that she had been a very beautiful lady, but now she just looked worn out. Even though, her eyes were still glowing in determination. But this woman… she reminded Nagisa of someone. He just couldn't get the name into his mind.

But obviously Karma could. The red head stood up and walked to the cell door, a cold smirk on his face. "Well, well. What do we have here?" he said. Nagisa walked next to him, feeling little confused.

"Do you know her?" he asked from Karma.

"Of course not", Karma answered. "But I know someone who does. Isn't that right, Sugimoto-san?"

"How do you know my last name?" the old lady asked.

 _Sugimoto? Isn't that Kasumi's…? Of course!_ The old lady had the same deep sea-blue eyes that Kasumi had and her almost white hair had once been beautiful silver. And they even had the same determined look in their eyes.

"Are you Kasumi's mother?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh. _Oh._ I should've guessed this", the old lady sighed. "My stupid daughter is part of the Demons and of course you know her."

"Kasumi isn't stupid", Karma said, his smile turning into a sinister one. "Don't talk ill of your own daughter. She's the only daughter you have." He eyed the old lady. "And also the last one you'll ever have."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kasumi's mother yelled angrily. Karma laughed at her. "Are you saying that I'm old? This old lady could still kick your ass! Want me to show you? You snot-nosed brat!"

That made Karma laugh even harder. "You sound so much like Kasumi. Ahaha, it's hilarious!" Kasumi's mother had a dark blush on her face, and she was mumbling something about demons and death. "Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, now does it? Except, you aren't an assassin. And all of your three children became killers." Karma chuckled. "What did you do, Sugimoto-san?"

"Don't call me that, it's the name of my dead husband. I don't need to be reminded about him."

"Still you've kept his name."

"My name is Kazuki, boy. And it's polite to tell your name as well", Kasumi's mother grunted.

"Oh, my bad. The name is Akabane Karma. This is Nagisa." Karma pointed at Nagisa, who was still standing right next to the red head. "Nice to meet you, Kazuki-san", Karma said, a small smile on his lips. "Now, how did you get here? I thought that you weren't even involved with The Underworld."

"I wanted revenge for my husband, years ago, when he was killed. _Assassinated._ But things didn't go well, and soon I found myself too lost in The Underworld to get out", Kazuki told them. "And few months ago I found myself here. Sad and pathetic."

"I see. Then, how do you feel about your kids? Are you proud? Angry?" Karma asked.

Kazuki scowled. "I hate them all. Those idiot, they're just getting themselves killed. But it isn't my problem anymore."

"Hiro's still under-aged", Karma pointed out.

"Shin and Kasumi are with him."

"Shin is **dead** _ **.**_ "

Kazuki blinked her eyes in surprise. "What…? Shin is dead… How is it possible?! He was the best out of them all!"

"Have you heard of the Shinigami, the legendary assassin?" Karma asked and to that Kazuki nodded. Karma turned to point at Koro-sensei. "This guy here was the first Shinigami and the person who killed your dear husband." Kazuki eyes widened even more, if it was possible. Nagisa frowned at Karma, not getting where the red head was going at. "Ne, Nagisa, at the criminal island, did you ever think that Kasumi reminded you of someone else?" Karma turned to look at him, a cold smile on his face.

And now that Nagisa really thought of it, yes he had. He had thought that Kasumi was like the Shinigami, God of Death number two. They had the same silver hair, the same fake smile and they were both assassins. And even though their eye-colors had been different, both of the two had had the same cold and cruel look when they showed their true nature. Both Kasumi and the Shinigami had been good at acting and if Nagisa had understood correctly, the Shinigami's father had been killed by Koro-sensei. Nagisa didn't know all that much of Kasumi or the Shinigami, but they had the same nature – cruel, sweet, deadly.

"Don't tell me…?" Nagisa gasped when realization hit him.

Karma smirked. "Correct, Nagisa. The Shinigami aka number two, was Kasumi's and Hiro's older brother. His name was Sugimoto Shin and he used to be part of the Demons. That's also how Kasumi and Hiro joined us – they followed their older brother. Why? Because they both loved him and looked up to him. This woman here is their mother."

Nagisa and the others turned to look at Kazuki, now seeing what Karma had seen. A woman who lost her husband. A mother who lost her child. And a prisoner who lost her will. Suddenly Koro-sensei bowed his head.

"I'm so very sorry, Sugimoto-san", the yellow octopus said, sounding sad and ashamed at the same time. Kazuki looked at him coldly.

"I'm not interested in your apologizes", she snorted. "Now, Akabane-kun. Tell me what happened to Shin. Tell me how they got involved with the likes of you." Karma narrowed his eyes at her, but answered with a smile.

"Of course, Kazuki-san. Shin was really amazed by Koro-sensei's skills, he thought that it was beautiful. I don't think that he loved your husband all that much", Karma said. "He left you, taking Kasumi and Hiro with him, because he didn't believe that you could take care of them, since you were so devastated when your husband died. Sad and pathetic, like you said. Before becoming Koro-sensei's discipline, Shin joined the Demons, leaving Kasumi and Hiro under their care while he started to train to become an assassin with Koro-sensei. What Shin didn't realize, was that everyone in the Demons is an assassin, there is no other choice for you once you join us."

Karma paused for a moment, and stared right into Kazuki's deep eyes. "While your eldest son was training with Koro-sensei, assassins from the Demons trained Kasumi and Hiro. But you see, this stupid octopus never acknowledged Shin as a true assassin – and Shin betrayed him. After that, he went back to the Demons, only to find out that both Kasumi and Hiro were now the same as he was", Karma told. Now, Karma didn't have a cold smirk on his face anymore, but he looked somehow sad. "Shin blamed himself because of that and left the Demons. All because he could no longer look Kasumi or Hiro in the eyes. All because he thought that it was his fault, that both of his younger siblings had become assassins. Assassins job is never easy, and if Shin would've stayed, I believe that he'd still be alive." Karma stopped for a moment again, taking a deep breath in.

"Well, about a year after Shin betrayed Koro-sensei, he joined forces with Yanagisawa Kotarou, a scientist who was the reason why the moon blew up. And Yanagisawa was the person who caused Shin's death in the end. Even though, Koro-sensei was basically the one who killed him. I don't know can I make things any better, but Shin had a peaceful death. What a student wants the most is for the teacher to see him as his equal. Luckily, even this stupid octopus was able to do that before Shin died. And everything went well~."

"So, this stupid octopus is the reason my son and husband are dead?" Kazuki asked.

"Yep. And the stupid octopus is also the reason why Kasumi is so bitter now days."

"And this stupid octopus has a name too", Koro-sensei said. "It's Koro-sensei."

"Whatever", both Karma and Kazuki said in unison.

"Whose name is Koro-sensei anyway?" Kazuki muttered.

"I don't know. Maybe his real name was so lame that he doesn't want to use it", Karma muttered right back.

"Now, Akabane-kun, what did you mean when you said that Kasumi is bitter?" Kazuki asked, ignoring the yellow octopus that was now trying to convince the two that his name was Koro-sensei – and that he had no other name. But Koro-sensei got real quiet when they started to talk about Kasumi and the Demons again.

Nagisa noticed how Karma's good mood was gone very quickly and it was replaced with sadness and worry. "Kasumi really loved her older brother. She looked up to Shin and his death was a hard slap on her face. Shin was strong – so strong that neither Kasumi nor Hiro ever thought that he could die. And then he did", Karma said. "What do you want when your loved ones die too early? Revenge. That is exactly what Kasumi wanted." Karma looked at Koro-sensei.

"She could've killed you at the criminal island, but she didn't do it. Because she doesn't blame you. Kasumi already killed Yanagisawa, and it would've been only logical to kill the man who was the reason she had to suffer. But there's still someone she blames more. And only if she can kill that person, she can stop running after revenge." Karma turned back to Kazuki. "It's partly my job to help others get their revenge – and it's my job to help Kasumi as well. And when she's done, my job with her is complete."

"Then, who is the person she blames the most?" Koro-sensei asked.

"It's me, right?" Kazuki asked, sorrow in her voice.

"She has her reasons, Kazuki-san. I'm actually against it, but I can't stop her", Karma said. "I wont kill you. It's not my job. Not until someone pays for it or Black orders me to. It's Kasumi's job. And you know what? You could've stopped all of your children. You could've stopped them from making such stupid decisions – you must know that being an assassin isn't a dream job for anyone, even if it's their calling. I for once thought that humans are allowed to kill only when it's self-defense." Karma let out a bitter chuckle. "Didn't go that way. We kill each other for money, to survive and just because it's fun. Harsh truth to learn, but it's easy to teach."

"And which category do you belong to?" Nagisa asked.

"I kill in order to help others survive", Karma answered.

"And why is that? Aren't assassins like the most selfish persons in the world?" Kazuki asked.

"Was your eldest son selfish? Just because he left you all alone?" Karma retorted. "You know he did it only to get power to protect Kasumi and Hiro."

"You said that he was amazed when my husband and _his father_ was assassinated", Kazuki hissed angrily. "Decide already."

"Shin wasn't the best person in the world, but neither was he the worst. I don't know everything about him and Kasumi and Hiro refuse to tell me anything bad about him. Again, you could've stopped them."

"Then, was there someone to stop you?" Kazuki suddenly asked, frowning at Karma. "Because to me you seem little too nice to be an assassin – especially from the Demons."

Nagisa watched Karma's reaction, carefully observing the look on the red head's face. First it was surprise, but after Karma got over it, it was pure kindness and sadness. A sad yet kind smile appeared on Karma's face, his mercury-golden eyes glimmering in the dim light of the prison. It almost looked like Karma would've had tears in his eyes, but Nagisa doubted that.

"I really wish that there would've been someone", Karma answered quietly. It really broke Nagisa to see how hurt his friend seemed at the moment. The bluenette wished that he could've been the one to stop Karma. Just so the red head didn't need to suffer.

"Why don't you stop now?" Kazuki continued asking.

Before Karma could answer, they heard the door open again and silent footsteps started to come closer to them. Nagisa knew that it was Hiroto before the man even reached them. Karma stood up, and leaned on the cell door, watching as Hiroto closed in.

Just before the scientist stopped, Karma turned his gaze back at the old lady in the other cell. The red head smiled once again.

"It's a bit too late now."

 _End of chapter 19_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	20. Chapter 20

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: We_ _'ve come a long way and finally we're here - the twentieth chapter! Let see can we reach the thirtieth or will the story end before it… we'll see. Well, anyway, in this chapter we'll finally find out how Karma survived two years ago, when he was impaled by a tentacle. And like I mentioned in the last chapter, something good is also going to happen... at least I think it's good XD!_

 _Thank you for reviewing and reading, as always - hopefully you like this chapter!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 20_

Karma's pov:

Karma was back there again, standing amongst his classmates, watching quietly how Koro-sensei fought with the Shinigami. Karma was trying to find an opening to step in and possibly help his teacher, but the two tentacle monsters were pretty fast and Karma couldn't find any openings. _This is bullshit,_ he thought, biting his lower lip. Koro-sensei was really in a whole another level.

Then Karma saw it, probably before Kayano or Nagisa. Probably before Koro-sensei. He saw how the Shinigami glanced at Kayano, when the green haired girl was going to make a move. It would need just an one swing from the Shinigami and Kayano would be gone. So Karma moved - and so did Nagisa. The bluenette jumped on the way of the incoming tentacle that Koro-sensei wasn't able to stop and pushed Kayano out of the way. But luckily Karma was little faster.

It all happened really quickly.

Karma felt piercing pain through his chest and he was staring right into Nagisa's wide blue eyes, that seemed empty. Like those sky-blue eyes wouldn't see Karma. And that was probably exactly what happened then - the bluenette was too shocked to move. Karma hardly paid any attention to the tentacle stinging out of his chest. The pain was too great and Karma's mind was blank. He didn't even realize that the Shinigami had removed the tentacle out of his chest and that he was lying on the ground.

In the distance, he heard Nagisa's voice. It sounded strangely weak, even though Karma knew that the boy was pretty close to him. His eyes only saw darkness and he… felt _nothing._ The pain was gone.

" _Do you want me to save them?"_

Karma heard a whisper, but he saw nothing. He still didn't feel anything. But something in his mind told him that he was surrounded by few people, who weren't from his class. And something also told Karma that he was seriously dying.

" _Well?"_

Karma didn't find the power to talk, but he was able to nod. He was sure that he heard a chuckle after that and then some talking. Slowly, the nothingness around Karma was turning into coldness and fear. Karma had no idea what was going on - he remembered being pierced by a tentacle and then Nagisa's empty eyes… after that there had been nothing.

What happened?

He wanted to ask.

" _Shh. Don't worry",_ the same whispering voice said. _"I'll save you too, Karma. Just sleep."_

One of Karma's biggest mistakes was, that he listened to that voice.

He slept. He slept quite long. Or maybe you couldn't say that he was sleeping, Karma was more like in a coma. He remembered the darkness and pain. The pain had been even greater than when the tentacle had actually pierced him, that's what he remembered. It had been hell. But then, Karma woke up.

It took a moment for Karma to see anything, but when he did, he saw the white ceiling, which reminded him of a hospital. Maybe he was in a one. Karma let his eyes travel around the room he was in. It was quite big, and there were lots of machines around Karma, few tubes connected to Karma. He even had an oxygen mask on. Karma was lying in a normal looking bed and he saw that there were two chairs next to it. He noticed that there was only one door and no windows. Still, he could feel a relaxing and cool air blowing on him.

"You're finally awake", said a familiar voice. Karma recognized it to be the same one that had whispered to him… how long had it been again? He didn't even know. But he also realized, that he had known the voice even back then.

Karma looked at the door that had opened, and in the doorway was standing a tall woman with crimson red hair and a black eye-patch. She was dressed in a black knee-long dress and her crimson hair was flowing freely. The woman's skin was pale and smooth, and her right eye was glimmering in the light - it was colored bright gold. _The same as mine,_ Karma thought.

The woman walked closer, until she was right next to Karma's bed. Her hand traveled down Karma's cheek to his chest where it stopped. "It's going to take a while until you'll be able to walk again", the woman said. "Your spine was damaged, as well as your lungs. We were lucky - somehow the tentacle didn't hit your heart. Otherwise, Souta wouldn't have been able to save you." The woman sat down and sighed.

"You've been asleep for two months now, Karma. It's really good to see that you finally decided to open your eyes."

 _Two months? Wait… what about my class? Doesn't this mean that the earth didn't explode? Did Koro-sensei die? Or did Nagisa and the others find a way to save him…?_

The woman chuckled. "I can see that you have many questions. But how about I start with introducing myself - I have a feeling you don't really remember me at the moment", she said, smiling warmly. "I'm Akabane Akame, the leader of the Demons, also known as Black. Not only that, Karma, I'm your older sister."

 _I remember you,_ Karma thought He moved his right hand a little, until he was able to touch Akame's hand. The woman had reached it out for him, and when their hands met, Karma really believed that the woman was Akame. Her hand was smooth and soft, also warm. And Karma let out a sigh - feeling something else than coldness and pain felt relieving. But almost right after touching Akame's hand, pain shot through his body, like thousand knifes would've stabbed him. Karma's body tensed and he let out a weak voice, close to a whimper.

Akame was suddenly standing again, looming over him, concern in her eye. "And here I thought that we finally had it under control", she mumbled. But then she smiled. "Don't worry Karma, you'll be just fine. We have many things to discuss, and I have no intention on letting you die."

 _So, I'm still dying?_

"You're in our headquarters right now, Karma. Here you get better treatment than in the hospitals. Our doctor will save you and soon enough, you'll be able to walk and talk again. Souta is good, and I'm right here. You just concentrate on getting better", Akame said.

Later:

Karma had been in the Demons for five months, and he had learned that Koro-sensei and the others were all fine. The Demons had created a serum capable of saving the yellow octopus, but the cost was that the octopus would lose some of his so-amazing-speed. But it would take a while for the serum to affect his powers. Karma had been really happy to hear that. He also learned that the Demons was a group of assassins that led The Underground.

Well, you couldn't really say that Karma learned it. He _remembered_ it. He also remembered exactly who Akame was and why they hadn't see each other in a long time. Being impaled by a tentacle cost lot of damage to Karma - not only to his body, but to his mind as well. He temporarily forgot everything, but it slowly came back to him.

Akame had betrayed Kaoru - their mother, and caused her death. That was the main reason why Karma hadn't seen or talked with his older sister in four years. And now that he remembered what Akame had done, he really didn't want anything to do with her.

But he couldn't run away.

After six months, Karma was finally able to walk again. Souta, the doctor in the Demons, had been able to fix his spine somehow (Karma didn't really care as long as he could walk again and talk again) and his lungs that had been almost completely destroyed, had been replaced by new ones. Karma really didn't get the doctor's babbling, but he had never been all that interested in science. He was more into math and fighting. But what he understood, was that Souta was far ahead of other doctors in the world.

After six months, Akame wanted to have a talk with Karma. A long and important talk. So, Karma went to talk with her.

"Now, your healing process is actually just starting", Akame said to him, when Karma had arrived to her room and sat down. They were alone so Akame was able to talk to Karma as an older sister and not as a master. "You'll be going through a hard training, so I can get your assassination skills back to the surface."

"What do you mean?" Karma asked nervously.

"Simple, Karma. This is the headquarters for the worlds most cruelest assassins. The Demons. And now you're part of us", Akame explained. "We're lucky that you've already been trained by Kaoru, so we don't need to start from nothing. And I also should thank that yellow octopus - because of him, your skills aren't too rusty. Of course, we'll start easily. You're still healing."

"I don't want to become an assassin!" Karma yelled at that, his temper rising. "I promised to mother that I wouldn't use my skills as an assassin to kill others!"

Akame narrowed her eye, letting out black aura. "What else can you do with such skills, Karma?" she asked. Karma was little surprised to hear Akame asking something like that, and he wasn't fast enough to answer, when his older sister already continued. "Nothing. Listen, when you were five, Kaoru started to train you to become an assassin. She wanted the best for you, even if you didn't see it back then. And she did the same with me. You're only alive because of her - and now you also owe your life to me." Akame stood up from the chair she was sitting at and walked to Karma, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look directly at her eye.

"I also saved your sensei's ass, so you need to pay for him as well", she purred. "I don't want money from my younger brother - I want you to become an assassin who works under me. I'll let you be quite free too, as long as you always follow my orders."

"And wont you be ordering me around all the time?" Karma hissed angrily.

Akame chuckled. "No. Let's say, I'll only give you orders two or three times a year - but when I do, you have to do what I say, without questions. Does it sound so bad?"

Karma slapped her hand away and turned to look at the - oh so interesting - floor. "I still don't want to kill."

"Haha, you've already killed two people. You're already a murderer. This wont change a thing", Akame smirked. "Look at the bright side, brother. You'll get money, respect and a good place to live in. And you don't have to follow the law. I know you like action and excitement - you're just like me and Kaoru. You can't live a boring life. Follow me and I'll make your life exciting as hell. Almost literally."

"Then, if I follow you, you'll leave Koro-sensei out of this?" Karma asked. "And my other classmates too?" He looked up to Akame's golden eye. She smiled warmly and hugged him.

"Of course, my dear. I wont lay a finger on them, as long as you stay by my side. We need to discuss the smaller details as well, but now, do we have a deal?" Akame whispered to his ear.

Karma sighed. He was basically selling himself at the moment - if he'd agree, he'd lose his whole future. But the same would happen if he'd say no, and then, he wouldn't be the only one paying.

"Deal."

That day, Karma got his tattoo and then he met his new partner - a girl at his age, with silver hair and cold, deep night sky blue eyes. Her name was Sugimoto Kasumi and she always walked around with her younger brother Hiro. Not too long after, Karma learned that the Shinigami, Sugimoto Shin, had been their older brother. After that, he felt guilty, but just a little. It was Shin's fault he was there. But Karma was quite sure that he would've ended up there, even without Shin.

Things really changed after he joined the Demons. Karma broke his first promise to Kaoru, but he swore to keep the other.

His mothers words still rang in his head, even after almost five years after her death. Just before her death, just before she took her last breath, Kaoru had made Karma promise two things.

First: _Never use your skills as an assassin to kill others._

Second: _Save her._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma opened his eyes and blinked few times, trying to get used to the sudden light. He was lying on a cold cement floor, blood pretty much all around him - and also all over him. His head ached from the blood-loss and Karma knew that it wasn't safe for him to get up yet.

He was in a well lighted room, lying in the middle of it. The room was empty, and there was no one else in it. Karma didn't exactly remember how he got there and what had happened - all he could recall was Hiroto's creepy laughter and pain. The blood around him did explain the pain, if it was his.

After about half an hour, Karma's head didn't hurt so much, but he still needed to get water to ease it a little. For some reason, his fever had gone down and his wound at his right side had been fully patched up. Karma wondered who had done it, but he doubted that it had been Hiroto. He even had new clothes - a white, loose shirt and black pants. He also had trainers, which was better than having no shoes at all.

Karma slowly sat up and clutched his head when the pain ran through it. He took few deep breaths in, trying to calm his shaking body. He realized that he had many small cuts all over in his body, and also some very nasty bruises. Karma touched his chest, right where the scar was. Seemed like Hiroto hadn't touched it this time, but Karma knew something far worse had happened.

He knew he had been drugged, so he wouldn't put up such a fight, but that was Karma's own fault. He had actually seduced the scientist and his fellows, in order to keep their attention on him. If his plan had worked, his old classmates should be untouched. If not - well, then he had gone through all the pain for nothing. That Karma had actually thrown away his pride for _nothing._ He really hoped that something like that didn't happen.

Thank god for the drug. Now Karma didn't remember exactly what had happened during the time he had been with Hiroto and his fellows. Better that way.

Hiroto had mentioned that he wanted to do the same as Kotarou Yanagisawa, which meant that his goal was to make tentacle-monsters, that hopefully wouldn't end up destroying the whole earth. Karma didn't know was the scientist trying different kind of drugs on him and trying to make him a monster - but he really didn't want to end up like Koro-sensei. And with that he meant that he didn't want to live knowing that when he would die, the whole earth would die with him. So, he just had to hope that he wasn't going to be used for those kind of tests.

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room opened. One female guard stepped in, her hat shadowing her face so much, that Karma hardly saw it. But he still knew who it was, the slight smell of ocean gave her away. He then guessed that it had been Kasumi, who had patched him up in the first place.

"Please, follow me", she said, like she would've been talking to a prisoner, not her partner. You had to be a good actor if you wanted to be able to do something like that - to act a total stranger in front of someone who you knew. Despite how TV made things seem, it was hard. Not everyone could do it. "You're being moved back to your cell."

"Just a moment~," Karma sighed. "You don't happen to have water with you, do you? I really need some, or I'll faint."

Kasumi sighed. Then she stepped outside of the room and came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink quickly." She walked closer and leaned down when she gave the glass to him. Karma didn't look her into the eyes, but he could feel her piercing gaze at him, examining his body for any wounds. Karma drank the water and then he actually let the woman help him up.

"Let's go", Kasumi commanded. She grabbed Karma's hand and started to drag Karma behind her. At the same time, she messaged Karma that they'd make a move tomorrow morning - and she did it only using her fingers.

"Umn, what day is it?" Karma asked, when they reached the prison door.

"It's Friday, the clock is already five in the afternoon."

"Thanks", Karma muttered. He had been gone for one night. Karma really wished that nothing bad had happened to his old classmates during that time - he hadn't even thought that he would be gone so long.

Karma got strange looks from almost everyone from the cells as he and the guard passed, until they finally reached the cell where Nagisa and the others were. Kasumi quickly pushed him in and locked the door after her. She then left without a word.

"Geez, no need to be so rough. What did I ever do to you?" Karma muttered, when he straightened his shirt. He did know very well, that Kasumi needed to leave before someone would recognize her, but Karma needed to keep acting as well. What Hiroto and Daichi both knew, was that Karma wasn't nice to anyone.

"Karma! You're back!" Nagisa yelled. The bluenette and the others had gathered to the other side of the cell, probably to discuss some plan or something. They all seemed unhurt, but you never knew what lied under - Karma himself was a good example about that. Nagisa ran to him, hugging the red head tightly.

"God! Okay, I'm here. Please don't kill me", Karma coughed. Nagisa answered by squeezing even harder. "Seriously, Nagisa! I'll die." After a moment, Nagisa finally let go of Karma and the red head was able to breath again.

"Ugh, I almost suffocated", Karma sighed.

"I don't believe you", Nagisa answered, a smile on his face. "We were worried. You were gone almost a day! What happened?" Karma sighed again, and sunk to the floor. He was about to answer Nagisa, but Koro-sensei stopped him when the octopus started to examine him. It took a moment before the yellow octopus was done looking for any serious injuries.

"These are some ugly bruises you have", Koro-sensei muttered when he lifted Karma's shirt a little. "And your shot-wound… someone has…?"

"I don't know who", Karma answered. "Honestly, I was out for hours. Don't know what happened, so don't ask. But what I do know, is that I've lost blood - and I mean a lot, so let me sleep or die, whatever." He lied down on the floor, staring into the dark ceiling.

"Karma, could you stop with that attitude?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, yeah", Karma waved it off. "I'm just tired. But enough of that. Are you guys okay?"

"Yep! We got little food and water, but nothing special. Kazuki-san said that it's quite surprising that no one came to get us - especially when Koro-sensei is with us. Hiroto did sound like he would've liked to do some research on Koro-sensei, didn't he?" Nagisa wondered.

"I guess so", Karma muttered. Inwardly, he was so relieved. It seemed that the whole time spent with Hiroto wasn't just for nothing.

"What did you do, kid?" Kazuki growled from the opposite cell. She was back there, sitting in the same place as yesterday, totally ignoring her scared looking cellmates.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked, turning to her.

The old lady had narrowed her eyes at him, seemingly angry. "I meant what I said - what did you do? This never happens, the newbie's are always the most interesting ones to the scientists. Even if they wont kill them, they still will do something to them. I lost two of my fingers when I first arrived here - and in the first day as well", she said. "So, what did you? Did you give them money? Or what?"

Karma chuckled. "Money? For them? Please - they have enough of it."

"Then what?!" Kazuki was starting to seem really angry. Karma could also feel his old classmates looking at him, Nagisa gaze being the most outstanding.

"I didn't do anything", Karma sighed. "Believe it or not."

"Well, I don't", the old lady hissed.

"Is that really my problem?" Karma mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not a saint, it's not my job to make people believe into me."

"People don't usually believe in the truth either", Kazuki said.

Karma smiled bitterly. "I know."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

Nagisa observed Karma carefully. The red head seemed to be fine, except he was pale and he looked really tired. But Nagisa knew that under the white shirt were many bruises and cuts, and it made him sick and angry. He really needed to kill Hiroto for hurting Karma like that.

And slowly, Nagisa also realized that something far worse might've happened - remembering what Hiroto had done two days before. Kissing wasn't the worst thing you could do. Nagisa wanted to believe that even someone like Hiroto wouldn't go as far as _rape_ someone - but he was also quite sure that the scientist would do it without a blink of an eye, especially when it came to Karma. The red head could be irresistible even without an effort.

"Karma, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, frowning at the red head, who was lying on the floor, eyes at the ceiling. Mercury-golden eyes turned to look at Nagisa slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Why, you ask? Obviously, because we're stuck in a place like this, you got cuts and bruises all around yourself, these people could kill you, all they want is harm for you…" Nagisa could've gone all day about it, but Karma told him to shut up. Literally.

"Karma!" Kayano yelled angrily. "Don't say such things to Nagisa! He was only worried about you just like everyone else here - even Terasaka!"

"Really?" Karma asked, raising a brow - but truly, he didn't look interested at all. His golden eyes were empty and the world probably seemed dead to the red head. Karma didn't even wait for Kayano to answer, when he just turned his head away. That seemed to anger almost all of them - but of course Terasaka was the one to make the actual move. The brown haired boy stood up from where he was sitting at and walked to Karma, his muscular figure looming over the red head.

"You bastard, stop being such an asshole!" Terasaka yelled, and before he could even stop himself, he kicked Karma to the chest. The red head didn't stop him, maybe he hadn't expected something like that.

"Terasaka!" Nagisa yelled, and he kicked the brown haired boy off of Karma, who had sat up clutching his chest with his left hand - his tattoo now evidence. Seeing it made Nagisa's chest hurt. "You're taking it too far! We have no space for fighting right now!"

"Says the one who just kicked me", Terasaka growled. "You picking a fight Nagisa? You must know that when it comes to close-combat, I'm the better one." Terasaka was up from the ground quite quickly, his eyes glimmering in anger. Nagisa decided to ignore him. He kneeled next to Karma.

"Hey, did it hurt?" he asked. Suddenly Karma started coughing blood and Nagisa saw the blood forming on his right side.

"Fuck", Karma hissed. "It opened." The red head couched up more blood. "Not good, not good… This is going to slow me down."

Nagisa didn't really understand what Karma was talking about, but what he did understand was that Terasaka had just hurt Karma. Badly. So badly that the red head was bleeding now.

 _Karma is in pain._

Something really snapped inside of Nagisa. He really didn't realize that he was letting out murderous bloodlust, not until he saw Karma's wide golden eyes looking at him in horror. But Nagisa was already too lost in rage to care about the fact that Karma showed fear towards _him_.

He was so going to kick Terasaka's ass for hurting Karma.

"Nagisa… what the hel-", Karma said. Nagisa stood up and turned to look at Terasaka, who looked nervous but ready to fight. "Hey! Wait, Nagisa. Calm the fuck down, you're letting out too dark bloodlust!" Karma grabbed Nagisa's sleeve. "Dude, that's even worse than mine. Calm down."

"He hurt you", Nagisa bluntly said. Karma looked little confused, but also nervous.

"Yeah, what about it? I get hurt all the time! It's nothing new!" Karma said, but Nagisa just ignored him, shaking off his hand. The red head was still sitting on the floor, his confuse turning into worry.

 _It is new. Because Terasaka is your friend, and I can't anymore stand you getting hurt,_ Nagisa thought, but it wasn't like Karma knew that. The red head obviously didn't know how Nagisa felt. And that made Nagisa even more angrier, meaning that he let out even more bloodlust.

"Nagisa… stop already… this is unnecessary", Karma mumbled. But to Nagisa it was a big blur already. He was two meters away from Terasaka, when the man lunged at him. For some reason, neither Koro-sensei or Karasuma-sensei came between, but Isogai and Sugino did try their best. The cell really wasn't big enough for them to start a real fist fight there, but it was big enough for Nagisa to kick Terasaka's ass.

He really hated how people made Karma suffer, especially when he was around to see it. But what Nagisa didn't see at the time, was how sad and hurt Karma looked behind him. What he didn't realize was that, at the moment, he had been the one to hurt the red head.

"Hey, help us stop these two!" Sugino yelled to the others, as he tried to hold Nagisa down while Isogai was having real big trouble holding down Terasaka. Maehara and Chiba got up and went help Isogai, and Kayano came and grabbed Nagisa's hand.

"Please stop, Nagisa! You're going too far!" Kayano said to Nagisa, but he hardly heard her. The anger inside of him really had taken the control. He was completely taken over by his bloodlust.

And then, all of a suddenly, Nagisa saw Karma standing right in front of him, a sad look in his golden eyes. That did slow Nagisa down a little, but what really stopped him was what happened next.

Karma's soft, but cold lips met his own, when the red head pressed their lips together.

It was pretty much the same Nagisa had done with Kayano when the green haired girl had been taken over her bloodlust. Okay, it was exactly the same, except now Nagisa was the one being kissed and Karma - his crush - was the kisser.

"…Wait!"

 **3 Hits!**

"…Karma."

 **10 Hits!**

"…Hnn!"

 **30 Hits!**

"…"

 **40 Hits!**

Nagisa lost his will to fight almost right away. Karma had incredibly soft lips, and at first, he tasted like blood, but it changed soon. Nagisa tasted strawberries and ginger, the same as Karma's scent. He loved the taste and understood very well why Hiroto was lusting over Karma so much. The mercury-golden eyes were staring right at Nagisa's blue eyes, not really letting Nagisa back away. And oh boy, the bluenette didn't even want to back away. He wanted more, and so, he opened his mouth and let the red head kiss him mercilessly.

If it was even possible, the kiss deepened when their tongues met. Nagisa did try to fight for the domination, but it became clear that Karma was the better kisser out of the two. So, in the end Nagisa just decided to enjoy the feeling. Sure, the red head only did it to stop him from killing Terasaka, but it was a good kiss. And it was the first time Nagisa had ever kissed a boy - the first time he had kissed Karma.

When Karma finally pulled away, Nagisa was little disappointed, but he soon found out that they both really needed the air. Nagisa was usually very cool and he was familiar with this technique, but this basically swept his legs away. He sunk to the floor, breathing heavily and probably blushing like a tomato.

"Dammit Nagisa!" Karma sighed. The red head was totally cool, pressing his bleeding right side and standing in front of Nagisa, like nothing would've happened. "You're even worse than I am! I can't believe you were trying to start a fight - in here! A freaking fight!"

"Karma-kun…", Kayano muttered. "I don't think that's the point anymore."

Nagisa swiped the saliva off of his chin, but he didn't dare to look at the red head. He was afraid that Karma would see something in his eyes or read something from his face. Something like: _I love you_ or _Let's do it again._ Karma kneeled in front of him, his golden eyes observing Nagisa.

"You okay there?" he asked.

"I- I'm fine", Nagisa stuttered, heat rising to his face again.

"How many hits was that?" asked Nakamura. "And I totally didn't know that two boys kissing could look so hot! I mean, these two were made for each other!"

"The ship is sailing", Kayano whispered so quietly that Nagisa almost missed it.

"I bet that it was thirty at least", Maehara said.

"I say it was about fifty", Bitch-sensei said, and everyone believed her, since she was the one who taught her students to do it in the first place.

"Karma's good", Okajima mumbled. "Have you practiced?"

Now it was Karma's turn to turn bright red. And now Nagisa just had to watch the red head - it was always so cute when Karma blushed. Even now, even in a situation like this. "You wouldn't believe how many people actually use that technique", Karma muttered. "Like, everyone uses it! At least in The Underworld. It's essential that you learn it. Otherwise it would be a total overkill."

"So, what happens when two people who are as good as you, try to fight over the dominance?" Okajima asked, blood dripping out of his nose. Koro-sensei was right next to the boy, bright pink and waiting for Karma to answer.

"Still a pervert?" Karma sighed. "But it's better that I wont answer you - especially when you two have faces like that."

"So, you really are good?" Nakamura asked. "Wanna try it on me?" she added, smirking evilly, her blue eyes looking at Nagisa for some reason. Wait - was she trying to make Nagisa jealous?!

Well, if she was, Nakamura did a good job at it, because Nagisa was again letting out bloodlust. Karma sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Enough, please. Nagisa, stop with the bloodlust", the red head said. "You should know how to control it. Or do you want another round?" At the end of his sentence, Karma smirked.

Nagisa blushed again. "No! I mean yes- No!" Nagisa didn't even know what to say anymore. "I mean, it's not that you were bad or anything… But still no… or yes."

"Decide~", Karma purred teasingly, sticking his tongue out.

Nagisa tried to hide his red face with his hands, but he also tried to see the red head's face at the same time, so it wasn't really working. Maybe Karma liked him back? Why would he even offer another chance, if he didn't like Nagisa? Or was the red head just joking?

"You're so slow. What a turn-off", Karma sighed, when Nagisa couldn't decide what to answer. The red head stood up. "Maybe next time I don't need to force you~." And Karma was still sticking his tongue out, obviously teasing Nagisa. But it did wake hope in Nagisa - maybe the red head wasn't joking. Maybe there would be a second time. And yeah, Nagisa doubted that Karma needed to force him, he was more than willing. Even now, he hadn't even refused Karma - he had opened his mouth and let the red head do what he wanted with him!

"Who taught you?" Bitch-sensei asked.

"No one really, I learned by doing", Karma answered. "You might find this surprising, but guys are usually better than girls."

"Seriously? Have you kissed more than a one guy?" Kataoka asked.

"Pfft!" Karma waved her off. "It doesn't really matter whether it's a guy or a girl - it's only a kiss, after all."

"What about the next step?" Okajima asked, a perverted smile on his face, and Nagisa also noted that he was little too close to Karma - for his liking.

"Find out it yourself", Karma sweat dropped. "Once you stop being such a pervert, you might actually find a woman for yourself - or a man, I wont judge."

"Do you really think so?"

"No, because you wont change." Karma shrugged his shoulders and sighed at the same time. "Well, I suppose you want to find a classy woman, who knows what she wants. Sorry to say pal, but don't let your hopes too high. I've seen it - you don't have a chance."

"Really…? That's so mean, Karma-kun…" Okajima cried in the corner. Karma let out a chuckle.

"But you wont even want to have those kind of women. They may be pretty, but that's about all they have. Find a real woman for yourself, Okajima-kun. Someone who can take care of herself, and someone who isn't as stupid as Terasaka", Karma said. Okajima turned to look at the red head at the same time Terasaka started yelling angrily that he wasn't that stupid. "Might sound like cliché, but women aren't all about the looks, you know."

"True", Kayano nodded, smiling approvingly.

Nakamura chuckled softly. "You seem to know a lot about women, Karma."

Karma sweat dropped. "Having a woman as your partner… Kasumi teaches me about women when she's bored - she basically forces me to listen to her stupid lessons and if I wouldn't listen, she'd kick my ass", Karma said, smiling nervously. "But I can tell from who she got her temper."

"And what that's supposed to mean?!" Kazuki yelled from the other cell.

Karma winked his eye at the old lady, chuckling at the same time. "You see what I mean?" the red head laughed.

"Totally", everyone in the cell agreed.

Nagisa let out a sigh, thinking how Karma's tongue was sharp as ever - but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

 _End of chapter 20_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	21. Chapter 21

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _D/C: I don_ _'t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 21_

Karma's pov:

It was in the middle of the night, when Karma realized it.

He was slowly starting to look forward, because there was someone he wanted to see. And that someone stood in front of him - not behind.

Karma was slowly falling in love.

There was a small window in the cell, and he could see the stars from it so he knew that it was night. The clock was probably around one or two am, when Karma opened his eyes.

Koro-sensei had had Karma's needle and basically everything he had had hidden in his old jacket with him, and so, the yellow octopus had been able to patch his wound up again. This time better. But what had annoyed Karma, had been the way Koro-sensei had apologized every time he had stung him with the needle. Karma had been really close to strangling the damn octopus for that. Because, god dammit, Karma could handle pain just fine. It was surprising that Koro-sensei hadn't realized that.

But he was pretty fine now, the only problem was probably his aching head. And the fact that he couldn't sleep. Nagisa was lying next to him, his eyes closed and breathing steady. The bluenette looked very calming and Karma was glad he was there with him. But he also felt damn guilty about it. It felt like he would've been using Nagisa and the others - he didn't deserve any of it! Terasaka's kick had been something that Karma had deserved. And thinking of Terasaka's kick, what he had done to stop the bluenette…

Karma blushed and sat up, turning his face away from Nagisa. It seemed that everyone in the prison was sleeping, silent snoring all around Karma. But back to the resent topic - Karma shouldn't have kissed Nagisa like that. He really didn't have the right to do that.

But it had felt nice. And he had liked it, not only was Nagisa super cute, but Karma had like… mentally enjoyed it. It felt like he would've actually wanted to kiss someone, for the first time. It hadn't been to pleasure someone else nor had Karma done it for the money. He hadn't even thought straight when he had kissed Nagisa.

What Karma felt towards Nagisa was something he couldn't really explain. Affection? Yeah, probably. Did he like the bluenette? Yes, obviously.

Did he love Nagisa?

To that, Karma couldn't answer. Karma was quite sure that he had never loved anyone, not truly. Kaoru had of course been very important to him - his tower of strenght. A wall that protected him. A person who made him strong. Karma's father, Asano Gaguken - Kunugigaoka junior-high's former principal's, Asano Gakuhou's, younger brother - had of course been important to Karma too, but the man had never really been there for the red head. But he did show love for Karma, once, just before Karma turned nine.

Karma's parents had divorced when he had been four, and he almost never saw his father after that. Gaguken hadn't been able to live with Kaoru, knowing what the woman had been and what she had been doing to their children. Karma's father moved to an another town, far away from Shibuya. Gaguken came to visit Karma when he turned nine, to give him a present. A golden medallion that had their family portrait in it. It had been taken when Karma was eight, just so that he would have something left of his father and mother when he would grow up. His father didn't stay long, and two hours after he left, Kaoru got a call. It was the police, telling that Gaguken had been assassinated. Gaguken had been a successful business man, and one of his enemies had wanted him dead - and it hadn't even been that hard. All it had taken, had been a one bullet.

That was the second time Karma had seen his mother cry. And he had also learned that Kaoru had loved Gaguken until the end. That the divorce had been his father's idea, not his mother's.

Karma was now holding the medallion in his hand. He had it always with him, and he also kept it well hidden - he wasn't going to expose the hiding place to anyone. Karma rarely looked at it, the medallion just brought up too many feelings. Karma wasn't really ready to face any of those emotions. But at the moment, in that goddamn cell, it just felt right to look at the glimmering medallion.

It was truly his treasure.

Karma opened it and looked at the picture in it. There were five people, all of them smiling happily. Karma remembered the day well - and he was proud to say, that those smiles in the picture weren't fake. The photographer had been able to make all of them smile. Karma stared at his father, whose strawberry blonde hair was a mess like it always had been and then he looked at his mother, whose crimson hair settled down to her shoulders and even lower. She had had long hair. His parents had been standing behind the three children.

Akame was standing in front of Gaguken, a big yet beautiful grin on her face. And she had both of her eyes, glimmering in mischief. Akame's hair had been just cut shorter, so it only reached her shoulders, and it looked pretty uncontrollable to Karma. In front of Kaoru was an eight years-old Karma, smiling happily. He remembered that he truly had been happy when his family had even once gathered together. And then, you could say that in the middle of the picture, there was a five year-old little girl, whose smile was the biggest. Karma smiled when he looked at the little girl, but at the same time, his heart ached so much.

The little girl in the picture was Karma's younger sister, Akabane Saki. Saki had died just few days after the photo had been taken. She had been killed by an assassin who came to kill Kaoru - but of course the assassin had failed. Still, killing Saki cost the assassin his life. Karma was still bitter about it and he still wished that it had been him - not Saki, not the little innocent girl. At Saki's funeral, Kaoru cried in front of her son for the first time. Even Akame and Gaguken cried. Of course, Karma cried too.

Saki had been innocent. She had never done anything wrong and she had only been five. Her death had been a cold hard lesson for Karma.

The world is cruel. Make sure you are tough enough to face it. Make sure that you are _even_ crueler.

"Karma?" Nagisa's sleepy mutter woke Karma back to the reality and he closed the medallion. "Why are you awake?" The bluenette looked at Karma, his sleepy blue eyes worried. Then they widened in surprise. "Oh god… Karma… you're cry-"

 _Oh shit,_ was Karma's reaction. He hadn't even realized that he was crying. Karma was about to swipe the tears away, when Nagisa suddenly did it for him. The bluenette was now fully awake, ready to reassure Karma.

"Did something happen?" Nagisa whispered.

Karma shook his head slightly and gave the bluenette a sad smile. He couldn't make any better at the moment. "Nothing happened, Nagisa. I'm just tired - of all of this." Nagisa nodded knowingly and then he hugged Karma, his warmness relaxing Karma's tense body.

"It's okay to cry", Nagisa muttered. "I bet you can't even remember when you last cried."

Nagisa was wrong, Karma could very well remember when he had last cried. It had been the night after the day, when he had joined the Demons. When he had believed that his life had been ruined. Well, it still was, but at least there was someone making things a little better now.

"Strong people cry too, you know?" Nagisa kept talking. "And you're definitely strong. But it's okay. Crying might actually make you feel little lighter - or talking. I'm right here - no, we are all right here, if you want to talk."

Karma pulled off from the hug and showed Nagisa the medallion in his right hand. "Then, can I tell you about my younger sister, Saki?"

Nagisa looked surprised to hear that Karma had a younger sister, but he was quick to recover. The bluenette nodded. "I'd love to hear about her."

So Karma talked. It had been years since he actually let the emotions come out, instead of locking them inside him. He showed Nagisa the portrait of his family and told the bluenette what kind of person Saki had been. He told that Saki had been pretty much like Karma was - always teasing others and doing things that she shouldn't do. Karma also told how she died, which was something he never did.

But Karma believed that he could trust Nagisa. He believed that he could tell him this.

"That must've been really hard for you", Nagisa muttered after Karma had finished. The bluenette hugged him again. "Saki sounded like a person I would've wanted to meet. Where's her grave?"

"Why are you asking?" Karma frowned at the bluenette when Nagisa pulled off.

"So I can go visit her sometime. Isn't it obvious?"

Karma smiled. "Then, you'd be visiting my father and mother as well." He gave the address to the bluenette. "When you go, take cherry blossoms or roses with you. Saki loved them."

"You should come too", Nagisa said.

Karma chuckled a little. "If I find time for it."

"Then, that's a date."

"A date?" Karma asked, surprised by the confidence he heard in Nagisa's voice and saw in the blue eyes.

"Promise me that after we get out of here, you'll come to the graveyard to visit your family's grave with me", Nagisa said.

"…As a date?"

Nagisa smirked. "Obviously yes. Well, promise or not?"

" _Promise me, Karma. Promise me that you wont ever use your skills as an assassin to kill others. Promise me that you'll save her."_

Karma didn't make promises easily. He hated them.

He really did.

"It's a promise", Karma nodded to Nagisa.

But sometimes you just had to say _yes_.

" _Nurufufufu_."

"…"

"…"

Koro-sensei's creepy chuckle made both Karma and Nagisa jump. Karma looked up… And what he saw caused his temper to rise. The damn yellow octopus was hanging from the ceiling above them, looking… happy? Karma turned bright red, thinking that the octopus had seen him crying.

"The hell sensei?!" Karma whisper-yelled.

"Are you spying on us?!" Nagisa whispered.

"I was worried when I heard you two talking", Koro-sensei said, defending his actions. "So, I had to make sure everything was alright. And from judging the fact that Karma here was crying" - he earned a cold glare from Karma - "I believed that it was an emergency-case."

"Fuck you", Karma hissed, still blushing furiously.

"The story of your little sister was heart-touching, Karma. I'm so sorry for her", Koro-sensei continued, crying. But soon he had a shit-eating grin on his face, and Karma knew that the yellow octopus was nothing more than trouble. "But about the whole date thing…"

"Shut up!" both Karma and Nagisa yelled, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet. Koro-sensei slapped tentacles over their mouths but luckily, no one woke up.

 _Heavy sleepers, huh?_ Karma thought when he slapped the slimy tentacle off. But at the same time he smiled. It was actually quite cute… if he only had a permanent marker with him and a working phone… _That would be so fun!_

"Don't even think", both Nagisa and Koro-sensei said to him, Nagisa waving a hand in front of Karma's face, getting Karma's attention again. The bluenette sweat dropped when Karma turned to look at him - a wide grin on his face - and the octopus sighed. "Someone never changes."

"Like you're the ones to talk", Karma retorted "angrily".

"Tell me Karma", Koro-sensei suddenly said, sounding serious. "Do you like being part of the Demons?"

Karma raised a brow. "What's with the question all of a suddenly?"

"Just answer, please."

Karma had to think it for a moment. Most of the time he hated it and he wanted nothing more than out. He even thought of killing himself. But there were good times too, when he actually felt like he belonged there. "It's complicated", he answered after a while of quietness. "I mean… sure, it's not fun all the time nor do I enjoy the people there. But sometimes… it really feels like they'd be the only ones who can understand me. Like, they're the same with me. Sometimes I can actually feel like I'd belong there. But those times don't ever include killing."

"So, it's not the place you hate, it's the fact that you have to kill", Nagisa muttered. Karma sighed at that. The bluenette was right, but Karma couldn't leave. He still had a promise to keep.

"Karma", Koro-sensei said. One of his tentacles forced Karma to look at him and Nagisa, who were now sitting in front of him. For some reason, they were both smiling kindly. "I can accept your choice of career, but only when you yourself enjoy it. And it doesn't seem like that to me right now."

"Or to me", Nagisa said.

Karma slapped the tentacle away once again, and lowered his gaze at the floor. He really did hate killing - but he was also very used to it, so was there a possibility for him to go back anymore? But Karma didn't want to leave the Demons, not yet. To him, it was an impossible situation. He couldn't get out, no matter what he tried.

Karma pressed his hands against his face and tried to make sense of his messy thoughts. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but when he finally lifted his gaze, he could already see the morning sun rising. But both Nagisa and Koro-sensei were still there, looking at him and waiting for him to talk.

"I-…" Karma really didn't know what to say, but he wasn't even given the chance to finish when he heard footsteps and a familiar chuckle. Karma's body tensed when he turned around to look at the cell door. Hiroto was standing there with two guards, a creepy smile on his face.

"Come on now, we don't have the whole day", Hiroto said and he was obviously talking to Karma.

"Wait, I-" Karma stuttered, but he was cut off by Hiroto's angry command.

" **Now**."

Someone was impatient today. And the way he said those words, they way he ordered Karma, made the red head feel like Kaoru would've been the one to say those words.

Karma stood up, and so did Koro-sensei and Nagisa. Karma was quite sure that this was his last chance to actually tell what he wanted and what not. Because Karma could sense the tension in the air. It was coming into an end.

"Karma…" Nagisa muttered.

Karma hugged the bluenette tightly. He just needed to feel Nagisa's warmness before everything would go to hell. Nagisa hugged him back, but the bluenette didn't know what was going to happen - so he probably didn't understand why Karma was showing so much affection towards him at the moment.

"I'm so, _so sorry_ ", Karma said as he backed off, towards the cell door. "I just don't…"

It was simple.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to say it.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

Karma left with Hiroto before he managed to tell Nagisa and Koro-sensei his answer. It left an empty feeling inside Nagisa, because for once he had felt really close to the red head. And Karma even agreed to come to a date with him! When the red head promised Nagisa to be there, his heart had felt lot more lighter. And also the fact that Karma opened up to him - at least a little bit - made Nagisa feel like he would've been important.

Karma had showed his true emotions to the bluenette, which was a good start and something Nagisa had waited for since the happenings in the criminal island.

After Karma left, everyone started to slowly wake up. Both Nagisa and Koro-sensei were trying to come up with some kind of plan, because neither really knew that did Karma have a one - even though the red head said he did. It had been three days since they were kidnapped and nothing new had happened. And it was only a week until Christmas, also Karma's birthday. Nagisa had yet to find a perfect gift for the red head, but he was starting to have a picture of it in his mind - literally. The medallion Karma had showed him had given Nagisa some good ideas.

"What happened?" Kayano asked, once she realized that Karma wasn't around. "Where's Karma?"

"Left", Nagisa answered. "I mean, that Hiroto-guy came and took him."

"And you didn't stop him?" Sugino asked, frowning at Nagisa.

"It's no use to fight at the moment", Koro-sensei answered instead of Nagisa. "I still trust that Karma has a plan. We need to wait. Trust."

"But does Karma-kun trust us?" Okuda asked.

Nagisa answered without any hesitation. "Yes, he does."

"You sound very confident about that", Bitch-sensei pointed out almost right away. Nagisa turned to look at her, smiling kindly.

"Because I am. I know, that Karma trusts us. He has just his own ways of showing it", Nagisa said. "Karma isn't a bad person - he'll keep his promise. I trust that he can get us out of here. And just that you know, he already apologized to all of us."

"What?" Maehara asked, looking very confused. "When did he do that?"

"Just half an hour before you guys woke up", Koro-sensei said, grinning at the confused students. "And he _meant_ it. You just missed it. And you also missed his thank you."

"Thank you?" Kayano muttered. "What for?"

"Well, when he thanked us, only me and Koro-sensei were there to hear it", Nagisa answered, as he sat down to the floor. "He basically said thanks for everything. What he meant was that he was thankful about us. About the year we gave him."

"Was he happy?" Kazuki asked. The old lady was again listening them from the other cell. Nagisa sweat dropped at her, but he couldn't blame her - he guessed that their cell was the loudest out of every cell in the prison. And Kazuki's cell just happened to be right opposite of them - and she just happened to be very interested woman.

"Yeah, I believe that he was", Nagisa nodded, remembering Karma's smile. And that he still had a promise to keep. Nagisa still needed to save the red head.

Kazuki snorted. "That boy… he really is too kind for his own sake." The old lady leaned on the bars, her back facing them. "I should've told him this before Hiroto came to get him."

"Told what? That he's too kind?" Terasaka asked. "Because I don't think he's all that kind."

"People have their own ways of showing kindness, and believe me boy, Akabane-kun is the kindest out of all of you. Despite the fact that he's an assassin, his smiles are almost always real - at least when he's around you - and he has that gentle look in his eyes. You just need to look behind the first layer. People who have gone through a lot do almost everything to hide their true feelings - and like the red head said, it's usually just self-defense. People who have been hurt don't want it to happen again, so they lock themselves up. I know you've heard this hundred times, it's a cliché and blablablaa - but seriously! It's not that easy to be open up when you've been betrayed and hurt", Kazuki said.

"Akabane-kun, Karma to you, might seem cold when you first look at him. I thought so too, but when he told me about Shin… I saw the warmness that surrounds him. And I could totally understand why he was part of the Demons. Yes, he's an excellent assassin, but I believe that the biggest reason he is in The Underworld, is the fact that he brings light to the darkness. I don't know how many of you - if anyone, had noticed this, but he is very much like the sun. He's an interesting person, that has a warm aura. But if you get too close, you might burn yourself, and that's the only flaw I find in him. What I call burning - you call lying, faking and coldness. It's a wall that wont break so easily."

Kazuki paused for a second, and watched everyone, observing their reactions. Nagisa noted that many of his old classmates were looking down like they would've been ashamed of something. But Nagisa himself was looking straight at Kazuki, and when the old lady realized that, she smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Seems like one of you has realized this", she said. "Akabane-kun is the heart of the Demons, no matter what way you look at it. He might not be all that high-ranking, but he definitely is in the middle of it. He can hide his aura well behind his bloodlust and the emptiness, but at least Black seems to know way to get him to lower his guard. My advice to you - find a way to break through the wall that surrounds him. Find a way to get his guard down. Then you'll know what I meant when I said that he's the kindest of all of you. And what I should've told Akabane-kun was, that he needs to believe into the light as well. There are good things in this world as well."

"Kazuki-san", Nagisa said after the old lady had stopped talking. He smiled at her, happy to hear that someone understood Karma this well and was able to put it into words - if only Nagisa would've been able to do the same.

"Thank you."

Kazuki chuckled when she heard it. Her smile was gentle, just like the smile of a loving parent. "I felt like you needed to hear this, kids. And I hope that you wont forget my words."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Not long after Kazuki's talk, a guard came to get her as well. The old lady said her byes to them before leaving, mumbling something about the end. Nagisa watched her back as she walked away with the guard. Just before he lost sight of her, Nagisa yelled:

"I just want to thank you again! And I hope that we'll see again as well!"

Kazuki turned to look at him, still smiling gently. "I would hope so too, Shiota-kun, but I also have a feeling that this is the last time we'll meet. I hope the best for all of you. Take care of Akabane-kun - that boy has still many things to learn."

After that she was gone.

"Do you think she's going to die?" Maehara asked. "Sounded like it."

"Unlike Kazuki-san", Koro-sensei mumbled. "I have a feeling that we'll meet again - and quite soon too. But it's not going to be anything good."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked. He really didn't get the yellow octopus sometimes.

Koro-sensei answered him with a strange look that Nagisa didn't understand. Soon after Kazuki had been taken, six guards came to take them as well. Nagisa was little scared that they would be now used as guinea-pigs, but Koro-sensei reassured everyone that something like that wasn't going to happen.

"Now students, it's going to be something far worse."

 _Yeah, and that makes me heart so much lighter,_ Nagisa thought, sweat dropping at his sensei (who was still grinning, despite the situation). The guards led them through the prison and even to another building. The building was lot smaller than the one they had been in - it was as small as the E-class building had been. And it also seemed to have only one big room in it. Like a small gym-hall. Very small gym-hall.

The room or hall, was well lighted and there were at least ten guards in it, now sixteen, when the guards that led them there joined their co-workers in the line they had made to the other end of the hall. In the middle of everything was a kneeling woman and a tall black haired man. Just next to the man was standing a red headed boy and a brown haired scientist.

 _Kazuki, Daichi, Karma and Hiroto,_ Nagisa thought. _What's going on?_

"Ah finally, our audience is here", Daichi chuckled. He turned to look at them at the same time Karma and Kazuki did. The red head looked okay, but his golden eyes were wide in horror like something bad would've happened. "Maybe we can start the show now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Terasaka growled. "You sick bastard."

Both Daichi and Hiroto laughed at that. Just then Nagisa noticed the gun in Daichi's hand that was directly pointed at Karma's heart. He knew that Koro-sensei had also noticed it, seeing how nervous the yellow octopus was.

"Ah, I indeed need to explain it to you", Daichi said. He then suddenly gave the gun to Karma and the red head did take it. "I want to show you guys something. Something that will change your mind about all of this - especially about your dear friend here." Daichi grabbed Karma's hand which was holding on to the gun and pointed it straight at Kazuki's forehead. The old lady was looking at Karma, her eyes somehow determined.

"Now then, Karma-kun. Kill this woman", Daichi ordered.

This seemed not to only surprise Nagisa and the others, but the red head as well. Karma turned his gaze away from Kazuki, and looked at Daichi in surprise. Daichi and Hiroto were both smirking like maniacs.

The red head got over his shock quickly, pulling an emotionless mask on his face. "Why would I kill someone? Especially when you're the one giving the order?"

"You're an assassin", Daichi snorted, like it would've been obvious. "You kill. And what do you need? Money? I can pay you a million or I can let you and your classmates go - just kill her. Show me that you truly are part of the Demons."

It was Karma's turn to snort. "Why do you even doubt that? I don't have a reason to lie. And you should know that I only kill when it's an order from Black or when I'm on a job. No one has paid to kill this woman nor has Black ordered me", the red head said. "I still have some pride left, thank you very much."

Daichi narrowed his eyes at the red head. "You want this to be an official job? Fine - I'll pay you a million if you kill her. It's easy as that, isn't it?"

"I still refuse", Karma said. "I find no good reason to kill her."

"Then, if you wont kill her -" Daichi snapped his fingers and the sixteen guards took out their guns and pointed them at Nagisa and the others. "- I'll kill your dear classmates. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Kill me, Akabane", Kazuki sighed. "It would save time for the both of us."

Karma frowned and turned to look at Nagisa for a moment. His golden eyes were cold, but Nagisa saw more - just like Kazuki had said, there was pure kindness in them. But now there was also agony and pain. Nagisa saw that Karma didn't want to do it.

Daichi grabbed Karma's chin roughly and forced the red head to look at him. "This shouldn't be anything new to you, Akabane. You've already killed many people, what does one more change?" the black haired man hissed angrily. "And she's not a good person either, she has killed others too. You'd make the world better by killing her - no one would miss her either." Karma took a step back, slapping Daichi's hand away. His golden eyes were burning with hatred, but Nagisa was quite sure that Daichi didn't see it.

"You have a gun in your hands, Akabane! It's only going to take a one shot! Just pull the trigger already!"

"Who are _you_ to order _me_ around?" Karma asked, his voice cold as ice.

The red head removed the gun from Kazuki's forehead faster than eye could catch and had it suddenly pointed straight at Daichi's forehead. His golden eyes were now empty, no hatred or anger in them. He wasn't even leaking murderous bloodlust like assassins usually did.

Nagisa couldn't sense anything in Karma. The red head was completely expressionless, _empty._

"…Karma?"

The red head didn't react to Nagisa's voice, his whole attention was pointed directly at Daichi. "And you used to be an assassin?" Karma muttered, his voice low, yet very steady and calm. So calm it scared Nagisa. "Ha, I don't believe you. Want to know why?"

"Well?" Daichi asked, his voice wavering. Nagisa couldn't blame the man, it was probably horrifying when someone was pointing a gun at your forehead, one move away from your own death.

"Because, no matter how it looks like, we assassins don't take death lightly", Karma said, lowering the gun. "Throw your feelings aside, Daichi. That's one of the first things you need to learn in order to become a pro-assassin. Killing out of hatred is the biggest problem this world has. Assassins are born from revenge, is what you say. And I said that you weren't wrong - we all want something we can't have. But if you were an assassin, you should know that when the moment comes - the moment to kill, there's nothing. _Hatred, fear, love…_ When you kill, you don't need those things. They'll come in your way. To live without a regret is impossible, that's for sure. There'll be a time you'll look back and say: _"Why did I do something like that?"_ There will be a time you'll regret being an assassin." Karma let out a small chuckle, a smile forming on his lips. His mercury-golden eyes were filled with unsaid feelings and something that Nagisa couldn't put into words.

"That's why we need to push ourselves to the limit, over the line, over the edge. When you jump, you smile. When you hit the ground, you regret. But when you go, don't hold on. We in the Demons believe into that", Karma told. "We'll live as long as we can, and push the regret to the edge. Once it's time, we're all prepared to face it all. But even we want to die peacefully. Of course -" Karma smirked at Daichi. "- I don't think that you really understand what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I don't give a shit about your feelings, boy!" Daichi said angrily.

"I know", Karma nodded, still smiling. "You're not the first one to say that, and I don't even care are you the last one. But piece of advice…" Karma lifted his left hand up, his sleeve falling down so his tattoo was evidence. He pointed one of his fingers directly at Daichi's heart. "You should never give a gun to your enemies." The red head turned to look at his old classmates, his golden eyes meeting Nagisa's blue ones for a second. He mouthed _duck_ to them and then he kneeled down quickly.

Everyone from the E-class listened to him without a doubt and lucky they did, because soon it was raining bullets. Koro-sensei made sure to protect everyone of his students - even Karma who was about ten meters away from them, from the bullets, even though they didn't really hit them. But if they'd be standing, they'd be dead.

The scientist, Hiroto died from the first shot. The body was now lying on the floor, pool of blood under it. Daichi had realized to duck as well, but he had taken a hit to his right shoulder and left leg. Kazuki was fine, since she had been kneeling the whole time. Soon enough the gunshots died down.

Karma was up right away, kicking Daichi down, the black haired man's head under his left foot. Karma had still the gun in his hand and he was slowly scanning the area. Nagisa stood up as well, nervously looking around. Twelve out of the guards had been killed, leaving four alive. The four were holding onto guns, telling that they had been the ones shooting everyone.

Suddenly the door behind Nagisa opened and two more guards stepped inside. One of them was a tall woman and one a shorter boy. They both had hats, but soon they threw them aside, revealing their faces.

"Kasumi… Hiro…" Koro-sensei mumbled.

The silver haired woman gave a small smile for them before passing, walking towards the red head in the middle of the small hall. Hiro followed her, throwing the guards uniform away. The silver haired boy was wearing black hoodie and black pants with commando-boots. Nagisa also noted that the boy had at least one gun and two knifes. Kasumi was pretty much dressed the same, except she was only wearing a T-shirt that brought up her curves.

"What a mess you made!" Kasumi said once she reached Karma, looking down at the man under the red head. "And it looks like we missed the fun!"

"No, you didn't", one of the surviving guards said. "Nothing interesting happened here. But the two of you got the prisoners out, right?"

"Of course", Kasumi snorted. "And the bombs are set. We're ready."

"The bombs?" Karasuma-sensei repeated.

The four surviving guards threw away their uniforms as well, revealing who they really were. Nagisa guessed that they were assassins from the Demons.

One of them was a young short woman (in the same height as Nagisa) with little darker blue hair than Nagisa's own. She had beautiful and big leaf green eyes, and milky, yet perfect and smooth looking skin. Under the uniform, she had a very formal looking dress, and also a hoodie over it, but strangely, it was a good combination. Even the black boots she had looked good on her. The woman smirked when she started walking towards Karma, Kasumi and Hiro.

Right behind her was coming a brown haired tall man, who was really muscular. He also had fiery red eyes, and he looked very angry. The man was wearing a formal suit that probably had tons of weapons hidden inside. But the two of them looked very much like assassins from movies – you know, kill and do it with style.

The two other guards looked more normal. The other one was a young dark purple haired woman, whose eyes were little lighter purple than her hair. She had smooth light brown skin and a kind smile on her face. Her purple hair was tied to a loose braid that reached her chest. She was dressed in normal black formfitting jeans and T-shirt, plus a stylish women's military jacket. She also had dark brown commando-boots and a rifle in her hands.

The other woman had sickly white skin and messy brown hair. Her eyes looked like they would've been glowing and they were colored bright orange. Nagisa thought that it was a really strange color and he believed that the woman was using contact lenses. She was wearing almost exact same clothes as the purple haired woman, but her jeans were dark green and she had normal trainers. She also seemed to have at least five combat-knifes with her.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Daichi hissed under Karma's shoe. The red head sighed and removed his foot from Daichi's face, taking few steps back. The black haired man didn't get up from the floor - probably because Kasumi was pointing a gun at him. The purple haired woman gave Karma a black coat, which was good, since the red head was only wearing a light white T-shirt and black pants and it was winter.

"You want us to tell our names for you?" the blue haired woman teased. "It's fine by me. I'm Blue, and I rank as the number seven in the Demons. Nice to meet you."

"These guys…", Koro-sensei mumbled nervously. "They're bad news."

"This handsome man here -", Blue continued, pointing her right hand at the brown haired man standing next to her. "- is my partner, Brown, and he's the number eight."

"I'm Grey, number nine. But you might have already hear my real name; and that's Kasumi", Kasumi bluntly said. "This is my right-hand man, Hiro." The younger out of the two siblings waved his hand at Daichi, a cold smile on his face.

"And then", said the purple haired woman cheerfully. "It is my turn to introduce myself! Yes - the fabulous queen is here! I'm Purple, and I rank as number five in the Demons. You may now kneel before me, as I am the queen of everything." She smirked at Daichi after her dramatic introduction. "And this is my boring partner, Orange. She ranks as number four. We are now at your service! Or not really, since we already have another master." The orange eyed woman rolled her eyes, but said nothing, as the purple haired woman laughed.

"You're all that high-ranking…?" Bitch-sensei asked, looking little confused. "Why are you even here?"

Purple chuckled, sitting on Hiroto's unmoving body. "Well, it was obvious that our weaker men weren't capable of destroying Daichi, so we needed to get involved. Luckily, we had someone to distract the scientists." Purple winked her eye at Karma, who had somehow managed to change his outfit while everyone's attention had been on the assassins.

The red head was now wearing black jeans, black commando-boots and a red shirt under the black coat. He even had his red hair brushed back ( _A/N: Like the grown-up Karma has)_ , making him look even hotter than before. It also gave him a little exotic look, since Karma never had his hair brushed back like that.

"Blue and Brown, we don't need you here anymore. Go and call a ride back", Karma said. The blue haired woman shrugged her shoulders, and started to make her leave. The brown haired man obviously wasn't happy about the orders Karma gave, but he didn't complain.

"Why…? Why are they following your orders?" Daichi asked. "They are higher-ranking than you!"

Purple chuckled again, now Kasumi also joined her. Nagisa and the others were pretty confused at the moment. What was so funny?

"Higher-ranking than he is?" Kasumi laughed. "Oh please - Karma outmatches all of us. That's why he's the one giving the orders."

"Wha-? Didn't you say that you weren't high-ranking amongst the Demons?!" Daichi yelled angrily. "Did you lie to me?!"

Karma let out an empty laugh. "I'm an assassin. I lie, it's as simple as that", the red head said, turning to look at the pitiful looking man on the ground. "Let me reintroduce myself - I'm the color-leader of Red, and amongst the Demons, I rank as number two." He smiled coldly, golden eyes glimmering in mischief.

"And it's your time to die."

 _End of chapter 21_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_


	22. Chapter 22

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: Welcome to the twentieth second chapter (did I write that right?) and thank you for reviewing as usually! As I mentioned in the last chapter, this is the last chapter of this arc - we'll be starting the new arc in next chapter! There's a little "trailer" at the end of this chapter, so remember to check it out too. But now, let's start!  
_

 _D/C: I don_ _'t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

 _Chapter 22_

Nagisa's pov:

Karma being the number two in the Demons didn't surprise Nagisa all that much, because now they at least knew that Mika (the sniper from before) hadn't lied to them. Karma really was high-ranking. And Nagisa could understand why he didn't tell about it to Daichi - it would've been possible that the red head would've accidentally blown up his whole mission.

And the mission Karma was in now, was what really bothered Nagisa.

The red head hadn't cared to fill them in, and to everyone it seemed that Karma didn't trust them enough. Sure, this explained why Karma had been able to promise that he'd get them out and why the red head told them that he had a plan - but it still hurt Nagisa. Karma had once again lied to them, and if that was going to continue, soon enough, no one would trust him anymore.

But of course, the bluenette tried to look at the bright side of things, like usually. Because of Karma, none of them got hurt. Because of Karma, they'd get back home safely. And as Nagisa watched the red head now, he still saw what Kazuki saw. Nagisa had yet to break the wall surrounding Karma, but he could climb to the top and at least see a bit of what lied behind. Just passing the wall without breaking it wasn't an option to him - to anyone from the E-class. They really needed to get Karma open up once and for all, so the red head would never lock himself up again. Just a small glance behind the wall was enough for Nagisa to forgive the red head once again.

Karma really had a warm aura, even now when he was about to kill a person. But Kazuki was also right about the fact, that you could get burnt. That's why Nagisa and the others needed to take it slowly at first. But the more Nagisa looked at Karma, the more he saw the kindness in the red head. It was something he had completely missed in junior-high.

It was like Karma would've glowed dim warm light, and in the dark it really seemed like there would've been a small sun. The red head's aura surrounded the assassins, Daichi and Kazuki, like a one large blanket. It was like a shield that protected them. Karma had a small smile on his face, and Nagisa could easily tell that this one was also a real one. But it wasn't the kindest one Karma could make. This one looked a lot like Karma would've pitied Daichi - like he probably did. For an assassin, it looked really sad.

The hunter felt bad for his prey.

"Tch! Just do it", Daichi sighed, looking defeated. "I let my guard down and it was truly foolish of me. I should've known that you Demons have always everything planned out."

"Not everything", Karma chuckled. "But yeah - almost everything. And think about it, I did warn you, didn't I? At the time you pushed me over the railing, I did tell you that assassins always have more than a one plan. That of course doesn't go for you, since you are no longer an assassin."

"I see", Daichi nodded. "I really was stupid."

"True!" Purple said cheerfully. "And now, say your last words, so we can kill you."

"My last words?" Daichi muttered. He had a distant look in his eyes, as he stared into nothingness. "Well, I think it's time for me to regret. My life was like a big, bad joke. And it's time to end it." He smiled somehow peacefully. "Just moments ago, Akabane, I said that I couldn't give a shit about your feelings, but I didn't say that I couldn't understand - because I can. I understand everything really well." He then looked straight at Karma, still a peaceful smile on his face. "I wont hold on to the edge when it's time to fall."

Karma nodded approvingly, his smile turning more sweeter and more kinder. "Then, we'll make it quick. In the next life, Daichi, try to be little better. At least, try not to betray the wrong person."

"In the next life, huh…?" Daichi chuckled. The orange eyed woman pointed her gun at Daichi's head, waiting for Karma to give the order to kill. "Yes, in the next life, I'll be better. I'll protect the people I love and I'll make things right again. Then, youngsters, goodbye - and I hope we wont meet so soon, because I sure wont miss you."

Karma chuckled. "The same goes for me, old man. And don't worry, I have no intensions of dying just yet. But until we meet again, it's a goodbye." Daichi nodded and closed his eyes. Karma gave the man a one last sad smile. Then the red head nodded to Orange, who shot Daichi without hesitation. The black haired man sunk to the ground, unmoving, and soon there was a pool of blood under him. But Nagisa noticed that the man had a smile on his face.

 _I guess that even assassins can leave with a smile on their face,_ Nagisa thought, a sad smile on his face. Unlike others, he wasn't all that shaken about this. Especially when Karma hadn't been the one to make the kill and when the target had left so peacefully. This was probably the best side of being an assassin. It made things easier when the target could leave smiling, with no regrets - Nagisa could tell that it made the weight on Karma's shoulders little lighter.

"Now then, it's mission complete", Karma sighed and clapped his hands together, once Kasumi confirmed that Daichi was dead. "The other leaders have been killed as well, right?"

"Naturally", Hiro answered.

"Good", Karma nodded. "Then, it's time for us to make our leave. Blue and Brown are already waiting, and even though I'd like to keep them waiting - because they sure made me wait - we need to report back to Black and White. Good news should make their day a little brighter."

"I hope so!" Purple chirped, as she stood up. "We did all waste lot of time - and time is money, just like they say! This at least makes my day lot brighter and my heart lighter - you see, it rims!"

Karma sighed again. "Where do you get all of your energy?"

"Ah! You want me to explain?" the purple haired woman asked, sounding happy about the fact that Karma asked. The orange eyed woman was shaking her head violently, telling Karma not to ask for anything like that. The red head sweat dropped.

"How about no? But hey - I think I heard Blue calling for you, why don't you go and check it out? She might have something important to say", Karma said to the purple haired woman. She obviously bought it, since she took her partners hand and ran out of the hall, singing cheerfully like a little kid. And that left Nagisa and the others little confused.

"HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE HER BE PART OF THE DEMONS?!" they all yelled once the purple haired woman was nowhere to be seen.

"She's way too cheerful to be an assassin", Bitch-sensei mumbled. "And what bombs were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh, the bombs?" Kasumi said. "We are planning on destroying this place, completely. We've placed bombs all over the place, even the bridge. So, you might want to leave before they set off."

"Of course, they wont explode randomly", Hiro added, relaxing everyone.

"We don't want anyone to start something like this again", Karma explained. "This is partly a warning as well - Black wants to make sure that everyone knows, that she is the one in control. And that she wont let her grip slip so easily. If you ask from me, she should've come here and do the dirty work herself."

"Now, Karma, that's impossible, and you know it", Kasumi scolded the red head. "And Black-sama is in a mission too."

"She is?" Karma asked, sounding surprised. The silver haired woman nodded, smiling proudly.

"Don't be so surprised, she is a full-blooded assassin, after all. It's an important mission as well, or that's what Yuki said. The payment was four million, if I correctly remember", Kasumi told. "And the customer wanted Black-sama, because he didn't believe that anyone weaker than she could do it. So, maybe the missions she went to is dangerous?"

"Maybe she wont come back", Karma wondered, and he didn't look sad at all. Nagisa really wondered did the red head care for his master at all - but now that he knew, that Karma was so high-ranking, he wasn't so surprised that the red head didn't have so much respect for Black.

"Change of subject", the red head suddenly said. "Kasumi, Hiro. There's someone here who would like to meet you. And someone you need to listen to as well."

Kasumi and Hiro both looked confused at first, but then they realized the person that was still kneeling on the floor next to Hiroto's body. The old lady had been watching and listening to them the whole time, looking very bothered and nervous. But when her children recognized her, Kazuki was able to pull a weak smile on her face.

"Long time no see, Kasumi, Hiro", she said. "How have you two been?"

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Karma's pov:

Karma stepped aside, since he really wasn't part of the Sugimoto-family, so this wasn't his problem. But he did stay close enough so he could stop Kasumi if the woman was going to do something stupid out of anger. He only wanted for Kasumi and Hiro to listen to Kazuki, before the silver haired woman would kill her. Karma wouldn't stop her, like he had said before. It wasn't his job. But first, Kasumi and Hiro needed to hear their mother out.

Karma knew that Kazuki had something important to say. It was just strange that parents always left the most important words to the very end. But maybe that way they had the biggest effect - because Karma could still hear Kaoru's voice in his head.

" _I'm sorry, Karma… For everything. And I truly do love you… Saki and Gaguken too… Let's not forget Akame, right? But there are two things you need to promise me before I go, okay?"_

Karma closed his eyes for a moment. It was sad that things like that happened. And he himself believed that neither Shin, Kasumi nor Hiro deserved what they got. And right now, Kasumi was prepared to kill her own mother - Karma knew it was going to happen. But he just wished that Kazuki would be able to leave in peace, like Daichi, Shin and Kaoru had. Not like so many other people Karma had killed.

"Why are you here?" Kasumi asked from her mother after a moment of quietness.

"I was captured by Daichi and his henchmen. Wasn't really all that surprising, since I had been involved with The Underworld for so long and I was all alone", Kazuki answered, still smiling, now even wider.

"I see", Kasumi muttered. "Karma said we'd have to listen to you, old lady. So talk quickly, before I kill you."

"Kill her?!" Kayano yelled. "You can't kill her! Kazuki-san is your mother! And Hiro's too! And she was worried about you too." Karma sighed, shaking his head weakly. The green haired girl really didn't get it - killing Kazuki now was the best choice they had. Otherwise Kasumi would keep hunting her mother, but Karma was quite sure that if they'd now let Kazuki go, they'd never meet her again. The old lady would probably kill herself. Karma could see that she had already accepted her fate and that her clock was slowing down.

"Step out of this", Hiro said to Kayano. "It isn't your problem anyway."

"But Kazuki-san is nice and all!" Kataoka said. "Is killing her really the right choice?"

Karma motioned Kazuki to continue talking, as he walked up to his old classmates. Soon enough he heard the old lady talking again.

"Listen", Karma said, looking at Kataoka and Kayano. "Kazuki will die today, even if Kasumi would decide not to kill her. This is the best and easiest way we have." Karma smiled and looked back at his partner and her younger brother, who were listening Kazuki's long story about how she got there. "This is the only way Kasumi and Hiro can be in peace - this is also the only way Kazuki can leave without regrets."

Kayano and Kataoka shared worried looks, but neither of the girls complained anymore. Karma nodded to himself, happy about the fact that he was able to make them understand.

"Then, when can you leave without regrets?" Terasaka suddenly asked. Karma turned to look at the angry looking brown haired boy in shock, but he got over it quickly.

"Simple, Terasaka-kun", he answered. "I can leave once I've kept my promise."

"What promise?" Nagisa asked. "You've mentioned it before as well, but you've never told us about it. What is so important that you needed to become an assassin? What's so important that you're ready to throw your own life away? And is there a possibility for us to help you?" To that, Karma shook his head.

"No. If you stick your nose any deeper, I can't guarantee your safety anymore", he said. "So don't. Don't try to dig so deep, or you'll end up like I did."

"Like super rich and super cool?" Maehara asked.

"Ahaha, no, I didn't mean that", Karma chuckled. "You'll end up digging your own grave. It's not fun, I can tell you that." He then turned around and walked back to the Sugimoto-family, not waiting for anyone to answer him.

"Akabane - no, Karma-kun here told me what happened to Shin", Kazuki was just telling her children. "And he also told that you want revenge, Kasumi. And that you'll only get it once you've killed me. I understand you."

Kasumi glared at Karma, but turned her gaze quickly back to her mother. "Listen, old lady, I'd like to say that this isn't anything personal, but it is", she sighed. "I believe that Shin would be still alive and well, if you wouldn't have abandoned us like that."

"I know, and like I said, I understand", Kazuki said, nodding to herself. "And now, I apologize. I'm sorry, Kasumi and Hiro. I truly am sorry."

Kasumi and Hiro glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say to that. Karma didn't know what they had talked about when he had been talking with his former class, but whatever it had been, it had made Kasumi doubt herself. Karma noticed how the gun in her hand was shaking a little.

So, he decided to push them to the edge.

"Now, say that you forgive her", Karma said. "We don't have too much time. This is the last chance, take it."

Hiro was the first one to talk, which was quite surprising, but in this case, Karma understood it. Out of the two, Kasumi had always wanted revenge more than Hiro.

"As the youngest, I've had it easier than Shin or Kasumi", Hiro said, his face downcast. "When our father was killed, I was just a baby and I didn't understand it at all. And I never understood why you abandoned us. What did we ever do to you? Weren't we good enough?" Hiro sighed and lifted his face to look at Kazuki's eyes. "But, today, I can see that you went through the same pain we did. I can see that you _do_ love Shin. And maybe even us. And for Shin's sake, I can't let you die in regret. So, I forgive you. And I hope that once you're gone, you'll be able to see Shin and father again."

Kazuki smiled at Hiro, tears in her dark sea-blue eyes. She reached out her hand, slightly touching Hiro's cheek. "Thank you, my boy. I'm so proud of you, but don't forget that you're still a child. Don't grow up too early, Hiro. Enjoy life while you can."

"Right", Hiro nodded. "I will."

Karma smiled approvingly. _One down, one to go._ He looked at Kasumi, waiting for her to say the same as Hiro. _C'mon now, swallow your pride. It's worth it._

It took a while, but after a moment, Kasumi opened her mouth. "I want to make it short. I forgive you, _mother_ ", Kasumi said, smiling kindly at the still kneeling woman. "I'm not good when it comes to goodbyes. But I can say that I'm thankful and sorry too - you're a mother, of course losing your own child was hard." She lifted the gun up, pointing it at Kazuki's forehead. It wasn't shaking anymore and Kasumi was still smiling, and Karma could tell it was a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Kasumi. You've grown up to be a wonderful woman", Kazuki said. "I'm proud of you too. And Karma-kun, please take care of my children."

"Yes ma'am", Karma said. "Happily."

"Take care of yourself as well. You have a future too."

Karma shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see about that. But thanks for everything, Kazuki-san. It was great knowing you - even for these short three days. Goodbye."

Kazuki nodded, a peaceful smile forming on her lips. Karma could only sigh in relief when he saw it. _Thank the God - if there's a one,_ he thought. It always made things better when the target left in peace.

"I love the both of you, Kasumi and Hiro. I'm proud to say that you're my children", Kazuki said, as she closed her eyes. "I'll be going then. I'm quite sure Shin and your father are already waiting on the other side. I still have to say sorry to them. Have faith in yourselves - and I'm talking about the three of you." She winked at Karma, a smirk on her face too.

Karma sweat dropped. _Yeah, she's definitely Kasumi's mother._

"It's time now", Kasumi said. "Goodbye, mother."

"Goodbye", Hiro said too.

Kazuki nodded once again, humming peacefully. "Yes, goodbye."

And a lonely gunshot rang through the quiet hall.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Fresh air felt so good after being locked up for days and after the bloody smell that had filled the hall. Outside, it was snowing again and it was pretty cold. But now Karma enjoyed it, it felt like eternity since he had last seen the sky so pretty and the snow so white (even though, it had actually been about two hours since he last saw them, when he had been brought to the hall in the first place).

Karma saw that the other side of the river was full of people - probably over hundred of them. Ume, Gorou, Tsubaki and Momoko were still on the same side as Karma and the others, obviously waiting for them. The purple haired assassin started to violently wave at them when she saw them coming out. She was also jumping up and down, cheerful smile on her face.

"Red-kun~! Grey-san~!" she yelled. "Hiro-kun~! Finally, we've been waiting for you!" Kasumi and Hiro sighed, while Karma started chuckling. When Tsubaki was around, it was hard not to be cheerful as well. It made the day little brighter, especially after what had happened.

"Kasumi, Hiro", Karma said to the two silver heads. "Go ahead without me. I have something to do."

Kasumi glanced at Karma's old classmates and nodded knowingly. "Remember that we don't have the whole day", she said before leaving towards the other assassins with Hiro.

"Of course", Karma answered, as he stopped and turned around to look at his old classmates. "Now, let's have a little chat, shall we?"

"Is this really the best time for that?" Isogai asked, seeming nervous.

"Ha, you're the ones who always want to talk, and now that I actually agree on talking, you think it's the wrong time for it", Karma said. "I'll be gone soon, so yes, this is the right time for it. Decide, because I'm fine either way."

"Will you really leave with them?" Nagisa asked sadly.

Karma frowned at the bluenette. "I don't really have a choice here. I'm not planning on spending the rest of my life in prison." His eyes traveled to Karasuma and Irina. Karma knew very well that the raven haired man had already informed the ministry of defense, so he didn't have much time.

He saw how Nagisa's eyes became darker and the sadness in them wasn't left unnoticed. "Don't worry, Nagisa. I'll still keep my promise. We'll meet again." The bluenette looked up to him, surprised look in his eyes. Karma grinned at him, hoping that a little smile would make Nagisa happier.

"How do I know when to come?" the bluenette asked. Karma chuckled and his smile turned into a mischievous one.

"You don't, and that's the point", he answered. Nagisa sweat dropped. "C'mon, it'll make things more interesting."

"I think I've had too much excitement for now", the bluenette sighed and the others agreed. Except Karma, who was shaking his head.

"I live for excitement and adventures! When life flashes before your eyes - that's when I can truly feel alive", he said. "It may sound little crazy and suicidal, and only few can understand it, but I've been living this way since I was a little kid."

"What I've understood, you've had a rough childhood", Nakamura muttered.

Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Depends. I had a rich family, so I didn't have a problem with money."

"The problem was with your family, wasn't it?" Maehara asked.

"Yeah, that much we've understood as well. Your house seemed empty and it had no feeling of home at all", Nagisa said. "Even my house is a better place. And your mother wasn't all that good either, was she? And the way you talk about your family - it seems that you only cared for your younger sister Saki."

"Younger sister?!" Kayano asked.

 _Oh yeah, these guys don't know,_ Karma and Nagisa both sweat dropped.

"You had a sister?" Maehara asked.

"Two", Karma grinned. "One older sister and one younger. Akame and Saki." Okay, he had no idea why he was telling this much - Karma never mentioned about Akame to anyone, especially since she was still alive and could destroy Karma in less than a second.

"Is Akame still alive?" Nagisa asked. "Since… Saki died."

"She's alive", Karma answered. "But that's all you need to know about her. It's not like I'd know her either… She's a bit too much like my mother."

"Akabane Kaoru, huh?" Karasuma mumbled. "I wonder, why is her name so familiar…?"

"You want me to tell you?" Karma asked.

"That would make things easier for us", Irina nodded.

"My mother, Kaoru, was the one who created the Demons."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The arc of Demons**_

Nagisa's pov:

 _The one who created the Demons…? Does that mean, that she was an assassin as well?_

Karma's words shocked pretty much everyone, because who would've guessed that the red head's mother had been the one to create such a powerful community as the Demons? But this would explain few things… Or not.

"Your mother?" Karasuma-sensei asked, and even he couldn't hide his shocked expression. Karma smiled at the raven haired man.

"My mother", Karma repeated. "She created the Demons when she was fifteen and controlled The Underworld, until seven years ago, she was killed. And the throne was passed to another person - who goes by the name Black these days."

"Is that why you don't respect her?" Nagisa asked. "Because she killed your mother?"

"No. I don't care about that." _Yes, I do. And I hate her because of it,_ was what Karma really thought, but at the moment Nagisa of course didn't know it. "My family, the Akabane-family, is an old family of assassins. If I would believe my grandfather, I'm a descendant of the ancient emperors - but that's bullshit and I know it. But it would probably explain the freaky golden eyes."

"They're not freaky", Nagisa muttered. He loved Karma's eyes, but he wouldn't admit it aloud, not at last now.

Karma raised a brow at him, before chuckling slightly. "Anyway, the assassination skills of my family had been passed down for ages - why would my mother make an exception? She did her job well enough, considering that I'm here today, working in the group she created."

"So… Your mother taught you how to be an assassin?" Koro-sensei asked, seeming sad and angry at the same time.

"She started when I was five and continued until the day she died", Karma nodded. The red head looked behind him, and watched as Kasumi and the purple haired woman were fighting about something and the blue haired woman was just laughing her ass off right next to them. Karma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he was still smiling. "Idiots…", the red head mumbled. And even though he was scolding the other assassins, there was a strange kindness in his voice and eyes.

Nagisa could see, that Karma did care for his fellow assassins.

"This would explain why you knew how to fight", Koro-sensei said. "But this doesn't explain why you never truly showed any of your assassination skills. Especially since your mother used to be one of the top assassins in the world. And you had the perfect chance as well - I mean, to kill someone and not get punished because of it? Isn't that something humans want?"

Karma shook his head. "No, sensei. I can't believe you haven't learned this", the red head said.

"Learned what?" the yellow octopus asked, looking confused.

But before Karma could answer, the people on the other side of the bridge started to scream. Karma turned around like he would've been hit by a whip and stared at the people. Nagisa's eyes widened when he saw at least six huge cars, that had stopped in front of the bridge. The bluenette watched as armed men started to come out of the cars, slowly and carefully.

He recognized the logo in the uniforms the men were wearing.

 _The ministry of defense. It's the army!_

"Karma!" Kasumi yelled. "It's the army, we need to get out!"

"I realized that", the red head mumbled too quietly for Kasumi to actually hear it. There was a two hundred meter gap between him and the other assassins. Karma sighed loudly, but he had a determined look in his eyes. Nagisa guessed that he had another plan ready. And he was right.

"Abandon the A-plan! Detonate the bombs that are placed on the bridge, we can't let them get to this side", Karma ordered calmly. The other assassins didn't hesitate to follow Karma's orders.

"Karma! Is that really wise?!" Sugino yelled.

Karma gave them a cold glare. "In order to prevent more casualties to our side, yes it is. It's part of my job as their superior to make sure they make it back, _alive._ " He then turned his attention back to his fellow assassins, and watched as the bridge started to crumble down when the explosions went off.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes before the army is capable of sending helicopters", Karma said. "We'll have to follow the E-plan." He made some hand-sings in the air, that Nagisa wasn't able to understand, but the other assassins were, because they started to make a move right away. "Can't really tell you, since Karasuma and Irina will report about it to the ministry of defense", the red head explained.

The purple haired woman ran up to him, while the others disappeared inside the biggest building. "Here, the rifle", Purple said. She gave her gun to the red head, who touched the rifle like it would've been the frailest thing in the world. "And here are the bullets. You sure you can slow them down?"

"Yep, you just get out of here", Karma nodded cheerfully. He seemed awfully happier now that he had a gun in his hands. Purple sighed, now showing her calmer side.

"You have ten minutes", she said. "After that, the path to The Underworld will be destroyed. We don't want anyone to follow us."

"Make sure you destroy it completely, especially if I wont make it", Karma said, when the purple haired woman started to make her leave. "See you soon, hopefully." Purple nodded smiling, before she ran after the others. Nagisa was little surprised that both Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei let them go.

Karma started to adjust the rifle, so it would work better for him. Nagisa noted that the gun didn't seem like any other he had seen before, this one seemed more like homemade, yet the one who had made it had to be a professional. "Like what you see?" Karma asked.

 _I like you, a lot. And the gun is pretty._ But what made Nagisa really blush, was when he actually realized that yep - he really liked what he saw. Karma had kneeled to the ground, so he had a better hold of the gun, and his whole attention seemed to be on the men at the other side of the river. The red head looked so irresistible at the moment.

"You know I can't let you shoot", Karasuma-sensei said, taking few steps forward.

"I'm not going to kill anyone", Karma sighed. "I'll just slow them down so the others can escape."

"You make it sound like you yourself wouldn't escape", Bitch-sensei pointed out. Karma let out a chuckle.

"That is because I wont. I don't have the time now", Karma answered. "Someone has to stay behind and make sure, that this place will _explode._ After ten minutes, you can arrest me if you want - wont make a difference, because in the end, I wont be staying with you all that long."

"So, you're saying that you'll break out of prison?" Koro-sensei asked.

"I'm guessing that the ministry of defense wont even put me into a prison, if they catch me. I do have lot of information about the Demons and The Underworld. But just a little advice for you, Karasuma-san." Karma glanced at the raven haired man. "If you take me to your headquarters - I'll use that situation as my advantage. You have information that we want too." Karma winked his eye, and fired.

Nagisa saw that the bullet hit something under the snow, and suddenly there was a small explosion. The explosion wasn't obviously made to hurt people, it was more like a smoke-bomb, covering the whole other side in black smoke. Karma stood up from the ground.

"Ah, I've missed this gun", he said. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get little higher. So, I'll be at the roof, if you need me~!" Then the red head ran off.

"He has lot of confidence on himself", Bitch-sensei growled.

"And for a good reason too", Karasuma-sensei sighed. "He's right, the ministry of defense would never put him into a prison. And now that I know just how high-ranking he is, I don't think it's possible for us to stop him by just locking him up." The raven haired man seemed very nervous.

"We can't let him go either!" Bitch-sensei said.

"I know, and he knows it too. And no matter how I look at it, in the end, Karma will get out. Either he does it himself or someone helps him. That just annoys me", Karasuma-sensei said. "We've already lost. And to think that he isn't even an adult yet."

They all heard another shot again.

 _Karma's fast!_ Nagisa thought as he looked up to the biggest building, and saw the red head loose hanging from the roof, upside down, only holding on with his legs. _And he really is crazy too!_

"Then, what should we do?" Isogai asked. "Will we catch him or let him go?"

"Either way, he'll be the one pulling the strings", Karasuma-sensei answered.

"No", Nagisa suddenly said. The bluenette knew there was still another way. "Remember what Kazuki said? We need to break the wall around Karma - not ignore it. That is the only way of saving him. The only way of showing the light to him."

"Nagisa…", Kayano mumbled.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I believe into Kazuki and Karma! I refuse to let Karma go on like this", Nagisa told them. He looked up to the red head, who was now watching them carefully, his golden eyes observing their every movement. "You see? He's always looking after us, even here, even in the criminal island. Karma always made sure that we were okay. And I don't know do you see the same as I do, but what he's doing right now - hanging from the roof like that - is pretty suicidal." And when Nagisa said that, Koro-sensei suddenly disappeared and returned then with the red head.

"What was that for?" Karma asked when Koro-sensei carefully dropped him down.

"Nagisa-kun here said that you look little suicidal, hanging from the roof like that", the yellow octopus explained nervously. Karma gave Nagisa an annoyed look before sighing.

"I know what I'm doing."

Now it was Nagisa's time to be annoyed. He walked to the red head and grabbed Karma's collar, pulling him closer to his face (since Karma was lot more taller than he). "Stop saying that. What if you would've fallen and Koro-sensei wouldn't have been here? You would've died!" Nagisa hissed. "You don't even know how worried you make us! It's not fair! I can't keep watching this, you getting hurt because of us. So please, let us just help."

Karma blinked his eyes few times, before his confusion changed into kindness. "I know, Nagisa, because I worry about you as much you worry about me", he said. This surprised Nagisa so much, that he let Karma go. The red head straightened himself, still smiling. "You looking so surprised hurts my feelings, Nagisa~. I honestly do worry about you guys, because you're idiots, who obviously don't know shit about the darkness of this world." The red head paused to look at the annoyed expressions the others had on their faces - and grinned mischievously. "But hey, I can't judge you, since I'm no different. It's just the other way around with me. I don't know shit about how _kind_ and _beautiful_ this world can be, because all I've seen is evilness. And that is something you don't need to see just yet."

The annoyed expressions changed into worry and guilt. Karma let out a chuckle. "It is impossible not to see the darkness in life, we all have our bad days", Karma continued. He turned his back at Nagisa and the others, looking at the river flowing right next to them. "It just feels… that my day is always a bad day." The red head hummed when a strong wind blew around them. "And that's kinda stupid, right?"

"No, it's not", Nagisa sighed. He reached his hand out to touch Karma's shoulder. "And I'm sorry that we haven't been able to make things better. Friends are supposed to help each other."

"What do you mean?" Karma asked, his smile turning even sadder if it was possible. "I never even told you about this, so it's not your fault."

"Then why didn't you?" Kanzaki asked quietly.

"Because, at the time, I didn't think I needed to go back", Karma answered bluntly.

"Go back..?"

Karma left it unanswered, just waving the question off.

Terasaka snorted loudly. "Then dude, you only need to tell us now. We wont judge you, and don't you think it's essential to talk if you want out?"

"I said I'd talk with you, but you just ignored me at the time", Karma sighed, rolling his eyes at Terasaka. "And it's not that I would want out… yet."

"It's about that promise you made, isn't it?" Nagisa asked.

Karma nodded, humming again.

"Can you tell us what you promised and to who you made that promise?" Koro-sensei asked. "It could help us understand why you are part of the Demons."

Karma was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking of it. Nagisa and the others waited patiently, but the bluenette couldn't help but feel nervous about it. Maybe the red head would decide to stay quiet an-

"I made the promise to my mother", Karma suddenly said. "There's someone I need to save."

Nagisa blinked his eyes in surprise.

"…Save?"

Karma chuckled weakly. "Yes. I made a promise to save a certain someone."

"Who?" Kayano asked.

"That is something you don't need to know, not at least right now", Karma answered, as he closed his eyes. "But until I've kept my promise, I have no intention of dying or leaving the Demons."

"I see", Koro-sensei sighed. "Then, I suppose we have only one choice left."

"Huh?" the red head asked, frowning at Koro-sensei.

The yellow octopus grinned and Nagisa smiled. The bluenette knew they were all thinking of the same thing.

"I think it's time we pull you up from the darkness for good", Koro-sensei said. "And the only way to do that, is to help you to accomplish your goals! So, we'll help you to keep your promise!"

"…"

It took a moment for Karma to understand what they were talking about, and Nagisa couldn't help but think that a confused Akabane was the cutest thing ever.

"Karma, back in the morning", Nagisa said. "You wanted to say something to us, didn't you? But you never got the chance. Well, this is your chance. Tell us about your job - how do you really feel about it."

There was hesitation in Karma's mercury-golden eyes, as the red head was wondering should he tell the truth or not. He looked little lost and out of place. Nagisa felt little bad for driving Karma to the corner, but he wanted to hear an honest answer - and he believed that so wanted the others.

"I don't hate the Demons", Karma told. "All of them - despite what they do - aren't bad. Of course, there are also people I dislike, but then there are people I like. A good examples being Kasumi and Hiro. But have you ever felt like you needed to do something, because it's your duty? Because that's one of the reasons I'm not leaving - I need to stand next to Black. You don't even know how bad things would be without her. Think about it, The Underworld out of control. It would not only destroy itself but the upper world as well." Karma looked at the other side of the river, where the smoke had already disappeared.

"The ministry of defense or the army wouldn't be able to do much if something like that would happen", he said. "And you probably don't know, but The Underworld is a very tempting place. You can't leave it so easily, especially if you've been down there long enough. I don't hate that place, but I don't like it all that much either. The only thing really keeping me there is the promise I made to Kaoru. I can't break it."

"So, what about you being an assassin?" Koro-sensei asked.

Karma chuckled bitterly. "Honestly, I hate it", he said, smiling. "But it's too bad, that I've been taught to be a one and that now I'm already too used to it. A future? For someone like me? That's one of the worst jokes I've ever heard. And it's sad, because Kazuki-san wasn't joking and I don't want to make fun of dead people." Karma's smile disappeared, as he got completely serious. His golden eyes seemed to get sharper and Nagisa swore he saw hundred different shades of gold in them.

"But I wont let Kaoru down", Karma said. "My pain is nothing close to hers. And out of the two - I am still alive to complete what she left undone. I wont fail."

Karma was quiet for a moment, and his mercury-golden eyes turned empty again. Now Nagisa could only sense sadness from the red head.

"Karma? What's wrong?" he asked.

The red head sighed, shaking his head to himself. "This is all just so fucking complicated. And tiring", he mumbled. "And to think that I wanted to become a (evil) government-official, especially when the whole time I knew, how rotten the government really is. If I'm going to somehow survive this mess, I'll move to the criminal island and live the rest of my life there." Then the red head nodded. "Peace would be nice, but thinking again… I don't think I could take it even for a week. So, no. I'll probably just die."

"…Karma. Don't talk about your own death like that", Koro-sensei mumbled.

"I _know_ I'll die within this year", Karma bluntly said. "It's incredible how fast the time passes - few weeks ago I believed that I had at least two years."

"You have plenty of time to live!" Nagisa said. "I'll make sure that you'll live to see yourself as an old man."

"Ugh, no thanks. That would mean that I'd be ugly", Karma muttered.

"No, this isn't a joke, Karma! Don't you want to see the world more? Don't you want to live a little longer?" Nagisa swallowed as he saw the cold look in Karma's eyes. But he wasn't going to stop. "Don't you want to see the better side of _life_?"

Karma's eyes turned from cold to warm really quickly and the boy kneeled down on the snowy ground. He drew a smiley-face to the snow, that reminded Nagisa of Koro-sensei's face. "I saw a glimpse once", Karma said. He glanced at Nagisa, a small smile on his lips. "That was when we were all in the 3E-class. It's easier to be yourself when you have the same kind of people around you - that's why it wasn't so hard for me to fit into the Demons. They are _real assassins._ Not some _would-be-assassins._ You have still lot to learn to actually be considered a real deal."

" _The Assassination Classroom isn't over yet."_

The fake-Karma from Nagisa's dream had been right. Now that he looked into Karma's eyes, he saw that their class wasn't over yet. They had yet to truly graduate. They had yet to truly _assassinate_ someone.

Karma had. He was an assassin, the real deal. Both Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei were ex-assassins, they didn't know what The Underworld, the world of assassins, was like now. Here, right in front of Nagisa was standing (actually kneeling) an assassin, one of those, who were considered the most dangerous and evilest people in the world. Now Nagisa _finally_ saw it.

Kazuki-san had been wrong in one thing - there was at least two walls in front of Karma. Two walls before you could actually reach the red head. The second wall was the coldest part of Karma - it was the part of him, that was an assassin. And that part was something Nagisa and the others needed to face, before they could break down the walls.

Nagisa gulped.

" _There's just a new teacher."_

A new assassin.

Karma stood up from the ground. "Sure, I want to see the better side of life, but right now, I'm not capable of that. I'll still try, okay? If I can possible dodge death, I'll do it. But I need to put my duty first."

A new teacher.

"You say you want to save me", Karma said. "You say you want to help me - sure, go ahead. I wont stop you. But are you ready to step out of the light, to the darkness? Can you resist the call? Or do I need to teach you how to do it?" There was a playful smirk on Karma's lips.

Nagisa took a deep breath in and looked his old classmates. He saw little fear in them, but more than that, he saw how determined they were. Koro-sensei nodded to Nagisa, still smiling and so, Nagisa turned to look at Karma, whose golden eyes were staring straight at him.

"Well?" the red head asked. "I can teach you how to be real assassins, but are you sure you want to do it? You don't need to necessarily kill anyone - but what you need to see, is that how it's truly done. There'll be blood and there'll be horror." The red head leaned closer, his face only few inches away from Nagisa's. "But then, then you can see me the same way everyone in the Demons does. Then you can say that you actually want to help me. Because otherwise, you're just talk. Bullshit. You haven't even seen the worst side of me - that's why I doubt that you'd save me."

"Then Karma", Nagisa said with lot more stronger voice than he thought possible.

"Teach us."

 _End of chapter 22 and The arc of Demons  
_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Red Demon**_

Coming soon:

Nagisa and the others are ready to face the cruelness of The Underworld, but will Karma truly accept them? Will the red head truly teach them to be his equal? Karma can see that his old class is already in some kind of level close to an assassin, but he also sees what they are lacking. So, it's time for him to show the true nature of the Demons - by showing his old classmates a technique only used by the best assassins in the world. But will Karma be able to end the Assassination Classroom for good? Will he be able to get his fellow classmates "graduate", so they can all finally move on?

Especially now, when he is running out of time.

The clock is ticking faster than ever before, as the death closes in. When one of the elite ten dies, the hard truth finally hits the assassins - the Demons is falling apart, The Underworld is falling apart. A fight over the throne of The Underworld is starting between the Demons and the ministry of defense, and it's the time to choose your side. Which side will Karma choose? The side where his friends are - or will he stay next to Akame?

Karma's world is starting to crumble down, when people around him start to slowly die. The death of Karma's fellow assassin teaches Karma something he should've learned a long time ago - an important lesson about life. What is it? Then he gets a new job to kill another man, but for some reason he's not capable completing the mission! What can he do, when the job is an order from Akame, but the man he's supposed to kill, is someone he _can't_ kill?

Only week left to Christmas, only week to adulthood. Only two weeks until New Year, only two weeks of time to live.

 **It's time for the last arc!**

Who will die and who will survive?

Will Nagisa be able to sort out his feelings for the red head and tell about them before it's too late?

Will Karma be able to see the light? Can he keep his promise when the end is nearing?

What will Koro-sensei do, when the life of an assassin is starting to lure him back? Will he be able to resist the call of darkness?

Can the beloved 3E-class students finally learn what it means to be a real assassin? Or will the world of assassins be too cruel for them to handle?

And can they finally save Karma?

Will class E be able to stop the ticking clock before it's too late? Because if they can't, as the next year comes, comes the end as well.

But for who?

 **The Last Assassination arc begins in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow, so due to that, I_ _'m back here with a new update now, but unfortunately, this will be the last one for quite the while – you see, I'm going on a break for two or three weeks. Meaning no updates, at all. Sorry guys, but it's either school or fanfiction, and I think we all know which one is more important. Not that I wouldn't care for you guys and this story – but I seriously need a break to study more. Don't worry, I'll be back, I'm not going to delete this story or something like that, it's only a few week break. I hope you can understand this, and well, I hope you'll like this chapter and we'll see in few weeks! Until then, peace out~!_

 _D/C: I don't own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**_

 _Chapter 23_

Nagisa's pov:

" _Then Karma. Teach us."_

Okay, not the best idea they had. But Nagisa couldn't back away anymore, his eyes still locked into the golden eyes. Karma's eyes turned from cold to super cold in less than a second, and the red head took a step back, sighing loudly.

"This is going to be pain in the ass", he mumbled.

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place", Nagisa said, frowning at the red head. Karma looked at him, and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I did, but I never thought you'd say yes", he answered. "You know, I think you're too weak and too nice to actually do this."

"That's why you need to teach us!" Nagisa responded. He knew that he was starting to sound desperate, but he wanted to stay by Karma's side. "You need to teach us how to be stronger. Show us how you see the world. That way we can understand you and help you."

"Just why do you feel the need to help me? Because we are friends? Because we went to the same school, because we were classmates", Karma suddenly asked. "Wouldn't life be lot easier if you would just let go?"

 _It's because I love you,_ was what Nagisa wanted to say, but he didn't find himself capable of saying those words. Not just yet. "Because we're friends." It hurt to state that out loud. _Because we're still just friends._ "You saved mine and Kayano's life - not only that, but obviously Koro-sensei's as well. Whatever you gave him has given him a chance to live. We need to repay."

"Life would be hella easier if we'd just let go", Nakamura said bluntly. "But sometimes, even if it hurts, you need to hold on. You're holding on, aren't you? Even though you're hurting. We are just as capable of doing that as you. We're just as ready as you are to fight. There's so much more to see - have you even been in Europe yet? The world is so full of beautiful places. So if holding on means saving your life and helping you out - showing the light in world, I think all of us are ready to face some pain."

"Wow, alright", Karma said. "I did not expect you to start such a rant about life, Nakamura. And I've been in Europe once - actually in Germany. But that was only for two days."

Nakamura gave Karma a sweet grin and Nagisa remembered, that the two of them had actually been pretty close. They were always doing mischievous stuff together - the two devils of E-class. At some point, Nagisa had believed that Karma and Nakamura were together, but maybe not. It was slowly starting to seem that Nakamura liked someone else *coughMaeharacough*.

"If a rant is what you want, then you're at the right place", the blonde girl smirked. Karma answered it with a same kind of smirk.

"Maybe not right now", the red head answered.

Then there was a new explosion on the other side of the river, and all of them turned around to see what was happening. They heard panicked screams, as the army started to actually use force to get everyone into the vans they had.

"Are they insane…?" Karma mumbled. "That's going to cost someone's life." The red head bit his lip, obviously thinking of ways to help. Nagisa saw it from he genuinely worried look Karma had on his face and the little sad look in his deep golden eyes.

"There isn't much you can do", Karasuma-sensei pointed out. "And they're all people from The Underworld."

Karma glanced at the raven haired man and was quiet for a moment. "…Do you think that everyone from The Underworld is bad? Just because they were born in there? Does that make a person bad?"

"Of course not", Bitch-sensei defended her partner.

Karma gave her a sad look. "Still, so many of you think that way. Over half of the people from The Underworld are actually children and people who can't get any help. Abandoned. Alone. Dying. It has been the same for hundred - no, _thousands_ of years. It's not possible for humans to completely understand each other, if we would, we wouldn't start things like wars. We wouldn't kill." The red head let out a long sigh. "There's no such thing as perfect peace - I think we all know that. Wishful thinking, as I would put it."

They all were quiet for a moment, Karma staring into nothingness. There was an empty look in his eyes, as he followed how the vans started to make their leave. It didn't take even ten minutes, until there were only few cars left and one bus. Nagisa could see how about four persons were staring back to them, pointing their fingers and talking. They were probably thinking of ways to get to the other side before the helicopter would be there. But it didn't take any longer than other ten minutes for three helicopters to arrive.

"Finally", Bitch-sensei sighed. "We'll get back home and I'll be able to take a long bath." Many of the students could agree. Nagisa himself was feeling tired and dirty as well, but he couldn't help but worry about Karma. What would happen now? Would the red head actually take them under his wing or just ditch them? Would he be arrested? Or would he run away?

From every helicopter stepped out a one man, they all seemed to be from the ministry of defense. The students of 3E-class started to slowly move into the helicopters, but Nagisa was suddenly stopped by Karma. The red head slipped a piece of paper into Nagisa's hand and gave him a warning glance.

"It's your decision", Karma said quietly. "Not mine."

Then one of the ministry men came to them, and separated the two. Nagisa didn't recognize the man, but he notice how he had almost completely white eyes. The man roughly pulled Karma into one of the helicopters and said then with cold voice: "I've been ordered to take the assassin to the special prison in Shinjuku. If you want to interrogate him, you need to ask permission from the head of the ministry of defense. That is all." Karasuma-sensei nodded and they watched as the helicopter with Karma in it left.

The others were taken to the other side of the river and then they were told to get into the bus, which would take them back to the headquarters. In the bus, Nagisa decided to read the paper in his hands, wondering what Karma had meant with his words.

 **We tricked you** ~ **, I haven't been taken into any kind of prison. Oh my, you're so easy to trick. Ehehehe XD (imagine me laughing my ass off right now). Okay, maybe I should say what I really meant to say (or write). Yeah, well, I wrote this message while you weren't looking - I'm a quick writer, now isn't that charming? (I know you love me, don't try to deny it;).)**

Nagisa let out a sigh and chuckle. Somehow, he had had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. He would need to inform Karasuma-sensei about this, but first Nagisa read the ending of the message.

 **Anyway, I'm totally against the idea of you guys even trying to become assassins. It's the craziest and stupidest idea ever - honestly, how did you come up with something like that (and it was NOT my fault - I said nothing, get it, NOTHING). But it's your decision. I'll teach you, but once you step into the dark, it's not so easy to leave. Come to my old house in Shibuya tomorrow morning, at six pm. I'll wait for an hour, but please Nagisa, for the sake of yourself - don't come. Remember, I care and worry too.**

~ **Karma**

 _Idiot, make your decision already,_ Nagisa thought, smiling at the message. Karma really was a quick writer, the bluenette had no idea when he had written this down. It was nice to know that Karma worried too, and wanted to keep them safe - but Nagisa had made his decision. He was going, with his old classmates or alone.

"Um… Karasuma-sensei", Nagisa said nervously. The raven head who was sitting few seats ahead of the bluenette turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

Nagisa held out the paper. "I think you need to read this."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**  
_

Karma's pov:

He hated winter the most. It was cold outside, and Karma didn't like cold. He enjoyed warmth over everything else. And now, he was standing in front of his old house when the clock was just about to hit six in the freaking morning! He had had a one heck of a night, sleeping only for about two hours after the damn meetings and a long talk with Akame - who had in the end accepted his decision to teach his old classmates, if they'd come. It had taken three hours to convince the woman, but Karma was happy with the outcome. Now, he still wished that Nagisa and the others wouldn't come, but oh well. Was it selfish, that somewhere in his mind, he hoped that someone would come? Karma didn't want to be alone - but yep, it was definitely selfish. Who knows - maybe he'd end up messing someone's future completely.

Karma shook his head slightly and stepped inside the old manor. Last time he had been there, had been just before he went to the criminal island. It hadn't changed at all, except now it was full of snow, since the old roof was at the collapsing point and full of holes. Karma also noted that some of the stairs had broken, and so, he decided not to go upstairs. He walked to the kitchen and eyed the room - not a thing had been touched. It was a miracle, because surely the police had been there. Everything was still on place, the old knifes, bowls, plates, basically everything. There was dirt everywhere too, and some of the shell doors were about to fall off - everything was falling apart. Oh my, this reminded Karma of his own life. How ironic.

He continued his way to the dining hall. There was a long table in the middle of it, which had been broken in two from the middle. Old chairs were lying around, covered in dirt. The once beautiful and expensive carpet was now full of holes and shred around the room. Karma touched the old wall with his right hand - it was cold, and there were holes in it too. Big and small - the smaller holes were bullet holes, to be exact. He even noticed old bullet-shells in the floor. Karma continued his way to the other end of the dining hall and stopped in front of a strange reddish stain. It was too big to be a wine-stain, and it definitely wasn't paint.

He kneeled down to touch the red stain, wondering how it still was there. Karma blinked his eyes few times and a bloody red picture kept flashing through his mind. He remembered blood, so much blood everywhere. Pain. Dead bodies. He remembered his mother standing right next to the stain, her arms tangled around a small boy, like a protective wall. He remembered Akame, standing ten meters away from them, a gun in her hands. Her cold smile. The flash of fire. And then there had been emptiness.

Karma stood up like he would've been struck by a lightning, his heart beating faster than usually. Just thinking that night made him feel sick. _It's this fucking house,_ he thought bitterly. _I can't believe I'm here. Why the hell am I here?_ He clutched his head in pain, golden eyes still eyeing the red stain. No matter how many times he visited this house, all he could see and remember was pain and death. There were no good memories. Almost exactly eight years ago, there had been a pool of blood and a body of a woman lying on that exact place, where the red stain was now. Karma remembered so well. He remembered so well the look on his mother's face, just before she passed away.

" _Save her."_

"Just what the hell did I do wrong?" he mumbled to himself, as he walked out of the dining hall, and straight out of that damn building. It was snowing outside and Karma felt calmer right away. It felt like the manor would have some evilness inside of it - and Karma honestly couldn't take it. The clock was already half past six. _Now this is weird,_ Karma thought. _Did I really spend so much time inside?_ But only 30 minutes more and then he'd be able to leave - hopefully alone.

But of course, they just had to come.

When the clock was just about to hit seven, Karma saw a familiar mop of blue hair running towards the house - bunch of other kids running after him. Karma was sitting on a rock and when he saw Nagisa, he couldn't help but sigh loudly and facepalm inwardly. _Fucking idiots._ But at the same time, he couldn't stop the tickling excitement bubbling in his stomach.

Nagisa saw him and waved his hand, a small smile on his face. It took a moment until the bluenette reached Karma, who hadn't of course moved an inch. "I was so afraid that we wouldn't make it", Nagisa panted, hands on knees. "We had to run the whole way here from the bus-stop."

"Why did you leave it to the last minute?" Karma asked. The others who had come finally reached the two, each of them panting like they would've ran the marathon.

"It wasn't our fault!" Nakamura complained. "The bus was late."

Karma just nodded to that and eyed the group. It was almost everyone from his old class - only few were missing, but it didn't really matter. Still, what surprised Karma was that there were no teachers. Not even Koro-sensei. "Tell me… how did you distract the octopus?"

Kayano gave him a sweet grin. "We bought a ton of budding last evening and left them in front of his room. Then we kinda like told him that we'd be playing hide and seek in Shinjuku, and that he would need to find all of us."

Karma sweat dropped. "He actually believed you?"

The green haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't even that hard. Now, let's go before he makes it here. We went through a whole lot of planning to reach this point - I think Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei might be already on our tales."

"It's a good thing you didn't bring them", Karma sighed. "I would've gotten my ass kicked if I would've brought men from ministry of defense to The Underworld."

"You did tell your master that we are coming?" Nagisa asked nervously.

"Of course, don't worry", Karma answered, waving the question off. Suddenly his phone started to ring, and without even checking who was calling, he answered it.

" _Karma, I need an explanation",_ said a very familiar, pissed off voice, that made Karma sweat drop nervously.

"Yo, Gakushuu. It's been a while", he answered. "How are you feeling?" Karma noted how his other classmates came closer to listen and Nagisa gave him a questioning look.

" _Cut the crap and explain why Kasumi_ _ **and**_ _Koro-sensei_ _ **both**_ _called me - and why they were both looking for you?!"_ his oh-so-dear-cousin growled.

"Umn… I have no idea", Karma said. "But you know, this isn't such a good moment to think about that - how about I'll call you later when I have the time? If the octopus calls again just tell him to shut up. You're his boss after all."

The other end was quiet for a moment. _"I suppose I can't say something like that to your partner?"_

Karma chuckled. "My, my, Gakushuu, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die. Of course you can't' say something like that to Kasumi - she wont only kill me but you as well." His cousin made no sound. "If she calls, tell her that I'll be back at the headquarters in two hours. I'll take care of the rest."

" _Right, I get it",_ Gakushuu responded. Karma was just about to end the call, when the strawberry-blonde decided to say two more things. _"Don't get yourself into trouble again, Karma. I don't want Kasumi to call me and tell that you're dead or something. And remember that you're coming to visit me and my father at Christmas."_

"I get it, I get it", Karma sighed. "Don't worry, alright. But I have to go now, see you around. Bye~." And Karma ended the call when Gakushuu answered with a blunt bye. His cousin was probably the only person in the world that had always known about his family troubles and still accepted Karma - even when he made the crappy decision to become an assassin. Karma would do his very best to keep Gakushuu safe and away from his troubles, the strawberry-blonde was an important person to him. He would forever be grateful for him.

"You really do have a good relationship with Asano-kun", Nagisa said, a sweet smile on his face.

Karma shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "I suppose so. Now, let's go."

"Hold it!" said a new voice behind him, and Karma felt something slimy touch his shoulder. "Just where do you think you're going?!" All of them gulped and slowly… they turned around to see Koro-sensei standing there, two of his tentacles on Karma's and Nagisa's shoulders. At first, it seemed that the octopus was angry, since he wasn't smiling - but no, the grin was back there where it belonged in less than a second. "You were thinking of leaving without me! But oh no - you're not going anywhere without your dear teacher! Who knows, maybe you'll need me in future!"

"Nah, I don't think so", Karma bluntly said and Koro-sensei had tears in his eyes.

"Karma-kun! My heart has been broken by your cruelty!"

"Just shut up and let's go. We have only an hour and fifty five minutes", the red head said, slapping Koro-sensei's tentacle off. "It's going to be a long way to the headquarters, and I hope you've prepared for that. Last chance to turn back - just turn back."

"Not a chance!" Terasaka-kun suddenly yelled. "We're coming, wanted or not!"

"He's right", Nagisa chuckled. "You can't get rid of us so easily."

Karma let out a sigh, once again. "Then don't say I didn't warn you."

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**  
_

Nagisa's pov:

He had been amazed to see how well Karma seemed to have recovered in one night. The red head didn't show any signs of even being hurt, he hadn't been pale at all and he walked and talked like a normal person. Except, he walked faster than usually. It seemed that they were in a hurry.

Karma was wearing a simple black coat, that didn't seem to be suited for winter, but Nagisa didn't comment - unlike Koro-sensei, who wouldn't leave Karma alone. But the red head did have a warm looking red scarf around his neck, which made Nagisa feel little better. Really, he was starting to sound like a damn mother hen!

Karma led them behind his old house and there he showed an old secret-tunnel that led to an old amusement-park. He hadn't been kidding when he had said that the way was long, it felt even longer when they were walking in darkness. But the darkness didn't seem to bother Karma a bit, as he easily found his way through the tunnels and different paths. Nagisa had no idea how to get back or where was the way out - and that was probably the whole point of the underground labyrinth. After walking for about an hour in silence, Karma started to talk.

"Few simple rules for you guys", the red head said, his voice echoing in the tunnel they were in at the moment. "Not everyone likes the fact that I'm bringing so many people into our headquarters, especially when they can't fully trust you. At the moment, I'm accountable of you guys - meaning, whatever you do wrong, I'll be the one blamed. Don't do anything stupid and out of order, got it?" They all hummed in agreement.

"Also, I can only guarantee your safety when you're with me and this place is a labyrinth, so don't go wandering off by yourself. You'll get killed, one way or another", Karma continued. "Don't pick fights with anyone, _ever_. At the headquarters, you're not allowed to enter floor number four. Don't take anything from anyone, especially if the guy looks sketchy. Don't talk to anyone else without me - dummies like you'll be easily tricked. " The red head was quiet for a moment, letting others to comprehend what he had just said. "One more thing; stay away from the elite ten. The only ones you can trust in here are me, Kasumi and Hiro. Kasumi and Hiro wont betray me, and you guys know them already. I think that was about everything. Now, this should be interesting~."

"Um, we don't need to get those tattoos, do we?" Kataoka-san asked after Karma had quieted down. "The ones that tell we're with the Demons."

Karma let out a quiet chuckle. "No need to worry about that", he said. "You have no need for tattoos, this isn't permanent. I talked you guys in, it was hard, but no one can go against Black. I'm going to kick you out before Christmas, so be nice and learn your shit quickly."

"Only week left before Christmas", Nagisa pointed out - ignoring the fact that Karma just had told them to get out before Christmas. "You'll be eighteen then."

"True", Karma hummed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Heads up, we're here." Nagisa turned to look ahead of them and realized that they had arrived to huge doors. Nagisa noticed almost right away the two silver heads standing in front of the doors.

"Oh, Kasumi, Hiro", Karma said, surprised look in his eyes. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Kasumi snorted and motioned for them to come closer. "It's obvious that you can't walk around with a group this big alone. You know we have to walk across the black-market, people will start spreading rumors."

"Ahaha, it doesn't matter how many there of us, they'll talk shit either way", Karma chuckled. "And do I hear doubt in your voice? Could it be, that someone doesn't trust my skills? Now, that makes my heart ache~."

Kasumi and Hiro both sighed at the same time, but the silver haired woman had a warm smile on her face. "Glad to see that someone wont change", she said and Karma gave her a mischievous grin. "And you know, I'd never doubt your skills. If I would, I wouldn't be your partner. But c'mon, let's go. We don't have the whole day." Kasumi turned on her heels and motioned Hiro to open the doors. It surprised Nagisa how easily the doors actually seemed to open, even though they seemed quite heavy. The silver haired woman gave them a quick glance.

"Just one more thing", Kasumi said. "Don't call any of us by our real names when we pass through the black-market. You have no need to talk to Hiro - I and Karma go by the names Grey and Red."

"Right", Koro-sensei nodded to that, looking serious.

"Sensei", Karma suddenly said, a smile on his lips. "Your disguise, please. You can take it off when we reach the headquarters."

"Right, right", the yellow octopus nodded again and Karma's smile widened a little.

 _This place… is huge!_ Was Nagisa's first thought when they entered the black-market. How was it even possible that something like it had been build _underground_?! How many years had it taken? Anyway, the market was a one big hall, and the bluenette firmly believed that it continued on the other sides of the dozen doors he saw. The black-market was filled with hundreds if not thousands people, Nagisa could hear talking all around him. From the moment they stepped in, they were right away surrounded by different kind of mini-stores and hurrying people. It seemed that everyone was in a hurry.

"Amazing…" Kayano gasped. "I can't believe something like this has been under us the whole time."

Nagisa had some hard time believing it as well - since he lived in Tokyo now days.

"Quickly now", Karma said. "We'll find time for exploring the black-market at some point - but now, let's keep going." So, they continued their way through the market. Nagisa noticed that they really got weird glances from people they passed, but neither of the assassins reacted to that. The bluenette guessed that they had to be pretty used to it already.

"The Demons rule The Underworld", Karma started to explain, when they were about halfway through. "We have enemies and followers - but mostly, everyone just fears us." The red head shrugged his shoulders. "To me, it doesn't matter one bit." Nagisa could spot no lie in Karma's words and he honestly believed the red head. Karma had never been the one to be fazed by mean words and glares. He did what he wanted and he was one of the bravest and adventurous persons Nagisa had ever met - he did not only love Karma deeply, but he also respected the red head quite a lot.

Finally, they arrived to the other end of the black-market and Hiro who walked in front, opened a normal looking door that led to a dark hallway. It seemed weird that in a place so magnificent (well, on its own way) as the black-market, was such a normal looking door. Nagisa hadn't even noticed the door if Hiro wouldn't have suddenly pulled it open. But maybe that was the whole point - many people wouldn't notice it, which was a good thing for a organization like the Demons. Karma and Hiro continued leading the group through the hallway, while Kasumi stayed behind to close the door and watch their back.

It was obvious that neither of the assassins felt safe - even though they were getting closer to the headquarters with every step. Nagisa could feel the nervous atmosphere and also had the feeling that everything was turning much darker as they kept walking. He swore that someone was watching them from the shadows and there was a strange presence ahead of them. A very dark presence and Nagisa didn't want to meet the person behind it. But he had a pretty good idea who the person was.

The hallway ended in front of new pair of huge doors. These doors were darker than the ones before, and there were two guards in front of them. One of the guards walked closer.

"Please show your passes or tattoos", he said with a serious tone. Karma of course answered with a strangely cheerful voice.

"Here! Passes for these guys", he said at the same time he pulled a paper out of his pocket. The guard looked at the paper for about fifteen seconds before giving it back. Without a word, Karma lifted up his left sleeve and showed his tattoo, while the other guard checked Hiro's and Kasumi's hands.

"You can pass", one of the guards said, and the doors opened.

Karma gave the man a cheerful smile. "Thank you~!" And continued his way like nothing had happened.

"Is this really a safe place?" Isogai-kun questioned. "I mean, you have only two guards, the doors aren't locked and anyone could get a fake tattoo."

"Be my guest, and try, Isogai-kun", Karma chuckled. "Why would anyone want to come here? To a place full of assassins? Be realistic - everyone in The Underworld fears the Demons, no one tries to get in here. And if they do, well -" A sinister smirk appeared on Karma's face. "- they stay."

Nagisa couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

Well, it appeared that the headquarters of the Demons weren't exactly what Nagisa had suspected. The place was lot nicer and cleaner than he had thought. The moment the stepped inside the doors, he saw pure whiteness everywhere. And endless hallways, with dozens of doors in it. It reminded Nagisa of a hospital. There weren't many people around, but those who were, left when they saw them. Karma and Hiro continued their way forward, without even stopping.

"Like I said, this place is a labyrinth", Karma said. "Don't wander off. Make sure you're not left behind, Kasumi wont stick with us always." Nagisa made a silent promise not to ever lose the sight of Karma. He was actually walking right next to the red head, probably seeming nervous, because Karma gave him a reassuring smile.

After walking around for a while, the white hallways started to change. Nagisa now noted, that the hallways started to have different kind of colors and more people were around - and these guys didn't run away, instead, they even greeted them (or Karma and the two other assassins with them). Only when they left the floor and went to the floor three, someone actually came to talk with them, without a sing of fear. That person was a green haired woman, with beautiful, big green eyes.

"Karma-kun!" the woman yelled out (she was about ten meters away from them when she noticed the new-comers).

"Haruna-san", Karma nodded to the green haired woman. "It's been a while, have you been well?"

The woman walked closer and Karma stopped to talk with her - and of course everyone else stopped as well, eying the woman with curiosity (Okajima-kun was of course having a huge nosebleed, since Haruna was a very beautiful woman). "Well, the usual, the usual, Karma-kun", Haruna-san answered, a cheerful smile on her lips. "I heard the problem with Daichi is over - and you got shot too! I'm again amazed by your healing abilities. It's amazing how quickly you heal, no matter how bad the injury is."

"He's just stubborn", Kasumi sighed, as she walked to the green haired woman. They hugged quickly, which told Nagisa that Haruna must be important someway.

"Guess you know him the best", Haruna laughed. "But what do we have here!" The green haired woman moved closer to Nagisa and all of a suddenly pulled him to tight hug. "Such a cute little boy - you're a boy, right? Ahahaha, it's been a while since I've seen so many new faces here!" She let go of Nagisa and eyed the group, while Karma was trying his best not to laugh.

"I'm a boy…" Nagisa muttered, feeling really embarrassed. But the genuinely happy look in Karma's eyes made Nagisa feel happier, and he decided that hugging Haruna had been worth it.

"Great!" Haruna nodded, still smiling. "Can I introduce myself? Of course I can!" She bowed her head a little, and Karma and Kasumi shared the I-knew-this-was-going-to-happen look. "My name is Haruna, I'm also known as Green and number six. Nice to meet all of you!" She then looked up, her smile widening.

"Ni- nice to meet you too", most of the students mumbled as an answer. Haruna seemed to be a nice person, much like the assassin they had met before, Purple was it? But it was surprising that someone like she was an assassin to begin with.

"Okay, we'll continue our way now", Karma said to Haruna. "Take care."

The green haired woman waved her hand as an answer and walked to the opposite direction, away from them. "She was certainly cheerful", Koro-sensei said and just then Nagisa noticed that he wasn't wearing his disguise anymore. He also realized that Haruna hadn't even been surprised by the yellow octopus.

"We have few weirdoes like Haruna here", Karma chuckled. "They aren't bad, they're actually the nicest people you'll find here. But they're also little insane, so don't let your guards down. Don't forget that everyone here is an assassin. Or almost everyone."

"…And what's that supposed to mean?" Kayano asked.

"There are few people here who aren't assassins", Kasumi bluntly explained. "But that doesn't mean they're nice or good people. Our doctor is a good example."

"Yeah, he's plain crazy", Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Can't disagree with that", the red head hummed.

"But we can't forget that he's still the best", Kasumi added. "I mean, he did fix you up, Karma." The red head nodded few times.

"True, true. But let's also not forget the fact that he tried to do some weird experiments on you and Hiro."

"Ugh, don't remind me about that", Kasumi said, shivering at the same time.

"Ahaha, remember the time when Souta caught Gorou and tried that weird drug on him? And how Gorou then went on and picked a fight with Yoosuke?" Karma asked, a smug smirk appearing on his face. Both Kasumi and Hiro started to laugh and Nagisa could help but be little jealous. These three seemed to have a really close relationship, and he had always wondered, were Karma and Kasumi together.

"Now, that was your fault", Kasumi chuckled. "You basically sold Gorou out."

"Don't you think we'd be better off without him?"

"Cruel", Hiro said. "But true." Kasumi and Hiro high-fived at that.

"That's my brother", the silver haired woman said proudly and Karma rolled his eyes, earning a smack from Kasumi - but still, the red head just laughed it off. Actually laughed. Nagisa was slowly starting to understand, why Karma wasn't so eager to leave the Demons. Leaving would mean freedom and better life - but it would also mean leaving Kasumi and Hiro behind. And it was pretty obvious that these three were good friends.

"Okay, now you guys know that there are four floors in here", Karma suddenly said, continuing his tutoring. "You are not allowed to enter floor number four, like I said before. And I suggest that you stay away from floor number one as well. But that shouldn't be a problem, if you follow my rules and don't do anywhere without me." They continued their way, and Karma explained few basic things about the Demons and The Underworld, without telling too much. Nagisa admitted that Karma was good at it.

"We have a place for you guys", Kasumi said. "It's a pretty big apartment. If Karma's not with you, I firmly believe you still wont have any dull moments." After a moment of quiet walking, they arrived to the end of the hallway and Karma opened the door in front of them. And behind it, there really was a real apartment.

"Come in", the red head motioned. "This is your place for few days. Get used to it."

Kasumi hadn't been kidding when she had said that the apartment was big. When they stepped in, Nagisa noted right away how roomy the place actually was - considering that they were underground. The living room was large and big enough for all of them and so was the kitchen. The two rooms were connected and there was another door in the kitchen that led to the dining-hall. Karma explained that boys and girls had their own bedrooms, right next to each other. Then they split two, Kasumi taking girls to their room and their bathroom, while Karma led the boys inside their room. Nagisa noticed that Hiro just sat on the couch to wait for the two assassins.

The boys' bedroom was big and roomy as well. There were beds for all of them and at the other end of the room, there was two doors.

"The other one takes you to the bathroom and the other one is WC. Keep it clean, guys. We have cleaners, but… stay tolerable. Especially you, Okajima. And don't go peeping", Karma said, earning an annoyed glare from the said guy. "Koro-sensei, you have your own room. Hiro will show it to you." The yellow octopus who had followed the boys, turned around to see Hiro standing in the doorway, motioning for the octopus to follow him. Nagisa hadn't even noticed that the silver haired boy had gotten up from the couch, but moving quietly was one of the basic skills of an assassin.

"There are clean clothes in these wardrobes", the red head continued, opening one of the wardrobes recessed into the walls. "Each of you have your own and you wont run out of clothes. There's always food in the kitchen - you only need to cook it yourself. I believe that you guys can already do that much." He gave Terasaka-kun a smug smirk before stepping out of the room. "I think we can leave you guys now. I'll come back in three hours, I have a meeting to attend. We'll start your training right away - I think you've gotten rather… lazy. And don't give me those annoyed looks, you're the ones who asked for this. If you don't remember how I teach things, it's a time to be reminded. It wont be easy, especially if you really want to get out before Christmas."

The red head walked to the door that led back to the hallway. "Don't leave this apartment, okay? Even though, we don't have windows, the air-conditioners will keep the air clean and fresh, so don't worry about that. Both me and Kasumi have left our phone-numbers on the kitchen-table - and yes, I've finally changed my old one - call us if something happens. The time flies guys, use the free hours you get well."

"Karma, let's go", Kasumi said. Both she and Hiro had already stepped out. "We'll be late if we wont keep going - you know Ume will make it hell if we're late _again._ "

"Right", Karma nodded, stepping into the hallway as well. He gave Nagisa and the others a one last glance. "Behave."

And then he left, closing the door after him.

 _End of chapter 23_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**_


	24. Chapter 24

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Red Demon

 _A/N: Um, yeah, I'm back here… yay - or at least for now. I seriously don't have any ideas when I will be able to update next time or when I'll be able to update my story To Tame a Demon (so sorry). But at least I was able to update this story, and I hope you'll like this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! I'm sorry it took this long to update, I hope it wont happen again._

 _On with the story now - I put some surprises into this chapter, so tell me what you think about 'my little surprises' in the reviews, and thank you for being patient! You guys are the best!_

 _D/C: I don_ _'t own anything from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, I only own my own OC's._

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**_

 _Chapter 24_

Karma's pov:

It had taken two hours. Two freaking hours to get one meeting done. But it had been an important meeting, so Karma could understand and forgive Black for using up so much of his precious time. But as he had been sitting in the room with the other elite ten members, he hadn't been able to get his mind off of his classmates. What if they had gotten themselves into trouble already? What if someone had decided to go and have a little look around? God, it had been nerve wracking! And now, when he actually had the time and patient to go and train his old classmates – of course Black just had to stop him!

Karma stayed behind, and Kasumi stopped for a moment to wait for him, a questioning look on her face. "Not coming?" she asked. Karma laughed nervously and looked at their master. Kasumi seemed to understand as she nodded. "I'll take your classmates to the first training-ground and start with them. But my time is limited as well, so only half an hour. Get it?"

"Of course", Karma nodded, giving the silver haired woman an apologetic smile. "Thanks Kasumi." With that, his partner left, leaving Karma alone with Akame and Yoosuke. Which also meant, that he could call the master by her real name and that they could actually behave little more like siblings – not co-workers.

"I'm glad you solved our problem with Daichi", Akame started the conversation, closing her eye for a moment.

Karma let out a snort. "If you can call killing solving, then yes, I suppose I solved our problem with him."

Akame chuckled, not getting the least bit offended (which was one of her charming points – no matter how mean Karma was, she'd never get angry at him). "You know we solve problems differently in here", she said, her golden eye meeting Karma's own eyes. "But that's not what I wanted to speak about."

"If you want to complain about my decision to actually help my old classmates, can you do it later? Because I'd like to be _helping_ them right now", Karma asked, letting the irritation show in his voice.

"Can you call teaching assassination skills helping?" Akame questioned, a cold smirk forming on her lips. "I don't really think so, but you and I are different – I think we've proved that hundred times already. And yes, I'd like to have a word with you about this classmate… problem of yours."

"Well?"

"You do know, that we'll soon be in an all-out war with the ministry of defense?" Yoosuke asked. "It's very obvious that your old classmates are on the other side. Don't you think it's a bit stupid to let the enemy so close to our heart?"

Karma couldn't disagree with Yoosuke – it was dangerous. Especially with Koro-sensei there, the red head did not doubt that the octopus would inform Karasuma about this. And teaching the enemy how to fight? You could say that was stupid as well. _Really_ stupid.

"I don't consider those kids as my _enemies_ ", Karma ended up saying. "They're in the same age as I am, but the power difference is huge. Neither of them could actually defeat an assassin from the Demons, I can assure you that. Especially when it comes to the stronger assassins, like us. The only problem is the octopus."

"That is under control", Akame suddenly said, earning surprised looks from both Karma and Yoosuke. The red haired woman smiled coldly. "We have almost everyone of is dear students right under our noses. What can the octopus do, when his precious family is threatened? One wrong move and someone will end up dead. And he knows this." Akame paused for a moment to observe Karma's reaction, but the red head was trying his best not to show anything. Obviously, he did not like the fact that his older sister was talking about blackmailing Koro-sensei to stay quiet – but what other choice did they have? In the end, Karma was loyal to Akame, not to the ministry of defense.

"And we do still have you as well, Karma", Akame continued. "I don't believe you've told him everything, there are still few secrets you're hiding, isn't there? As long as those secrets stay as _secrets_ we'll be fine. The octopus can't go against me, as long as you stand next to me. And I know for sure, that you wont betray me."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Karma asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Because you still hold onto that promise you made to Kaoru", his older sister answered, shrugging her shoulders, a smug look on her face.

"Right", Karma grunted, gritting his teeth together. "Was that all? Because I'd like to go now. You probably want me to keep an eye at them."

"Of course", Akame nodded. "But one more thing. I'd like you to promise me something."

"…Promise you something?" Karma repeated. He was taken completely off guard. Akame had never asked for him to promise something, and Karma did not make _promises so easily._ "Okay…? I'm listening." He wanted to learn more. Why was Akame asking for such a thing all of a sudden?

"Well, actually, I'd like you to promise this to the two of us." With that, Akame meant her and Yoosuke, who seemed even more serious than before.

"I get it. Just tell me what's this about, and I'll consider", Karma nodded.

Akame took a deep breath in… showing _hesitation_? Karma couldn't believe he was actually witnessing this. He had never seen Akame hesitate like this. And it made him feel uneasy, because it certainly wasn't normal. The master of the Demons did not show her fear so easily.

"Karma, I'm pregnant", Akame said, completely serious. "And I want _you_ to take care of the baby, no matter what happens."

The room was quiet for a moment. Karma couldn't help but stare at his older sister, who seemed completely serious about this. _This is a joke, right? Right?!_

"…You're pregnant?" he coughed up. Akame nodded and Karma inwardly facepalmed. The woman wasn't lying. This was serious. "And why do you want me to take care of the baby?"

"Because you're obviously suited to be a parent more than I am", the red haired woman answered. "And… I don't want her to be taught like you and I were. I want her to have a real, _free_ childhood. With you, she could have it. I know, that out of everyone I know, you have the kindest heart. I firmly believe that you're a person suited to be my daughter's caretaker."

"So it's a girl?" Karma said. "Yoosuke is the father, right?"

There was a resentful look on Akame's face for a moment. "Of course, what kind of question is that?"

"Okay, forget it. But why the hell now? You said it yourself, we're in a fight with the defense ministry. Doesn't that risk the baby's life?"

"It does", Yoosuke said. "But there's no other time for this. You know, both mine and yours families are dead – we're the only ones left. Akame wants your bloodline to continue on. Of course, without the whole assassination thing."

Karma was quiet again, his thoughts running to Kaoru for a moment. Karma wasn't even eighteen yet and here he was – getting a baby. It was a huge responsibility. "What about the two of you? Don't you want to be there for her?"

Akame let out a sigh. "We've thought this through. Karma, there's no chance for us to go back to the light. It's over for us, but not for you. After this problem is over with the ministry of defense, I'll let you go. Of course, only if you take the baby with you. And Yuki and Kasumi with her younger brother as well. Take them all. It's better that you wont go alone."

"Where do you want me to go? There's no place for me in this country anymore!" Karma questioned.

"There is. One place, a peaceful place, out of the big cities at the countryside", Yoosuke answered. "My family's old manor. It residences in the middle of an old forest, far away from people. The closest village is fifty miles away. It's a safe place, many people don't even know about its existence – if anyone."

"How long until the baby is born?" Karma sighed. This was giving him a headache.

"Four months", Akame answered.

"You don't look pregnant", Karma decided to point out, even though, he already knew that these two weren't joking.

"It's just illusion", Akame chuckled. "Easy to hide, especially with Souta's help."

"You should stay out of the battlefield then", Karma said. "So the baby wont get hurt."

The red haired woman let out a chuckle once again. "I knew you care. And I'll keep low profile for now. After the baby is born, and you've left – things will return back to normal. Or at least I hope so…"

"What do you mean?" Karma asked, showing more concern in his voice than he meant.

"Nothing", Akame said. "Now, promise or not?"

"Can I consider a little longer?" was the only answer Karma could give Akame at the moment.

The red haired woman glanced at Yoosuke, who just nodded, a warm smile on his face. Karma knew very well that the black haired man truly loved Akame, and he was glad because of it. At least his older sister had someone with her, no matter what. Yoosuke would never betray her.

"You have two days Karma", his older sister said. "That's all the time I can give to you."

"Right…" Karma nodded. "Well, I'm going to go now."

And after that, Karma left, feeling more uncertain than ever before.

 _Now what I'm supposed to do?_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**_

Koro-sensei's pov:

He was surprised when instead of Karma, Kasumi came to get them at eleven o'clock. She didn't speak much, only told them to follow her and leave everything behind. Then she led them through countless hallways, until she finally stopped in front of a door and opened it. Kasumi stepped in and told them to follow again.

Koro-sensei didn't know what he had expected, but certainly not what he saw. Instead of stepping into a normal room, they stepped into a huge hall, almost as big as the black-market was. But instead of hundreds of stalls, they saw at least two different shooting ranges, a battle field that looked a lot like a town and different kind of barriers for parkour practicing.

"This is the first training-ground, also the best one we have", Kasumi told them. "You'll be training here for the whole time you're here. Now, go and change into better clothes. You see those two doors? The left is for men and the right for women – obviously because woman are always right. There are clothes for all of you in there. Once you're done changing, come back here."

Koro-sensei stayed with Kasumi as his dear students left. "Where's Karma?" he asked now that there were only the two of them.

"He had to stay and talk with Black-sama", the silver haired woman bluntly answered.

"He isn't in any trouble because of us?" Koro-sensei asked worriedly.

"Oh, he's in big trouble because of you", Kasumi chuckled, her voice bitter. "But he's so kind that he doesn't really care about himself. And it's not like Karma would care about people hating him, he's not that kind of guy and you know it. But there's not much time left for any of us and I hate say this – because I actually do like you guys – but I don't like the fact that you're using his precious time like this."

"Are you talking about his death?" Koro-sensei questioned. "Because we're here to stop it – I'm not going to let Karma die."

"Do you feel guilty?" Kasumi suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you feel guilty because of what happened two years ago?" the silver haired woman clarified. "It's possible that Karma wouldn't be here if you would've saved him back then." She was quiet for a moment before adding: "Of course, you'd be dead, if that would've happened. The only reason you got that serum which saved your life, was because Karma bought it for you – with his freedom."

Koro-sensei was quiet for a moment – he knew that Kasumi was right. "I've understood that much", he said. "And I'm planning to change things. Even if it takes my life –"

"You don't understand!" Kasumi interrupted. "If you'll die – no, if anyone of you dies, that means that Karma's been through all this pain for nothing! You think he became an assassin just to save his own ass? Of course not! And this is the exact reason why you need to stay away from him. I don't want to see him in any more pain. Karma doesn't deserve it."

The burning look in Kasumi's eyes told Koro-sensei that the silver haired woman wanted to protect her partner. Karma was always protecting everyone else, planning everything out and being the protective wall around people. That was one thing that hadn't changed. But Kasumi was right – it was their time to protect the red head.

"Tell me, Kasumi-san, what was he like when you met him for the first time?" Koro-sensei asked. This question seemed to surprise Kasumi a bit, but she got over it quickly.

"When I first saw him, Karma was dying. If Souta, our doctor, wouldn't have been here, he would've died right away. But even with Souta's help, he lied in coma for two months, and even after waking up, he was bedridden for four months. After that, he was able to walk again like a normal people – but the truth is, Karma will never be okay again", Kasumi told him, sad look in her eyes. "An assassin with such a huge weakness… Karma's life is a gamble, he could die any moment."

"You mean… he hasn't healed yet?"

"He'll never be completely himself again", Kasumi said. "All I can do, is make him feel little better and safer. And I swear, I'll do anything to keep that smile on his face. Karma has the amazing power of making people around him smile and feel better about themselves. He, no matter how mean he might seem at first, always knows the right words. I want him to continue doing that." Kasumi turned to look away, silent chuckle escaping her lips. "As long as it possible, I'll stay and keep an eye at him. I'm not letting him die."

Koro-sensei felt his heart warm up. The silver haired woman truly cared for her partner, and he was happy to see it. He was happy to know, that Karma hadn't been all alone. "Kasumi-san… I promise to do my best to help you." The silver haired woman turned to look at Koro-sensei again, this time smiling happily.

"That's good to hear", she said.

"Hmmn, by the way", Koro-sensei continued. "Do you already know what you're going to give Karma for his birthday?"

"Yes", Kasumi nodded. "I have a present from both me and Hiro. And also from someone else… But that's for Karma to see."

"I understand", Koro-sensei nodded. They didn't talk anymore, when the students finally returned from the changing rooms. They were now wearing normal looking gym-clothes from any school in Japan, except, Koro-sensei could tell that the material used in these clothes was lot better than in normal schools.

"Good, you're done", Kasumi sighed. "Then, you see that arena there? Two laps around it and return here." Kasumi pointed her hand at the area fifteen meters away from them. It was empty, if you did not include the benches making the area seem like a huge arena. Koro-sensei guessed the assassins used it for combat-fight training and warm-up.

"But it's huge!" Koro-sensei heard more than one student complain.

"Listen here, you guys aren't in such a good shape that we could start doing the hard stuff right away", Kasumi said coldly. "Run and get back here. If you can't do it, you're nothing more than waste of time."

The students left without any other complains and Koro-sensei watched as they ran, chuckling slightly. Kasumi just stood next to him, silently observing each and every student. At some point, a certain red head appeared next to her.

"Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei said. "Glad to see you finally came. Kasumi-san here just put the others run few laps around that arena."

The red head gave Koro-sensei a weak smile before turning to Kasumi. "Are they any good?" he asked.

"Could be better, but could be worse as well. Average", the silver haired woman answered. "Are you okay? Did something bad happen?" Kasumi gave Karma a concerned look, but she hadn't been the only one to notice the red head's hesitation and how uncomfortable he seemed to feel.

"Well, you could say that my life is going to be really messed up for the next twenty years", Karma muttered almost so quietly that Koro-sensei didn't hear. _Almost._

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked from his former student.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I'm not allowed to talk about this", Karma said, putting an apologetic smile on his face. It was obvious that the smile was little forced. Then the red head turned his attention to his old classmates, who were all just returning from the arena, panting loudly. Koro-sensei swore he heard Karma sigh and chuckle at the same time. "Looks like you've let your shape worsen. We really need to do something to it."

"Can you even do much better than we?" Terasaka-kun asked, being as grumpy as usually. Karma chuckled lightly.

"Of course I could, but I'm not in the mood right now", he simply said.

"And he's not allowed to", Kasumi added. "The doctor's orders."

"That too", Karma nodded. "But let's not talk about me – you guys want to be assassins so badly, then we'll teach you like assassins. Of course, I'm not going to be so cruel. We'll start easily, with warming up. You guys ran already two laps, so how about you go and run three more?" The students groaned in unison, but left back to the arena without saying any complains. "I'm not even considering giving them any weapons unless they can at least run five laps without running out of breath. We'll start with basic combat-training and getting their conditions up." Karma glanced at Koro-sensei. "I hope you're okay with that."

"Nurufufufu… you're the teacher here", Koro-sensei chuckled. "Do what you want."

Karma smiled and this time Koro-sensei could tell that it wasn't forced at all. Kasumi let out a chuckle.

"It seems you'll be just fine", the silver haired woman said. "I'm going to check out where Hiro is and then we'll go and see if there are any missions for us. I'm going to check your mission-board as well."

"Okay, thanks… again." Karma watched Kasumi's back as the woman left the training-ground. Then he turned back to his old classmates. "Let's see… Terasaka is in good physical condition and so are Maehara, Sugino and few others. It seems that Kayano and Hayami are the ones with the most flexible bodies. Though, out of them all, I still think Nagisa has the most skills… Nakamura is naturally good at giving out orders and planning and so are Kataoka and Isogai. But it's not like anyone except Chiba and Hayami would have any specialties. They at least know they're good when it comes to shooting, though Maehara has always been better with knifes than guns..."

And the red head kept going, listing out everyone's strong points and weaknesses. He had a tablet with him, and he wrote up everything needed in there, including what they should improve and what new he should teach them. Koro-sensei was yet again completely amazed by Karma's analyzing skills. He only needed to see his old classmates run few laps to figure out their weak and strong points and go even further – Karma had already figured out how they would turn out if he'd put them run even more or focus on combat skills. It was truly amazing to see how good Karma was at analyzing.

When the students were returning from the arena, Koro-sensei noticed the gentle smile on Karma's face. "Go and drink water", the red head said. "I don't want any of you to meet our doctor." And surprise, everyone went to drink without any complains.

"I suppose you have everything planned out now", Koro-sensei questioned Karma when they were left alone again.

"Yeah, pretty much", he answered. The red head tapped the screen of the table few more times before lowering it and turning his piercing golden eyes towards Koro-sensei. "Don't worry sensei, I'm not going to make them work like slaves. But easy it wont be, oh no. The life of an assassin is not easy, and that's the first thing I want them to learn."

"That might not even be hard", Koro-sensei chuckled, seeing how tired his old students were already. Karma answered him with cheerful chuckles – and Koro-sensei couldn't help but think how happy he was to hear him laugh again like that.

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**_

Nagisa's pov:

Karma was a better teacher than Nagisa thought. The red head had the incredible ability to analyze everyone and point out their weaknesses. And even more, he knew exactly how to make them stronger. It was still their first day, and they had been training for three straight hours, but Nagisa could already feel that he was getting better. Or maybe it was because Karma insisted that they were all getting better, slowly but still.

The training was hard, alright. After running five laps (about two and half kilometers), Karma put them do some stretching and then made them run five laps more. After that he split them up in pairs and made them fight against each other, just to see how good they were when it came to close combat. Well, after five minutes of observing Karma told them to stop and said that they sucked. Talk about being straightforward (Karma's exact words were: _'You guys suck so bad. How come you're still here?_ ). After mocking them for three minutes, he started to give out easy tips for fighting. He showed few simple moves – surprisingly he used Terasaka-kun as an example, beating the shit out of the brown haired boy. But it did really help. Karma didn't teach them anything too hard and every move he showed, everyone mastered without any real difficulties.

"Of course, you must know that this is just the beginner stuff", Karma said, serious look on his face. "You don't have a chance of beating any assassins here, but I'm not expecting you to do something like that either. We'll get there, slowly but steadily. Don't hurry, everyone has something they're not good at. Close combat might not be your thing, but it's still essential that you know it. We'll get to the weapons later on." The red head gave a reassuring look to Chiba and Hayami, who were snipers and not so used to close combat fighting. "Knowing more than one way of fighting is a trump-card for an assassin. Take me as an example here – I'm a sniper to the blood, yet I succeed in close combat as well. I'm going to teach you how to fight _well_ and then we'll go little deeper with the weaponry. I know you know the basics, but the more you know, the better."

"Can you really teach us all that _before_ Christmas? Especially since we have only a week left", Yoshida-kun asked worriedly.

Karma gave him a sinister smirk. " _Oh,_ I'm going to beat the knowledge into your heads if _necessary._ "

 _Scary…_ Nagisa thought, sweat dropping.

"But I don't think I need to do something like that", the red head continued, chuckling slightly. "You guys know your stuff and for beginners, you're not that bad. You'll get there faster than you think possible."

"You sure?" Kayano asked.

"Hundred percent", Karma assured. "Just make sure you do your part and I'll do mine."

Nagisa smiled. "I'm going to guess that you're not going to make this easy for us." Karma answered his smile.

"Now where's the fun in that?" the red head asked innocently. "But for now, take a break. I'm not going to use you up right from the start. Half an hour and we'll go through this again – all of this. Be prepared and enjoy your break."

And with that, Karma dismissed them. The girls decided to and take quick showers so they'd be little more energized, and Maehara, Sugino and Isogai followed their lead. Terasaka and Yoshida decided to just to lay down and relax for a moment – while Nagisa had no idea what to do. Shower did sound nice, but at the same time he wanted to be with Karma, who was now planning how to torture them tomorrow.

"Ne, Nagisa, what do you say about some water training? We have a pool here, and physical training in water is lot harder than normal training…" Karma suddenly asked from him. The red head was sitting on the ground, his golden eyes eyeing Nagisa.

"Anything is fine with me – you're the boss here", Nagisa answered and Karma chuckled.

"When I said it's going to be harder, I meant it. But whatever you say", Karma shrugged. "Though, I think we'll have to do it daily. Okay, I'll write that down and ask Yoosuke about it later… He's better with these kind of things."

"Who's Yoosuke?" Nagisa asked.

"Hmmn? He's an assassin from the elite ten – you've met him before."

"Have I? Um, was he… the one named Brown?" Nagisa thoughts wandered back to yesterday and to the stern looking man, who had been introduced as number eight and color brown. For some reason, Karma started to laugh like Nagisa would've said something funny.

"Thank the God he's not", the red head said. "You've probably heard me say the name Gorou before, haven't you?" Nagisa nodded. "Gorou is the number eight – he's partners with Ume, number seven and color blue. Honestly, I don't like those two at all, so stay away from them. They automatically hate people who have something to do with me. Exception being Black and Yoosuke." Karma's laughter died down and there was a sad look on his face again for a moment. "Yoosuke is White, the number three. Also Black's partner. He's the best combat fighter we have and knows all about this kind of stuff." Karma showed the tablet to Nagisa and the bluenette read Karma's analyzes. It was incredible detailed.

"He was the man who came to get me yesterday", Karma explained. "The one with pitch black hair and almost white eyes."

"Oh, I remember him", Nagisa nodded. "Funny how everything that happened yesterday seemed to happen a really long time ago."

Karma shrugged his shoulder ones again. "I don't know about that. Time flies fast."

Nagisa eyed the red head and noticed how tired Karma suddenly seemed. "You okay?" he asked worriedly. Karma answered him with a genuine yet tired smile.

"As okay as I can be right now", he said. "It'd be great if things could be better, but I'm glad the worst thing hasn't happened yet."

"What's _the worst thing_?"

"Losing you guys", Karma answered without hesitation, his golden eyes completely serious. The red head eyed the tablet in his hands for a moment, before glancing up to Nagisa and giving the bluenette a kind smile. "Let's make sure something like that wont happen." It felt like Karma would've left something unsaid, but he did have a genuine look in his eyes as he said those words. Nagisa was slowly becoming better at telling was the red head lying or not, but even an idiot could tell that Karma was being honest at the moment.

Nagisa sat down next to the red head. "No ones going to die", he said.

"You make it sound like it would be so simple", Karma chuckled bitterly. "But it's not. It's really not so simple…" Karma's gaze turned little emptier and he seemed to drift into deep thoughts. They sat in silence for a moment, until Nagisa heard a door open and he turned to look behind him. A brown haired young girl had entered the training-ground, brown eyes wandering around the hall until she found the person she was looking for.

"There you are!" the brown haired girl gasped and ran to Karma and Nagisa. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Why didn't you tell me about this whole teaching thing?"

Karma turned to look at the brown haired girl, smiling a little. "Hello Yuki, it's nice to see you too."

The brown haired girl blushed and mumbled something close to sorry. "Hey! Don't ignore my question!" she continued. "What's going on now, Karma-sama?"

… _sama?_

Karma cringed. "God dammit, Yuki, I've told you a hundred times - don't call me that!" the red head said, sounding rather annoyed. The brown haired girl just smiled smugly, making Karma sigh. "Uh, anyway, I think I should introduce you two." He put a smile on his face again and turned to look at Nagisa. "This girl here is Yuki, my um… how should I put it?"

"Servant?" Yuki suggested.

"You know I don't see you as a one", Karma corrected, giving the brown haired girl an apologetic smile, before turning to Nagisa's direction again. "She's a friend of mine. And Yuki, this is Nagisa, also a friend of mine, we used to go to the same junior-high."

"I see", Yuki nodded, her brown eyes drifting to Nagisa. She eyed the bluenette for a moment, making Nagisa feel little uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Nagisa-sama."

"Please, just Nagisa is enough", Nagisa said, sweat dropping slightly. "It's nice to meet you as well, Yuki-san."

"Okay, that's enough for now", Karma said. "Why are you here anyway?" The red head gave Yuki a questioning look.

"Ah, about that…", Yuki answered, her voice full of hesitation and now Nagisa could see that something was making the brown haired girl nervous. " _He's_ back here."

Nagisa had no idea who the brown haired girl was talking about, but Karma obviously had. "Again?" he asked, an annoyed look on his face. "How many times do I have to say no to him for him to actually understand?" The red head sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to beat my answer into his thick skull."

"Who are we talking about?" Nagisa asked.

"A client of mine - or so he says", Karma answered. "I never accepted his request to kill a certain man… I still don't approve him."

"Then why is he coming back to you again? Why wont the man go and bother some other assassin?"

"Because I told everyone else not to accept his request, there's no one in the Demons who will do the job", Karma bluntly said.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to be responsible for causing the death of an another man", Yuki said, her voice getting cold. "He's nothing more than a rich, mean man. When you ask an assassin from the Demons to kill someone, it of course cost a lot - but we wont hold the responsibility for killing the person. It's one of the ways the ministry of defense can't reach us. Because we make sure to leave nothing behind - and all leads lead to the person requesting the job, never to the assassin who actually did the dirty part."

"Every client has to accept this", Karma continued. "If they can't, we turn them down. But it's pretty rare that anyone gets caught. The Underworld is under our control - we wont let it slide. There's not much the ministry of defense can do to us while we are stronger and wiser than they are." The red head let out a sigh once again. "I'm going to go and meet that man for one last time. He is still here, right?"

Yuki nodded to that. "He's waiting at the third meeting room."

"Okay", Karma said. "I'm going now. It seems that you guys are going to have a little longer break."

"Wait!" Nagisa said. "Can I come too?"

Karma gave him a surprised look before nodding. "Sure, hop along. This might not be such a bad idea in the end", the red head said. "At least you'll learn a thing or two about how we do things in here. But it's not going to be anything pretty to see, that much I can say already."

"It doesn't matter", Nagisa answered. "I wont back down."

Karma chuckled. "That's good to hear. Now, let's go."

 _End of chapter 24_

 _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**The Last Assassination**_

 _A/N: Bad ending, I know, but I had to end it before it would get too long... oh well, we'll see the next time I update. Have a nice day everyone~!_


End file.
